Always and Forever (Epilogue to Writing's On the Wall)(Deanee Fic)
by hunnyambrose-unchained
Summary: Epilogue (sequel) to "Writing's on the Wall" featuring Dean and Renee. Please read the first story if you haven't.
1. Chapter 1

**This second part will be like an epilogue.**

* * *

"Hi, Daddy!" Destinee said, waving at Renee's phone.

Dean was FaceTime with Destinee while he was settling down in his motel room.

"'Ello, princess," Dean said. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you, Daddy?"

"I'm doing fine. Miss you, Mommy, D.J., Blue, and Mitch."

"Darn that plant!" Renee said from the bathroom.

"You tell your mother to stop being direspectful to Mitch!"

"Mommy, Daddy said to stop being disrepectful to Mitch!"

"Whatever!"

"Mommy likes to hurt Mitch's feelings, right Daddy?"

"Yup! How was school today?"

"It was fun. I'm reading more books and today I learned how to spell ten new words!"

"That's great to hear! I'm so proud of you, Destinee. Daddy really is."

"When will you be back?"

"Next week."

"Why can't you come home now?"

"Daddy has to finish working here, honey. I want to come home but I have to work. I'll be back before you know it."

"I don't like it when you have to leave."

"I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Okay."

Dean's heart broke a little when he heard the sadness in Destinee's voice and saw her sad expression.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Renee sat next to Destinee and kissed her forehead.

"She's been asking about you everyday, asking when you'll be back home and what time so she can be ready. Even told me she'd stay home from school if it's the day you'll be back."

"I'll be home soon. Don't you worry."

"I won't. Goodnight, Daddy. I have to go take a bath now."

"Alright. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

Destinee and Dean blew kisses to each other and Dean told Destinee not to worry because he'd be home soon.

"When your finished, I'm going to tuck you in," Renee said to Destinee.

"Okay!" Destinee closed the door behind her as she went to the bathroom.

"Whatcha eating on?" Renee asked Dean.

"PB and J sandwich," he said.

"I wish I could see you eating a homecooked meal right now."

"I will. As soon as I come back home tomorrow."

Renee raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"I thought you said you were coming back next week."

"Tomorrow. Only said next week to Destinee because I'm really going to come back tomorrow and surprise her by picking her up early from school tomorrow."

"You are one amazing father, you know that?"

"I know. I'll be flying from San Fran so I'll come home while Destinee is in school."

"Good idea."

"What's little man doing?"

"Oh, just lying here." Renee turned the camera view which allowed Dean to see D.J. lying on his blanket.

"Oh, there he is!" Dean said.

Renee then turned the camera view back to her then turned the phone towards D.J. He immediately started waving his hands and feet him excitement.

"Dadaaaa!" the baby said.

"Hiii!"

"Who is that...is that Daddy? Hmm? Will probably forget something in his motel room tomorrow when he comes home?"

"You know what?"

"I know it's true!"

"If only I could jump through this phone!"

"And I would kick you in the nose again, too!"

* * *

Destinee was reading her book when her teacher came over and leaned next to her.

"Destinee, someone's here to pick you up. You're going home early."

Destinee put her bookmark in her book, closed it, and put it in her backpack along with some of her pencils and colored pencils. She put her backpack on, said goodbye to her classmates and teacher, and left. She walked into the principal's office expecting to see her mother but was both surprised and delighted when she saw who was there to pick her up.

"Daddy!" she ran into Dean's arms and hugged his neck tight as he picked her up and hugged her right back.

"Told you I'd come back soon!" Dean said. He walked out of the principal's office still holding Destinee in his arms.

"You said next week you'd be home!"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you the surprise and this the surprise. Me picking you up from school and taking you to get some ice cream!"

"Yay!"

They headed to an ice cream parlor and shared a huge banana split with each other. Destinee read her book to Dean and he was delighted that she loved to read a lot. She ate and read at the same time, flipping through the pages and showing Dean who her favorite characters were in the book. Dean didn't want to leave until Destinee finished every single page in the book. When she did, he told her that he was proud of her and that he wanted to hear her read him another story soon.

At home, Dean, Renee, and Destinee made popcorn and enjoyed a family movie. When it got late, Dean had fallen asleep on the couch with Destinee in his lap. They both had their heads tilted back with their mouth wide open. Renee snapped a photo of them then woke them up so that they could go to bed. Destinee ended up sleeping with her parents since she was happy Dean was back home and didn't want to sleep in her room tonight. She snuggled up under her father and fell asleep, gently punching her Dean in his chin as they slept when she stretched out.

* * *

"Are you leaving again?" Destinee asked Dean.

"Nope. I'm staying right here," Dean said.

"Yay!"

"Oh, I have something to show you." Dean and Destinee got up from the breakfast table and went to the garage. "Oh, close your eyes! And no peeking!"

Destinee closed her eyes and listened as Dean yanked a cover off of something he had built for her.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Destinee opened her eyes and immediately started jumping up and down. Dean had redesigned her bike by putting her name on the sides in the color white and repainting it to the color green since it was her favorite color. He had also put a basket in the front of the steering wheel of it so that she could put anything inside of it while riding.

"I love it, Daddy! Mommy, come here and see what Daddy did!" Destinee said.

Renee walked into the garage with D.J. following right behind her.

"My goodness! I love it!" she said. "Wanna ride it?"

"Yes!"

Renee pressed the button to open the garage door so Destinee could ride her bike. Destinee quickly put her helmet on, hopped on her bike, and sped out of the garage. Dean and Renee both smiled as they saw Destinee riding her bike in circles on the road. D.J. walked over to his father and stuck his arms out towards him.

"Dada..." he said.

Dean picked up D.J. and gave him a big kiss on both of his cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you, too," Dean said. He took a cover off of a box from Build A Bear and showed it to D.J. "I made you a teddy bear. Your sister has one two but I'm hiding it from her until later hehe." Dean pressed the button on the hand of the teddy bear which caused it to laugh and giggle and say "I love you".

D.J. laughed and said "Love you" back to the teddy bear then smiled up at Dean.

"Love you..." the baby said.

"I love you, too," Dean said.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Renee said. "No wonder I kept hearing noises last night."

"Yeah, I bumped my toe when I went through the door."

"Figured!"

"Whatever, woman."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever woman my foot. There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"You know how I've been talking about doing hair, makeup, nails and stuff and how I would love to do it for a living?"

"You want to go to beauty school, huh?"

"Yes."

"And this is what you really want, huh?"

"Yes."

"I want to be your first client."

"Oh, you do huh?"

"Yup."

"I'll see if I can fit you in my schedule, Mr. Ambrose."

"Why thank you. But on a serious note, go for it. Go to beauty school. I want you to succeed in everything you do. I know you can do it as long as you put your mind to it. I believe in you, Renee. I truly do and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Renee tried to fight back tears but couldn't. She hugged Dean and looked up at him as he wiped away a tear from side of her face that ran down her soft cheeks.

"I love you very much. You know that?" Renee said.

"I know that. And I love you very much too and I know that you know that. Anything you need, I'll get it for you. Don't be afraid to ask. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good. I'm very proud of you, Renee. I really am."

"Thank you so much for the support, Dean. Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had worked tirelessly over the next few months to make a study room for Renee. He had completely forgot that the house did have an extra room so he took it upon himself to make a study room for Renee so that she could have somewhere to study when she got home from school. He even placed a small flag of the country of Canada on her desk to remind her of home. He decorated the walls with photos of her, the children, Blue, him, and of course, Mitch. Him and Destinee painted flowers and sunshine on the wall. Dean also put pictures of the kids, the dog, and him and Renee on her desk, too. He really liked the first picture they took together when they began dating. It was of him and her at the Santa Monica Pier, standing in front of the ferris wheel. To this day, he still cracks up when he remembers how him and Renee ended up tripping over each other while running along the shore of the beach and getting wet when the waves washed over them.

Renee came home from workl later that night and was happy that Dean had made dinner.

"How was work, Mommy?" Destinee asked.

"It was good. Very good," Renee said.

"Did you make any new friends?" Destinee asked.

"No, not today. Maybe next time," Renee said.

"I'm glad you had a good day. I also have a surprise to show you, too," Dean said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I wanna see!"

"After dinner and dessert. Who wants brownies!?"

"I do!" Destinee said.

"Alright...here ya go!" Dean said as he took his hands off of Renee's eyes.

Renee placed her hands over her mouth when she opened her eyes. She had her own desk with her laptop placed on it and her chair that had her name engraved on the back of it.

"Oh my goodness..." She loved the decorations and pictures on the wall as well. "I love it. I really do. So this is why sometimes you weren't in bed when I woke up."

"I wanted to do this all of you," Dean said. "Because you deserve it and you're the best."

"You're the best, Mommy!" Destinee said.

D.J. held out his arms towards Renee and she picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Thank you guys so much," Renee said.

"You're welcome," Dean said. "Let's all put our hand prints on the wall."

The entire family dipped their hands in the paint and pressed them against the wall. Dean made sure to go and wash the paint off of the baby's hand before he stuck his hand into his mouth. That was one thing he didn't and definitely couldn't forget to do, holding onto D.J.'s hand as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"You're such a cutie...yes you are!" Pam said to Adelina.

Adelina smiled at her mother and laughed at her.

"Aha, she can wear these overalls today," Moe said. "I think she'd look cute in them."

"I think so, too," Pam said.

They both dressed Adelina and packed the baby's bag before heading to Dean and Renee's house for D.J.'s birthday party.

They weren't surprised to find Renee yelling at Dean for almost blowing up the grill.

"Well, hi!" Pam said.

"Hi!" Renee said. "I'm glad you made it!"

"We are, too. My mom is getting D.J. a gift so she'll be right over as soon as she leaves the store," Pam said.

"Perfect!" Renee said.

"Hello, Pam, Moe," Dean said, waving.

"Hello, chef," Moe said.

"Thank you for that wonderful name. That's going to be my name for today," Dean said.

"Whatever!" Renee said.

Pam settled at a table under an umbrella and fed Adelina. Moe went over to the grill to help Dean cook the food and mingled with him.

"How's everything going?" Renee said.

"It's great. Still need your help and my mom's help with certain things."

"It's fine. I enjoy helping you with Adelina. You helped me with Destinee and D.J. I told you you'd make a good mother."

"Aw, thanks Renee. You're so kind."

* * *

"How's things going with you and Pam?"

"Going good. Fatherhood has changed me for the better."

"That's good to hear. I'm not going to lie, even though I became excited when I found out Renee was pregnant with Destinee, part of me was still nervous and a bit terrified. When she was pregnant, I had to get used to the mood swings, the midnight cravings, plots to hurt me. Renee plotted a lot. Like she actually wrote down what she was going to do to me one day and she happened to leave it on the table and when I came home that day from work, I saw it. And I was like...okay..."

Moe laughed.

"What did she say she was going to do?"

"Change the locks on the doors and keep me from entering into the house."

"Wow!" Moe cracked up again and shook his head. "Well, Pam threatened to slam my head against the walls in the house multiple times so I understand where you're coming from."

"I know!" Dean put some more hot dogs on the grill and closed the lid to it. "I was beyond scared as hell when Renee had D.J. prematurely. She woke me up early in the morning so that we could go to the hospital and I rushed their as quickly as I could. He was so tiny when he was born. But doctors took good care of him and now as you can see, he's running around like he's a track star."

D.J. was indeed running from his sister and cousin who were chasing after him. Blue was right behind them as well, with his long hanging out of his mouth as he chased the children.

* * *

"I know for a fact that Adelina will have a great time running, jumping, and playing just like the kids. I hope!" Pam said.

"Oh, she will!" Renee said. "I swear I still can't believe how fast time flies. D.J. is already two now and soon Destinee will be seven. Geez time flies!"

"Soon, Adelina will be growing teeth and talking like she's conducting business."

"Just like D.J. Man, I still can't believe it. Here we are with children and loving men in our lives. Who would've thought right?"

"Yup. Time sure does change. Anything new with you?"

"Actually, yes. I'm going to be going to beauty school soon."

"That's great!"

"So, the shop will be yours."

"You serious?"

"Yup!"

"Damn, Renee. You're too kind for your own good!"

"I know."

"I'm sure Dean is excited about you going to school?"

"Of course he is. Even offered to pay for everything as usual."

"Should've known! I'm glad that he's happy for you. So am I."

"Thank you. I'll be a busy bee but I know I can do this as long as I set my mind to it."

"Yes indeed. Remember, you can always count on me too."

"I know I can and for that I am grateful."

They begin to laugh as both Dean and Moe started to freak out over the fire on the grill getting too high.

* * *

Renee was a bit nervous as she looked at the hair of the person who she was going to be fixing up. She had studied everything she needed to know about school but was nervous about the hands on experience. She was used to doing her own hair, Destinee's, and even cutting Dean's hair but someone else? This was an entire new challenge in itself!

 _'What if I suck, mess up this girl's hair, and am thrown out of beauty school right on my ass?'_

Renee quickly shook those negative thoughts out of her head as she got ready to dye the person's hair. She took extra precaution as she dyed the hair, listening to her instructor teach everyone how to properly dye hair and then how to dry and style. Renee wiped her hands on her pants because her hands were a bit sweaty and kept her eyes glued to her work. The finished product with an dark ombre color with curls. The woman loved her hairstyle and thank Renee multiple times for it even though everything was just a tutorial. That made Renee extremely happy and made her want to repeat the process again.

Renee had drove to the store to buy a cake and went home to celebrate and told everyone the good news.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Good!" Renee said. She sliced a piece of cake for Destinee, Dean, and D.J. Dean was surprised that she gave the baby a piece of cake and Renee saw his expression on his face. "What? We're celebrating and I'm happy!"

Dean smiled.

"I am, too."

Both Dean and Renee took a shower together then helped each other get dressed for bed. Dean rubbed Renee's shoulders for her as she relaxed and closed her eyes. Dean kissed the back of Renee's neck as he rubbed her shoulders nice and slow.

"I wish I could've been there to see you hard at work. I know you nailed it," he said.

"Man, I truly hope I did. I really hope so. I started to think man what if I messed up while dying the woman's hair and I get thrown out of the beauty school onto the street on my ass."

"Negative!"

"I know, right!? I can't believe I had negative thoughts and not positive ones. But I immediately knocked those bad ones out with no problem!"

"That's what I wanna hear. Tomorrow I'm going to drop you off at work, pick you up, take you to school, then bring you home."

"Awwwwww, you're so thoughtful honey."

"I know I am. I care about you and want you to succeed. I better be your first client in your chair. I'm serious. The girl today was your demo. Demo girl."

Renee snorted.

"Wow! Demo girl!"

"Yup! Demo girl!"

"Well, you'll be my client boy."

"Nice name."

"Has a ring to it."

"Ready for the yoga sesh?"

"Yup. Don't get any ideas either. No bumping and grinding."

"Aw, damn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Renee and Dean enrolled D.J. into daycare despite their parents telling them they would watch the baby with no problem since they had watched Destinee when she wasn't in daycare. They appreciated the help but ultimately decided putting D.J. in daycare was the best option for them. Since they did so with Destinee sometimes, they decided to try again with D.J. and hoped everything went good the second time around.

After dinner, Renee went to her study room for some quiet time and to work. Dean brought her a brownie with walnuts in it and some juice for a snack.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

"This shouldn't take me too long."

"Take your time. No rush." Dean begin to rub Renee's shoulders as she typed on her laptop.

"That feels great. Sheesh…"

"I'll wait until you finish with your work to continue the massage session."

"No, you can continue now. If you want that is."

Dean pulled up a chair behind Renee, sat down in it, then continued to rub her shoulders. Even when she completed her homework, she relaxed in the chair as she got her shoulders rubbed.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels great. Just great."

"I'm happy it feels great. You've been busting your ass this past week. This weekend coming up, I want you to relax as much as possible."

"Aw. I'll be alright."

"Yeah, I know. But I still want you to relax."

"Alright, I'll relax."

"I just don't want you stressing yourself out."

"You being concerned for me is adorable."

"I am adorable."

"That you are. Thanks for the brownie and juice. Time for bed."

Dean picked Renee up and carried her out of the study room.

"Wait, what about the cup!?"

"I'll take it out of the room tomorrow."

"If you remember."

"Oh, I'll remember this time around."

Renee should've known Dean wasn't going to joke around when he said that he wanted her to relax during the weekend. This reminded her of he didn't want her doing much while she was pregnant with the kids.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Renee, why are you standing up!?" Dean said._

" _I'm just getting a bottle of water, honey," Renee said._

" _Please, come back to bed. You're straining yourself."_

" _How am I straining myself by getting a glass of water!?"_

" _Because you are. You probably pulled a muscle in your hands when you opened the fridge and got that water bottle, didn't you?"_

 _Renee couldn't help but chuckle._

" _No._ _You just don't want me to move at all, do you?"_

" _Nope. And don't chuckle. Or laugh. Or smile. Or smirk. Or even think about chuckling, laughing, smiling, or smirking. This isn't a game."_

" _Dean, I need you to relax. I have to move around."_

" _Well,_ _I don't want you to."_

" _Dean, our little baby boy is not going to pop out of my stomach if I simply walk to get some water. Relax. It's not like I moved everything in today."_

" _Hell, he might pop out the next time you simply go get some water. And n_ _o, you didn't. And you're not going to strain yourself doing anything else, either. And that includes getting a bottle of water."_

 _Renee placed a hand on Dean's face and smiled up at him. She loved the way he was a little bit upset over the simple fact she just got up from bed to get a bottle of water._

" _Dean, I feel fine. I did not strain myself getting this bottle of water. If someone strains themselves from getting a bottle of water, then something is wrong. You're tired and you need to lie down and don't get yourself worked up."_

" _I can't help but to be concerned is all."_

" _Now I'm concerned about you getting some sleep. Let's go to bed."_

" _Alright."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"Gah, shit!" Dean yelled out loud when he hit his foot on the coffee table.

"Gah, shit!" D.J. repeated.

"No, D.J.. Don't say that," Dean said.

D.J. put a hand over his mouth to let his father know he wouldn't say anymore bad words.

"Alright, I'm off to school. You okay with the kids?" Renee asked.

"Yup. We're going to order a pepperoni pizza and some wings. And I'll be sure to save some food for you, too."

"Thanks." Renee kissed the kids and gave them hugs then kissed Dean and gave him a hug. She hugged Blue then flicked Mitch on her way out of the door.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Bye!" Renee said.

"Bye, Mommy!" Destinee said.

"Bye, Mama," D.J. said.

"Bye, Mitch Hater," Dean said.

Renee stuck out her tongue as she shut the door behind her and walked off the porch towards her van.

* * *

When Renee got to school, she checked her cell phone as she walked into the building and saw that Dean sent her a text message.

 _Good luck tonight, babe. I know you can do this. Love you!_

Renee smiled then walked into the class ready to learn again.

* * *

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," Dean said as he carried D.J. to the bathroom. He helped the baby pull down his pants and sat him on the toilet. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when D.J. began to pee in the toilet. "Made it just in time…"

"Finished…" D.J. said.

Dean helped D.J. off of the toilet, pulled his pants up, and watched the baby reach and flush the toilet. He started to laugh when his father picked him up and hugged him.

"You're a big boy now!" Dean said. "Big boy, D.J."

Dean put D.J. back down on his feet and chased him out of the bathroom. The baby jolted into the living room but ended up tripping over his own two little tiny feet. That didn't stop the baby from rolling around on the floor to try and get away from his father. Blue flew from his usual spot near the t.v. towards Dean and the baby, tripping Dean in the process. Destinee laughed so hard at her father that she almost choked on her water. Dean scrambled back up to his feet and sat down on the couch.

"I'm through," he said.

Once he put D.J. to sleep, Dean laid down in bed and waited for Renee to come home. But his eyes wouldn't stay open as they shut tightly when he drifted off to sleep and began to snore a little. Renee had come home and was only greeted by Destinee who had stayed up to greet her mother as soon as she came home. Renee ate pizza and wings with Destinee and talked about school, then tucked Destinee into bed and said goodnight, then went into her room. She was careful about not making too much noise as she changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She snuggled against Dean and fell fast asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Renee saw Dean shrug into the kitchen, give D.J. a kiss, then went to pick her up and gave her a big kiss.

"Good morning," Dean said.

"Good morning," Renee said. "Would you like some chocolate chip waffles?"

"Just one." Dean poured himself a cup of coffee then scooped a lot of sugar into it.

"Um…Dean…don't you think that that's too much sugar?"

"Nope."

"You know what? I'm going to start making you a fruit smoothie in the morning?"

Dean took a long sip from his mug and raised his eyebrow at Renee.

"A fruit smoothie?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can do that. But I'm still going to drink my coffee, though."

"Dean, you can't drink both coffee and a fruit smoothie."

"I can try."

"Only you!"

"Yes, only me. I'm glad I have this weekend off. I can bug you!"

"Oh, that's so great."

Dean took another sip of his coffee and smiled.

"It is, isn't it?"

* * *

Cecilia dressed Adelina into a onesie since it was warm outside and fed her a bottle of milk. Pam and Moe had come back home from the grocery store and started dinner.

"What are we having?" Cecilia asked.

"Steak, spinach, and brown rice," Moe said. "How would you like your steak?"

"Well down, please."

"You got it."

Moe started to season the steaks and popped them in the oven while Pam started to cook the rice and spinach.

"How was she while we were gone?" Pam asked.

"Took a nice poop in her diaper but that was about it," Cecilia said.

"We bought her some more diapers," Pam said.

"That little girl is a poop machine, I think," Moe said as he began to set the table.

"One day, she will poop on you!" Pam said.

"Not if I hand her to you first!" Moe shot back.

* * *

Aaron burst through the front door and into the living room of his house in excitement.

"Mom, Jim, Uncle Dean bought me a new bike! It's a green bike!" Aaron said. "It's green like Destinee's and it has my name on it! We're matching!"

Lisa and Jim went outside to see Dean unloading Aaron's bike off of the back of his truck and sat it down on the ground.

"'Ello!" Dean said.

"'Ello to you, too. So you bought him a new bike, eh?" Lisa said.

"Yup. He wanted a bike just like Destinee's so I got him one and customized it for him," Dean said.

"Thank you. I hope Mr. Aaron has thanked his uncle, too," Lisa said.

"I have, Mom, you know that!" Aaron gave his uncle a big hug. Bye, Uncle Dean, thanks again!"

"You're welcome!" Dean said, hugging Aaron back.

"Alright, go put the bike up in the backyard and get ready for dinner."

Aaron rode his bike into the backyard instead of walking it into the backyard because he was too excited not to ride his bike.

"Tomorrow night is game night at my house! Be there or be square!" Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right hand yellow," Lisa said.

Dean reached over Renee and placed his right hand on the yellow circle next to her foot that was on a green circle.

"Hi," he said to Renee.

"Silence," Renee said.

"No."

"Left foot green," Lisa said.

Aaron leaned back a little and placed his left foot on the green circle under Dean.

"It would be a shame if you happened to fall," he said to Dean.

"Oh, so you're going to make me fall?"

"Yup!"

"You wouldn't-"

But Aaron did. He kicked Dean's arm, making him lose his balance, but not before Renee got out of the way to watch Dean fall.

"Ha!" Renee said.

"Everybody's grounded," Dean said.

"How are we grounded? What's "grounded""? Destinee asked.

"Grounded is when no one can do anything. Everyone is grounded!" Dean said.

"Mr. Forgetful is mad because his nephew tripped him," Renee said.

"Whatever!" Dean said.

* * *

Renee let out a deep breath as she got into the bathtub and laid back. The hot water felt great against her skin, which made her want to fall asleep. Plus, the Epsom salt she put in the water was definitely doing the trick, too. . Dean came in to brush his teeth then came over to wash Renee's back for her.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Exhausted," Renee said. "Work, school, work."

"You have been working pretty hard and rarely taking any breaks. You need to relax a little bit more, first and foremost."

"I know, but sometimes I'm thinking about the kids and dinner being ready and Blue…ugh…just other things. I knew that I would have extra responsibilities when going to beauty school but I'm pooped."

"The kids are always fine, dinner is always on the table, and Blue is just fine. Including Mitch. I'll be changing my hours at my job soon so that I'm able to pick up D.J. from daycare, Destinee from school, and come home and start dinner."

"That's good." Renee sighed again as she enjoyed Dean washing her back, the hot water running down her back as if it was in a track race. "What if this doesn't work out?"

"It will work out. I believe in you. I believe that you will get your beautician license. But if it does not, then I'll support you in whatever else you choose to do. I'll be behind you every step of the way."

Renee smiled up at Dean.

"I know you will."

"All you need to do, is get some more rest and you'll be fine."

"I'm going to get some rest very soon."

"I made you some lemon tea. Your favorite."

"Aww, thank you, darling."

"You're welcome."

Dean helped Renee out of the tub and helped her dry off. She put on lotion, a pair of panties, and one of Dean's large shirts. As soon as she got comfortable in bed, she picked up the cup of tea on a saucer Dean had placed on her nightstand and drunk it all quickly. Dean had raised his eyebrows at Renee when he saw her gulp it down. She sat the cup back down on the saucer and laid down next to Dean who was still staring at her.

"What!? I was thirsty!" Renee said.

"Want me to make you some more?" Dean asked. "You usually don't drink the lemon tea that fast."

"No, that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are..you..sure?"

"Positive!"

"...You sure?"

"Yes, you fucker, I'm sure!"

"I said are you sure!?"

"You know what!?" Renee grabbed Dean's balls underneath the covers.

"Oh, you want some good sex before heading to bed, huh?" Dean quickly slipped off his boxers and tossed them on the floor. "Alright!"

Renee rolled her eyes and sat up to take off her shirt.

"I was in the mood anyways," she said.

* * *

Renee woke up to hear Dean in the bathroom brushing his teeth at the sink. After he had finished brushing his teeth, he took a shower then stepped out and shaved. As he was shaving, he got a phone call on his cell phone. He answered it quickly when he saw that it was his boss calling him.

"Hello?" Dean said, holding the bottom of the phone away from his mouth so that shaving cream wouldn't get on it.

"Hello, Mr. Ambrose. How are you today?"

"Fine, just fine. And you?"

"That's good to hear. And I'm doing alright, thank you. Once again, I would love to say that you did a terrific job up in San Francisco."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Since you are one of my best men on the job, I would like for you to travel back up to San Francisco in two months. I don't know the date yet but I will tell you as soon as I get it. You'll only be gone for a week. If you need time to think about it, you can. You have plenty of time so it isn't a rush."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'll think about it and I will tell you my decision."

"Sounds good. See you today at work."

"You too."

Dean hung up his cell phone and continued to shave. He saw Renee in the reflection of the mirror and smiled at her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning. I would kiss you but you're shaving and I don't want shaving cream and your whiskers on my face."

"Now all you would have to do is wash it off!"

"Yeah, I'd make you do it for me. Who was that you were talking to on the phone?" Renee reached for her toothbrush, wet it, put some toothpaste on it, then started brushing her teeth.

"My boss."

"What did he call for?" Renee mumbled.

"Talked to me about sending me back to San Francisco for work."

Renee finished brushing her teeth and spit out the toothpaste from her mouth. She rinsed her toothbrush off, put it in the holder then wiped her mouth dry.

"Are you thinking about going again?" she asked.

Her tone of voice let Dean know that she probably wouldn't like his answer.

"Well, it'll be for work of course."

"How long would you be gone for?"

"A week. Sometime in September. He didn't give me a date or anything."

"Okay, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything…but do you really have to go back up north for work? Is it mandatory?"

"No, but it's an offer I'm willing to take again."

"Do you have to go?"

Dean rinsed off his razor after he completed shaving his beard.

"You sound like I'm going somewhere far away like the moon," he said. He rinsed his face off then put on some after shave gel.

"I'm only asking because Destinee will be in school and D.J. will be at daycare. Now you said that you changed your schedule so that you can be able to pick up the kids from daycare and school and come home. What if my parents or your parents are too busy to pick up the kids?"

"I am sure that they'll take time out of their day to go and get the kids."

"Look, I just don't want you to go to San Francisco again."

Dean gave Renee a confused and irritated look that didn't bother her one bit.

"You can't tell me what to do, Renee. It's not like I'm going to there to party."

"True but I just don't think you need to go up north. Even if it is for a week, you don't have to go."

"Renee, I'm going and that's that."

"I don't want you to go."

"Renee, I don't want to hear another word about this. Now I said I'm going and that's that." Dean walked out of the bathroom and into the room to get ready for work.

Renee came in, stood next to Dean, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I. Do. Not. Want. You. To. Go," she said slowly.

Dean unraveled his towel and put on some boxers and his jeans. He leaned close to Renee's face and glared into her eyeballs.

"I. Do. Not. Care. If. You. Do. Not. Want. Me. To. Go," he said. He grabbed a t-shirt, put it on, then closed his drawer.

"Dammit, Dean, don't you understand why I don't want you to go?"

"I get that you want me to stay here. I understand. But this is still my job. If you were offered the chance to attend a beauty contest for beauty school, I wouldn't stop you."

"I'd make sure it's local."

"Is that why you're mad? Because San Francisco is way up north? It's still here in the state of California for crying out loud."

"Yeah but that does not change the fact it's still up north and it's not right around the corner, Dean!"

"Last time you were not against me going up north but now all of a sudden you are. It's not like I'm leaving you and the kids stranded, Renee." Dean walked over to his nightstand and unplugged his phone from the charger.

"That was before I started beauty school. I had a bit more time on my hands. But now, things are a bit different."

"You'll be fine. Just let your parents know what's going on when the time is right. I know I will tell my parents I'll be leaving for San Fran and ask them if they can look after the kids while I'm gone."

"I still don't want you to go."

"I don't care, Renee! I don't care!" Dean grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his wallet while looking for his keys. He began to mumble under his breath. "I swear, man…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Renee eyed Dean's truck keys on the dresser and quickly grabbed them before he could and threw them at his chest. He frowned at Renee and shook his head as he reached down to pick up his truck keys. She then slapped him twice across his face. Dean didn't do or say anything as he turned to walk out of the room. Renee stood in front of the door and blocked Dean from leaving.

"So, you're just going to not give two shits about me not wanting you to go to San Francisco because it's something you want to do, so yeah, fuck how I feel, huh?"

"I've already made my decision and I'm going to tell my boss."

"So that's how it's going to be?"

"Yes."

Dean gently pushed Renee out of the way and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Not much was said between Dean and Renee during dinner but they both made sure they didn't let their problems interfere with having a good dinner with the kids. But as soon as the children fell asleep, silence once again stood between the two. They only spoke to each other when they really needed a question answered such as "Do you want a bottle of water" or "Can you hand me something". Other than that, they went to bed in silence. They did say goodnight to each other and gave each other a kiss but that was all. They felt the best way to remain calm, cool, and collective and not fight each other was to be silent altogether. This wouldn't be the first time they never said anything to each other and gave each other the silent treatment. Even when they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they wouldn't speak to each other if they got into an argument. In the end, they made up with no problem.

Dean had already told his boss that he would take the job in San Francisco when he had gone to work. Of course, he didn't tell Renee but he knew he didn't have to because she already knew he had said yes.

"I know Dean told his boss he would take the job in San Francisco," Renee said to her mom.

"Do you want me to come over and keep you and the kids company? I know you're upset about this and I don't want you to stay upset," Nancy said.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to start dinner. I love you. Tell Dad I said hi and I love him," Renee said.

"Alright. Talk to you later. Love you and take care."

"Love you, too. Bye bye."

"Bye."

Renee hung up the phone and started dinner. Dean arrived home an hour later and was happy to finally be home.

"Hi, Daddy!" Destinee said, running into the living room and towards him. She had been in her room doing her homework but she knew exactly when her father came home from work each and every day.

"Howdy!" Dean said.

"Hi, Dada," D.J. said.

Dean hugged Destinee and gave her a kiss then picked up the baby off of the floor. He had been playing with his toys while Blue sat right in front of him.

"Hi," Dean said. He kissed the baby's soft cheek and gave him a hug. "Hi, Blue."

The dog barked then jumped up and put his paws on Dean's leg. Dean rubbed the dog's head then looked up to see Renee cooking in the kitchen. He sat the baby back down on the floor on his blanket then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Good. How was your day?"

"Fine. Took the kids to the park then took them to the ice cream parlor."

"That's nice."

"I brought you back some ice cream."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes."

Dean looked into the freezer then closed it and smiled.

"Chocolate. My favorite." Dean walked over to Renee and leaned against the counter. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. He lowered his voice so that he could talk to Renee quietly since Destinee was playing with D.J. "Look, I know you're still mad at me about deciding to go back to San Francisco for work. But it's something that I want to do."

"If it makes you happy, then just go. I can tell you to stay all day and night and voice my reason about why I don't want you to go but I can't stop you. You'd just pick me up and move me out of the way."

"I don't want to argue with you about this nor do I want to walk around the house not saying anything to you. I get that we needed some time to calm down but it's been two days already. I know this isn't the first time we've not spoken to each other after an argument but we need to start talking to each other. I may be stubborn at times but I've learned how to control myself and learned how to talk about problems calmly. And we need to talk."

"We can talk after dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Renee looked up at Dean with a smile. "I love you."

Dean smiled back at Renee.

"I love you, too. I'll set the table."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _You know what, Renee? You get on my goddamn nerves!"_

" _And you know what, Dean? You get on my goddamn nerves too!"_

" _You know what? I'm out of here." Dean grabbed his truck keys and headed straight towards the front door. He walked outside but then stopped on the porch. He stepped back into the house and closed and locked the front door._

" _I thought you were leaving!" Renee said._

" _I remembered that I promised you I'd spend the night with you so that's why I'm staying. And I'm sleeping on your couch. In the morning, I'm leaving!"_

" _Fine!"_

" _Fine!"_

 _ **The next morning:**_

" _Here's your banana waffle," Renee said, slapping the waffle onto Dena's plate._

" _Thanks," Dean said._

 _Dean and Renee ate their breakfast in silence and even got dressed in silence. Dean was about to head out of the door once again when he stopped himself and looked back at Renee, who was standing right behind him with her arms folded across her chest. They realized they couldn't stay mad at each other for two long and embraced each other. Renee yanked Dean's hair slightly as she kissed him. She couldn't stay mad at Dean nor could he stay mad at her. They had an argument over what movie they would watch and decided to not talk to each other. Petty reason to get into an argument but hey, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Shit just happens but making up was easy to do._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean and Tom had gone to the local bar for a drink after work.

"Tasty," he said.

"So how has everything been with you and your wife?" Tom asked.

"It's been well. Well, she wasn't too happy I decided to take the job in San Francisco again. She's worried that her parents and mine may not be able to look after the kids if they're busy. I told her that someone would look after the kids if she just asked someone to do so. I mean hell, they love it when they get to spend time with their grandkids! Sometimes they pick up my nephew then come swing by our house to pick up our kids and they take off. Sometimes have us pack the kids some clothes so that they can stay a weekend with them. I told Renee there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I see. I hope you guys worked everything out."

"We did. I understand where she's coming from on the situation and she understood where I was coming from. All we needed to do was talk about it."

"That's good that you guys made up. Did she react this way before when you went?"

"No. I guess she was against me going because she's in school now and working and she wants the kids to be looked after, which I understand. But I told her worrying isn't going to help."

Tom paid for their drinks then left the bar with Dean. They got in Tom's car and headed home.

"You know, you're not going to always agree with your wife. Of course you know this. And when it's all said and done you have the decision to do what you feel is best for you to do. And what makes you happy. Just like her going to beauty school makes her happy and you working makes you happy. You're a damn good worker and you do take pride in what you do. Not too many people nowadays have that drive like you do and that is what makes you stand out from the rest. But remember, even though you may disagree with her and she may disagree with you on something, your love for each other will conquer each and every obstacle. Just gotta remember to communicate since it's a two-way street. Things had gotten bad between my wife and I at one point because we didn't communicate with each other and we almost got a divorce. Now, we can talk about our problems. Communication is the key." Tom reached into his glove compartment and pulled out two Snickers bars. "Snickers?"

"Sure," Dean said. He took a bar and opened the wrapper. "I like how I can talk to you about this since we've been in the same boat. Well, me and Renee never talked about divorce, though."

"Let's hope things don't get that bad for you to where you two even think of the word," Tom said, opening the wrapper and taking a bite out of the candy bar.

Dean took a bite of his candy bar and looked outside of the window.

He couldn't stop thinking about Renee and their marriage the entire ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Make sure you're doing this for us and not for you. There's no "I" in team."_

Dean rubbed his face with his hand as he thought about what Tim and Renee had told him. He had been thinking and thinking all night and he couldn't sleep because of it. The following week he would be heading to San Francisco for a week. Even though he had already said yes to going, he began to think about not going instead. It was beginning to eat away at him and now he was questioning himself. Soon he became sleepy and folded his arms on the table and laid his head down to rest for a while in silence. He drifted off to sleep and had slept soundly. Renee came in the kitchen to found Dean asleep at the table.

"Dean," she said, shaking him. "Dean."

Dean woke up abruptly from his sleep.

"Huh? Wha?..."

"Come to bed."

Dean looked around him and realized that he was indeed not in bed.

"Oh." He sighed deeply as he got up from the kitchen and put an arm around Renee. "What time is it?"

"Ten past two." She shut off the main kitchen light then turned the light above the stove on then headed to the room with Dean. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really." Dean yawned and scratched his head. "Tired…thinking…"

"About?"

"Next week. Maybe I shouldn't go up north for work and just stay down here. No more problems."

Renee and Dean got back to their room and laid down in bed. Renee turned her light on and laid next to Dean to talk to him.

"Look, we're not going to agree on some things but that doesn't mean I'm not going to support you in anything you choose to do. It is your choice. You are working after all so it's all good. Don't start talking yourself out of things."

"I won't. But what if I do decide to stay?"

"Then it'll be your choice. But I'll be able to tickle you each night."

"I'm sure you would. Goodnight love." Dean gave Renee a kiss and laid down.

"Goodnight." Renee shut off her light and laid down.

* * *

"Daddy, are you still going to San Francisco?" Destinee asked on the ride home from school.

"You know what? I've decided not to go."

"Really?"

"Yup. We can go next summer. It's really beautiful up there and I want you to see the beautiful city of San Francisco."

"Yay! San Francisco here I come! But wait, won't your boss get mad at you for not going to work? Will you get fired? Oh Daddy, I don't want you to get fired from work! If you get fired, you won't be able to get money! And if you don't get money, you won't be able to buy me new clothes and toys and other things!"

Dean looked into the rear view mirror at Destiny.

"Well, I am aware!" Dean said, chuckling. "No, I talked to my boss about staying and he told me I could stay. Plus, I'm getting another raise anyways. Woo!"

"Yay! A raise for Daddy! Did you tell Mommy you're staying?"

"Nope. And I have a plan to surprise Mommy, too."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Listen carefully…"

* * *

Renee walked into the house and saw that no one was in the living room. It was unusually quiet in the house since there was usually some noise going on in the house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Renee said.

No one answered. Renee pulled out her cell phone from her purse and called Ella since she told her she'd go and pick up the kids that day.

"Hello?" Ella said.

"Hi, Mom. Are the kids with you?"

"Yes they are. I'll bring them right over. Sorry about not bringing them over earlier. I had to run some errands."

"No, no, that's fine. I'll see you when you get here."

"See you."

Soon, Destinee walked through the door and was holding D.J.'s hand.

"Hi, Mommy," Destinee said.

"Hi, Mommy," D.J. repeated.

"Hi!" Renee said. She got up from the couch and hugged her children. "Where's your grandma?"

"She's coming," Destinee said.

Renee had waited for Ella to walk through the door but was shocked that it was Dean who walked through the door instead.

"Dean! I thought you left for San Francisco!" Renee said.

"I told my boss I wanted to stay. Plus, he's giving me another raise anyway whether I go up north or not. And…I have this week off!" Dean picked Renee up and kissed her. "And deep down, I didn't want to go."

"Aww," Renee said. "You sure about your decision?"

"Positive."

"Dean, are you staying because of me?"

"I'm staying because you told me whatever decision I made, you'd support me. So, I'm going to have a nice vacation. Me and the kids are going to have some fun around the house."

"I better not come home from school and see this house in shambles."

"Trust me, you're not."

"Good. Because if I do, Mitch is going in the trashcan!"

Dean squinted his eyes at Renee and squeezed her a little.

"I will destroy this house!" he said. "I'll tear it up!"

Renee flicked his nose.

"Who…" Flick. "Are…" Flick. "You…" Flick. "Yelling…" Flick. "At!?"

"You!"

"Look, D.J., Mommy and Daddy are going to kiss again. Ew!" Destinee joked. Her and D.J. gone to get juice out of the fridge and were drinking it in the living room.

"No, I'm going to tickle your father."

"After dinner. I'm going to order pizza."

"Yay, pizza!"

"Don't forget the hot wings."

Dean sat Renee back down on her feet.

"So glad you're not going to threaten me if I don't want to eat any you may offer me," he said.

"Aw, you know you loved it when I yelled at you for not taking up my offer," Renee said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

Renee had visited Pam at her house the next day to check on her. Adelina was getting big and was indeed strong and healthy. Pam had been breastfeeding her but kept getting bit in the nipple by Adelina.

"Man, did Destinee and D.J. bite your nipple sometimes when you breastfed them?" Pam asked Renee.

"Yes they did and that hurt like hell. Sometimes they would even grab my entire nipple as I breastfed them. I should've expected it though. Their father eats like a horse, too."

"So does Moe."

"I see why Dean and Moe get along so well. So your mom left, huh?"

"Yeah. She'll be back down soon though. She was very helpful and patient with me. Everyone has been patient with me. It has been fun being a mom though."

"Being a mom is fun. Two little rascals running around the house. Dean has basically encouraged D.J. to jump off of the damn couch. I swear, that man."

"If Moe encourages Adelina to jump off of a couch, I'm going to hump my foot up his ass."

Renee laughed.

"That's what I need to do to Dean, too!"

"Yes. We can both put our feet up our men's asses."

"I'm down for it. You sure you don't want me to stay with you any longer?"

"No, it's okay, you can head home. Moe will be here soon. Thank you for stopping by though."

"Anytime. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Renee got up and hugged Pam then ran her hand through Adelina's soft black hair.

"See ya later, Adelina. And don't bite Mommy's nipple again, please."

Pam chuckled.

"She won't. See ya, Nae."

"See ya."

* * *

 **Two years later:**

"Dean, there's an envelope for you on the table."

Dean picked up an envelope that said "Open me" on the outside of it and indeed opened it to see what was inside.

"Wait!" Renee said. She ran into the living room from the kitchen and picked up her phone to record Dean opening the envelope. "Okay go."

"Something very important must be inside of this envelope," Dean said. He pulled out a note that said "I have something very important to tell you" and looked up at Renee. "What is it?"

"Well, there is going to be another addition to the family because I am pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean didn't say anything as he hugged Renee tightly then pointed her phone in his direction.

"I'm going to be a papa again. I'm happy."

Renee stopped filming and embraced Dean as she closed her eyes.

"This was unexpected, to be honest," she said.

"But I'm glad it happened," Dean said. "You almost sound as if you feel bad for being pregnant."

"Really?"

"The tone of your voice threw me off. Maybe you're just tired is all."

"I'm okay but I'm also excited. Baby number three. And our last one, too."

"Yes indeed. When did you find out?"

"Just today."

Dean smiled as he placed his head on top of Renee's and rubbed her back.

"Three little rascals running around the house."

"That'll be a sight to see soon."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Two years ago**_

 _D.J. was banging on the pots with a wooden spoon and speaking gibberish as he did so._

" _That sounds fantastic, son!" Dean said, stirring the spaghetti sauce in a pot on the stove. "Hit that note again, it sounded great."_

 _D.J. hit the pot again and waved his other arm around freely._

" _Dada!" he said._

" _Yes, son? Is my name included in the song? It is!? Why dammit, thank you!"_

 _Renee soon came into the house through the garage door to see the baby banging the spoon on the pot._

" _Well, are you letting D.J. have his own concert here on the floor?"_

" _Yup! Dinner will be ready soon! Hey, what are you doing? Don't take the pot and spoon away from D.J.!"_

" _Dean, the baby is on the floor with the pan and the spoon and it's getting dirtied up. I'm sure you would've put these right back in the cabinet, too."_

" _No I wouldn't have. I would've put these pots right in the sink to wash them."_

" _Yeah, okay!"_

" _Trust me, I would've!"_

 _D.J. got up and gave his mommy a hug on her leg then reached for the pan and spoon. Renee couldn't resist the cute face looking up at her so she gave him the pot and pan back. D.J. began tapping the pan again, looking up at his parents as he did so._

" _Mommy!" Destinee said._

" _Destinee!" Renee said as she hugged her little girl when she ran into her arms. Renee picked her up and squeezed her a little._

" _How are you? How was work and school?" she said._

" _I'm doing fine and work and school was fine!" Renee said._

" _Guess what?" Destinee said._

" _Yes?" Renee said._

" _Daddy said he to made brownies for dessert!"_

" _Woohoo!"_

" _And they will be delicious. Alright everyone, dinner is ready!" Dean took the pan and spoon from D.J. then sat him in his high chair. "Intermission time."_

" _Mommy, Daddy?" Destinee asked when she sat down at the table._

" _Yes?" they both said._

" _I want another little brother or sister!"_

 _Dean and Renee both looked at each other then back to Destinee as they sat the food down on the table._

" _We shall see!" Dean said._

* * *

 **Later that day:**

"Aww, congratulations, Nae boo! You and Deano will have one more little rascal!"

"And this little rascal will definitely be the last, too!"

"You two are the greatest parents in the world," Lisa said.

"We definitely try," Renee said.

"You guys don't have to try to be the best parents in the world. You guys are the best parents in the world," Lisa said.

"Thank you. Funny how me and Dean decided to buy a bigger home and now I'm pregnant. We will definitely need extra room anyways."

"I love that fireplace you guys got near your bathtub! I am jealous!" Pam said.

"Your bathroom is big enough for a fireplace. Dean could probably install one for you."

"I would love that. Would you like a boy or a girl or twins?"

"If I have twins, it doesn't matter what gender they are. But, I would prefer just one baby. Ugh, I'm so tired…"

"We'll go ahead and let you rest. We'll come visit you tomorrow if that's okay," Lisa said.

"Sure. I'll be sleeping anyways. Dean doesn't want me to strain myself as usual. Even when I simply use the bathroom, he doesn't want me to hurt myself on the way to the toilet!"

"Hahaha! That's Dean for you. Hell, one time he thought I was straining myself while brushing my teeth while I was pregnant with Aaron," Lisa said.

"Dean legit told me to relax when I was making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And Moe did too. Do our men legit think we strained ourselves doing something as simple as making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!?"

"Yes!" Renee said.

"Ugh! Only them! Well, we'll let you go now. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids," Pam reminded Renee.

"I will. I love you guys," Renee said to Lisa and Pam.

"We love you, too. Bye bye!" Lisa said.

"Bye!" Pam said.

"Bye!" Renee said.

When she hung up the phone, Dean came into the room with a bowl full of chocolate ice cream just for Renee.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Good. All for me, I see!" Renee said.

"Yes, indeed."

"I don't want it."

Dean's face dropped a little when she told him this and he looked down at the bowl of ice cream.

"You don't?"

"I'm kidding. Did you grab yourself a spoon?"

"No, this is just for you."

"I'll share."

Dean handed the bowl to Renee and got under the covers with her. He put an arm around her and gently stroked her arm with his hand as she scooped up some ice cream on her spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Don't turn into a new person and attack me for eating your ice cream," Dean said.

Renee chuckled to herself and ate some ice cream.

"I won't. How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about how I'm feeling. How you are feeling is what matters."

"Yes and how you are feeling matters, too. So I'm going to ask you again…how are you feeling?"

Dean ate another spoonful of ice cream then looked straight ahead.

"I'm fine. Happy we're having another kid."

"And this will definitely be our last one. I'm going to get my tubes tied after I have the baby."

"And I support your decision. I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I just want to see the baby and hold the baby in my arms."

"Aww, you're so sweet. Are you going to cry again when you hear the first ultrasound?"

"Yes."

"You're going to flood the entire room with tears, huh?"

"Yes."

"I definitely cannot wait to see this."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, babe. I'm serious. I find it cute you cry."

"I can't help myself."

"You'll be fine."

* * *

 **Two months later:**

"There's your baby and there's the heartbeat!" the doctor told Renee and Dean.

Dean burst out in tears as the doctor cleaned the jelly off of Renee's stomach and comforted him. Dean hugged the doctor back then wiped away his tears.

"You okay?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, sniffing. "Just happy is all."

"That's good. I'm going to print out the pictures of the sonogram."

Dean helped Renee off of the bed and held her close to him as if she was going to run away. The doctor gave them the sonograms and congratulated them once more. They left the OBGYN's office and went to get something to eat. Dean couldn't help but to cry and smile at the same time as he drove, the happiness inside of him making him feel good. He felt the same way about his other two kids who he loved dearly. Renee took his hand into hers and kissed the back of it.

Dean smiled at her with content and decided to take a little detour before getting food.

"Where are we going?"

"Baby store. I promise I won't be in here long. I just want to get some baby booties."

Renee was very hungry but she didn't object to going to the baby store and just smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Flashback:**_

" _You haven't taken your eyes off of that sonogram," Renee said._

" _That's the thing…I can't…" Dean said. "I still can't believe this is the baby."_

" _Aren't you glad we reconciled? I knew we could work things out because we're going to be parents now."_

" _I still feel bad for what I did to you. I shouldn't have thrown you out of the house."_

" _But you were angry and upset and you had every right to be. But that's in the past now. Right now, this is important." Renee pointed to the sonogram that Dean was holding. "We're going to be parents and that's the most important thing."_

" _It is. I'll admit that I'm nervous though. Nervous and excited. Gosh, I hope the kid doesn't hate me."_

" _Why would our child hate you!?"_

" _I don't know…what if I'm not a good father?"_

" _Nonsense. You'll be a terrific father."_

" _Just another nine months until we get to hold the baby in our arms…"_

" _Let the countdown begin. Now let's get some sleep." Renee wiped the tears that were falling from Dean's eyes._

 _Dean placed the sonogram into his drawer in his nightstand then turned off his lamp. He cuddled with Renee and smiled as she put his hand on her stomach._

" _The baby says goodnight and she or he says they love you, too."_

" _So do I."_

* * *

" _Don't cry," Renee said to Dean._

" _I can't help it…" Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the sonogram. Him and Renee were expecting their second child._

" _It's time to eat dinner," Renee said. "You can come back and look at this."_

" _Make sure you eat a lot for the baby, okay?"_

 _Renee smiled at Dean and placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _I will."_

 **Present:**

Renee huffed and puffed as she pulled on her sweats and tightened them up just a little. She then went to the living room, laid down on the couch, and ordered some pizza. Pam and Lisa had come over to check on Renee and spoil the shit out of her. They brought her cookies, ice cream, and candy so that she could have something good to snack on.

"You ordered pizza? For yourself or for everybody?" Pam asked.

"Everybody," Renee said. "Make yourselves comfortable on this couch! Nice and big, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is! You and Dean upgraded a lot!" Lisa said.

"Yes we did. Now all I have to do is look behind me to see if he's eating the food on the stove now or on the island," Renee said.

"I'm still so proud of you and Dean," Lisa said.

"I'm proud of both you and Pam, too. Getting married to the loves of your life," Renee said.

"We're all doing good! Now, let me grab some spoons so we can eat this ice cream," Lisa said.

The three of them ate and ate and talked to each other about marriage, motherhood, and work. Renee couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she will definitely have plenty of mood swings again and will probably end up locking Dean out of the house and changing the locks. Renee ended up eating half of the pizza and leaving the other half to both Lisa and Pam but they sure didn't mind. Pam even ordered Renee some wings so that she could be nice and full. However, she wasn't full until she started to eat the chocolate chip cookies then she was nice and full. She ended up falling asleep on both Lisa and Pam so they placed a blanket over her, gave her a kiss on her forehead, then left. They called and told Dean that Renee had fallen asleep on the couch to let him know what was going on.

* * *

Dean advised the children to be quiet as they came back home. They were excited and hyper from their adventure at the park with Ella and Gerald but needed to became like mice and not make a noise. Blue, however, had to let out a few wolfs and a growl before becoming quiet himself. Dean carried Renee to their room and laid her down on the bed.

"Hmm? Dean?..." she said.

"Yeah baby, it's me," Dean said.

"How was work?"

"It was okay. You alright?"

"I'm fine. I ate a lot…oh…I didn't leave you and the kids anything to eat…I'm sorry…"

"No worries, we're going to eat some Chinese food."

"Okay. Have fun…goodnight love…"

"Goodnight," Dean said.

Him and Renee gave each other a kiss before he turned off her light and headed out of the room.

"I want those chopsticks!" Destinee said to D.J.

"No, they are mine!" D.J. said.

Dean walked into the kitchen and started taking out the food on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You two bickering over chopsticks? There's more in this bag!" Dean said.

Destinee swiped them out of her father's hand and stuck her tongue out at D.J. He playfully poked her with the chopsticks and giggled. Dean made both of them their plates which they took to the table and waited until Dean made his then walked with him to the table.

"You guys like the food?" Dean asked. Destinee and D.J. simply nodded their heads as they ate their food in contempt. Dean smiled and continued to eat his food. "You think Mommy is having a girl or a boy?"

"Maybe a boy or a girl," Destinee said. "What do you think, D.J.?"

"It don't matter! I just want to hug my little sister or brother!" D.J. said.

"You know, Destinee used to be crazy about you when you were a baby. She begged me and your mother to let her feed you your bottles."

"Oh? That true, Destinee?"

Destinee nodded her head quickly.

"Mmhmm! I could do it again if I could! You were adorable when you were a baby!"

"I'm sure you were adorable, too!" D.J. said.

"Not as adorable as you!" Destinee said.

"You both were adorable when you were born," Dean said.

"When you were born, you were very tiny. It wasn't time for you to be born but Mommy had to have you early. You were very tiny but the doctors at the hospital took care of you and you became bigger and bigger and finally you came home! You were as fat as a turkey when you were a baby!"

"So, I was a turkey when I was a baby? A turkey baby?" D.J. said.

Dean laughed at what D.J. said then shook his head.

"No, not a turkey baby. You were as big as a turkey when you were a baby."

"Oh!" D.J. giggled then drunk some of his juice. He ended up spilling some on his t-shirt but didn't care as he drunk it all. "Aaahh! I'm finished!" he said as he put his cup back down on the table.

"Time for you to get cleaned up little man," Dean said.

Dean finished up his food then cleaned up the table and got the kids ready for bed. He retreated back to his room where he found Renee lying in bed wide awake.

"Did you make any brownies by any chance?" she asked.

"No, but I got you some doughnuts. I had to hide them from you. Yes, I said it. I had to hide them from you because I didn't want you to eat all of them right away and not have anything to snack on in the middle of the night."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful."

Dean opened his drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bag of chocolate doughnuts. He handed them to Renee who quickly got up and yanked the bag out of his hand. She opened the bag and started to devour the doughnuts without hesitation.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

"Thanks, fucker," Renee said.

"First name I've been called since you became pregnant. Wonder what else you'll call me. Probably the usual."

"You know I love you."

Dean took off all of his clothes except his boxers then slipped into bed alongside Renee.

"I know you do. I love you, too." Dean laid back against the headrest then looked at Renee. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay going to beauty school now that you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I don't run the flower shop anymore so it's not like I have too much to worry about."

"You sure you don't want to take a break then go back after you have the baby?"

"Mm. I didn't think about that…"

"Now, I'm not telling you what to do. I just don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'll be doing hair. How will I be straining myself, Dean?"

"I don't want any accidents to happen."

"Good grief." Renee chuckled to herself and continued eating her doughnuts. "Taking a break would be a good idea but I would like to complete beauty school."

"Fair enough. Just want you to be comfortable.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Alright?"

"Alright. I won't worry about you." Dean kissed Renee goodnight and laid down as he continued to watch Renee eat the doughnuts.

Of course this time, Renee didn't share.


	9. Chapter 9

Renee tried on some maternity pants that Dean had bought her and stared at herself in the mirror as if she was disgusted by the person staring back at her. Dean studied Renee's facial expression and immediately spoke up.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't like the clothes? I can take them back."

Renee tore her glare from the mirror and looked at Dean.

"The clothes are fine," she said.

"Then what's the matter? Why do you have that facial expression like someone said something rude to you?"

"I just feel fat is all…" Renee started to cry then pushed Dean out of the way as she left the closet.

"Oh brother…" Dean said, stepping out of the closet. "Renee, you're not fat, okay? You look great."

"Bullshit!" She grabbed the bag of doughnuts she left on the bed and began to eat them without hesitation.

"You want some more doughnuts? I'll go get you some more doughnuts," Dean said.

"No! Stay here. Sit down."

Dean sat down on the bed and waited for Renee to finish eating the doughnuts. She sat down next to him and chewed the last piece of doughnut she shoved in her mouth very slowly and looked upside Dean's head. Dean looked back at her as she swallowed her food then leaned in close to his face.

"I need some milk. Just one cup of milk and I'll fall right to sleep."

Dean pointed to her dresser. She turned and saw a glass of milk waiting for her which she hastily got up to grab and drink with no problem. Pulling the covers back, Renee laid back down in bed again and closed her eyes.

"What day is it?" she asked.

"Saturday," Dean said. "You need to rest. I'll buy you some more doughnuts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Dean could've taken a nap along with Renee but since her and the children were all napping, he had the chance to fix up the baby's room. He began by painting the walls in the room with a light purple color with pictures of a bright sunshine on every wall. When the walls were drying, he set up the crib, made up the bed, and placed a small stuffed lion beside the pillow. He stopped and stared inside of the crib and pictured the baby lying in it. He also pictured two babies, one in the crib he was looking at and one in another in case Renee was going to have twins. He then reminisced about the days Destinee and D.J. were babies and how he couldn't go to bed without watching them fall asleep peacefully. Dean was crazy about his children and the third unborn child was no different. Many days he reminded himself of how lucky he is to have a wonderful family. He also reminded himself of how lucky he was to have found someone as wonderful as Renee.

Looking around the room one last time, Dean turned and left. He wasn't finished fixing up the room but he was happy he got a head start on it. He went to the kitchen and got some more doughnuts out of the pantry and grabbed a bottle of apple juice for Renee. He closed the fridge and saw D.J. standing near him, one hand rubbing his right eye.

"Daddy, I want pretzels," he said.

Dean went back to the pantry again to grab a bag of pretzels then grabbed a bottle of apple juice for D.J. as well.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Dean said.

D.J. went back into his room to eat his snack so he could fall asleep again. Dean went back to his room and sat Renee's snack on her nightstand. She twisted and turned in the bed then continued to snore. Dean chuckled to himself as he laid down in bed and finally was able to sleep himself.

* * *

"Four months pregnant and only five more months to go," Renee said, rubbing her growing stomach. "Can we stop to get some curly fries before you take me to class?"

"Sure thing," Dean said.

Dean pulled into the drive thru of a local burger joint and ordered Renee an extra large size of curly fries. She drenched them in ketchup and ate the fries in content. She let Dean have a few much to his surprise and continued to eat the rest herself.

"Are they good?" Dean asked.

"They're delicious," Renee said.

"I'm glad. I'm sure the little one sure enjoys it."

"I hope so. Hey, can we stop somewhere for a moment?"

Dean pulled over into the parking lot in a park, rolled down the windows, and cut the engine in his truck off.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just want to tell you something…very important…"

"What is it?"

Renee looked straight ahead at a tree that was in front of them and didn't break her concentration.

"Go back to that restaurant and go get me some more curly fries."

* * *

Dean pulled up to the beauty school and turned off the engine to the truck.

"You feel okay?" he asked Renee. "I can take you home if you don't want to go to school."

"Dean, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I care."

"Okay, this isn't the hormones talking. This is me talking now. I'm telling you, I am fine. Just another month of school and I'll be done. Can you handle that?"

"I can handle that. But you can't get mad at me because I care."

"I'm not mad at you because you care. I'm just tired of seeing you stressed out over me."

"Excuse the shit out of me for being a concerned husband then." Dean forcefully took off his seat belt and got out of the truck. He went to Renee's side and opened her door. "Are you going to get mad at me for opening your door for you now?"

"No." Renee unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her purse. She took Dean's hand as she stepped out of the truck then kissed his cheek. "I'm not mad at you, just so you know. I just don't want you to be worried sick about me is all."

"I can't help but to make sure you're alright."

"I'm alright. Believe me. Now, go and pick up the first rascal from school and the second from my parent's house."

"I'll be here early to come and get you."

"You do that." Renee stood on her tip toes to give Dean a hug and a kiss then made her way inside of the building.

* * *

 **Two months later:**

The OBGYN doctor stared intently at the screen in front of her to see what the sex of the baby was. Renee was six months pregnant and was more than eager to see what the sex of the baby was, along with Dean. The doctor pointed at the screen and smiled at them.

"Congratulations! You guys are having a little girl!"

Dean immediately started to cry when the doctor gave him a picture of the sonogram and comforted him along with Renee.

"He's done this with our first two children," Renee told the doctor. "It gets him every time."

"I understand," the doctor said.

* * *

Dean started painting flowers on the walls of the baby's room, red, orange, and yellow being the main three colors he used. He began to think of names and had started to be inspired by the flowers he was painting. Maybe, just maybe he had found a great name for the baby after all…

He had finished painting the walls and put the paint back into the garage. He then went back into the house and went to his room to get himself cleaned up for bed. Renee had been sound asleep in bed, snoring once again. She didn't have any clothes on besides her underwear and this was a sight that Dean enjoyed seeing. He got into bed then slid down so that he was looking directly at her stomach.

"Sleep well, you little rascal," he said. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms very soon…just like I did your brother and sister…" Dean kissed Renee's stomach and smiled when the baby kicked in response. "Don't hurt, Mommy. She might wake up and beat my ass."

Dean kissed Renee's stomach again then scooted up to lay his head on his pillow.

"I love you," he whispered to Renee. "Just don't wake up in the night to beat my ass, please and thank you."

He turned off his light then put an arm around her and fell asleep. He was content that everything was going just well with the both of them. No arguing, just Renee roasting him and eating everything in sight. Everything was definitely going just well.

For now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I've read the reviews and two of you wonderful readers have actually suggested the first and middle name of the baby…that I had already chosen a while ago! You guys must be good at reading minds! Lol, thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and thank you guys for the reviews.**

* * *

"And we're having…" Renee and Dean pulled out a costume made bear they had made and pressed the button on its hand.

The bear said "A girl!" and laughed.

"Awww!" everyone said.

Everyone congratulated both Dean and Renee and gave them gifts for the baby. Stuffed animals, shoes, clothes, baby bottles, diapers, baby power, shampoo, conditioner, and lotion were of the many things that filled the dining room table. As everyone was eating cake in the kitchen and talking to each other, Dean stepped outside to get some air. He was joined by Moe who wanted to congratulate him again.

"Thanks," Dean said. "I honestly never thought me and Renee would have three kids. I mean, I thought about it. But now that our last child will be born soon, it's now a reality."

"Parenthood sure does throw curveballs at you. But that's what makes it so damn great," Moe said. "The surprises…well, the good ones."

"True. Everyone's in there having a grand ol' time and I'm very happy. But I know Renee is going to flip when I tell her I'm going back to San Francisco for three and a half weeks."

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right."

Dean and Moe both sat down in the chairs on the porch.

"I told my boss I would take the job. It's official and I can't back out of it. My boss told me that I could decline I wanted to but if I took the job it would become mandatory for me to go. I know Renee understands how important work is to me and everything and I know I have to think about my family first, but work is still important. I sometimes take extra shifts so I can have enough money to provide for my family."

"Understandable. Renee hates for you to be gone for too long, huh?"

"Yeah. Not only that, I've had to leave sometimes when she was pregnant with both Destinee and D.J. I don't think she liked it when I had to leave when she was pregnant and this time will be no different. And since she is pregnant this time, her hormones will flare up and she will try to hurt me, which is fine."

"You don't mind your wife trying to hurt you!? Wow, you are brave as fuck! Better you than me! I was sort of terrified as Pam when she was pregnant. Next time she gets pregnant, I'm going to prepare myself to the fullest."

"Just today Renee squeezed the shit out of my hand when the baby kicked her this morning. I sort of like it when she does that because she'll cuss me out while she squeezes my hand."

"Ah, Pam did that to me and that shit hurt!"

"You got used to it, didn't you?"

"Yes. But it's not something I want to go through again! I'm going to wear some hard gloves next time."

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

"On a serious note, I hope everything goes well when you tell Renee that you're headed back up north for work."

"I know she's going to be mad at me because I didn't talk this over with her first."

"Well, if you need someone to call if things get out of hand, I'm a phone call away."

"Thanks. I won't be telling her tonight, though."

"When will you tell her?"

"This weekend."

"Alright. Just a few days away."

"It'll be a quick few days, too."

* * *

 **Few days later:**

Dean couldn't help but to think about how Renee was going to react to him going back up north for work in a few days, especially since he had already said yes to taking the job without talking it over with her first. He would face the music and deal with Renee yelling and screaming at him if that is how she would react to the news.

He made sure she was calm and collected as she was sitting on the couch watching t.v. The kids were outside playing with Aaron and his friends and theirs so they wouldn't hear what would be said inside of the house.

"Hey," Dean said. "You feeling okay?"

"Fine. Just exhausted is all." Renee rubbed the back of Dean's neck and smiled. "Just want to see our little girl is all."

"Me too." Dean placed a hand on Renee's leg then sighed out loud. "I'm sorry if I make you upset, but I have something to tell you. I'm heading back to San Francisco for work. I already took the offer and I cannot back out of it now since it's mandatory. My boss told me that if I took the job it would become mandatory for me to go."

"You took the job because you had a feeling I would try to talk you out of taking the job?"

"Yes."

"Dean…I understand that you're a hard worker. And I'm sorry if I made you feel bad for wanting to take the job in San Fran and talking you out of it."

"Don't feel sorry. You expressed how you felt. But remember, I'm not doing this for me. If I was doing this for me, I wouldn't busting my ass for our family. I would be busting my ass for just myself. But that isn't the case. I've done this so that I can provide for everyone. I took up extra shifts so I could pay for you to get through beauty school."

"I know. I was too stupid to realize that you were being selfless."

"You weren't stupid. And you're not stupid. You felt a certain way and you expressed it. I know I shouldn't overwork myself either. But just remember, my boss allows me to say no. Plus, I still do part-time work at the docks sometimes with Tim. I'll call you every single day when I'm gone up north to check on you and the kids."

"I know you will. Be safe when you go," Renee said. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Three and a half weeks. It'll be over before you know it," Dean said.

"I know it will. In the meantime, I'm going to scream at you and demand you make me food so I can boss you around while I can!"

"Oh dear."

"I'm only kidding. Sort of. You will make me food though. Go make me some baked chicken with a salad."

"Your wish is my command darling."

Later that night, Dean tucked the kids in bed and told them he had to leave for a while. D.J. was the first he told about this.

"Why?"

"Because Daddy has to work. I have a job to do."

"No, don't go!" D.J. sprang up in bed and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean patted D.J.' on his back and hugged him.

"I have to," Dean said to D.J.

"You can say no!"

"Well, I said yes to my boss. I told my boss I would go up north. Since I said yes, I have to go. If I said no, then I wouldn't have to go."

D.J. looked up at his father and began to cry so Dean cradled him in his arms and wiped his tears away.

"Hey now, it'll be alright…"

"I don't want you to go," he said. "Stay home forever."

"I know. But I have to go. And I can't stay home forever, I have to leave the house sometimes. And so do you."

"No I don't," D.J. said.

Dean chuckled at what D.J. said and managed to calm him down and talk to him before tucking him into bed again. Dean kissed D.J. goodnight then went to check on Destinee. She too didn't want Dean to leave but she knew he had to.

"You promise to call every day?" she said.

"I promise. I told your mother that I am going to call every single day."

"Okay. Come back home soon."

"I will."

Dean gave Destinee a kiss on her forehead then cut off her light. He left her room then went to his as his room where Renee was waiting for him.

"I want ice cream! And get Blue his bone, too!" she said.

"Alright."

"Oh, never mind, you're too fucking slow! I'll get it myself!" Renee threw back her covers and stormed out of the room.

Blue walked up to Dean and licked his leg then sat down. The dog looked up at Dean with a look on his face that looked like he was saying "That woman has gone crazy".

"I know," Dean said, looking down at the dog.

* * *

 **Three and a half weeks later:**

Destinee and D.J. were playing catch in the backyard with their baseball but were unenthusiastic about it. They had been waiting for their father to return home but they felt as if it was taking forever and ever. They went back into the house and grabbed themselves each a piece of banana bread and some juice then snacked on that as they watched t.v. in the living room.

They heard a knock on the front door and looked each other. They knew they weren't supposed to open the door for strangers but if it was a family member they could. D.J. grabbed a stool from the kitchen then placed it front of the front door and climbed it. He peeped through the hole but didn't see anyone on the other side of the door. He looked down at Destinee and shrugged.

"No one's there," he said.

The doorbell rang again and D.J. looked through the peephole but still didn't see anyone on the other side! Frustrated, he climbed back down the stool, moved it out of the way, then opened the front door.

"Who is out there!?" D.J. said.

Dean stepped in front of the screen door and looked at D.J.

"It's me!" he said.

"Ahhh, it is you!" D.J. said. He opened the screen door and hit Dean in his knee as he hugged his father.

Destinee ran out of the door and hugged Dean tightly.

"We've missed you!" she said.

"Don't leave the house ever again!" D.J. said.

Dean smiled as he knelt down to hug his children.

"I've missed you guys, too. And D.J., I'm still going to have to leave the house."

* * *

The next day, Dean and Tim were working at the docks for a couple of hours.

"Have you and your wife picked out a name for your baby?" Tim asked Dean.

"I've picked a name but I don't want to say at the moment," Dean said.

"Fair enough. I'm sure it's a beautiful name."

"It is. I got inspired when I was painting the walls in the baby's room with flowers."

"Oh, a flower related name, huh? I love it!"

"Me too."

Dean and Tim finished their shift then went to grab a bite to eat. They sat down on a bench and ate their food.

"Work here at the docks haven't been too bad. What a lovely day it is," Tim said.

"Yes, it is," Dean said.

"Oh, there's my friend. Hey!" Tim waved at a guy who started walking their way when he saw him.

"What's up?" the guy said.

"Nothing much. I would like to introduce you to my friend. Dean, this is my other good buddy A.J. Styles. A.J. Styles, this is Dean Ambrose."


	11. Chapter 11

A.J. extended his hand out towards Dean to shake and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here."

A.J. sat down beside Tom and took a sip of his soda.

"I'm surprised you haven't dropped anything on your toe," he said to Tom.

"Haha, very funny you jackass," Tom said. "A.J. is a smart ass. You have to excuse him."

Dean laughed to himself.

"It's all good in the neighborhood," he said.

* * *

"Dean was supposed to be home five minutes ago!" Renee said to her mom.

"Child, stop pacing back and forth!" Nancy said to Renee.

"I can't. He was supposed to have been here an hour ago and he still hasn't shown up yet and I'm mad!"

"You know, there is this thing called traffic…and maybe he stopped at the store or something…you know…"

"I don't care, he needs to get here!"

Nancy got up and sat Renee down on the couch then sat right next to her.

"Relax," she said. "Your husband is on his way home."

When Dean finally walked through the door and walked into the living room, Renee just stared at him as if they weren't a married couple and didn't know each other at all. Renee was giving Dean the blankest stare so it was hard for him to determine what mood she was in. Nancy waved her hand in front of Renee's face which caused her to snap out of her trance.

"I'm hungry. And Dean…next time…don't take too long to come home," Renee said.

"Baby, you know that I had to work in Huntington Beach today," Dean said. "So it took me a little longer to get home."

"Hmph." Renee folded her arms as she stared at the t.v. in front of her.

"I guess I won't get a kiss today," Dean said. "How're you, Mom?"

"I'm fine," Nancy said. "Had to calm this hot head down while you were on your way home."

Dean gave Nancy a big hug then sighed.

"I figured. Renee, would you like something to eat?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going to order some Chinese food."

"Fine."

D.J. walked down the hallway to see if Dean had finally arrived home. When he saw his father, he squealed in delight and flew towards him.

"Daddy!" he said.

Dean swooped up D.J. and gave him the tightest hug.

"How are you?" he asked D.J.

"Good! How was work?"

"It was good. Were you a good boy for Mommy today?"

"I was! But today I got a boo boo." D.J. pointed at his right knee which had a big bandage on it.

"Aww, no. What happened?"

"I was riding my scooter and I was racing Destinee and I was but I tripped over my scooter and hurt myself," D.J. said.

"Aww. Even though you have a bandage on your knee, would you like Daddy to kiss your boo boo and make it better?"

D.J. nodded his head quickly.

"Yes, please!"

Dean sat D.J. down on the top of the couch and kissed his knee.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better!" D.J. said.

"Where's your sister?"

"Taking a nappy nap."

"Alrighty. I'll go get her."

"Hey, D.J., you want to help Grandma set up the kitchen table?" Nancy asked him.

"Yes!" D.J. said.

Dean sat D.J. back on the floor, called the local Chinese place, then went to wake up Destinee. She hadn't been napping for long but needed to wake up for dinner.

"I don't wanna eat the spinach!" Destinee said as she woke up.

"We're having Chinese food," Dean said, smiling.

"Oh!?" Destinee scrambled out of bed and almost fell on the floor but was saved when Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Easy there! I just ordered the food but you can help set the table."

"Okay! That's for saving me, Daddy!"

"You're welcome."

Destinee bolted out of the door and Dean got up and left the room. He visited the baby's room and looked around it. He found himself coming inside of the room a lot, getting more and more excited each time he was in there. He straightened some things out in the room before joining everyone in the kitchen.

Renee had continued to fume as she sat on the couch but turned into a different person when the food finally arrived.

* * *

Renee poked at her breasts and stared at her growing stomach in the mirror. She traced her stretchmarks on her stomach and legs with her fingers, staring at each of them long and hard. She jumped when she felt someone touch her back then realized it was just Dean. He stood behind Renee and placed both hands on her stomach and looked at her in the mirror. Dean knew Renee was going to rant and say how fat she was so he put a finger over her mouth and shook his head.

"I know what you're going to say. You're not fat. You're very gorgeous…it's time for us to lie down."

Renee laid in the middle of the bed instead of her side but Dean didn't mind. He spooned her from behind and placed his hand on her stomach again.

"Dean…" Renee said, her gaze fixated upon the moon outside of the window.

"Yes?"

"You sleepy?"

"Just a little."

"Do you…"

Dean waited for a response but didn't get one.

"Renee?" he said.

She turned her head and pulled Dean's face towards her and kissed him. Dean figured out quickly what she had wanted and deepened the kiss himself. He was actually happy she was naked so he wouldn't have to help her take off any clothing. He too was naked so it was a win-win situation.

Dean pulled Renee's leg over his and slowly rubbed her clit with his two fingers. Renee grabbed his hand as she began to shake a little, being that she was more sensitive during sex. Dean made sure she was nice and wet before sliding his cock into her. Renee let out a small sigh of relief when Dean began making love to her. This is what she had wanted all day. This and food, of course. Renee grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it as she and Dean reached their climaxes.

"That is what I wanted…" Renee said.

"I figured," Dean said, smiling.

* * *

Two more months were remaining until the baby would finally arrive. The doctor had told Renee that she was due the second week of September. Renee had forgotten that she had missed her period in December and had figured she was pregnant or Mother Nature simply didn't give her the monthly gift. But when she noticed that she didn't have a period in January, that's when she took her pregnancy test. Dean's forgetfulness was definitely rubbing off on her a little and she didn't like it one bit.

Renee had made herself a cup of lemon tea and was headed back to the room when she stopped walking and looked at the door to the baby's room. She knew Dean had invested a lot of time into the nursery and smiled to herself in content.

Destinee and D.J. were playing with a bouncy ball in the house and accidentally hit a lamp and managed to make it land on the couch. Renee heard the noise and walked back into the living room to see what had happened.

"What did you do?" Renee asked the children.

"We was playing with the ball and I hit the lamp," D.J. said, holding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth.

"What did I tell you guys about playing with that ball in the house?"

"Not to do it…" Destinee said, who begin to mimic what her brother was doing.

"So why did you guys do it anyways?"

D.J. and Destinee didn't say anything and continued to stare at their mother.

"Destinee Renee Ambrose and Dean Ambrose, Jr., I asked you two a question. Why did you play with that ball in the house when you know you're not supposed to play with that ball in the house?"

"Daddy said I could play with the ball, Mommy," D.J. said. "In the house."

"Where's your father?"

"He's in the backyard."

"Put that ball in the garage. Now."

Renee put the lamp back in its place as the children scurried to get the ball and put it in the garage. Renee found Dean outside mowing the grass and waited until he was finished to talk to him.

"You know that D.J. and Destinee almost broke the lamp in the living room, right?" she said.

"He did? Shit. I told them to be careful," Dean said, getting off of the lawnmower and grabbing his towel off of the table.

"That's all you have to say!?"

"What?" Dean wiped the sweat off of his face and back.

"They almost broke a lamp in the house and all you can say is "Shit. I told them to be careful"?"

"Renee, calm down. It was a mistake to tell them to play with the ball inside of the house. They made a mistake and you told them not to do it anymore and I will tell them not to do it anymore. End of story."

"End of story my ass! I've told them multiple times not to play with that ball in the house and you go and tell them it's okay. I'm tired of you teaching the kids it's okay to do stuff like that."

"You're making it seem like I told the kids to destroy the house and it's okay to do so."

"They almost destroyed the damn lamp in the living room. I'm sick and tired of you overriding everything I say! You know how I feel about the kids playing with certain things in the house!"

"Okay! I will tell the kids to play with some of their toys outside from here on out!"

Renee became furious and threw her tea at Dean who managed to dodge out of the way of the beverage flying towards him.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Seriously."

Renee walked back into the house as Dean followed her inside and shut the backdoor. Renee threw the cup in the sink and glared at Dean.

"You need to go and lie down," he said.

"You need to stop telling the kids to do crazy stuff. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Renee, drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop it! I'm genuinely mad right now. You've done sometimes over the years and I've held my tongue but not anymore!"

"Renee, it's over. The kids won't do anything that may put any object in this house in danger. I promise you that!"

"Good!"

"You happy now? Sheesh."

"You get on my damn nerves, Dean!"

"You get on my nerves, too, Renee!"

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Destinee and D.J. were in the garage listening to their parents bicker and argue. They left the garage to find their parents still bickering with each other over what had happened. Dean and Renee stopped arguing long enough to see what they kids wanted. D.J. began to cry since he believed that he had made his parents yell at each other.

"We're sorry, Mommy and Daddy...we didn't mean to make you guys mad at each other!"

"Hey, it's alright," Dean said, picking up D.J. He put an arm around Destinee as she hugged him then looked at Renee.

They knew that the kid's didn't liked when they yelled at each other and had forgotten all about that in the heat of the moment. Sometimes, tempers flare and everyone and everything goes haywire.

Once they calmed the kids down and told them that everything was alright, Dean and Renee sat at the dining room table to talk to each other without the yelling and screaming.

Or tea flying everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

"I try not to get into arguments with her especially when she's pregnant but things just got heated," Dean said to Moe.

"I understand. Sometimes that happens."

"But Renee really thought that I told the kids to do the opposite of what she's told them not to do. A lot of the times I do not know if Renee told the kids not to do something or to do it. I had to explain that to her. I also had to talk to her while she ate some doughnuts. Man, she even threw her tea at me when she began fussing at me outside!"

"Wow!"

"I know! D.J. got upset and began to cry because he thought it was his fault that me and Renee were arguing. Destinee didn't cry but she was upset, too. Had to tell them and reassure them that they were not at fault for what happened between me and their mother. I always tell them that if they feel they were the cause of us arguing."

"That's good. Do you guys still visit a marriage counselor?"

"Sometimes if we need help."

"You have any advice on how to spice up my sex life? I feel as if me and Pam don't have too much time to ourselves anymore. Since me and her work then when we come home we take care of Adelina and stuff…get her to sleep…then me and Pam are out like lightbulbs. Sometimes we're too tired to do anything else. How do you and Renee balance everything?"

"We sometimes drop the kids off at their grandparents. Or we wait until they're asleep, then we lock our door. Or me and Renee will select a day and time to have some quality time to ourselves."

"That's probably it. Me and Pam haven't planned anything for ourselves as of lately. Good thing I don't have extra shifts at my job."

"That's another reason as to why we're tired. All of these damn extra shifts we have to work sometimes."

"I know. One more child and that is it."

"I think me and Pam will wait awhile before having another kid."

"Do what's best for you guys is what I say."

"True. But you know what? Fatherhood is pretty damn fun."

"You got that right!"

"To fatherhood!" they both said.

Moe and Dean clinked their glasses of beer against each other and took a long drink from them, not leaving a single drop of beer in either glass.

"Alright, let's get out of here before Pam and Renee roll up in here ready to kick our asses!" Moe said.

"Yes indeed," Dean said.

They took out their wallets, threw a couple of dollar bills on the counter for the beer and to tip the waiter who took their cash and thanked them, then left the bar to catch a taxi home.

* * *

Renee had fallen asleep on the couch when she heard the front door open and close.

"Dean?" she called out.

"Hey. What are you still doing up?" He kicked off his shoes at the front door then went into the living room.

"I missed you," she said.

"I've missed you, too," Dean said, sitting down next to Renee.

"I've never told you this but I love what you did in the baby's room. I love the designs and everything."

"Thanks. I even figured out the baby's name as well. Would you like to know?"

"No. Not yet. I'm sure it's a beautiful name."

Dean put his arm around Renee then laid his head against hers.

"It is. I chose it a while ago."

"Can't wait for you to name the baby when she finally arrives."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what type of charm I have that made you stay with me for so many years. My stubbornness would've ran anyone else away."

"I knew we could work past your stubbornness. Your determination to get things done is very amusing, too."

"So I've heard."

"I love you so damn much, though. I never thought I'd have a family of my own at all."

"But now we do."

Renee kissed Dean's hand then his cheek and smiled up at him.

"Yes, we do. And another thing…don't shave either."

"I see you're enjoying the beard."

"I am. A lot. Don't shave it right now."

"I'll give this beard a few more days."

"Alright. But once November comes, it's no shave November. Deal?"

"If my face doesn't start to itch too much, then deal."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Renee."

"Now go make me a bowl of ice cream."

"Your wish is my command, Madame Ambrose."

Dean hurried and made the ice cream as he was not trying to lose his arm tonight.

* * *

The due date for the baby was September 14th. Dean had Renee's bag packed to the fullest and they both were ready to go to the hospital. But instead they were at home and had to call everyone and tell them that they weren't on their way to the hospital because Renee's water didn't break.

Déjà vu all over again.

"First Destinee was born past her due date, and now the baby doesn't want to arrive today! Damn, the babies must love it in your stomach."

"I'm sure they do. But calm down, Dean. Blowing a fuse isn't going to help!"

"It's not going to help but dammit I needed to let off some steam. Argh!"

"Dean, sit down, honey. Please."

Dean plopped down beside Renee on the couch then laid down.

"The baby doesn't want to arrive on time I guess. Second time this has happened…"

"It happens…"

Funny how some events in life tend to repeat itself sometimes.

* * *

The entire family were at Dean and Renee's house celebrating Renee's birthday a few days later. She had just devoured her piece of chocolate cake when she felt wet in between her legs. She didn't hesitate in yelling out "My water broke!"

"FINALLY!"

Dean fell out of his chair as he scrambled up and helped Renee out of her chair. Grabbing her bag, Dean hurried Renee out of the door and into his truck. He told everyone to hurry at the hospital since he needed to rush Renee there.

He was more than relieved as he finally got Renee to the hospital but that didn't stop her from insulting him like she did in the truck.

The nurses got Renee in a room and got her hooked up to the machines. Dean took a deep breath as he tried to grab Renee's hand but she snatched away from him.

"Don't hold my hand!" she said.

"Okay," Dean said.

When the nurse told Renee to start pushing, Renee looked up at Dean with a frown on her face.

"Um, hello! Hold my hand!" she said.

"You told me not to!"

"Well, do it now!"

Five hours later, through the screaming and yelling, and numerous insults from "I'm going to kick your ass" to "I'm changing the locks on the door to the house" to the infamous "I'm chopping your dick off" and "We're not having sex anymore" and a slap across the face for Dean, their little baby girl was finally born. Dean smiled big as he cut the umbilical cord and watched as the nurses weighed the baby.

"Eight pounds and eight ounces is what the baby weighs," she said.

They placed the baby in a blanket and handed her to Dean. The baby had been crying her head off but stopped as soon as she was placed in her father's arms. Dean smiled at the baby then wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Hi there," he said. "I'm Daddy. See, there's Mommy." Dean brought the baby closer to Renee so that she could see the little bundle of joy.

"What is the name you picked out for the baby?" she asked, smiling weakly.

Dean smiled at Renee then at the baby who was staring at both of her parents with wide alert blue eyes.

"Daisy Marie," he said. "Daisy Marie Ambrose. That's the name I chose for her when I started painting those flowers on the wall in her room. I waited this long for us to finally name her and now we have."

"It's a wonderful and gorgeous name," Renee said.

Soon after, the entire family had come in to see the newest addition to the family.


	13. Chapter 13

"I could've sworn I heard the baby screaming all the way from waiting room," Ella said. "She definitely has some lungs on her."

"She does," Dean said.

"My little baby sister is so tiny," D.J. said.

"Soon she'll grow up to be as big as you and your sister," Dean said.

"Can we hold her?" D.J. asked.

Dean got up from his seat so that D.J. and Destinee could sit down. He placed the baby in D.J.'s arms and told him to hold the baby by her head.

"I got it, Daddy!" D.J. said. "Hi, Daisy. I'm your big brother!"

"And I'm your big sister!" Destinee said. "We love you, Daisy!"

When both D.J. and Destinee gave their little sister a kiss, everyone in the room said "Awww." Aaron came over to see his little cousin and smiled at her.

"Hey there," he said. "I'm your cousin, Aaron. I'm going to teach you how to skateboard."

"The baby is so adorable. When the kids are finished holding her, I'm going to hold the baby for the rest of the evening," Pam said.

"Of course you are," Renee said.

"How much did she weigh?" Lisa asked.

"Eight pounds and eight ounces," Renee said.

"Nice and healthy baby," Lisa said.

"She is," Renee said. "Dean had already chosen her name months ago when he was painting flowers on the walls in her room."

"Aww. That's so cute," Pam said.

"Marie is a name he also found in the name book for girls we bought before Destinee was born. He told me that he was going to give that name to Destinee but he decided to give her the middle name of Renee, of course giving her my name. He's happy he was finally able to give the baby the middle name of Marie."

"That's good," Pam said.

Everyone heard a knock on the door and Hank had to tear himself away from looking at the hundreds of photos he took of the baby on his iPad to open the door. Dean was surprised to see his aunt and cousins stroll through the door with presents.

"Aunt Janice! Ollie! Martin!" he said. He gave his aunt and cousins each a big hug. "When did you guys get here!?"

"We were here last night. Your mom and dad told us what was going on. We had to reschedule our flight because of course, the baby wasn't born on her due date. But this time, we were finally able to arrive to see your little baby!" Ollie said. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I can say that I am definitely surprised," Dean said.

Aunt Janice, Ollie, and Martin all introduced themselves to Renee's parents and said hi to the other family members then walked over to where the kids were sitting.

"Can we hold her?" Martin asked.

"Sure!" D.J. said. "Her name is Daisy."

Martin held out his arms and picked up his baby cousin.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty little girl," he said.

Aunt Janice walked up to Renee's bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"How's my niece doing?" she asked.

"Exhausted but alright," Renee said. "It was hell going through the pain again but it was worth it. She's our last child."

"I bet. You and Dean doing good?"

"We are. I got my beautician license."

"You did!? That's good!"

"Thanks! I got it when I was pregnant with Daisy. I decided to go ahead and get beauty school out of the way instead of waiting to finish school."

"I'm very proud of you," Aunt Janice said. "Of you and Dean both."

"Thank you so much," Renee said.

"You're welcome. I see you're wearing the pearls I gave you," Aunt Janice said.

"I am. Decided I'd wear them for my birthday."

"Good choice. Happy belated birthday by the way."

"Thank you! Still can't believe the baby was born on my birthday like Destinee was born on Dean's."

"That is very ironic, indeed."

"Happy belated birthday, cousin!" Ollie said, giving Renee a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Some of your presents are in the bag along with the baby's."

"Thank you."

"Happy belated birthday, darling. You have cute children," Martin said.

"Thank you."

Renee gave Martin a hug on a kiss then laid back against the pillow. Dean came over to see how she was doing.

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine. Just a little hungry."

"What would you like?"

"Some fries. That's all."

"One order of fries coming up. Good thing you're not going to kick my ass if I want to eat some fries, either."

"Maybe if I had more strength, then yes. But other than that, not today. Just not today."

Dean chuckled as he kissed Renee on her lips then left the room to get food.

* * *

Dean couldn't stop walking around the room holding the baby in his arms. Daisy had already fallen asleep but Dean just wanted to hold her for a little while longer. Renee smiled as she watched Dean walk around the room and towards the baby's bed.

"I love you," Dean said to Daisy.

He kissed her on her forehead before placing her in her bed then getting into bed with Renee.

"You looked so adorable holding her. I snapped a few pictures."

"I noticed. You weren't being too discreet as you did it."

"Who said I was trying to be discreet?"

Renee showed Dean the photos.

"I love them all," he said. "Those are going directly into the baby's photo album."

"Yes they are. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

Dean and Renee kissed each other then turned out the light to go to sleep.

"This is your room. Daddy painted the walls with flowers, too. That's how you got your name," he told Daisy.

The baby looked around the room at her new surroundings then looked back up at her father. Dean smiled at the baby as he showed her the new toys, clothes, and everything else that was bought for her. He even showed her around the house before laying her down in her crib since she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"She'll see the house more often when she wakes back up," Renee said.

"I know she will," Dean said.

Renee gave the baby a kiss goodnight before leaving the nursery with Dean.

"Wait, is the radio on!?" Dean said.

"Yes!" Renee said.

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"You turned it on before you left the room."

"Oh yeah, huh?"

"Forgetful, McGee."

"Whatever."

They got into bed and snuggled up against each other.

"I find it ironic how Daisy shares a birthday with you just like Destinee shares one with me."

"I told Aunt Janice that too and she said it was ironic. Well, today is the first day of possibly hearing some crying in the middle of night and one of us fumbling out of bed just to get to the baby."

"The way I was when Destinee and D.J. were newborns, I'll probably be the one to get her. Since I tended to sleep light when the other two were babies, tonight will be no exception."

"Just remember to relax and remember that everything will be alright."

"It will be. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, darling."

Dean and Renee gave each other one huge kiss before turning off their lights and finally heading to sleep for the night. The baby hadn't cried during the night but that sure didn't stop Dean from checking up on her to make sure she was alright. Renee hadn't said anything when she saw Dean get up twice to see about the baby and instead smiled whenever he would leave and come back into the room.

All she could do was smile and cuddle right back next to Dean when he got in the bed the second time and put his arm around her.

"You're the best," she said quietly.

"You are, too," he said.

Dean kissed the top of Renee's head then fell fast asleep along with her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aww, your baby is very cute. I'd love to see her again sometime," Tom said, handing Dean's phone back to him.

Dean couldn't help but show off pictures to everyone and soon he would be parading her around in no time.

"You know you can visit anytime," he said.

"I know but I don't want to seem like I'm intruding or anything. You're not. Trust me."

"If you say so!"

"Come by tonight for a visit."

"Alright!"

A.J. came into the lunchroom and plopped down next to Tom. He ruffled his hair then frowned when Tom punched him gently in his stomach.

"Oh that's not nice," he said.

"I don't care!" Tom said. "Don't touch my damn hair, fucker!"

"Oh, whatever. What's up, Dean?"

"Wishing I could be at home with my family right now. I miss my little princess."

"Oh yeah, you and your wife welcomed your third child into the world! Congratulations, man."

"Thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She's a month old."

"Did you have a picture of her?"

Dean picked up his cell and showed A.J. the multiple pictures of the baby. A.J. looked at the baby then at Dean then back at the baby.

"She looks just like you. Like you spit her out," A.J. said.

"I know. She's the third and final kid, too."

"Well, at least you have a beautiful baby. How old are your other children?"

"Nine and four."

"That's good. Congratulations again, man."

"Thank you."

"A.J., if you don't stop ruffling my hair, SO HELP ME!" Tom said, swatting A.J.'s hand away from his head.

A.J. laughed but it's Tom who got the last laugh when A.J. tripped over his seat as he got up trying to get away from Tom.

* * *

Four months had passed and things were still going good for both Renee and Dean. Renee had started her new career as a beautician at the local beauty shop and was loving it. Since she had ended up meeting an old friend who ran a beauty shop in the area, she was offered a job as an assistant manager which she happily accepted with no problem. Dean was truly happy for her and was always supportive of her just like Renee was supportive of him. But despite good things happening to them with work, there was something else going on with them. Something not so good was happening in the past week.

Renee didn't feel as if she was walking on eggshells with Dean at all but she knew something was a little off. Dean had had the same feelings but didn't think anything of it. Until one night when Renee was in the mood for sex.

Renee tugged at Dean's boxers playfully but was rejected as soon as she did that.

"Not tonight, Nae," Dean said.

"What's the matter?"

"I just don't want to have sex tonight. I'm exhausted." Dean laid on his back to look at Renee. "I'm sorry but I am very tired. Maybe tomorrow?"

But tomorrow turned into another tomorrow…then weeks went by. They ended up having sex out of the blue when the kids were asleep on night and they fucked in the laundry room. But that sex session just felt rushed. No passion behind it at all. Just a quick fuck session and that was it.

Renee had begun to speculate that maybe it was because of her weight gain from having the baby but she quickly dismissed that thought. Dean always made sure to let her know that she was beautiful no matter what. But she still knew that something was wrong and it needed to be fixed.

One night Renee had slipped on a skimpy red nightgown and climbed into the bed. Dean had walked into the room and slowly made his way to the bed when he saw Renee waiting for him.

"Damn you look good," he said.

"Why thank you." Renee climbed on top of Dean and straddled him then slowly ran her hands across his chest. "Are you in the mood for some action tonight?"

"Nae, I'd love to get into some action with you but I'd like to get some sleep."

The smile on Renee's face quickly faded when Dean told her that.

"Dean, when was the last time we even had sex?"

"The day before yesterday."

"And you didn't feel that…maybe we weren't making love to each other? That we had just a quickie and that was it?"

"Yeah, it was fast. Look, I promise tomorrow we will have the best sex ever."

"You've promised me that a lot of times but never delivered, Dean."

"Look, Renee, you're acting like we've never had sex before. Ever. I come home and I'd love to relax and go to sleep. Now, believe me, I'd love to fuck you very hard right now and make you cum all of over the sheets but tonight is not the night."

"I just want to spice up our sex life is all. I feel as if the spark is gone…which it is. We haven't touched each other much besides hugging and kissing and maybe showering together."

"I'm sorry, Renee."

"You don't have to apologize. You feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I've just been working some extra hours and I come home a bit exhausted is all. I promise tomorrow, we will be back at it again. And I want you to wear that nightgown again. Where did you get it from? Victoria's Secret?"

"Yup."

"I'm gonna buy you multiple nightgowns from that place. And some of the bras and panties I've seen there would definitely look cute on you."

"You trying to make me feel good by telling me you're going to buy me stuff from Victoria's Secret?"

"I want to always make you feel good. And I love looking at your body, especially when it's naked…" When Dean said those words, he could feel himself getting hard under the sheets.

Renee slid next to him as quickly as she could and stuck her hand under the covers.

"Dammit, Dean. Let's just fuck. And make it passionate, too. It's been way too damn long and I can't wait 'til tomorrow!"

"Fine! Let's just fuck, dammit!"

* * *

The weekend had arrived and it was time for Renee and Dean to spend some much needed quality time together. Ella and Gerald had come by to pick up the grandkids earlier that weekend so Renee and Dean were more than ready to enjoy their time alone. Dean had slipped on a black t-shirt and some jeans with his black and white Nike shoes and was ready. Of course. Renee had slipped on dark grey knitted top that covered her left shoulder and exposed her right shoulder. She put on military style pants with a hole on the right side of the pants that exposed her knee and finished off her outfit wearing black Converses. She put on just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and that was all. She sprayed herself with some perfume, double checked to make sure she had everything in her bag and was finally ready to go.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure."

"Please don't forget anything."

"You need to take your own advice."

"Whatever!"

They had a blast the entire night. They went to go see a comedy that was so funny that Renee almost choked on her popcorn and Sprite multiple times. Dean couldn't help but laugh at her until she accidentally spilled some soda on his leg then it was her turn to laugh at him.

Dean took Renee to a burger joint that had a 50's theme to it and even sang some oldies to her. When they got back in the truck to go back home, they were still laughing and talking about their amazing evening.

Renee opened the glove department to see if there were any tissues inside since she needed to wipe her nose. But what she found in the glove department wasn't tissues at all. What she found was condoms.

Her and Dean hadn't touched a condom in years when they got married so why was there two staring back at her?

"Dean, what the fuck is this!?" she said.

Dean quickly looked over to see what Renee was talking about and then muttered "Shit" under his breath.

"I'll explain when I get home."

Dean could feel the angriness radiating from Renee during the rest of the drive home. As soon as they got into the house, Renee exploded with rage.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why did you have condoms in your glove department, huh!?"

"They are a friends."

"Oh yeah, I've heard that one before many times."

"Well, I'm telling the truth."

"You know…you had been saying how you were too damn tired to have sex with me and shit…now I find condoms in your truck. One could be for your friend and the other could be for you for all I know…"

"Seriously, Renee? You think I would cheat on you when we're married…with children?"

"Just tell me you're not."

"I would never cheat on you. I didn't cheat on my exes but dammit I hit the jackpot with you and I'm definitely not going to cheat on you. EVER! And you know that. You think because we haven't had sex as much that it's due to me cheating? No. Dammit, we both have been working hard. And this is our chance to relax a little."

Renee sighed then sat down on the couch and looked at the floor.

"I was ready to throw my shoe at you," she said. "Still am because I need time to calm down."

"I'll give you time to yourself," Dean said.

"I just need to ask this question…who is this friend you bought the condoms for?"

"One of Tom's friends. He introduced me to him."

"I see."

Dean knelt down beside Renee and placed a hand on her knee.

"Let's go to sleep."

Renee nodded her head then got up and headed back to the room with Dean. They didn't need to continue arguing when they just had a wonderful night so sleep was definitely what they needed.

* * *

Sitting down in the break room eating lunch, Renee heard a quick knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said.

Someone opened the door and stuck their head in, smiling widely.

"Hi," Pam said. "I'm looking for Renee Paquette. Well, she goes by Renee Ambrose now."

"Hi to you, too," Renee said. She stood up to hug Pam then sat back down. "Thank you so much for visiting me today."

"No problem. How's things going with you?"

"Just fine. I happy I'm finally on my lunch break though, good grief."

"I'm off today so I decided that I was going to bother you at work. I have your entire schedule memorized."

"Of course you do."

"See, good friends like me remember stuff like that."

"True."

"How was your weekend with Dean?"

"It was good. I got into with him though on Friday night. We were coming home from the movies and dinner and I needed a tissue. I opened the glove department and found condoms in it. I questioned him about it in the truck and then exploded when we got home. He told me he had bought them for a friend."

"Wow. I can see why you were surprised to see condoms in his glove department but did you really think that he'd be cheating on you? You two had Daisy only five months ago. You really think Dean would throw that all away? This is the same man that treats you like a queen. His queen."

"I did think that for a split second. I felt bad for thinking that and still feel horrible for doing so."

"Don't. That's in the past and you need to think about the present and the future, Renee. You have a good man in your life. I mean hell, he even put up with your dad when he was acting like an asshole towards him when you two first got together. Remember all of the good things. Like us trick or treating during Halloween last year."

"I will. That was so fun, too. Ugh, I love you so damn much, Pamela."

"I love you, too." Pamela snatched a piece of grilled chicken out of Renee's salad and ate it then gave her friend a hug. "Just remember what I told you."

"I will, Chicken thief."

"Yup, that's me."

* * *

 _ **Last Halloween:**_

 _It was Dean's idea to dress Daisy up as an actual daisy for Halloween. He was so proud of his work and felt accomplished that he took over a million pictures of the baby. Renee scolded Dean for letting the baby taste a piece of Hershey's bar but he didn't care. Renee knew that Dean wanted Daisy to have a great first Halloween even if she wasn't going to remember it but she was still going to kick his ass._

 _Dean and Renee took the kid's trick or treating around the neighborhood. Destinee was dressed up as Dean when he dresses to go to work, with identical work boots, jeans, and a black shirt with a hard hat. D.J. went as a black cat and walked in front of certain people and told them that black cats will bring them good, not bad, then proceeded to meow at them. Everyone thought D.J. was hilarious which he indeed was. Dean made sure to show off how cute all three of his kids were and his wife as well. Renee wore a light blue fairy outfit complete with a crown and a wand. Of course, Dean didn't want to dress up at first but Renee sort of forced and convinced him to. She made him wear a matching fairy outfit which he was happy wear when he saw that he was going to be matching with Renee._

 _Destinee and D.J. both obtained a bucketful of candy and couldn't wait to get home to eat it but were saddened when they were told they had to wait. But they were super excited when their parents drove them to their Aunt and Uncle's house to go trick or treating with them. Moe was dressed as a doctor while Pam was dressed as Poison Ivy. Adelina was a butterfly and looked very adorable with her little red wings on her costume. After another million pictures were taken, they all set out and trick or treated until they couldn't anymore. The kids went back home and feasted on their candy until it was time to go to bed. Dean and Renee enjoyed some sweets they had purchased for themselves while lying in bed._

 _Dean decided it would be a good idea to tickle Renee as she was eating her candy but boy what did he do that for. She roundhouse kicked him in the arm, pushed him off of the bed, and attacked Dean by tickling him while eating her Snickers bar._

" _I got chocolate running through my veins and you know how much I love chocolate. I'm going to kick your ass!"_

" _Let's rumble dammit!"_

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean knocked on the door of Renee's study room and waited for her to respond.

"Come in," Renee said.

Dean walked in and sat down a cup of tea on Renee's desk.

"How're you?" he said.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the lemon tea."

"You're welcome. You need anything else?"

"No. Just a hug."

Dean pulled Renee out of her seat and gave her a big hug as he lifted her up in the air.

"Good enough for ya?" he asked.

"Yes. It's quiet. Where are the kids?"

"At my parent's house. We have the weekend to ourselves again." Dean placed Renee back down on her feet and put his arm around her waist.

"Lovely." Renee picked up her cup of tea and took a sip from it and let Dean take a sip. "Delicious, isn't it? You make a great cup of tea."

"I know I do."

"Wait a minute…I thought you were going out with Tom and his friend tonight."

"We're going out next weekend. Turns out Tom and his friend want to be lazy this weekend and so do I. Plus, the kids wanted to visit my mom and dad and I didn't object. They came and picked them up when you were taking a nap earlier."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll let you finish reading."

"No, I'm actually finished with the book. That was my second time reading it. Thank you again for buying it for me."

"No problem. It was on your wish list for Christmas last year so I told myself to go ahead and purchase the book before I forgot. Which I almost did when I did the Christmas shopping last year."

"Well, good thing you didn't forget it!" Renee cut her reading light off and headed out the room with Dean.

"I ordered us some Chinese food and rented two movies from the RedBox at the store."

"Sounds like my type of night at home."

"Yes indeed."

Dean plopped down on the couch and relaxed as Renee straddled him after she sat her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"What's for dessert tonight?" she asked.

"You!" Dean said.

Renee smiled as she kissed Dean's cheek.

"You'll enjoy dessert tonight for sure. By the way…don't shave."

Dean smiled back at Renee and hugged her tightly.

"I won't."

He then attacked both sides of her neck with a bunch of kisses.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Halloween!**


	16. Chapter 16

Renee had been sitting in her chair reading a magazine when she saw a man walk in and went to the front desk. The receptionist had told the man to take a seat to wait for the other beauticians to finish up with their clients. Renee looked up from the article she was reading then sat her magazine down on her station, got up from her chair, and walked up towards the man who was waiting.

"Are you waiting for someone for an appointment?" she asked him.

The man tore his gaze away from his phone and looked up at Renee and shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I didn't make any appointment. I was just walking by and thought I should get my hair cut. I'm starting to look like Prince Charming."

Renee laughed and beckoned for the man to follow her.

"Come on, I'll cut your hair for you," she said.

"Thank you, kindly," he said, getting up and putting his cell phone in his pocket. He picked up his hat and followed Renee to her chair.

Renee adjusted his seat when he sat down and put an apron over him.

"How short do you want me to cut your hair?"

"Neck length."

"You got it." Renee picked up a pair of scissors and started to cut the man's hair. She combed and cut until it was the length that the man had wanted. She turned him around in his chair so that he could see his hair in the mirror.

"Wow!" he said. "Damn, you did a great job! I'm going to give you a nice tip!"

"Thank you," Renee said, taking the apron off the man and then grabbing a broom to sweep up his hair.

"Here you go."

Renee took the money from the man and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." The man had begun to walk away but then stopped and turned around. "You know…you look familiar…"

Renee stopped sweeping the floor and looked up at the guy, raising her eyebrows.

"I do?"

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it, though…"

Renee finished sweeping up the hair, swept it into the dustpan, and threw it in the trashcan near her station.

"Have you seen me around anywhere?" she asked.

"I believe once…argh!" The man clasped his hands together as he thought long and hard about where he saw Renee before. Then it finally hit him. "Are you married? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I am."

"Where does your husband work?"

"He works at the construction site here in Fullerton and he works at the docks in Huntington Beach sometimes."

"Is his name…Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes."

"Aha! That's why you look so familiar. I met him at the docks in Huntington Beach when my our friend Tom introduced us. I was working at the construction site one day because I work there too and I saw him talking to you. He had told me he was married and had children!"

"What a small world, huh?"

"It sure is. You and him hang out a lot after work?"

"Sometimes. He usually keeps me out of trouble because I can be a total and utter jackass."

"Yeah, my husband is very great at being helpful when it comes to helping his friends. Even though he had one friend who he gave too many chances for redemption and he still screwed each chance up, my husband is still helpful. He's very forgetful at times but he's still a good and helpful person."

"Yeah, you hit the jackpot with him. From the way he talks about you and the way you talk about him, it seems you two are meant for each other."

"Everyone says that and they're right. We got married the very same year we started dating and we had our moments where we felt like we weren't going to make it as husband and wife but we have and I'm happy about it."

"Well, that's good. I enjoy working with you husband, too. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Renee."

"Hi, Renee. I'm A.J."

Renee shook A.J.'s hand and smiled at him.

"It was nice to have met you. And cut your hair."

"It was nice to meet you, too. I really love the way you cut my hair. It looks nice and neat, just the way I wanted it. I'm definitely going to come directly back to ya when I need to get my hair cut again."

"And I'll be right here! And if I'm not here, just leave and wait 'til I come back. Haha, I'm kidding. I usually work Mondays through Fridays most of the time but my schedule changes sometimes." Renee pulled her card out of one of her many other pockets and gave it to A.J. "Here's my card. You can text me if you ever want to know when I'm in."

"Will do! Thank you, again! See ya!"

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

* * *

"You wouldn't believe who was my last client for today," Renee told Dean, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Her and Dean were talking at the table finishing their food. Dean smothered his baked chicken in BBQ sauce and started wolfing it down. He had come home late from work and was hungry as hell.

"Who?" he asked.

"Some man named A.J. He says he works with you?"

"A.J. Styles?"

"Oh, I didn't catch his last name."

"His last name is A.J. Styles. Man, that's crazy. He just came in and you cut his hair, huh?"

"Yup. He told me how you keep him out of trouble."

"I do."

"Is he the one who you bought the condoms for?"

"Yes." Dean ate some more of his food then drunk some of his water. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and continued to eat. "Now, you're not going to bring that up again, are you?"

"No. I was just asking. He told me he acts like an utter jackass sometimes and he did say how you always keep him out of trouble so I just wondered if he was the one who you bought the condoms for."

"Yeah, he can be a handful at times. And yes, the condoms were for him. I gave them to him the very next day so you don't have to worry about finding any condoms in my truck. And I'll make sure to give them to him if I get him any."

"Dean, I'm not going to flip out again. I know you're still a bit bothered by that but trust me, I'm not going to get mad. As long as it's not you that's fucking around."

"I did go to a strip club the other day with him though to escort him inside."

Renee squinted her eyes at Dean then grinned when he began laughing.

"Come here," Dean said.

Renee sat on Dean's lap as he leaned back in his chair.

"You enjoy your dinner?" she asked.

"Yup. Any dessert?"

"Chocolate cake."

"Man. What time is it?" Dean quickly check his watch. "Eleven. Perfect. I appreciate the food. Thank you, it was really good. The chicken, the mashed potatoes, the string beans, all of it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm surprised I didn't have to try and convince D.J. to eat his vegetables."

"What!? You mean he actually ate his vegetables without any hassle!?"

"Nope!"

"Damn, this actually makes me very happy. So happy I could cry."

Dean and Renee got up to clean the table and washed the rest of the dishes in the sink. Renee cut Dean a slick of cake and placed it on a paper napkin since she didn't want to wash another damn dish and neither did Dean. He had devoured the cake then threw the napkin away and shut off the kitchen light when him and Renee had left. They had checked on the kid's one more time being heading to their own bedroom and getting under the covers.

"Ah," Dean said. He stretched and ending up cracking his back and toes.

"You want me to run you a hot bath?"

"That sounds very lovely and all but I'd like to just call it a night. I'm glad you met A.J., though. He's not too bad, isn't he?"

"No. But I really hope you guys are able to remain friends."

Dean knew exactly what Renee was talking about and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry. If things don't work out, I definitely will not be friends with him anymore. But for now, he's a cool guy. He's friends with Tom and Tom has been a good friend to me, so there's that. Nothing to worry about."

Renee smiled at Dean. She knew that he was one of the kindest and sweetest people to ever walk the earth and he is the same person that would give someone his jacket off of his back.

"I'm glad you're happy because that makes me happy. Time for bed!"

Dean and Renee gave each other a kiss goodnight. Dean turned his lamp off and spooned Renee from behind, snuggling up as close as he could with her while she did the same. Renee truly hoped that Dean's friends would continue treating him right and would not think of taking his kindness for weakness like one of his former "friends" did in the past.

Renee squeezed Dean's arm that was placed on her stomach and finally closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Flashback:**_

" _Here's your new home, Daisy. There's the living room, there's your brother Mitch, there's the kitchen…and here's your other brother, Blue!" Dean said._

 _Daisy's blue eyes were looking at everything her father showed her. Dean took her into the kitchen, into the garage, and around the house before going back into the house and taking the baby to her room._

" _This is your room. Daddy wanted to make your room very, very, very special for you. You're special just like your brother and sister so I wanted you to feel special as well." Dean kissed Daisy's forehead then laid her down in her crib. She extended her tiny arm out to her father and wrapped her tiny finger around his when he reached in her crib. "I love you, Daisy Marie Ambrose."_

 _Renee, who had been watching from the doorway, came in and wrapped her arms around Dean._

" _She's so beautiful," she said._

" _That she is," Dean said. "Just like her mother, brother, and sister."_

" _And her Daddy."_

 _Dean couldn't help but smile at what Renee had said._

" _Yup. You get enough kisses?"_

" _Yup. Before you took the baby and went on a tour of the house with her."_

" _I couldn't help myself."_

" _I know. And why did you tell the baby that Mitch is her brother!?"_

" _Why do you have a vendetta against Mitch!?"_

" _Because I can." Renee leaned into the crib to give the baby a kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek. "Mommy loves you."_

" _We wanna give Daisy a kiss!" D.J. said, skipping to his baby sister's crib._

 _Him and Destinee gave Daisy multiple kisses on her cheek and helped tuck her into her bed._

" _We love you," Destinee said._

 _Daisy smiled up at everyone then yawned, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Everyone left the room to headed to bed themselves._

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee was woken up by Dean gently shaking her and calling her name.

"Renee…you awake?"

"Mmmmm…what's going on, Dean…" Renee reached for her phone to check the time but ended up knocking her cell phone off her nightstand. Luckily, Dean caught it and placed it back on her nightstand.

"Nothing's going on. I'm just waking you up to tell you that I'm going to work early."

"Huh? It's like…what time is it?"

"It's almost six."

"You don't go to work until like ten. What's going on?"

"I told you that nothing is going on. I'm taking an early shift today. I'll be gone for a good while because I'll be working a twelve hour shift. I'm covering for someone today."

"Want me to make you breakfast? Some coffee…" Renee was about to step out of bed but Dean had stopped her.

"No, I'll pick up something on the way to work. Just go back to sleep. I just needed to tell you that I'm leaving early for work and will be gone for a while."

"Okay. Are the kids still asleep or are they about to destroy the house…is the baby still asleep?"

"I just put the baby back to sleep after feeding her. The other rascals are still asleep."

"Okay, good. Have a good day at work."

"I will. You have a good day off."

"I'll try."

"You will." Dean gave Renee a long kiss on her lips and a hug before heading out of the room.

 **Later that night:**

Renee heard a loud slam in the garage as she was wiping the counter off. The garage door burst open as Dean walked in and tried as gently as he could to close the door behind him.

"Hey, baby," Dean said with a tired tone.

"Hey," Renee said. "You okay? I thought I heard something break in there."

"It was nothing. My toolbox just fell." Dean kicked off his shoes, stretched, and yawned. "What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken with carrots and broccoli."

"Delish."

Dean went straight to the microwave to get his food, took a fork out of a drawer, rinsed it, then started digging into his food. He was happy to finally be back home, especially since he had food in his stomach now. He sat down at the table and continued to eat his food without saying a word. Renee gave him a cup of water which he chugged down with no problem.

"You want dessert? I made oatmeal cookies."

"Sure." Dean wiped his mouth with his napkin and waited for Renee to bring the cookies to him. When he saw she had brought back two, he asked her to bring him one more. She did and Dean ended up devouring all of his cookies.

"You full?" Renee asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm nice and full now." He got up from the table and went to wash his plate and cup in the sink.

"You okay? Want to talk to me about anything?" Renee asked, folding her arms across her chest. She hoped that Dean would've hop on the defensive and ask her crazy questions as to why she was asking him how was he feeling. To her relief, Dean was calm.

"I'm fine. Just want to lie down," Dean said.

"I ran you an Epsom salt bath."

"That sounds lovely, to be honest."

"Well, go get in the tub dammit before the water gets cold!"

"Okay, Captain Nae boo. I'm going to check on the kids."

Renee had helped Dean undress, much to her delight, and watched as he climbed into the bathtub.

"Aaahhh," he said. "Shit…that feels good, man. So good. Feels like I'm having sex with you."

Renee raised her eyebrows as she sat on the toilet and folded her arms.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Sounds like you want to have sex tonight."

"Eh…maybe."

"Eh? Maybe?"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

"Oh yes!"

"Alright…" Renee left the bathroom and got undressed in the room. She laid down on the bed completely naked and waited for Dean to arrive into the room.

When he did, he could feel his dick get hard instantaneously.

"Dammit, Renee!" he said.

"Your hairy chest…your beard…you look so damn inviting right now, dammit! Come here!"

"Just a little foreplay. Alright?"

"Alright."

A little foreplay turned into a quick session of sex that only lasted an hour. This helped Dean fall asleep a little easier, however, as he was still exhausted from work. Renee was relaxing as well so sex definitely had helped them both because they needed it. Dean quickly lotioned himself up, put on some basketball shorts, and fell to sleep. Renee closed his mouth when he started to snore and fall asleep right on top of him.

* * *

They both had begun to notice over the following weeks that they hadn't been having sex as often as they had planned to. Sometimes when they were about to get it on, the kids would come knocking on their door or the baby would start crying and either Renee or Dean would have to go tend to the baby. Some nights they would argue about who should get the baby and one of them would get out of bed angrily and storm out of the room. There was one day in which they both got to finally sleep in when Hank and Nancy had taken the grandchildren for the weekend, much to the delight of Dean and Renee. But even though they had the weekend to themselves, they weren't spending the time together like they should've. Renee wanted to lighten the mood but Dean was not in the mood whatsoever.

Renee had put on one of her sexy red nightgowns that Dean had bought her and put on some romantic music. Dean opened his eyes and slowly turned to see Renee climbing in bed. She put her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to have some fun?" she asked Dean.

"No. Ready to go to bed?" Dean asked in a nasty tone.

"You don't have to get an attitude with me."

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you would just let me sleep. Damn, I'm tired."

"You know what, Dean? I'm tired, too. But I know that we need to spend some time together right now. Now you said that you wanted to have sex tonight."

"Well, I just changed my mind."

"You could've just said that instead of snapping at me. I know we've been crabby for a while but I don't want to argue with you again. I don't like to argue with you, Dean."

"We won't argue if you'll just leave me alone."

Renee pushed Dean's face with her hand forcefully and went back to her side of the bed.

"I'll leave you alone then. It's not like you'll last long if we were to have sex anyways."

Dean sat straight up in the bed, fed up with everything.

"Don't you EVER put your hands in my face again! And if I don't last more than an hour, then why do you want to fuck me so damn bad?"

"Whatever, Dean."

"I'm sleeping on the couch. I'm not dealing with your silly ass tonight." Dean got up from the bed, grabbed his cell phone and charger, and his pillow before storming out of the room.

Renee, still fuming about what happened, got up from bed, put on her robe, and followed Dean to the living room.

"Leave me alone, Renee," Dean said.

"Let me just say this. After we both calm down, you think maybe tomorrow we can talk?"

"Maybe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And I'm sorry for what I did and said."

"Apology accepted." Dean hooked up his cell phone on the charger, laid down on the couch, and pulled his blanket over him.

Renee started walking to the room and looked behind her shoulder one more time. She didn't want to sleep in bed alone but she knew that her and Dean needed their time apart before tensions continued to flare up.

Things did not need to escalate that night.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for waffle in the waffle maker to finish cooking. He heard tiny footsteps coming towards his way and saw D.J. walk into the kitchen. With his teddy bear in his left hand and scratching his eye with his right hand, he walked up to his father and hugged his leg.

"I'm hungry," D.J. said quietly. "I want food."

"Daddy is making breakfast right now. You want a strawberry waffle?"

D.J. looked up at Dean with a blank and tired expression on his face.

"I want M and M's."

"You'll get those later as a treat after you eat lunch. But right now, you're eating breakfast food, young man. Waffles are ready." Dean put his cup of coffee down to make D.J. a plate of eggs, bacon, and a nice hot strawberry waffle.

D.J. followed his dad to the table, sat down in his chair, and began eating the food Dean placed in front of him. Destinee came running into the kitchen and almost knocked Dean over when she hugged his leg. Dean made her a plate of food and also made a plate for Renee. Even though they weren't seeing eye to eye at the moment, he definitely wasn't to let Renee go hungry.

He checked on the baby who was just waking up. He picked Daisy up and smiled at her as she opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Daisy," Dean said.

The baby cooed in response as she reached her tiny hand towards Dean's cheek. Dean smiled even wider and kissed the baby's hand. He turned around and saw Renee standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Dean said.

Renee folded her arms across her chest and walked up to Dean. She decided that she would be the first one to apologize for what she had did the previous day.

"I'm sorry for what I said and did last night. It was wrong of me to do so."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for snapping at you as well."

"Apology accepted. Are you still going to sleep on the couch tonight, though?"

"No. I miss lying in bed with you. Plus…" Dean leaned next to Renee's ear. "I know I can last longer than one hour in bed, too. I just don't last long when I'm tired."

Renee smirked to herself and kissed Dean on his cheek.

"Oh, I know you can!" she said.

"Lovely," Dean said.

After breakfast, Destinee and D.J. had gotten dressed and went outside to play in the backyard. Once Daisy fell asleep, Dean put her in her crib and joined Renee in their room. The both of them each had a piece of paper attached to a clipboard and they wrote down good things that they loved about each other and the good times they've all had on the front. On the back of the paper, they wrote down everything they disliked about each other and the bad times they've gone through. They compared the good list to the bad list and noticed that they had written only a few bad things on the back of the paper while the good things covered the front of the paper.

"The main things we hate about each other is how we treat each other when we argue…" Renee said.

"Yeah…" Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked at Renee nervously. "We vowed to never let our arguments escalate like we used to."

"Mr. Cox has been helpful with this idea. We have a good marriage and we can't let it go sour, especially since we love each other so much." Renee took her and Dean's paper and pinned it to the wall next to their bed. "Perfect. When we're mad at each other, we'll just look at these. Remember, we wrote these out to see if the good in our marriage outweighed the bad. The good outweighed the bad a lot so this is our reminder that we will overcome any obstacle in our way."

Dean placed his hands on Renee's hips and kissed her cheek.

"Of course," he said. "I'm glad I met you, my sexy lady."

"And I'm glad I met you, my sexy dork." Renee turned and placed her arms around Dean's neck.

"Guess what, sexy lady?" Dean said.

"What, sexy dork?" Renee said.

"We're taking a nice vacation to Cincinnati."

"When?"

"In the summer!"

"I swear, if Ollie and Martin get into a fight with someone dressed as a cartoon character at a park again, I'm going to kick their asses myself!"

Dean scratched his temple and nodded his head.

"Yeah…that was a really long day…" he said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _The entire family had arrived at the amusement park on a nice summer day. Martin and Ollie were acting like big kids themselves as they were eager to get on all of the rides in the park. There was someone dressed as a bunny that was hopping around everywhere. Martin and Ollie had started to hop along with the bunny until the bunny playfully pretended to trip them. Instead of Martin and Ollie playfully pretending to trip the bunny, they accidentally tripped the bunny for real. And this pissed the bunny off._

 _The bunny swung at Ollie and hit him in the head then hit Martin in his stomach. Martin jumped on the bunny's back and put it in a headlock as Ollie kicked him in the back of his knee. The bunny yanked Martin off of him then socked Ollie in his face._

 _Soon, security was involved and had to break the three of them up. The entire ordeal was squashed when Martin, Ollie, and the bunny apologized to each other which surprised the three of them but the security guards were actually understanding of the situation and warned them not to let it happen again._

 _Martin and Ollie met up with Renee and Dean afterwards and sat down on the benches next to them._

" _What's up?" Martin said._

" _Well…we took Destinee and D.J. to see one of the shows. And we had just came back here to wait for you guys. How did it go?"_

" _We were warned not to cause another commotion again. Let's go home, guys. Enough of the park today."_

 _Dean got up and started to push D.J.'s stroller. He was glad his was finally asleep and glad that Destinee was tired as she held onto her mother as she walked. From then on out, they would be careful of bunnies in amusement parks again._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday, D.J., Happy Birthday to you!"

D.J. closed his eyes to make a wish then blew out all of the candles on his birthday cake. Dean cut him a big slice of cake, put it on a plate, then handed him a fork. D.J. took a big bite out of his birthday cake as everyone else got a slice.

"Slow down!" Renee said to D.J.

"Mmm!" D.J. said with a mouthful of cake.

After he ate, he ran to the living room and picked a present to open.

"The present wrapped in the red gift wrap is from us," Gerald said. "Go on, open it!"

D.J. opened his present and smiled at what he got. Gerald and Ella had purchased D.J. the clock he wanted that had a picture of motorcycles in it. He then opened his gift from Hank and Nancy which was a picture of him in a go-kart from the previous year. He had told them he wanted his picture framed because he as the best that day and came into first place. Jim, Aaron, and Lisa bought D.J. a new bed set that had robot designs on them. The next present he opened was from Moe and Pam. They bought D.J. a new backpack for school since he would be starting school in September. The last gift he received was from his parents. Dean covered D.J.'s eyes as he lead him to the garage.

"Tada!" Dean said as he took his hands off D.J. eyes.

D.J.'s eyes became as big as saucers when he saw the bike that he told his parents he wanted. He hopped on the bike and immediately started peddling out of the garage at full speed down the driveway to the sidewalk. Everyone watched as he zig zagged through the streets with a big smile on his face.

"Be careful," Dean said.

D.J. zoomed up the driveway into the garage, hopped off his bike, and took his helmet off.

"I love my bike! Thank you, Mommy and Daddy!" D.J. hugged his parents and gave them kisses and they did the same. "Thank you everyone for the gifts! I love my presents! This is the best birthday ever!"

Dean picked up D.J. and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," D.J. said.

"I love you, too, son" Dean said.

He put D.J. back down and let him hop back on his bike and ride around again.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was eager to take the family to Ohio for the summer to visit Aunt Janice, Martin, and Ollie. They too were eager for the family to get there as Aunt Janice cooked a big family meal for them. Everyone couldn't get over how big Destinee and D.J. grew and couldn't get enough giving Daisy a bunch of love until she began to whine and wanted to be with her dad.

"So, Dean, anything new with you?" Martin said, nudging him.

"Same old, same old. D.J. will be starting school soon," Dean said.

"You excited?" Martin asked D.J.

"I don't know. Will be school be fun?" D.J. asked Dean.

"Learning will definitely be fun," Dean said.

D.J. smiled as he took a huge bite out of his dinner roll.

"You going to take Daisy on a tour?" Ollie asked.

"Yup. She'll see my old high school and everything."

"You treat the high school just like you treat your plant Mitch at home," Renee said.

"I'm sure he does," Aunt Janice said. "You still have that plant?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I swear, he still treats it like a human being. I'm going to break that darn plant."

Dean took Daisy's hand and pointed it towards Renee.

"Say "No, Mommy! That's mean!"", he said.

"That's not mean," Renee said.

"Yes, it is," Dean said.

"Says you," Renee said.

After dinner, Dean took the kids on a tour of the city of Cincinnati. Since Destinee and D.J. were now older, they would remember this wonderful tour.

"And that…is the high school Daddy went to," Dean said.

"I like it!" D.J. said.

"Me too!" Destinee said. "The bricks look so pretty."

"How do you like it now, Renee?" Dean said, looking over at Renee.

"I love it," Renee said, smiling back at him.

"That's terrific. Now, who wants ice cream?"

"Meeee!" everyone said.

* * *

Dean took everyone to get ice cream cones for dessert. He fed Daisy some ice cream which she ended up liking and wanted more, much to Dean's delight. Renee simply shook her head and warned Dean not to feed the baby any other sweets like she usually did whenever Dean fed Destinee and D.J. sweets but she knew Dean couldn't help himself. Renee couldn't do nothing but laugh after a while and slapped some ice cream on Dean's nose. Destinee and D.J. followed suit and laughed uncontrollably. Renee took the baby from Dean, stuck her finger into the ice cream a little, and rubbed it on Dean's nose. Daisy started laughing and squealing as she drooled all over her bib and waved her arms around wildly.

Dean smiled as he took the baby out of her high seat and held her in his arms.

"You find this funny, hmm?" he said, pointing at his nose. Daisy grabbed his nose and cooed in response. "Looks like you do!" He tickled Daisy in her stomach, causing her to laugh out loud again. He tickled D.J. who was sitting next to him as well.

"That tickles, Daddy!" D.J. said.

"Good!" Dean reached over D.J. to tickle Destinee, making her jump in excitement!

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey back!" Dean said.

Renee was enjoying the sight before her. Seeing Dean and the children bond and have a great time together always warmed her heart because it was something that made her truly happy on the inside. She had then looked up to see someone walking through the door of the ice cream parlor and stopped eating her ice cream. The man who walked through the door looked like one of Dean's old "friends". Looking closer, she realized that it was someone who looked like someone they used to call a friend and continued to eat her ice cream. Dean took note of how Renee's expression had changed from happy to worried.

"Something wrong?" he asked, reaching across the table and grabbing Renee's hand.

"No, everything's fine," she said.

"How's your ice cream?" he asked.

"It's good."

"That's good. Alright, who wants to play in the arcade room?"

"Me!" both D.J. and Destinee said.

Renee laid down on top of Dean and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Dean said.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw your former friend at the ice cream parlor today."

"Sami?" Dean continued to talk when Renee didn't respond to him. "I see. If he did come into the ice cream parlor today, then I would've ignored him. I haven't lost sleep over him."

Renee hugged Dean tightly and he did the same. He began to rub Renee's back gently as he hummed to her.

"You haven't hummed to me in a while," she said.

"I had the urge to do so just now. Last time I hummed to you…was when you had just gotten done breastfeeding Daisy."

"She was being stubborn that day but finally ate," Renee said.

"I saw how tired you were so I knew I had to help some way."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Please, eat," Renee said to Daisy._

 _The baby finally relaxed as she took her mother's nipple into her mouth and began eating. Renee took a deep breath as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Daisy placed one hand on her mother's breast as she continued to eat. She was stubborn but definitely hungry. After she was breastfed, Renee burped her and put her to sleep then went back to her room and returned to her room and laid down in her bed. Dean came in afterwards when he had finished with the dishes. He saw how exhausted Renee looked so he decided to cuddle with her and hum her a tune._

 _Renee laid her head on Dean's chest as she listened to him hum her the tune. She became more relaxed until she finally fell asleep in Dean's arms, much to his happiness. He kissed Renee on her forehead, turned the lamp off, and fell to sleep._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean ran his finger's through Renee's hair as he heard her snore a little. He knew that if he told Renee in the morning that she was snoring, she'd swear up and down she wasn't. And he decided that that's what he was definitely going to do when they woke up in the morning just to mess with her.

* * *

The family had went to visit another family member the next morning. They were going to visit Uncle Tony, one of their favorite uncles. He had two goats in his backyard he named Cheese and Pie who were his companions and kept him company. When they arrived, he welcomed them with open arms and invited them into the house. He was especially happy to see Dean. He was so happy that he cried some tears of joy.

"One of my favorite nephews!" he said, hugging Dean tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Haven't seen you in forever!"

"Me neither!" Uncle Tony looked at Renee and the kids and smiled at them. "This must be Renee! I've been wanting to meet your wife! And...your beautiful kids…oh man! Gimme a hug!"

D.J. and Destinee gave their uncle a big hug and a kiss and gave Renee a hug as well. Renee then handed Daisy to her uncle to let him hold her.

"All of your kids are gorgeous!" Uncle Tony said. "How are you?"

"We're fine. I'm almost ten," Destinee said.

"And I'm five," D.J. said. "You got any M and M's?"

"I do!" Uncle Tony reached into his pack pocket and pulled out a pack of M and M's. "Share with your sister!"

D.J. hastily opened the package of M and M's and began eating them along with Destinee. The two of them sat down on the couch and devoured the M and M's as if the candy was going to run away from them.

"All of this pretty hair on your head," Uncle Tony said. "How old are you, little lady?"

"She'll be one in September," Renee said. "I had her on my birthday. And I had Destinee on Dean's birthday. D.J. is the only one who has a birthday to himself. He was born prematurely."

"Oh, I see. Well, all of your kids look healthy to me!" Uncle Tony said. "Where's Janice and the two stooges?"

"They should be here soon," Dean said.

"We have arrived!" Ollie said, bursting through the door. "Where's those goats at, Uncle T!?"

"In the back minding their own business!" Uncle Tony said.

"We're going to mess with them anyways! Pay them a little visit!" Martin said.

"You still have those goats in the backyard?" Dean said.

"Yup. You're still mad over the time the goats chased you around the backyard and almost ate the back of your pants off when you were a kid?" Uncle Tony said.

"No!" Dean said. "Well…I might have forgiven them over the years."

"I would love to hear some stories about Dean and the goats," Renee said. "Since he wanted to mess with me this morning about me snoring!"

Dean shot Renee a dirty look and squinted his eyes at her.

"Don't give your lovely wife that look!" Uncle Tony said. "I'm baking some cookies. They'll be done in a minute. Once we start eating them, then we can tell stories!"

Aunt Janice finally came through the door and closed it behind her.

"You know what? I'm gonna get you, Ollie and Martin! Leaving trash in my car!"

"Sorry, Aunt J. We were going to go get it!"

"Uh huh! You guys will get my foot up your butts!" Aunt Janice said. She gave her brother a hug and a kiss before thrusting the trash into Ollie and Martin's hands.

They took out the trash then headed out to the backyard only to run back inside of the house and close the sliding door behind them.

"That's what you stooges get!" Uncle Tony said. "Take the cookies out of the oven and pour everyone a glass of milk! It's story time!"

"Tell the story of Dean and the goats first!" Renee said.

"I'm gonna get you!" Dean said.

"Dean!" Uncle Tony said.

"I didn't say anything wrong!"

Uncle Tony wagged his finger at Dean which made Renee giggled and stick her tongue out at him.

As soon as he sat down in the recliner chair, Renee sat on Dean's lap which gave him the opportunity to tickle her in revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cincinnati, 1997:**_

 _Dean had went outside to grab the dodge ball he left in the backyard. He found the ball underneath a shrub and went to grab it and heard a noise behind him when he did. He snatched up the ball, turned around quickly, and saw one of his uncle's goats staring right at him._

 _Cheese, the black goat with an eye covered in white fur, stood still in front of Dean and stared at him. The other goat, Pie, a brown goat, went "Baaaa!" and started jumping off of the roof. He hopped onto a wooden table then onto the ground next to Cheese. Cheese said "Baaaa!" and Pie said "Baaaa!" then charged at Dean._

 _He threw his dodge ball at them as he ran around the yard trying to avoid the goats. They were right on his heels as he dashed inside and slammed the back door behind him. Uncle Tony had jumped when Dean did that and turned to look at him._

" _What in the world is going on here!?" Uncle Tony said._

" _Your goats chased me! They were trying to hurt me!"_

" _Cheese and Pie? My lovely goats? No, they wouldn't hurt a fly! Not unless you angered them but I doubt you did. Unlike your bad ass cousins, you don't purposely make the goats mad on purpose. Come on and get some breakfast. You want cereal? Oatmeal? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes? Waffles? Yogurt? I'll make you everything if you want."_

" _Uncle Tony, I was just chased by your goats!"_

" _I'll tell them to not chase you next time. Okay? I'll put them in their area after breakfast. Okay?"_

" _Okay, Uncle Tony."_

" _Martin, Ollie, get your butts in here! Now, I'm making some food. I don't wanna hear "I'm hungry" in a few hours! Get in here now!"_

 _Martin and Ollie came walking into the kitchen with big smiles on their faces._

" _We saw Cheese and Pie chase you," Martin said._

" _Haha, it was funny!" Ollie said._

" _It wasn't funny!" Dean said._

" _Yes it was!" Ollie said._

" _Hush, Ollie and Martin. Sit down," Uncle Tony said._

 _Dean stuck his tongue out at Ollie and Martin and waited for breakfast to be done. After they ate, they all went to shower and get dressed for the day. While in the bathroom, Dean overheard Ollie and Martin talking about playing dodge ball, which made Dean cook up a plan in his head. When he returned to the room, his cousins demanded to know where the ball was._

" _Where did you throw the ball, blockhead?" Martin asked._

" _I don't know," Dean said. "You'll have to go outside and find it yourself."_

" _Come on, Ollie. At least we're not afraid of the goats!"_

" _Yup!" Ollie said._

 _Dean sat on the wooden chair next to the window and looked outside to see what was going to happen. He watched as Ollie and Martin picked up the dodge ball then went over to the gate where Cheese and Pie were. The two goats managed to hop over the fence and chase Ollie and Martin around the backyard. They had thrown the dodge ball at the goats like Dean did but this time the dodge ball hit Cheese in the face which didn't faze him as he continued to run after Ollie as Pie had Martin in his sights. They hopped the fence and ran out into the middle of the street, staring back in horror at the goats who were staring back at them._

" _Baaa!" Cheese and Pie cried out before walking back to their area, hopping the fence and lying down to sleep._

 _Uncle Tony, who was fixing something in front of yard, came back into the house and went into Dean's room._

" _Come on, you guys. We're going to the store. Where's Martin and Ollie?"_

" _They're on the other side of the fence!" Dean said. He burst out into laughter as he had held it in as best as he could._

 _Uncle Tony and him got into the car and drove to get Martin and Ollie._

" _Get your butts in the car!" Uncle Tony said. When they got into the car, Uncle Tony wouldn't let up on them. "Now see, if my goats would've bit you two in the ass, I would be on my way to the damn emergency room instead of the store to buy us some food for dinner. I outta let the damn goats bite you guys in the butt next time! You two need to stop messing with those goats. You two have done it before and it ends now. Do you hear me?"_

" _Yes, Uncle Tony," Martin and Ollie muttered._

 _Dean was glad he was sitting in the passenger seat because he was grinning from ear to ear in content. That would teach Ollie and Martin to pick on him for being afraid of the goats._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Wow," Renee said. "Those were some funny stories!" She giggled at Dean who couldn't help but smile at her.

"Haha, very funny," Dean said, taking a bite of his chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, those were good times. This baby has been so good. Just so quiet," Uncle Tony said.

"As long as she's fed she's just fine," Renee said.

"She hugged me when I held her."

"She likes to hug sometimes. She's getting used to everyone," Dean said.

"She's very cute. What's her name again?" Uncle Tony said.

"Daisy Marie," Dean said. "I picked the name for her when I was painting flowers on her wall in her nursery and decided Daisy was a wonderful name."

"That's fantastic. Alright everyone, pick up your mess, take it to the kitchen, clean it out. You know the drill!" Uncle Tony said, eyeing Martin and Ollie specifically. He then turned to look at Renee. "Renee darling, you don't have to do anything. Make Dean do it." He grinned when Dean squinted his eyes at him.

Dean and Renee stayed at Uncle Tony's house with the children as everyone else left. Renee and the children had just fallen asleep while Dean stayed up with his uncle for a little while and talked in the living room.

"How's life treating you in California?"

"It's fantastic. I knew that I wanted to move to the West Coast, start a new life, and do what I needed to do. And I have. I knew I wanted to get married and have children. But, I began to have my doubts when I got with certain women who ended up treating me like shit. But when I met Renee…I just sensed she was different. When I first laid eyes on her, I was like "She has the cutest smile ever". I actually wish I could've kissed her when I first met her but that would've been hella weird…but…we became really good friends and we started dating. I took her to a miniature golf course on our first date. It was very fun. I remember it like it was yesterday. We hit a tough time in our relationship and we broke up for a month. We made up and got back together, got married, and had our first child. Her parents didn't like me at first, especially her dad but we got along when Renee was pregnant with Destinee. If it wasn't for Renee and the kids, I don't think I would've reestablished a relationship with my parents again. Ah, look at me telling you this story again when you've already heard it before."

"No, you can tell me as many times and as much as you'd like. It doesn't matter to me. As long as we're talking that is all that matters." Uncle Tony reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black case and handed it to Dean. "I want you to have this."

Dean opened the black box and pulled out a small dark silver ring.

"Your good luck charm," he said.

"Yes. I'm giving this to you. Your aunt gave Renee that pearl necklace so I'm giving you this ring. Good luck charm."

"Thanks." Dean slid the ring onto his right pinky and was satisfied that it fit him perfectly. "Thank you so much, Uncle Tony." He hugged his uncle tightly in gratitude.

"Don't mention it. You're one of my favorite nephews and I'm very, very, very proud of you. You have a wonderful family." Uncle Tony pointed at Dean and gave him a serious look. "Do not mess it up!"

"I won't. You have my word."

"I know your marriage hasn't been easy but there's reason why you two have been married for almost ten years right?"

"Right."

"You two were meant for each other. Renee is a good woman and your kids are a gift to you two. Look after them and take care of them."

"I will. I always do. I'm going to go to bed now. It was good talking with you. Night."

"Night. I love you very much."

"Love you, too."

Dean and Uncle Tony gave each other another hug then went to their rooms.

Dean cuddled up next to Renee and held onto her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Smiling a little because of what he said and because of his scruff scratching her right ear, she responded to him.

"I love you, more. Goodnight, love…my dimpleface."

"Goodnight, Nae. I'm going to tickle you in the morning."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will my love."

"Alright, take your ass to sleep."

"You first."


	21. Chapter 21

Dean and Renee woke up abruptly when D.J. came running into their bedroom.

"Mommy, Daddy, come quick! Ollie and Martin are being chased by the goats!" he said.

Dean hurried up and scooted out of bed, quickly put on a pair of basketball shorts, and ran out of the bedroom. He almost ran into the back door as he skidded to a halt to see Ollie and Martin running around the backyard with Pie and Cheese right behind their tales. Renee managed to get her robe on and hurried out of the bedroom to see what was going on but not before she went to get Daisy. She then hurried with Daisy in one arm to the backdoor where Dean was grinning from ear to ear. Destinee soon hurried out from the bathroom to witness what was going on. Uncle Tony casually walked into the kitchen, turned on the coffee pot, and watched through the scene through the window above the sink.

Ollie and Martin happened to trip over each other which caused them to fall flat on their faces, giving the goats the opportunity to finally catch up with them. Both Pie and Cheese opened their mouths and bit Ollie and Martin in their asses, Pie biting Ollie's and Cheese biting Martin's. Uncle Tony then walked outside to call off the goats and helped Ollie and Martin back into the house.

"That'll teach you guys to stop messing with my damn goats, correct?" Uncle Tony said.

"You don't have to worry. We will not look in the direction of those goats ever, ever, ever again!" Ollie said.

"Nope!" Martin said.

"Good!" Uncle Tony said.

Dean chuckled as he sat down at the table beside Ollie and Martin.

"Will some hot pancakes placed on your ass cheeks help?" he said.

"Haha, Daddy said a bad word," D.J. said, giggling.

"Shut up, Dean," Martin said.

"I take that as a yes. Who wants pancakes!?" Dean said.

"Me!" Destinee and D.J. said raising their hands.

Daisy also raised her two arms above her head and smiled.

"Pancakes coming up!" Dean said.

* * *

 **August:**

D.J. sat on the couch as he waited for his parents to take him to school. He wasn't looking forward to it at all but he knew he had to go. Destinee had told him school was fun and spent the night reassuring him that everything would be okay. He definitely hoped she was right.

On the way to school, D.J. didn't say anything and remained silent during most of the ride. Dean and Renee sensed something was wrong not only because of his silence but because he also had his face rested in his palm as he leaned against the door and looked out the window.

"D.J.?" Dean said.

"Yes?"

Dean adjusted his rear view mirror and looked at his son.

"I know you're very nervous still even though me, Mommy, Destinee, and everyone else have told you school is going to be fine. It's okay to feel nervous and even a bit scared but remember that it'll be fine in the end. Hopefully you have a good day at school and maybe make a new friend."

"What if I don't have to a good day at school? What if I don't make a new friend? What if no one likes me? What if the teachers think I'm stupid?"

Renee turned in her seat so she was facing D.J.

"Then you can talk to us about your day even if it's terrible. If you don't make a new friend today, there's always tomorrow. If no one likes you, then that's their lost because you're an amazing boy. And if your teacher thinks you're stupid, I'm kicking their butts," she said.

"And I'll kick their butts, too!" Destinee said. "Right, Daddy!?"

"Right!" Dean said.

This made D.J. smile a bit and made him feel a bit less nervous. Dean had finally pulled up to the school and got out to open D.J.'s door.

"One, two, three," Dean said, hoisting D.J. in the air and holding him. "Promise me and Mommy something?"

"Yes?"

"Try to make your day good. It'll be fine."

"Me and Daddy will be here to pick you up after school and we'll go and get ice cream," Renee said.

"Yay!" D.J. said.

Dean gave D.J. a big kiss and a hug then sat him back down on his feet and picked Destinee up to give her a big kiss and hug as well.

"You guys ready for school?" he said.

"Yup!" they both said.

"Have a nice day," Renee said. She too gave Destinee and D.J. a hug and a kiss then reassured them to everything would be alright.

Destinee grabbed D.J.'s hand and they walked into the school.

"Don't be nervous," Destinee said to her little brother. "Let's see where your classroom is…" She squinted at the paper that had all of the student's teachers and room numbers. "Number 5! Your teacher is Mrs. Ernest."

Destinee quickly read where she was supposed to go then took her brother to his room first. She gave him a big hug and another kiss.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask the teacher. Okay? And I'll meet you in the front after school. Okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day," Destinee said.

"I will. You have a good day, too," D.J. said.

"I will!"

Destinee skipped to her classroom as D.J. walked into his room and took the first seat near the door. There was only one other student in the same row as him that was two desks away. Mrs. Ernest smiled at D.J. as she could tell he was extremely nervous.

"Was that your sister?" she asked.

"Yes," D.J. said.

"What grade is she in?"

"Sixth grade."

"That's nice. I can tell you're nervous but just remember if you need anything, just let me know, okay? I don't bite."

"Okay, I will."

Dean and Renee had saw Destinee and D.J. running out of the building towards them with excited looks on their faces. D.J. seemed to be a completely different person because he was jumpy and excited.

"Mommy, Daddy! I got a book! And I made a new friend!" D.J. said, crashing into his father's leg.

"You did? See, I told you that you'd have a good day at school!" Renee said.

"And my teacher told me I was very smart!"

"I told you that you would have a wonderful day with no problem. Now, ready for ice cream?"

"Yes!" Destinee and D.J. said.

* * *

 **November:**

Renee had come home exhausted from work to find the children still running around chasing the dog and the house a slight mess. It was getting late and the children had school tomorrow. Where her husband was she would find out afterwards. She made the children clean up, gave them each a bath, and sent them to bed. At least they did their homework so that was a plus. She wasn't upset but she was a bit irritated that Dean would let them run around when there was school the next day. The weekend was over and the kids needed to get as much rest for school. Dean had quickly said goodnight to the kids and joined Renee in the kitchen afterwards.

"Hey, baby," he said. He gave Renee a kiss on her cheek and stole a red grape out of her bowl and popped it into his mouth. "How was work?"

"Work was good. I'm wondering why the kids weren't asleep when I got home, though. Their bedtime is 9:30 and it was almost 10:30 when I got home."

"I think I fed them too many jelly beans. I'm sorry, I honestly lost track of time. I had went out to the garage to fix my clock."

"Funny how you were fixing a clock and lost track of time!"

"I know, right? Let's see…damn, I shouldn't have let them eat chips, too."

"Damn, Dean. Did you let them drink two liter sodas, too?"

"No. They actually drunk water."

"Dean, this is the third time you've let the kids eat junk food. You can't keep doing that."

"Junk food isn't going to harm them."

"I know. But this is the third time in two weeks, Dean."

"Oh, lighten up."

"Don't tell me to lighten up! When they start puking everywhere, you're going to the one to pick up the puke because you decided it was okay to let the kids eat junk!"

"I'm not going to listen to you right now. I already have a slight headache like it is and you're not going to make it worse."

"I'm just simply telling you that feeding the kids too much junk food so much is bad. I'm not trying to argue with you or yell at you."

"I know but we can finish this conversation some other time."

"No, we need to talk about this. You can't keep doing this, Dean. Blue was hopping all of the couch and rolled onto the floor. Which was funny I will admit but still you can't have the kids hyped up on sugar!"

Dean grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, popped it open, and took a drink from it. He walked back to Renee and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to feed the kids so much goodies before bed next time and I'll have them in bed on time," Dean said.

"Thank you," Renee said. "Because next time, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"And put me in the doghouse, huh?" Dean said.

"Yes!"

"You know damn well you will not put me in the doghouse." Dean smacked Renee's ass and kissed her neck then her cheek.

"Well…you won't be in the doghouse if you'll be my dessert tonight."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

 **Author's note: I haven't forgotten to update my other stories. However, I have to take my laptop to get fixed so it'll be a while before I will update my other stories. I'll try my best to update another story before I have to turn in my laptop in. Thank you guys for reading and being patient with me.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Flashback:**_

" _Happy Birthday to you two, Happy Birthday to you two, Happy Birthday to Renee and Daisy! Happy Birthday to you two!"_

 _Renee blew out the candles on the cake then waited as Dean cut her and the baby a slice of cake. Daisy immediately dug her entire hand into the cake and shoved her hand in her mouth._

" _Well, Mommy wanted to have a bite first, Daisy!" Renee said._

 _Daisy looked up at her mother she continued to eat the icing off her hand._

" _Can we give you the present we made for you?" Destinee asked._

" _Sure!"_

 _Destinee and D.J. went to get the present from D.J.'s room and came back. D.J. had the present behind his back as he grinned at his mother and sister._

" _We have a surprise for you!" he said._

" _Oh?" Renee said._

" _Me and D.J. worked on this and we are very proud of our work if I do say so myself," Destinee said._

 _D.J. handed his mother the gift and waited for her to open it._

" _I wonder what it is!" Renee said, showing Daisy then opening the present. D.J. and Destinee had made a picture collage of their mother and little sister. From a picture of Renee pregnant with Daisy to a recent picture of her and Daisy at the park, the entire collage was beautiful. "Aww. I really love this! Thank you, two!"_

 _Destinee and Daisy gave their mother and baby sister a kiss._

" _I'm glad you like it!" D.J. said._

" _We do! Now, come get some cake!" Renee said._

 _Dean cut Destinee and D.J. a piece of cake then scooped up some icing and smothered it on their noses._

" _DADDY!" Destinee and D.J. said, laughing._

" _What?" Dean asked, pretending to be confused._

 _D.J. grabbed a handful of icing and smothered it on Dean's shirt then started cracking up laughing._

" _Oh, you think this is funny!?" Dean said._

" _Yup!"_

" _Alright, you guys! We would like some cake, too," Lisa said._

" _Oh. I honestly forgot you were here…sorry," Dean said to Lisa._

 _Lisa crossed her arms in front of her and squinted her eyes at Dean._

" _You forgot about us, huh?"_

" _I'm only kidding!" Dean continued to cut pieces of cake for everyone before finally cutting himself a piece of cake._

 _The rest of the family gave Daisy and Renee their presents after they had finished eating cake. Even though Renee didn't want anything for her birthday, the family still gave her something anyways. Her parents gave her another bathrobe, Lisa and Pam bought her some lingerie from Victoria's Secret, and her in-laws gave her a $100 coupon to a local pizza place that Renee loves tremendously. Jim and Moe teamed up and bought her a pair of black and white Converses that she had wanted for quite some time. Daisy received a bunch of clothes, toys, and stuffed animals. Her favorite was a teddy bear which she couldn't let go._

 _Dean waited until everyone had given out their gifts to give Renee and Daisy theirs._

" _To my wonderful wife and wonderful youngest child," Dean said. "I give you both earrings that have your birth stone." He took out two small boxes from his pockets and handed one to Renee. She opened it and smiled at Dean when she saw the wonderful sapphire color that decorated the earrings. "They're beautiful."_

" _I know," Dean said, smiling at her. "Look what Daddy got you, princess."_

 _Daisy looked up at her father with a big smile on her face. She looked at the earrings her father got for her when he opened the box and smiled even bigger at him. Dean looked at her ears and realized that she hadn't gotten her ears pierced yet._

" _Uh oh," he said. "Someone needs to get their ears pierced!"_

* * *

 _Dean held onto Daisy as someone took a needle gun and pierced Daisy's left ear. Dean could not remember the last time since she was born that the baby screamed at the top of her lungs but today was the day there would be screaming and crying. Dean didn't like hearing the baby cry like that but her ears needed to be pierced. Her right ear was quickly pierced and she continued to cry. Her father then wiped her tears and put her on his shoulder so he could pat her back._

" _It's okay," he said. "You'll be okay."_

" _Aww," Renee said, rubbing Daisy's hair. "It's all over. You have your ears pierced now!"_

 _Daisy still had a sad look on her face as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder. Him and Renee were both glad that that ordeal was over and were happy to have Daisy's earrings put in._

" _You look so cute," Dean said to Daisy._

 _Daisy smiled a little when Dean gave her a kiss on her soft cheek then grabbed his nose and started to coo._

" _Looks like someone is feeling a lot better. Oh, I did not like hearing her cry."_

" _Neither did I."_

 _Dean paid for the piercing then left the mall with Renee and headed to Destinee and D.J.'s school to pick them up._

* * *

Dean woke up in the morning doing push ups beside the bed. He usually never did that but this particularly morning he wanted to do so. He enjoyed thinking of good memories whenever he worked out as it made him feel good. What also made him feel good was Renee watching him as he exercised as he loved teasing her and she knew it. She had woken up to find him doing push ups and got out of bed just to lie down on the floor next to him as he did push ups.

"Good morning, handsome," she said seductively.

"Mornin', sexy."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Banana waffles, please and thank you."

"Okie dokie." Renee got up to put on her robe so she could go make breakfast.

Dean joined her in the kitchen to help her so that she wouldn't have to cook alone.

"I'm going to make some eggs and bacon," he said.

"Fantastic."

"I'm curious about something."

"What is it?"

Dean put a skillet onto the stove then turned it on and went to grab some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"Have you ever thought about being a stay at home mom?"

"Sometimes. But I love my job and I love that I'm able to balance work and life at home in general. Why you ask?"

"I was just curious is all."

"What? You think I should become a stay at home mom?"

"Only if you want to. You know I'm going to support any decision you make. I was just asking because the topic crossed my mind."

"Do you not want me to work?"

"Renee Ambrose, you can work whenever and whenever you want. I just like asking you some questions…you know…discussing things…talking things over." Dean cracked open five eggs and sprinkled garlic salt onto them. "Sometimes I want to talk to you about some things but don't know how to ask you so I just don't ask at all."

"Hmm. Well, I got a suggestion!" Renee said. "You ask away. Okay?"

"Got it." Dean smiled at Renee then cooked the eggs and began to fry the bacon.

D.J. slowly walked into the kitchen, looked at his parents, then continued walking to the living room. He laid down on the couch to watch cartoons until the food was done. Dean came to get him and picked him up so he could carry him to the table.

"Breakfast is ready," Dean said. "Why didn't you say anything to me and Mommy?"

"I don't know," D.J. said. "I just wanted to see if you guys were making food and I wanted to watch Tom and Jerry."

"Alright." Dean sat D.J. down in his chair and set his plate in front of him. "Dig in."

Destinee came running in and tagged D.J. on his shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" she said.

D.J. slapped his forehead in shock.

"I forgot we were still playing tag! Darn it!"

Renee and Dean laughed to themselves as they made themselves and Destinee a plate of food and ate together.


	23. Chapter 23

Destinee snuck up behind Dean as he was trimming his beard at the sink.

"What're you doing?" she asked, tugging at his shirt.

"Trimming my beard."

"You look like a caveman. Mommy says you trim your beard so that you won't look like a caveman. Is that true?"

"Yup. I'm a caveman and I'm proud of it."

"I have a caveman for a daddy. Woo! Are we going to the park today?"

"Of course we are."

"Yay!"

"I'll be finished in a minute. Put on your shoes."

"Okay!"

* * *

Renee sat down on the blanket she laid on the grass and held Daisy as she fed her some snacks. Daisy had been watching her father and siblings play Frisbee with each other and wanted to be in on the action. She wriggled out of her mother's hold and stood on her own two feet.

"You want to play with Daddy, Destinee, and D.J.?"

Renee watched as the baby started to walk towards Dean with her arms stuck out. Dean had thrown the Frisbee to Destinee and saw Daisy walking towards him. He quickly swooped her up to give her a kiss then put her back on her feet. Destinee threw the Frisbee to D.J. who threw it to Dean. Dean gently threw the Frisbee to Daisy who surprisingly caught it with her tiny hands and started laughing.

"You caught it! I'm very surprised!" Dean said. "I'm so proud of you. Now, I'm going to teach you how to saw wood in half. You'll be Daddy's little helper."

"No, she will not!" Renee said. "Nope! She will not!"

"Mommy is such a party pooper isn't she?" Dean said.

The four of them continued to play Frisbee until Destinee and D.J. began playing with the other kids on the playground. Dean sat down next to Renee on the blanket and began to rock Daisy to sleep as she had become cranky.

"You aren't going to fight your sleep, young lady," he said to her.

Daisy frowned at her father but eventually closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"That was easy," Renee said.

"I have a magic touch."

"You sure do. I honestly miss kicking you while pregnant."

"Oh, you made sure you got a lot of kicks in alright."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Dean! Deeeeaaannnn!" Renee shrieked._

 _Dean rushed into the living room to see what Renee wanted. He hit his big right toe on the couch and fell to the ground in pain._

" _Shit!" he said as soon as he rolled onto his back._

" _Get your punk ass up!" Renee yelled at him. "Get me some more Pepsi and I want cube ice again, dammit!"_

 _Dean got up, took Renee's cup from her, and was about to limp back into the kitchen when she stopped here._

" _Come here."_

 _Dean turned and stood directly beside Renee to see what else she needed to say._

" _You know you can move faster than that, right?"_

" _I just hit my toe, Renee."_

" _I don't give a fuck!" Renee kicked Dean in both of his knees then continued eating her big bag of chips._

 _Dean simply walked to the kitchen and got Renee another huge cup of soda then brought it back to her. She snatched it from him and drunk half of it before letting out a little burp._

" _Excuse me," she said. "And thank you, sugar pie. Now get out of my face."_

 _"Are you going to ask about my foot?"_

 _"Fuck your foot, you fuckhead!"_

* * *

 **Present:**

"I swear, you kicked hard like a punter on a football team," Dean said.

"Well, I had a boost of strength while pregnant. What can I say?" Renee said with a shrug and a smile.

"It was quite interesting. I could've broke my toe and everything. Broke my ass too and you wouldn't have cared because you wanted your soda. And it is a fond memory that brings a smile to my face." Dean looked down at Daisy to see that she had finally fallen asleep. Her little lips were slightly open as she slept soundly in her father's arms. "Back in Cincinnati, my uncle told me to always take care of you and the kids. I told him that I would do that. You and the kids are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I feel the same way. What would you like to do for our ten year anniversary?"

"I'm not sure. Well…we could go back to the courthouse where we got married a decade ago. I think we could go back to where it all began. Just some simple vows again. Nothing fancy."

"Sounds good. November 26th is a day that I'll never forget."

"Me neither."

Renee leaned in close to Dean for a kiss then put her head on his shoulder. She stroked Daisy's soft cheek with the back of her hand as she smiled at her sleeping then closed her eyes for a while and soaked up the sun.

* * *

"I wanna play outside again, Daddy!" D.J. said.

"Only for another few minutes because dinner will be ready soon," Dean said.

"Okay!" D.J. zoomed out of the kitchen into the backyard to continue playing. He had so much energy that he still needed to burn off despite being at the park for almost three hours.

Dean started dinner as he began to cut up onions for the baked chicken he was making. Renee, Destinee, and Daisy were all on the couch taking a nap before dinner. Dean had heard D.J. outside riding his bike and running around everywhere. D.J. had decided to climb up the tree then climb back down but that wasn't the case at the moment. He fell right back down to the ground and hurt his left arm so bad that he started to scream at the top of his lungs in agony.

Dean heard D.J. screaming and rushed into the backyard as fast as he could to see D.J. lying on the ground crying.

"Daddy, help me!" D.J. cried.

"What happened?" Dean said as he slowly helped D.J. up.

"I-I-I-I-I climbed the t-treee and I fell down and hurt my arm! WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everything seemed a blur to Dean as he picked up D.J. and rushed him back into the house.

* * *

Renee couldn't stay in her seat whatsoever as she paced back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. Dean was trying to remain calm but he couldn't because Renee was making him anxious.

"Renee, you need to sit down," he said. He got up when she ignored what he had said and repeated himself again. "Renee, sit down."

"I'm not going to sit down," she said sternly.

Dean left her alone as he sat back down and waited for the doctor to come back to tell them how D.J. was doing. When the doctor finally came back to tell them what happened, they learned that D.J. had fractured his arm just a little and that he would make a speedy recovery. Renee was relieved but still pissed at Dean so she decided it would be best not to say much to him.

Yet.

* * *

A few days later when they dropped the children off to school and came back home, she finally said what she needed to say.

"Why did you let D.J. go outside that night, huh? He had already played at the park!"

Dean had closed the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water out of it and frowned at her.

"I was cooking dinner and decided to let him go outside in the backyard to play because the boy still had some energy left in him. I wanted him to get all of it out before dinner that way once he ate, he would take a bath, and go to bed easily."

"Next time, don't let him climb the tree."

"I didn't know he was going to climb the tree!"

"Well you should've been looking after him!"

"I was cooking dinner!"

"You know how I feel about supervising the kids."

"Renee, our kids are going to play even when we're not looking. Kids are going to hurt themselves. It's a part of growing up."

"You know what? I think you're irresponsible sometimes. I really do."

"How the hell can you say that? Now, what if you were in my shoes and you let D.J. go outside and play and he got hurt, how would you feel if I said you were irresponsible? You would hold it against me until the end of time."

"I wouldn't be irresponsible like you! Your uncle told you to take care of your family but D.J. has his arm in a sling because you weren't looking after him!"

Dean threw the water bottle against the wall out of frustration.

"I am not irresponsible!" he said. "I am not irresponsible because D.J. hurt himself. Kids are going to hurt themselves, Renee! BUILD A DAMN BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT! FUCK!" Dean slammed his hands on the counter then closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

Renee watched as Dean grabbed his keys off the counter and headed to the garage.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked as he followed Dean.

Dean turned around quickly and pointed a finger at her.

"Do. Not. Follow. Me," he growled.

With that, Dean walked into the garage and let the door slam behind him. Renee heard him get into his truck, start it up, and back out of the garage. Dean closed the garage door before driving down the street to clear his mind for a bit.

Renee picked up Dean's water bottle, placed it in the fridge, and took out a bottle of wine. Since it was almost empty, she chugged down the rest of the alcohol and closed the fridge door. She leaned against it and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuck," she said. "Fuck."


	24. Chapter 24

" _Come on…you can do it!" Dean said to Daisy._

 _Daisy had pulled herself up to her feet using the couch as leverage then stuck her right foot out then her left. She began to balance herself on her two feet and slowly began to walk away from the couch towards her father. Dean held out his arms as Daisy made her way towards him with her arms extended towards him as well, mimicking what he was doing._

" _Just a bit closer," Renee said._

 _Daisy then stopped walking, sat back down on the ground, and began clapping her hands._

" _Wait. What?" Dean said. "No, no, no. You have to keep walking." He began to walk towards the kitchen which caught Daisy's attention._

 _She hopped back on her feet and began walking more quickly towards Dean as if he was leaving her behind somewhere._

" _There you go!" Renee said. She tried not to trip over her own two feet as she hurried behind Daisy, filming the baby walking._

 _Dean held out his arms to Daisy again as she did the same and swooped her up._

" _Daddy is so proud of you," he said. "Now, I'll have to run extra fast after you soon, little roadrunner."_

Dean saw a text message pop up on his screen as he was watching the video of Daisy walking. It was Renee asking him where he was.

' _Where are you? You've been gone for a while. Please come back home.'_

Dean thought not to respond at first but then relented and texted Renee back.

' _I'm not far from home. I just needed to clear my head for a while and think about how irresponsible I am as a father to my children.'_

Renee sighed as she read Dean's message to her. It was obvious that he was still pissed about what she had said to him and she couldn't blame him. Even though she said what she did in anger, there had been plenty of times where she did make him feel as if he wasn't being responsible when it came to the kids.

' _I'm sorry for what I said. Please, just come home. Where are you?'_

' _Parked in the parking lot of McDonald's. I'm coming home now.'_

* * *

Renee had quickly called her parents to pick the children up from school which they agreed to do much to Renee's relief. Dean had arrived at home and walked into the house from the garage. He had saw Renee waiting for him on the couch and made his way into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Don't we have to pick up the kids soon?"

"I called my parents and asked them if they could pick up the kids. I also told them to take them out for some ice cream after they get out of school."

Dean was about to ask why but then he realized that they needed time right now to talk things out with each other.

"Fair enough," he said. "Well, let's start off by discussing why you think I'm irresponsible when it comes to watching after the kids. This isn't the first time you've called me irresponsible."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Dean. I know I shouldn't have said what I did but I had just didn't know how to properly discuss what had happened with D.J."

"At the hospital, I knew I couldn't continue to talk to you about D.J. because you didn't want me anywhere near you. I had a feeling that you were going to be mad at me because this for a while and I was right."

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, anyways."

"Quite the opposite. I wanted to talk to you because I want you to stop thinking I'm irresponsible when it comes to taking care of our children. You're making it sound as if I put them in harm's way each and every day when you know damn well kids are going to hurt themselves. When Destinee burned her leg when she accidentally spilled the pot on her leg, did I call you irresponsible for it? No. So, don't do it to me, Renee. That's all I ask. It's fortunate that D.J.'s injury isn't that bad."

"I guess I was just upset over D.J. being hurt that I began to think crazy things. For that, I'm sorry."

Dean got up to sit next to Renee so he could kiss her cheek.

"Apology accepted. Now, what's for dinner?"

"Steak…lobster…vegetables…and chocolate chip cookies. Plus, we have another bottle of wine in the bar."

"You sure know how to make me feel good."

"I know I do. Well, since we have the house to ourselves for a little while…maybe we can have a little fun?"

"Like…cooking the food and giving each other kisses?"

"I was going to say go to the room for a quickie but cooking the food is a good idea. Beat you there." Renee hopped over the couch and dashed towards the kitchen.

Dean simply got up to walk into the kitchen, shaking his head at Renee when he went to the fridge.

"Tsk tsk. No running in the house, lady," he said.

"Whatever!" Renee said. She was about to turn on the stove when she saw something black crawling on the counter. "AH! SPIDER! DEAN, COME KILL IT!"

"Just kill it with your shoe."

"No, kill it with YOUR shoe! You have big ass feet!"

Dean yanked off his shoe and slammed it on top of the spider. After that, Renee grabbed some wipes to quickly wipe the spider guts off the counter.

"Happy?" Dean asked.

"Very."

"Scary cat."

"Whatever, Dean. Just hand me the damn vegetables out of the freezer."

* * *

Aaron had visited them before they were about to eat to give Renee and Daisy their gifts. Aaron had attended their birthday party but forgot to get a gift because he forgot his aunt and cousin's birthday altogether. But he definitely made sure to go and get them each a gift for a late birthday present.

"Aunt Renee, I bought you a Bath and Body Works bath set. And, for Daisy, I bought her a bath set, too. For babies, of course."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie. You want something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I'm headed to my dad's house to go eat dinner with him. I haven't seen him in a while sense I started college."

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to visit him. You have fun, okay?" Dean said, giving Aaron a hug.

"I will. Bye, Aunt Renee."

"See you later," Renee said, giving Aaron a hug and a kiss.

"Bye, Aaron!" Destinee and D.J. gave their cousin a huge hug and a kiss on his cheeks.

"I'll see you guys soon." Aaron then went to Daisy's play pin and picked her up. "Love you, tootsie roll." He gave her a kiss on her fat cheek and sat her back down. "I'm off!"

Aaron closed the door behind him as he hurried to his car as he was hungry as hell and needed to hurry to get some food with his pops.

"Alright, time to eat!" Dean said.

"Yaaaaaay!" The kids said.

"You know what?" Dean said. "Let's eat in the living room."

"Dean…why?" Renee asked.

"The kids can eat on trays. I just want to watch t.v. is all so let's go."

The family settled in the living room to eat their food and plopped themselves onto the couch. Dean got Daisy and sat her in his lap. She was happy about that as she saw the veggies on her father's plate and immediately dug her hand into it.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Dean asked the baby. "How're you feeling D.J.?"

"I'm feeling great!"

"Good! How's everyone?"

Renee just kept on eating as Destinee put a thumb's up. Blue sat right in front of D.J. as he licked his chops at the food he saw and wanted D.J. to spill so he could eat it.

"I take that as a yes," Dean said. "Blue, go eat your own food."

Blue cocked his head to the side in response to what Dean said and stared at him like that for a good five minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

Blue watched as Daisy slept soundly on the couch while Dean was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Whenever the baby would sleep, Blue would check on her to make sure she was like alright like he had D.J. when he was a baby. When she began to stir in her sleep and move, Blue jumped up so that the upper part of his body was on the couch and began to nudge Daisy's bottom to make sure she didn't roll of the edge of the couch. He then bit her blanket and pulled it after her so that her little legs would stay warm. Dean had went to check on Daisy and saw what Blue had did.

"Oh, I see someone is checking on their sister," he said smiling.

Blue wagged his tale then walked towards Dean happily as he knew he had did something special. He followed Dean to the kitchen where he received a few doggy treats and ate them quickly. He barked as it was his way of saying thank you and scurried away to take his usual nap.

Destinee and D.J. soon came rushing into the house and greeted their father who they almost knocked over.

"Hi, Daddy!" D.J. said.

"I missed you!" Destinee said. "I drew you a picture of a flower today!"

"Aww, thank you. How are you two?" Dean asked.

"Good!" D.J. said. He began twirling around on his toes and grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Nope," Dean said. "No cookies until after dinner."

D.J. sighed and put the cookie back into the jar.

"You can help me put the celery in the soup, though!"

"Oh, really!?" D.J. said. "Yippie!"

"Destinee, I want to see your picture, honey," Dean said.

"Okay!" Destinee hastily wiped out the drawing for Dean and showed it to him.

"I love it!" D.J. said.

"Thank you!"

"I love it, too. It goes on the fridge hall of fame."

Destinee put the picture on the fridge and placed a magnet on it so it would stick.

"Oh, we forgot to say hi to Daisy!" she said.

"Oh, drat!" D.J. hurried off his stool to hurry to the couch so he could give his sister a kiss.

Destinee gave her a kiss then rushed back to the kitchen to help Dean with dinner. D.J. poured the chopped celery into the pot while Destinee stirred it. Renee then came into the house, let out a small sigh, then laid down on the couch.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Renee threw a thumbs up in the air to let her husband know she was indeed okay but Dean knew that she was pretty tired and needed some rest. He came over to the couch, placed a hand on Renee's back, and whispered in her ear.

"You know, you can go lie down and I'll bring you dinner to the room."

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah…no, you're not. Go lie down and I'll bring you dinner."

* * *

Renee was relieved when Dean brought her dinner to their room and was happy to see that Daisy was with him. She had just taken medicine for a headache and definitely needed food to settle her grumbling stomach.

"Thank you," she said as she took the plate from Dean.

"You're welcome." He placed a an extra water bottle on her nightstand and laid down the bed, placing Daisy right beside him. "The kids wanted to watch t.v. in the living room while eating so I let them. Miss Daisy here doesn't want to eat anything. She's still in a crabby mood." As Daisy yawned and rubbed her right eye, Dean ruffled her soft hair.

"Once she's more alert she'll eat," Renee said. "Let's see how well you cooked the vegetables this time."

"You're still talking crap to me about the time I burned the vegetables? It was an accident!"

"Yeah, sure." Renee winked at Dean as she took a bite of the food. "On a serious note, it's really delicious. Honestly, I was about to buy myself a bottle of wine and chug it down as soon as I walked through the front door."

"Maybe next time you'll get a nice bottle of wine to chug down. Right now, you need to just drink some water." When Dean sat up, he winced a little as he did so and placed a hand on his lower back. He didn't say anything about it as he picked up Daisy and held her so that she was looking at her mother. "Tell Mommy to drop the story of me burning the vegetables."

Daisy gave her a father a blank stare then pointed her tiny left index finger on his forehead. She then smiled as she hid her face away from her parents.

"Oh, I see someone is happy now," Renee said. "And no, I am not dropping the vegetable scenario. As you can see, Daisy won't tell me to drop it so there."

"Yeah, whatever. Stick your tongue out again and I'm gonna stick it right back in your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Just watch me. Right after I go feed Daisy and feed my own face."

"I'll be waiting to kick you in the face if you decide to tickle me."

"Pft."

Dean took a painkiller before he headed to sleep later that night. His back had been hurting him for the past couple of days but he didn't say anything as he didn't want Renee to worry. He knew that she knew he was hurting a bit but still, not saying anything about the situation was the way to go. He laid down in bed and exhaled as he got comfortable after having a long day himself. Renee had come back in the room from the kitchen, sat next to Dean, and began to munch on banana bread. She offered Dean a piece which he happily took and quickly ate.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Renee asked.

"Yup."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I still can't believe this, but I'm only going to be there for four hours. My boss is really allowing me to make my own schedule."

"That's good. Do you ever strain yourself at work?"

"Sometimes but I have to remind myself to take it easy."

"I ask because I saw you wince in pain earlier when you sat up. Now, I know you don't want to say anything to me about it but I don't want you hurting yourself again."

"Don't worry. I won't."

His response was so quick that it surprised Renee for a bit. She had a feeling he didn't want to keep talking about the subject so she stopped talking but to her surprise he continued to speak.

"Do you want me to find another job or something? I know you're worried about me. I'm not going to get into an argument with you, I just want to know what's going through your mind. Sometimes I feel as if you don't tell me everything out of fear of what I'll say. Just be honest. I won't get mad."

Renee began to pick at the piece of banana bread she still had in her hand.

"Maybe," she said quietly then shrugged. "If it's what you want to do."

"My boss knows of my back. He tells me not to too much work. I'm still capable of doing my job and I'm lucky because not too many people can bounce back with ease from the injury that I had sustained."

"That's all that matters. You are doing well, you're at a job you like, and everything is going fine. Whatever you choose to do, you do it. I support you in everything you do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Renee silently finished her snack then turned her light off and rested her head on her pillow. She felt Dean's hand trail down her leg which felt pretty damn good at the moment. Dean kissed Renee's cheek then placed his head behind hers and began to snore a little.

Renee didn't fall asleep right away as she had thoughts running through her mind. Maybe there was a way she could help Dean get a new job that wouldn't be so stressful on his back. Maybe there wasn't. If Dean could hear her thinking, he'd probably blow a fuse for a short time then calm down and proceed to tell her that he doesn't need a new job and that he's happy and fine where he is.

Renee quickly threw the thought of her head as she finally drifted to sleep and started snoring as well as she too had a long day.


	26. Chapter 26

"He's here now. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Thanks again, Moe." Renee hung up her phone and resumed cooking as Dean walked into the house.

"Something smells good," he said. "What're you making?"

"Some pork chops with green beans…and I'm still trying to find another side dish. Maybe some corn? Something easy and simple."

Dean gave her a kiss then went to the fridge to look for something to drink.

"I don't care what it is because it is going into my stomach," he said. "How was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Just fine. You just put Daisy to sleep?"

"Yeah, not too long ago."

"Are you going to pick up the kids or do you want me to do it?"

"I'll do it."

"Okay." Dean took a long gulp of his Gatorade then sat the bottle down on the counter. "Man, I'm tired…"

Renee put the pork chops in the oven and closed the oven door.

"Go ahead and lie down for a bit."

"But I want…" Dean slowly walked over to Renee and picked her up. "You." He kissed her on her lips then sat her back down on her feet.

Renee could tell that Dean was definitely tired from work despite only working a couple of hours that day. Before Dean had walked through the door, she had been on the phone with Moe who had told her about a variety of jobs that Dean could do if he ever wanted a job that wasn't too strenuous for him. She knew Dean would get agitated about it but part of her knew that if she didn't, she would only regret it. The other job he had at the docks had good pay as well but there also other options too.

"Maybe tonight if you're a good boy," Renee said.

"I always am," Dean said, grabbing Renee's hand and giving it a kiss. "And I also have some good news, too."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Now I oversee the other workers at my job. I don't have to lift a finger if I don't want to. So, you don't have to worry about me straining myself."

"I see…I'm very happy for you."

"You look worried. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"What?"

"I was…trying to see if there were any other jobs for you to consider is all."

"You were…trying to find a job for me?"

Renee fell silent as she crossed her arms and looked down at her bare feet.

"Renee…" Dean started. He didn't know what to say and how to say it as he just tried to think of something to tell her. "Renee, honestly…just why? Like I told you, I understand you're concerned but dammit I know what I'm doing. I don't need you interfering."

Renee still didn't say nothing as she walked to the pantry to retrieve a can of green beans then took it back to the kitchen to open it. She then snatched the door to one of the cabinets open, yanked out a pot, rinsed it, then threw the beans in it. She turned on the stove sky high as she wanted to heat the damn thing up as quickly as possible and sort of slammed the pot on top of the fire.

"Renee?"

Renee went to the pantry again to find something else to make but started to just idly look around at all of the food staring back at her.

"Renee!"

She snatched her arm away from Dean as she grabbed a can of corn from the shelf. She walked past him to find another pot to put the corn in but Dean stopped her as he yanked the can of corn from her and slammed it on the counter.

"RENEE!"

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I don't want to say anything to you, Dean! Just drop the subject. I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry! I'll stop interfering with anything you do. I'll stay out of your way."

"Renee-"

"Just watch the food."

Renee grabbed her purse and headed out of the house before Dean could say anything else to her.

* * *

Renee had hurried to her study so that the kids wouldn't see her crying. Dean seemed to have known what was going on as he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When he didn't hear Renee say anything, he slowly opened the door and saw Renee sitting in her chair. She quickly wiped away her tears with a tissue she was holding in her hand. She was agitated as Dean wasn't the person she wanted to see at the moment but nonetheless she allowed him inside her study. Dean had brought her dinner and placed it on her desk. He whipped out a soda can that he had stuck in his back pocket and placed it next to her plate.

Dean towards the door but stopped before he left.

"Enjoy. I'll give you your space and you can talk when you're ready. I understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. I understand you're looking out for me. I'm the one who should be sorry for always getting snappy with you when you are just trying to help."

"Dean…"

He stopped before he had even got the chance to step out of the door and looked behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Dean closed the door and went back to see what Renee had wanted as she had gotten up from her seat. "I hope you understand that as your wife I don't like seeing you in pain. Now, I was on the phone trying to find anything for you to do. But since you have a new position at your job, it's a good thing. I know that if I had gotten hurt on my job you'd want me to be careful."

"You're right. Thank you for being concerned about me. You still mad at me?"

"No. I'm too damn horny to be mad. And besides…we should plan something for our anniversary."

"After sex?"

"Yes. What's today?"

"Friday."

"Perfect! Go put this back in the microwave and I'll meet you in the room."

Renee couldn't stop giggling which caused Dean to become confused as he was concentrating on sex.

"What's so funny?" he said as he caught his breath. "I'm extremely close to busting a nut and you're laughing as if it's funny."

"I'm sorry, baby, but I can't help but laugh."

"What's so funny?" Dean repeated.

"I don't know. Sometimes I try not to laugh during sex…I think I do it because it keeps me from screaming out."

"Oh, it does, huh?"

"Yes, it does. And you…are making me want to sing. You're doing that on purpose."

"No, I'm not." Dean smirked as he began to rub Renee's clit which made her suck in a deep breath.

"Fuck you," she said. "Gah!"

"Too much for ya to handle?"

"You…asshole…"

Dean laid on side and pulled Renee close to him without letting up on his grip.

"I'm the best asshole there is."

Renee giggled again as Dean continued to rub her clit, struggling to not laugh too loud but dammit was it hard.

"Oh…you are indeed," she said. "You…you…ah, shit. I need to laugh into the damn pillow. Switch positions quickly!"

With her face buried deep into the pillow, Renee damn near screamed with laughter as Dean couldn't help but smirk at what was going on. It didn't stop him from filling Renee up with cum but that in turn didn't stop her from laughing. Renee turned over to look up at the ceiling in amazement.

"That was fun. You know, I laugh sometimes to keep from crying."

Dean laid next to Renee and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if we ever get into a fight, sometimes I'll cry but I'll find something to laugh about in the end. Makes me feel a bit better."

"I don't ever want to make you cry because you're upset."

"I know. Let's just say you were laid off from your job…you would take another job, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would. I wouldn't have any other choice. I appreciate you looking out for me. I really do. It takes me a while to see it because I'm bullheaded but…I'm lucky to have a wife like you. Makes me even more happier that we're renewing our wedding vows once again very soon."

"Me too. I love you, Dean. If I didn't, I wouldn't care about you and I wouldn't have been married to you this long."

"Thank you for putting up with me during all of these years."

"And thank you for putting up with me as well. Round two?"

"Round two."


	27. Chapter 27

"He didn't snap you up, did he?" Pam asked Renee.

"We had a little quarrel but we squashed it quickly," Renee said. "But I think he finally understands where I'm coming from."

"You know, I am very surprised you haven't strung him from his toes yet."

"I know. But I am going to string you from yours if you keep on moving your little sausages!"

Pam squinted her eyes as she kept her foot still while Renee painted her toenails. Renee and Pam had been painting each other's toenails and it had been Renee's turn to pain Pam's. They had been sitting on the floor watching chick flick movies while Lisa had grabbed the tub of ice cream.

"Be nice you two," she said. "Or I'm going to eat all of this ice cream myself."

"Now, if you do that, then you're going to have to buy us some more chocolate ice cream."

"Hmm…nope!" Lisa said. She sat the tub of ice cream at the edge of the table and handed Renee and Pam each a spoon.

They dug into the ice cream until it was halfway gone and continued to watch chick flick movies. This helped Renee keep her mind occupied but she still couldn't help thinking about Dean. She wondered just how many hot wings and fries him and Moe had devoured by now…

* * *

"Damn…that was good…" Moe wiped his hands with his napkin and tossed it on his plate.

Dean tore the meat off the chicken wing he was eating and placed the bone down on the plate. He was stuffed but satisfied.

"Yes…it was good." He tried to get up from the table but decided it was best to just relax for a bit. "Oh, man. Today was a good day."

"Today was a good day indeed." Moe took a swig of his beer and sat the can back down on the table.

"I know this may sound weird and I'm not trying to pry, but does Pam ever…convince you to get a new job?"

"No. She always asks me if she can get discounts for UPS since I work for them but other than that, she never talked to me about it."

"Renee…" Dean sighed deeply and shook his head. "I don't think she wants me working in construction anymore. Ever since my accident, she's been on edge. I hate that it happened but hey, shit happens you know? I love her dearly but I think she just needs to relax."

"You're actually in charge of everything that happens now, right? You just order other guys around?"

"Yes, indeed. And it's fun."

"Well, if you do like your job, then keep it. But I can understand where Renee is coming from as well." Moe knew that he had to keep his promise to Renee about not telling Dean about how she had asked him about other jobs that Dean could do. Moe had suggested UPS but that was only because he liked working for the company.

"I don't want to keep arguing with her about this…I hope maybe…just maybe one day we can put this behind us soon."

"I know Renee worries when you leave home for work and everything but you have to do what you have to do. I'm sure Renee will stop worrying soon. How about you guys spend some time together tomorrow. Go for a jog or something or go out for a cup of coffee and spend some time talking to each other. I'll watch the kids for you tomorrow and I'll ask Pam if she wants to watch the kids with me, which I'm sure she'll automatically say yes to. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

Renee and Dean jogged up a trail that led up the mountains near the neighborhood. It was a peaceful morning as they got fresh air and a good exercise in that was much needed. They reached a resting stop and sat down on the bench that gave them a clear view of the mountains of the beautiful state of California.

"You look good in those leggings," Renee said to Dean.

Dean chuckled as he looked down at his black leggings with the Nike logo on the left thigh.

"I know I do," he said. "They make my thunder thighs look small."

"But they make you look even more delicious the more I look at you."

"That's good. You look dazzling yourself…" Dean tugged at Renee's green tank top slightly and rubbed his hand on her thigh. "And you look rather great in your leggings, too."

"I'm glad because I know I look good."

There was a small amount of silence between Dean and Renee as they look at the scenery lying before them. Dean chugged down all the water in his water bottle and looked at Renee whose gaze was at the dirt trail in beneath her feet.

"I um…" Dean sighed and shook his head. "I know you don't want me working in construction but it's something I'm going to do until I find something different. As much as I really don't want to be in a beauty salon for too long, I wouldn't want you to leave your job. Because it's something that you've wanted to do for a long time, honey."

"I know. I'll try not to worry so much but I just can't help it."

"You're my wife so of course you're going to worry. That's what you're going to do and I do the same thing." Dean wrapped his arm around Renee and pulled her close to him. "But worrying but help. We just have to be positive. And plus, we should be thinking about our tenth anniversary that's coming up soon."

Renee looked up at Dean and nodded her head.

"You're right," she said. "I'll support anything you do."

"And I'll do the same."

Dean and Renee locked lips for a hot moment before getting back up and finishing their jog.

* * *

 **A few weeks later:**

"Bend your arm…"

D.J. bent his arm to show the doctor that it had healed just fine and extended it out in front of him then wiggled his fingers.

"Well, looks like you're not going to need your arm cast anymore, young man! Your arm is completely healed."

"Yay!" D.J. said.

"Now, don't go swinging on monkey bars when you get home, young man!" the doctor said.

"I won't!"

"Just make sure he rests up and doesn't do anything too physical and his arm will be just fine," the doctor told Dean.

"Thank you. Alright, let's go, little man," Dean said to D.J.

D.J. happily walked out of the hospital and all the way to the car. He was happy that he could easily get into his booster seat without any hassle and buckled himself in. Dean put Daisy in her car seat, shut the door, then got into the driver's seat.

"Remember what the doctor said?" Dean said as he looked in his rearview mirror at D.J.

"She said not to play rough today."

"Exactly. Which means you need to relax. I know you're energetic and all but please, listen to the doctor. And if I say don't do something, don't do it. I'm not trying to be mean but I really don't want to see you hurt again. Daddy was very scared and worried about you when you hurt yourself and that's not something I want to see again. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And plus, I don't want Mommy to choke me."

"Has Mommy ever did that to you before?"

Dean started the truck engine then looked in the rearview mirror again.

"Let's just say that there's been times your mother has kicked my butt."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean woke up to Renee sitting on top of him with her hands around his neck. He had been drifting off to sleep when she pounced on top of him and began strangling him. He tore her arms away from his neck and stared at Renee in bewilderment._

" _What are you doing!?"_

" _Where's the apple pie!?"_

" _In the fridge!"_

" _I don't see it!"_

" _I put it under the eggs!"_

" _Why did you do that!?"_

" _Because it just happened!"_

 _Renee got off Dean and pushed her short locks back behind her ears._

" _Because it just happened my ass," she said. "I'm pregnant and I'm hungry."_

" _You want me to make you a nice bowl of dessert?"_

" _I don't know. Depends."_

" _Depends on what?"_

" _If you do it right."_

 _Dean was about to get up from the bed but Renee pushed him back down._

" _No. I don't trust you. Just stay down."_

" _Okay." Dean laid his head back down as Renee left the room. "I think my little man must be hungry…"_

* * *

 **Present:**

D.J. rushed to his room to play with his cars as he had the rest of Friday off. Dean was thinking of what to make for dinner but couldn't decide on anything.

"What do you think? Chicken? Steak? Tuna?" Dean said to Daisy.

Daisy giggled as she sat on the floor and held her arms out towards Blue who had trotted into the kitchen. He licked her tiny hand and sat down next to her.

"Oh, come on, help me out. I'll have to go get your sister and your mother will be home soon so I need to get cookin'".

"CHICKEN!" D.J. screamed from his room.

"OKAY!" Dean yelled back to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I know I had written this chapter already however I decided to change this chapter up. After reading the article on Dean and Renee's wedding today (go check out the news on E! Online) I decided to rewrite this chapter. I got inspired by the article and just wanted to change some things. For those of you who have read my story "Always and Forever", Chapter 81 is where Renee and Dean talk about having a dream wedding at the beach. Let's just say, in this chapter where they renew their wedding vows, it'll be the same as when they first got married at the drop of a hat. And of course, I had written this chapter when news broke of Dean and Renee getting married. I'm just going in a different direction with this story a bit. Bear with me, please. For those of you who have read this chapter and are rereading it, thank you.** **I didn't change except for the wedding reception and fixed one minor detail. Thanks again you guys!**

* * *

Renee read the very first birthday card that Dean got for her and it still made her laugh to this day. He had written a nice, short, and sweet message to her in the card.

' _Happy Birthday, love. Um…I don't usually write these type of notes but I just want to tell you that I love you and I hope you have a really good day today. I hope what I'm cooking you for dinner tonight is good. I've never made chicken and dumplings before. But it should go well because I made it with love and I love you._

 _Always, J'_

Dean stepped out into the backyard to see Renee reading the birthday card and smiled at her.

"I see someone is reading the cheesy damn note I wrote to you," he said as he took a seat next to her. "Some wine?"

"Thank you." Renee took the glass cup Dean had in his hand and drunk some of it. "And it's not cheesy. It was heartfelt. Right from the heart and it was so sweet. If you say something cheesy when we renew our wedding vows, I'll be all ears."

"Speaking of our wedding vows, everything is set for our special day."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really. And after that, we're going to get busy and have another baby."

Renee put her finger on Dean's lips when he had leaned in for a kiss.

"Another baby?" she repeated.

"You know I'm only kidding. Three rascals is enough."

"Well see, I'm dealing with four rascals. You're the biggest one."

"Those sound like fighting words!"

"No, Dean, no!"

Dean got up and hoisted Renee over his shoulder then took her back in the house.

"Oh, yes, Renee, yes!"

"Put me down!"

"I will! Right in the bed! Ha!"

* * *

 **The special day:**

All of the family were ecstatic to see Dean and Renee renew their wedding vows again. More gifts were handed their way and the children were more than excited to see their parents celebrate their special day. Destinee and D.J. made their parents a picture collage that read "Happy Anniversary, Mommy and Daddy! Love Destinee, D.J., and Daisy". The photos included photos of all three of the children as babies to current photos of them and a photo of Dean and Renee that they took one day when they went hiking.

Ella, Nancy, Lisa, and Pam all couldn't stop crying as they both got emotional way before the ceremony started and Gerald, Jim, Aaron and Moe were all supplying the Kleenex for the women.

For some reason, even though they had been married for a decade now, they had butterflies in their stomachs as if they were getting married for the first time. Even though Dean decided at the last minute to get married because Renee had been past due to deliver Destinee, it was still the happiest days of their lives. Now, here they were getting renewing their wedding vows for the second time. They both had their doubts about their marriage working but something kept them together. They were meant to be together and they knew that they loved each other dearly. Love kept them together through thick and thin.

Despite having a little traditional wedding when they renewed their wedding vows the first time as the family wanted to do something special for them and Dean and Renee had wanted to get married at the beach, they decided to go simple this time again.

They decided to do what they did when they first got married. Just show up at the courthouse wearing their regular clothes to renew their vows. Dean had managed to find the semi casual shirt red and white plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elblows that he had worn along with a pair of pants and his regular black Nike shoes. Renee found the green dress with the red flowers that she had worn, along with the black tights, and matching black flats that she wore that day. Only difference is that of course she wasn't pregnant and their little rascals would see their mommy and daddy renew their vows. Before they had left the house, Dean had told Renee the very words he told her ten years ago when she was lying down in bed: "I want to marry you today. Will you marry me?". That of course was an important day in both Dean and Renee's lives and today they were relieving that great and important day.

Destinee was excited about being the flower girl for her mother and D.J. was excited that he could be the flower boy as well. Destinee had on a cute green dress that matched her mother's dress and wore black flats and had her hair in a ponytail with flowers around her rubber band. D.J. was dressed just like his dad, from the red and white plaid shirt to the matching pants and shoes.

Dean smiled to himself as he saw the kids throwing flower pedals in front of Renee as she made her way to the alter. Seeing her wear the exact same thing she wore when they first got married made Dean smile even more.

D.J. and Destinee got up to the alter and decided to hand some flowers to Daisy.

"Daisy wants to throw flowers, too," Destinee said.

Pam stood Daisy on her feet so that Daisy could walk to her siblings. Destinee and D.J. handed her some flower pedals so that she could throw some on the ground. Daisy looked at the flower pedals and almost tried to eat them until Destinee and D.J. helped her toss them to the ground. They handed her some more and this time, she tossed them on the ground instead of trying to eat them. Dean said "I love you" to Daisy and give her a kiss a kiss on her cheek then let Pam pick her up again.

"I love you," Dean said to Destinee and D.J. as he gave him a kiss on their cheeks.

They too gave Dean a kiss on his cheek.

"We love you, too!" Destinee said.

"Love you!" D.J. said.

D.J. stood behind Dean while Destinee waited on the other side of the alter with Pam who was holding Destinee.

Renee finally got the alter and held out her hand for Dean to take and stood in front of him. Dean lifted the veil over her head to reveal her beautiful face. Renee smiled at him as she tried to hold back tears but couldn't. Dean wiped some of tears away and held her hands in his as he continued to smile at her.

Both of them were half-listening to what the clergy had been saying to them as they continued to look at each other. Dean squeezed Renee's hands slightly as he began to think through all their good and bad times together.

Before Dean had walked into the bowling alley, he didn't expect to fall in love that very day. He just wanted to relax at home.

When Renee had walked into the bowling alley, she didn't expect to fall in love that very day. As a matter of fact, she had wanted to sneak away and head back home but she knew Pam would've stopped her right in her tracks.

And it was a good thing that they decided to go that day.

When it was time to say their vows, Renee managed to say what she needed to despite crying.

"Dean…I love you. I love you very much. I love you, I love our children, I love Blue, and I love Mitch. And yes, I said it. I know I tell you every day that I love you and I really do. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. I honestly don't know how you put up with me most days but I'm very glad that you chose me to be your best friend and your wife. Sometimes I don't know how we made it this far but I remember that it's love that keeps us together. I love you, Dean."

"Renee, I knew from the very day I laid eyes on you that you were the one for me. You gave me a different look on life, we have three wonderful kids together, a great dog, and I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. And I'm also glad you love Mitch. Every day I go home to a wonderful family that loves me and that makes me the richest man in the entire universe. I love you so dang much, it's not even funny. I love you, Renee."

The clergywoman then asked for the rings. Destinee took a ring out of her little purse while D.J. searched his pockets for the ring then finally yanked it out. They handed the rings to their parents and watched eagerly as Dean and Renee placed their rings on their fingers. They both had gotten new rings; Renee's ring was a light purplish colored gem on a gold band. Dean's ring was a similar band only it was strictly gold.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, again. Congratulations on your anniversary."

"Thank you," Dean said to her.

"You're welcome. You may now kiss the bride."

Dean and Renee kissed each other while the entire family cheered them on. Aunt Janice and Uncle Tony were also in attendance and so was Ollie and Martin of course.

Destinee and D.J. hugged their parents and gave them the collage of photos they made for them.

"We love you," D.J. said.

"And we love you, too," Renee said.

"Someone else wants another kiss, too," Pam said.

Dean took Daisy from Pam then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"We didn't forget about you, butterball," he said.

"This is the best day of my life," Renee said.

"Mine too," Dean said.

* * *

No plans for a fancy getaway was in place but the family still wanted Renee and Dean to do something together. The family reserved a cabin for them to stay in that was near a lake and had plenty of places for them to hike in.

Dean decided to take up fishing and Renee joined him to see just how many fish he would catch.

"I got my camera ready," Renee said.

"Of course you do." Dean threw out his hook and waited for a fish to get ahold to the worm that was floating in the water.

"How does it feel to have been married for a decade now?"

"Feels fantastic. The sex is great. It gets better and better over the years. Very fantastic, very good."

"It better."

"You know you're the only one I want."

"I better be!"

"Well, sheesh, I better be the only one _you_ want."

"You are. Let's take a photo together."

Dean leaned in close to Renee as she snapped a photo of themselves and sent it to Pam.

"It's so peaceful here," Dean said. "Nice and quiet…very beautiful. Nothing but beautiful trees around us."

"Ever thought about living in the countryside?"

"Hmm…not really. I want to see people walking down the sidewalks, not foxes and other animals."

Renee chuckled to herself.

"I'm happy where we live. It's near a lot of good trails. But this is a great destination to get away for a little bit."

"Well, maybe I should come back here again to catch more fish…if I can't do it the first time right now."

"You may catch something. If you do, do you know how to gut a fish?"

"I've gutted a fish once but I really can't recall how I did it."

"Speaking of food, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Pizza. Extra pepperoni and extra cheese. And extra sauce."

"Done and done. Dessert?"

"You."

"Besides me."

"You."

"Besides me!"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Okay."

"And you."

Renee smacked Dean on his leg but all he did was laugh at her.

"I can't help it. Here we are wearing hoodies, pants, and shoes and it would be better if we were both ass naked."

"Of course."

"Oh!" Dean quickly got up when he felt something tugging on his fishing rod. Renee whipped out her phone again and recorded Dean reeling in a decent sized fish. "Aw, yeah! Woohoo! I caught my first fish! Hahaha, YES!"

"Congrats!" Renee stopped filming and snapped some photos of Dean holding up his fish.

"Alright, back in the water you go little fella. Next time, I'm going to gut a fish and make it for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, time to make it back to the cabin for dinner time!"

Both Renee and Dean paddled to land, got out of their boat, and headed to their cabin.

"Man, I love being married," Dean said.

"It's great, I know."

"Uncle Tony told me he was proud of me but still said he was going to kick my butt if I mistreated you."

"Uncle Tony is my favorite uncle."

"Yeah, he would be your favorite uncle."

As soon as they got into the cabin, the rest of the evening was spent blasting music, making food and almost spilling it, drinking wine, and having sex in the middle of the floor in the living room on top of soft blankets.

With the soft crackle of firewood burning in the fireplace, Dean and Renee snuggled up together with Dean's head lying on top of hers, they enjoyed the warm of the fire.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Renee."

 **Author's Note: Aww, shucks!**


	29. Chapter 29

Renee ran her fingers down Dean's chest as he slept soundly, snoring just a bit. She kissed Dean on his cheek then got up and slipped on her robe then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Dean soon stirred out of his sleep afterwards then sat up to see Renee making breakfast. He lifted his head up a little as he looked over the couch and smiled to himself.

"Waffles," he said to himself. He pushed the blankets off his legs and got up, almost forgetting to put on his boxers. He walked into the kitchen, walked right behind Renee, and put his hands on her hips. "Mornin', sunshine."

"Mornin'. I'm sure you knew I was making pancakes."

"Of course, I did!"

"You want some fruit? Yogurt? Eggs, bacon, sausage?"

"Just waffles. But it's not waffles I'm hungry for."

Renee slammed down the spatula that in her hand as Dean kissed her on her neck. That was her sensitive spot and dammit her weak spot as well.

"You…you're about to start something…"

"That's the plan."

"Fine."

Renee turned off the waffle maker and tried yanking off her robe quickly but her arms stuck inside of it. Dean helped her out of her robe and tossed it to the side then lifted Renee up. They attacked each other with kisses as they made their way back to their palette on the floor. Renee had her legs around Dean so tight that he didn't even bother to even tell her to loosen up so he simply pulled down his boxers and rubbed his dick against Renee.

She shivered at the feel of it but enjoyed every minute of it but she wanted to be on top this time around.

"Switch positions," she breathed.

Dean quickly rolled onto his back and let Renee get on top of him but she yanked his boxers off him before she got on top of him.

"My favorite position," Dean said.

"I'm sure. Now shut up and fuck me."

"I see someone's horny. My mission is almost complete."

Renee laid on Dean as he put his arms around her and made love to her and enjoyed hearing her moan and squeal in delight. If they were trying to have another kid, Dean would've got Renee pregnant on the spot.

Dean let out a slight growl as he could feel himself about to cum and quickly flipped Renee onto her back and pulled out of her. Dean came on Renee's face and she made sure that some of Dean's cum landed in her mouth, not that he wasn't happy about that.

"Mission complete," he said.

"That was fantastic. I'm going to go clean up then I'll have breakfast with you."

"I'll get everything set up. Of course, with my boxers on."

"You can do that…or be naked."

"No, I'll be naked for dinner."

* * *

After breakfast, Dean and Renee went for a run on the trail behind the cabin. While taking a break, Renee picked up a ladybug she had spotted on a leaf and held it up in her hand so Dean could see.

"Ladybug!" she said.

"Lovely," Dean said. "OH! Caterpillar!" He picked up a caterpillar that was crawling on a leaf itself and held it in his hand. His phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his sweater pocket and answered it. It was a video call from his mother. "Hello, hello, hello!"

"Hi, Daddy!" D.J. said. "Where are you?"

"Hey, my little mini me. I'm outside with Mommy and we are walking on a trail. I found a caterpillar!"

"You did!?"

"I did!" Dean held up his hand so that D.J. could see the caterpillar.

"Oh, I love it! I love caterpillars! Oh wait, where's Mommy?"

"Right here." Renee stood beside Dean so she could wave at the camera.

"Hi, Mommy! Come on, Destinee! Bring Daisy over here!"

Destinee carried Daisy in her arms and sat her in her lap when she got comfortable on the couch.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!" Destinee said. "Look, Daisy, it's Mommy and Daddy." Daisy looked at the phone then waved her hand while cooing, smiling, and drooling when Dean and Renee waved back.

"How are you?" Renee asked.

"We're good. We're about to eat lunch with Grandma Ella and Grandpa Gerald. Grandma let me call you," D.J. said. "And Daddy got a caterpillar!"

"And I picked up a ladybug," Renee said.

"Oh, I love ladybugs! Daisy loves ladybugs and caterpillars, too!" Destinee said. "What are you doing?"

"Me and your mother are walking on the trail."

"Oh, okay! Well, we'll let you walk on the trail! Keep picking up insects for us! Bye!" D.J. said. "We love you!"

"Love you!" Destinee said. "Daisy loves you, too." Her and D.J. held up Daisy's hands and waved them for her.

"We love you, too. See you very soon," Dean said.

Dean and Renee said bye and I love you to their children before ending the call. Dean began to think about what he should have for lunch even though he didn't eat too long ago.

"I want a steak," Dean said.

"Really now? With that, mashed potatoes and some veggies with a beer?"

"Damn right!" Dean said.

"You are too damn funny. Oh my goodness…I am kind of sleepy though. I didn't expect to wake up very early this morning."

"We can head back to the cabin so you can lie down." Dean put his arm around Renee as they headed back to the cabin to nap.

* * *

Dean was watching t.v. while Renee was fast asleep next to him with her legs over his. He made sure she had a nice blanket over her so that she could be warm. He began to notice that she had started to toss and turn in her sleep and began to say things out loud.

"No…stop!"

"Renee…Renee!"

She jolted out of her sleep when Dean touched her and had wide eyes.

"No! Don't kick me out of the way you idiot!"

"Renee, I'm not doing anything to you." Dean soothed Renee as she came to her senses. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I just had a dream that I fought to eat all of the ribs in a rib shack."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, that sounds like it is time for us to make dinner. You like your meat well-done, right?"

"Yeah. But just another nap. Another hour."

"Your wish is my command and I'll make dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wonderful."

While Dean was making dinner, he did remember the time him and Renee did visit a rib shack and she almost ate all the ribs at the restaurant.

And this was when she was pregnant with Destinee.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Renee drenched her ribs in BBQ sauce then began to feast on each and every one. She finished her five ribs before Dean even finished his first two and ate her macaroni and cheese._

" _Man, you're a slow eater," she said._

 _The waitress came back around to ask them if they wanted anything else._

" _More ribs please. And some cornbread."_

 _The waitress hurried and put the order in as she knew Renee had an appetite. She told the cook to make her some dessert on the house as she knew the feeling of craving food while pregnant. She took the food to Renee and told her that the entire meal was on the house then told her and Dean congratulations. Dean and Renee thanked the waitress then resumed eating their food. Renee didn't leave a drop of meat, mac and cheese, cornbread, or peach cobbler behind as she finished her plate. She drunk her soda then ate the ice in the cup._

" _That was good. Did you enjoy your food?" Renee asked Dean._

" _Yup. The mac and cheese and cornbread was very good. I'm happy you got to eat the meal for free."_

" _I am, too."_

 _Dean helped Renee up and went to pay at the cash register. The waitress then told them that their meal was on her as she found them a very cute couple and wanted Renee and Dean to eat enough food to be satisfied with._

" _We need to come here again," Renee said once they were in the car. "Because if not…" She pulled Dean close to her face so that he could see her snarling. "I'm going to beat your ass."_

" _Okay, darling," he said._

" _Great! Now, let's go get ice cream!" Renee kissed Dean's nose then let her seat back._

 _Within a few hours of eating and eating and eating and also threatening Dean occasionally, Renee finally fell asleep after eating a Snickers bar._

* * *

 **Present:**

It was Renee's turn to wake up to some good smelling food as she arose from her nap, stretched, then skipped directly towards the kitchen.

"Dinner time!" Dean said. "Dinner is served, Madame." He pulled out a chair for Renee so and pushed it in once she was ready to sit down. He then sat down and poured two glasses of wine. "To us."

"To us."

Renee and Dean clinked their glasses together then intertwined their arms and drunk their wine.

"You wanna recreate that one scene from Lady and the Tramp with the asparagus?" Dean asked.

"Sure. What the hell? Why not? Grab that asparagus, baby!"

* * *

 **Author's note: I just had to update again lol. Oh, by the way: I know I have other stories that I am currently writing. I will get to those soon when I can. But in the meantime, enjoy this story as I know a lot of you like it. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Dean had his eyes focused on the water in front of him as he stood in the boat without moving an inch. Determination was driving him to capture another fish as he had succeeded the other day and success would be his again today. He had almost forgot that Renee was sitting right behind him when she smacked his butt.

"Deaaannn!" she sang. "You okay there?"

"Yeah…just focused…" He eyed a few fish swimming by his hook but they ended up venturing off elsewhere which annoyed him a bit. "Come on, dammit. One of you need to grab onto this hook."

"Patience, grasshopper." Renee scooted over in her seat to see the fish swimming different directions until one had stopped then headed straight toward Dean's hook.

"YES! I GOT ONE!" Dean said. "I GOT ANOTHER ONE!" Tugging and tugging on his hook, Dean tripped over his own foot as he stepped back and fell back into the boat, landing his back with a nice thud.

"Dean!" Renee said.

"I'm fine…" he said quietly. "Just fine…how's the fish?"

"Screw the fish, you just hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine, Renee." Dean slowly got up to check his rod and began to reel it in when he saw the fish was still holding onto it. "I got it!"

"You know what, you're a crazy ass man!" Renee said.

"I know!" Dean said with a huge smile that showed his dimples.

"If you hurt yourself, I will make you stay in bed for as long as you need. If I have to tie you down, then so be it!"

"You better be underneath me or I be on top of you…either one would make me happy."

"Perv."

"You love me."

"I do, I really do."

* * *

Renee and Dean got back to see that the house was vacant which surprised them as they expected the kids to be running up to them with Blue right behind them. They put their stuff in their room and began to unpack when they heard giggles in their closet.

"Hmm, I wonder who is in here," Renee said winking at Dean. "I love to see who is hiding in our closet."

"Yup."

"We're not," D.J. said.

Dean opened the closet door, turned on the light, and began tickling D.J.

"You are!" Dean said. "You're not going anywhere, Missy!" He grabbed Destinee as she tried to get past him and tickled her too.

"Aww, Daddy!" she said.

"And you!" Renee said to Daisy. The baby had been standing by the doorway and she too tried to escape but was caught. "Oh, I see someone needs a diaper change very soon! Probably like…now."

"Can we change her?" D.J. asked.

"Um…maybe next time," Renee said. "She really stinks." Renee grabbed one of Daisy's blankets from her drawer, placed it on the bed, and laid her down on it. Renee grabbed some wipes, a diaper, and some powder then took Daisy's pants off to change her diaper. "Okay, it's not too bad." Renee quickly changed Daisy then Dean got her and tickled her stomach.

Daisy laughed as she slapped her father in his face which caused everyone to laugh. Blue came running into the room at full speed and hopped on Renee.

"Hey, boy!" she said.

"Now, why did you slap Daddy?" Dean said.

Destinee and D.J. rolled on the bed and sat down.

"What are we going to eat?" D.J. asked Dean.

"Where's your grandmother?" Renee said.

"Grandma Ella is walking on the treadmill in the garage," Destinee said. "She let us hide up here when we heard you guys drive into the driveway."

"Oh, I gotta get my work out on," Renee said. "After we eat some lunch."

"YAY!" Destinee and D.J. said.

"Let's go get Grandma Ella so we can eat!" D.J. said.

* * *

 **The next day:**

D.J. had been playing with the dog outside in the backyard when Destinee ran outside to play with him.

"Hey, D.J.! Can I throw Blue the ball, too?"

"But I just started playing with him!"

"Oh, come on! Just one throw!"

"No!"

Dean had heard D.J. raise his voice as he was cleaning the patio.

"Hey!" he said as he looked in D.J.'s direction. "Be nice to your sister and let her play, too."

"I don't want to! I don't want to, I don't want to, I DON'T WANT TO!"

Dean tossed the broom in his hand down to the ground and marched to get D.J. He took the ball from D.J., threw it to Destinee, and took D.J. into the house. Dean made D.J. sit down on the couch so that he could talk to him.

"What is going on with you? Why are you yelling at your sister just because she wants to play with the ball?"

"Because I don't wanna share!"

"Stop yelling."

"NO!" D.J. screamed.

Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to speak in a low tone voice.

"Dean Ambrose, Junior, don't yell at me."

D.J. crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to pout. Dean had told him to go to his room but D.J. continued to pout so Dean picked him up and carried him to his room. He was not in the mood for D.J.'s pouting so he continued to clean the patio when he got back outside. Renee came home from work soon after and greeted Dean outside.

"Hey, baby," she said as she gave him a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Had to put D.J. on punishment. He was yelling at Destinee because he didn't want to let her throw the ball to Blue, then he began to scream at me and said he didn't want to share. I had to carry him to his room since he didn't go when I first told him to."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Nope. I talked to him, he calmed down, and then fell asleep."

"Where's Destinee? Did you make him apologize to her?"

"He'll do that when he wakes up."

"Alrighty. Is Daisy asleep?"

"Yup. Destinee is in her room reading. It's been nice and quiet for the past couple of hours, though. My Uncle Tony is going to come by and some others will come by some other day."

"Oh, I hope your Uncle Tony kicks your butt!"

"I know you do. Why do you want that man to put his foot up my ass?"

"Because I can! Now, I'll go order us some Chinese food because I do not feel like cooking tonight."

"Make sure you get extra chow mein. Uncle Tony loves it."

* * *

"This is a very nice house you have. I really love this house." Uncle Tony scooped some rice onto Destinee's plate then passed the rice to Renee.

"Thank you, Uncle Tony," Dean said. "I'm glad you like the house."

"I really do. I'm very proud of you. I will say I was skeptical of you moving here but it turned out to be a great idea."

"Uncle Tony gave me the third degree before I moved out here. I thought it was the worst day of my life when he gave me that almost all day lecture."

"Uncle Tony, please tell me how that lecture went!" Renee said.

"Sure thing!"

"Here we go…" Dean said.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Flashback:**_

" _You're moving to California?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _You ready for this big step?"_

" _Yes, sir, I am."_

" _You better not do anything stupid while there. California is a great place to live and you better not screw it up!"_

" _Don't worry, Uncle Tony, I won't!"_

" _Alright. Because you know you're still not too old for me to kick your ass."_

" _I know, I know."_

" _And if you meet a nice lady, you better treat her right."_

" _Yes, sir. I will treat whoever I meet with the upmost respect."_

" _Okay. That's what I like to hear. Now, let's see how many fish we can catch while we sitting here in this boat in this wonderful lake."_

* * *

 **Present, the next morning:**

"Uncle Tony tells the best stories."

"Oh, you just like hearing them because it involves him threatening to put a foot up my ass."

"Which he should, hehe."

Renee hit Dean with the pillow over the top of his head then squealed when he yanked her down on top of him.

"You wanna play, huh!?" Dean tickled Renee then kissed her. "Then let's play."

"Oh no, you don't want me to punch you in the throat now do you!?"

"I can take a hit."

"Well…" Renee kissed Dean's chin. "We have to get the rascals ready for school."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Well, let's get them ready for school and then we can come back to fore playing!"

"DEAN!" Renee said as he began to kiss her neck.

* * *

 **Later that day:**

Renee had been cleaning the garage when she received a phone call from the principal from Destinee and D.J.'s school. All she could do was close her eyes and shake her head as she listened to what the principal had told her.

How was she and Dean going to deal with this?

* * *

Dean finally came home from work and Renee immediately brought up the situation to him.

"What's up, my beautiful wife?" Dean asked as he kicked off his shoes at the door.

"We need to talk." Renee got up from the couch and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Dean walked up to her and gave her a kiss and hug.

"What's up? Is D.J. alright?" He had been wondering what was going on as Renee had called him and told him that something had happened with D.J.

Renee gave Dean a hug then looked up at him.

"It's D.J. The principal called me today and told me that he had got into a fight at school. Him and another kid hadn't been getting along as of late and today D.J. wanted to play handball with his friends but the other kid was hogging a court. D.J. asked nicely if he could play but the other boy said no so D.J. threw a ball at him and it hit him right in the eye."

"Where's D.J. now?"

"He's in his room now."

"Was the other boy picking on D.J. or they just didn't get along?"

"They just don't get along."

"I think D.J. just might have a temper." Dean sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples.

"That's not good, Dean. We need to do something about it."

"Has D.J. been suspended from school or something?"

"No. The principal let D.J. off as she says he's a good student. The other student has been warned because he has been mean to some of the students. But you're right, he does have a temper. Or an attitude. Or both. I think we should go and talk to D.J."

"Can we have this conversation tomorrow?"

"Why not right now?"

"Because D.J. needs to have a clear head before we talk to him. I don't know…I've never disciplined the kids before."

"Well, it's something that we need to start doing. We can work through this, alright?" Renee sat next to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Okay, Dean?"

"I know."

* * *

The next morning, Dean had been the one to wake up D.J. while Renee went to wake up Destinee for school.

"D.J.?" Dean opened the door to see what D.J. had been doing.

D.J. sat up in bed, yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Time for school."

D.J. pushed his covers off his legs then slid to the floor and began to stretch. Dean took him to the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth and freshen up for the day. Dean helped D.J. onto his stool and watched as he brushed his teeth as he thought about why D.J. had started to act out as that wasn't him at all.

D.J. finished brushing his teeth then went back to his room to get dressed. When he finished dressing, Dean told him that he needed to speak to him. D.J. sat on his bed with his legs crossed as he listened to what his dad had to tell him.

"Why have you been acting out? Your mother told me about what had happened at school and everything but you usually don't act out. What's going on? What's the matter?"

"I've been mean…" D.J. said quietly. "I don't feel bad about hitting that mean kid at school but I still feel bad about yelling at Destinee. I think she's still mad at me."

Dean put D.J. in his lap and hugged him close.

"Well, you were mean to Destinee but not to that mean boy at school I know for sure. She's not mad at you. And I don't want you to still feel bad about yelling at Destinee. You guys are going to argue and fight in the future. That's what siblings do."

"But I don't like yelling at my big sister. I love her very much."

Dean hugged D.J. tightly and began rocking back and forth.

"She loves you very much, too," he said.

Renee walked in to find Dean and D.J. hugging each other and came to join them.

"I overheard what you said and I agree with your father," she said to D.J. "We don't want you to feel bad. But you can't keep acting out, okay?"

"Okay. Next time I'll share the ball with Destinee when she wants to play with Blue."

"That's more like it. Tonight for dessert, we'll have some banana splits!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Renee had been getting ready to go on her lunchbreak when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Pam and Lisa standing right behind her.

"Time for lunch!" Lisa said.

They went to a new burger joint that opened recently. They all ordered burgers but decided to order a huge plate of fries so they could share and ordered milkshakes.

"I don't know if I will have an appetite for dinner tonight if I pig out too much," Renee said.

"And if you lose your appetite, at least you'll have leftovers to nibble on," Lisa said.

"That's true. How have you guys been?"

"Well, Aaron comes by sometimes to wash his clothes and sleep and sleep and eat and eat just like his stepfather."

"How are things with you and Jim?" Pam asked.

"Great. Jim really enjoys being a stepdad and he really loves Aaron."

"Has Jerry been around?" Renee asked.

"Jerry is definitely in Aaron's life. He had told me not too long ago that if he decided not to be in Aaron's life, he would've been regretting it to this day. And I also made sure not to teach Aaron to hate his father and instead love his father."

"That's how you do it!" Pam said. "Me and Moe were thinking about having another baby. But I think one baby for now is fine. She's getting so darn big it's not even funny! She's growing teeth and she's damn near walking. I can't!"

"That's motherhood for you," Renee said. "Three little rascals I have to deal with. I'll have to pick up Daisy from daycare very soon. She's growing so fast on me and Dean."

"I want to see my nieces and nephew soon," Lisa said.

"Me, too," Pam said. "We have to spoil them."

"All of the kids need to just go and tire themselves out at the park. Yeah, we should have a nice little picnic at the park," Renee said.

"That's a good dang idea," Pam said. "Oh, how's D.J. doing?"

"I think everything is going okay with him for now. I hope he doesn't act out at home again and doesn't have another incident at school. I talked to Dean about having to discipline the kids if they step out of line but I don't think he wanted to hear that."

"Why?" Pam asked then took a sip of her shake.

"I don't think he wants to discipline the kids. Or he probably doesn't know how. I've learned how to deal with the kids if they ever step out of line and I don't ever mention discipline unless they really are acting up. I just hope he doesn't just leave the disciplining up to me."

"I'm sure Dean will discipline the kids when necessary," Lisa said.

"I hope he does," Renee said. She dipped some of her fries into her ketchup and ate them. "On a happier note, you guys think we should do a potato sack race? Martin and Ollie have been staying here for a while and so has Aunt Janice. I think Uncle Tony might leave soon or he might stay for a while longer. I think we should all get together and have a nice family day. What do you guys think?"

"I'm down for it!" Lisa said.

"Let the games begin!" Pam said.

* * *

 **Note: These events have taken place two weeks after Dean and Renee's anniversary, just to give all you guys a time frame.**


	32. Chapter 32

"A potato sack race?"

"Yes." Renee laid next to Dean in bed and smiled at him.

Dean took a bite of his sandwich and nodded his head quickly.

"You're on!" he muffled.

* * *

"You want some more potato salad?" Renee asked Dean.

"Yes, please," Dean said, holding up his plate. "I need all the fuel I need so I can beat your butt in this sack potato race."

"You are not going to beat me," Renee said. She fed Daisy a little bit of baked beans and watched closely as the baby chewed on the beans. This was her first time trying baked beans. "I don't think she likes it."

"She does like it. Look, she wants more," Dean said. He patted Daisy on the stomach as he had her in his lap and fed her some more food.

Everyone had a lovely feast on barbeque chicken, potato salad, baked beans, salad, and lots of juice and soda before getting ready to have the potato sack race. The elders sat this one out as they wanted to see everyone else race and someone had to look after Daisy.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Ella said.

Dean, Renee, Aaron, Lisa, Jim, Pam, Moe, Destinee, and D.J. all hopped as quickly as they could to the finish line. Aaron had almost knocked into Dean, Dean tried but failed to trip Renee up, Pam and Moe were trying to get each other to fall, and Destinee, D.J., Lisa, and Jim were the only ones not trying to make someone fall. But, of course that didn't last as Jim hopped in front of Lisa, and Destinee hopped in front of D.J.

Everyone had hopped around each other, shoved into each other, and tried so hard to get to the finishing line. Renee, fed up with Dean trying to trip her up, nudged into him roughly then jumped in front of him and finally reached the finish line. Aaron almost tripped over his uncle but got second place. Dean lost his footing and fell right into the grass. Destinee and D.J. managed to tie in third place.

Dean didn't get up as he turned to lie on his back and stare up at the sky. He had made a bet with Renee that if either of them lost they would have to do the dishes for two whole weeks. He began wondering just how many containers of paper plates, forks, spoons, and knives he should buy so that the dishes wouldn't have to be used. But then frowned when he realized that the pots they cook with have to be washed out.

"Shit," he said to himself.

Renee walked over to Dean, put her hands on her hips, and gave him a smug smile.

"I win," she said.

"Whatever."

"Don't get mad…get glad!" Renee said. "Look, I'll give you a haircut for free at my salon. Make you feel better?"

"Hmph."

"It'll only be two weeks. And no, you cannot buy paper plates, paper forks, paper spoons, and paper knives either!"

"I'll do what I want. You didn't say what dishes exactly to wash. They could strictly be pots."

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass up."

"Fucker."

"Asshole."

* * *

Renee did indeed hate Mondays. Renee felt that if she even saw another pair of scissors, the smell of shampoo, or anything, she was going to explode. She had a long and tiring day at work and wanted to go home so she could soak in the bathtub. Much to her delight, Dean had finally come to pick her up so he could take her home but not before he sat down in her chair.

"You said you'd give me a haircut," he said. He grabbed a pair of scissors from her station and held them up for her to take. "I'll be your last client for today."

Renee placed a cape over Dean then took the scissors from him and started snipping away. She cut his hair until his hair stopped where he ears are and sprayed his hair with hairspray which caused Dean to hop out of the seat.

"No, no, no, honey. Not that."

"It's necessary." She grabbed a brush and brushed the front of his hair down.

"Really now?"

"Yes, it is."

"If you say so." Dean checked himself out in the mirror and smiled.

"You did good. Ready to go home?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

Dean helped Renee clean up her station then walked with her to the truck.

"How was your day at work?"

"Good. Very good. What would you like to eat for dinner?"

Renee squeezed Dean's hand and shrugged her shoulders. Her mind really hadn't been on food, it had been on going home to relax and sleep but she knew she needed to eat something."

"I don't know what I have a taste for. I don't think I even thought about food today as I was so tired. Felt like I've had the entire world as clients."

"I'll make some chicken and dumplings. You take a bath, eat, then I'll rub your feet for you."

"So romantic you are. But I appreciate it. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Pam picked them up from school."

"Terrific. Gosh, I think we need another vacation again."

Dean helped Renee into the truck then got in and drove out of the parking lot and drove onto the freeway.

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"I'm not sure. Anywhere nice and peaceful."

"I overheard someone at my job talking about how he went to Lake Tahoe last year for a vacation. He said he loved it a lot."

"You know I heard Lake Tahoe was very pretty. I would love to visit very soon."

"Well, we shall see if everything works out so we can visit Lake Tahoe." Dean kissed Renee's hand and rubbed it on his cheek.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever shave your beard, please."

"I'll try not to too much."

When they got home, they had thanked Pam for watching the kids and told her about wanting to go to Lake Tahoe. This made Pam super happy as she had wanted to send them there for their honeymoon when they renewed their wedding vows but decided on the cabin by the lake as she knew they didn't want to do much.

However, Pam was determined to send her friends on another vacation or honeymoon, whatever they wanted to call it, so she could take the kids on a little adventure as well. As soon as she got home, Pam went to work on getting everything ready for Dean and Renee to go to Lake Tahoe.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Moe asked as he slipped into bed.

"I'm reserving a spot for Dean and Renee to stay at in Lake Tahoe. They want to go and so I'm going to make it happen. However, they don't know that we're taking the kids to the carnival and going to do other fun activities with them."

"Well, at least let me get them a nice car or truck to ride around in while in Lake Tahoe."

"I want them to go sometime after New Year's so that they can start off the new year right."

"You're such a good friend, you know that? I'm so glad I married a woman like you."

"You're lucky to have a woman like me. Everyone is lucky to have me around."

"Most definitely." Moe kissed Pam's cheek then took her laptop from her. "Now, let me get Dean and Renee a nice ride."

"I would kick your ass for taking my laptop but I'll let it slide just this once."

"Well, I had saw you had already finished reserving the place where they're going to stay so it's my turn to get them a nice ride. Just relax and let the master take care of this."

"I'm going to master my foot up your ass when I wake up." Pam kissed Moe on his lips then laid down.

"Love you, too, toots."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I had updated Chapter 28. I recommend you guys to read it as I've made some changes to it. I just don't want no one to be confused or anything and if anyone has any questions, feel free to drop me a message. I may tell you what happens in future chapters hehe.**

* * *

"I want to wear the Rudolph nose though!" D.J. said to Dean and Renee.

"When you take your photo by yourself, you can take one with the nose but you have to take one without the nose as well," Renee said.

"Okay!" D.J. said as he put it in Renee's purse.

The family sat on together with Dean sitting down with Destinee in his lap, with Renee standing behind him and Destinee standing to Dean's left with D.J. standing to his right. The photographer who had grown to love the family took extra photos for them for free. Destinee and D.J. sat on either side of Daisy and gave her a kiss as the photographer snapped their photo. The moment was so great as Daisy laughed loudly and her little teeth had been sticking out of her gums. Dean and Renee smiled at each other and held each other as they watched their children make silly faces for the camera. They still couldn't believe they created three little versions of themselves but here they were.

D.J. quickly ran to Renee to get his reindeer nose then hopped in front of the camera again so he could get his picture taken. He was super happy and his day was made.

When Christmas came around, Destinee and D.J. scurried to the presents waiting for them underneath the Christmas tree and ripped them open. Both of them had received a pair of earphones and an iPod. They also received some clothes and Legos and ended up forgetting about their other gifts but of course they were going to open them later. They helped Daisy open her gifts that were clothes, more baby toys, and a play lawnmower. She too focused on one present as she began to push the lawnmower around the living room and run into Blue's butt with it. Blue received more chew toys and started to bite the shit out of them.

Dean and Renee finally exchanged their gifts with each other.

Renee got the pair of flats she had wanted for a while but was surprised Dean got them for her.

"When did you get these?"

"Well, last week you said you wanted the pair of flats at the new shop at the mall so while you were at work I picked the shoes up and wrapped them up."

"Well shi…shucks. Thank you, honey!"

"You're welcome."

"Okay, your present."

Dean opened his present which was wrapped in a small case that was super light. After shaking it for a bit, he unwrapped his present and saw that Renee had bought him tickets to see a Los Angeles Clippers game. He gave Renee a huge kiss on her lips after he saw what he got.

"You're welcome. I take it you want to give me more kisses after that."

"Hell yes!"

Renee and Dean both received a text message on their phones that said "Come open the door" from Pam.

They both got up to answer the door and when they did Pam and Moe stepped right into the house with presents of their own. They greeted everyone and sat down on the couch.

"Oh! Moe, don't we have something to tell Renee and Dean?"

"Yes, I do. Well, we both do." Moe cleared his throat and gave both Renee and Dean a huge smile. "I think you two should pack your bags. We know where you're going to go…"

"Right up north to Lake Tahoe!" Pam said.

Renee and Dean looked at each other then looked at Pam and Moe again.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Lake Tahoe. With the help of the family, me and Moe got you two a house to stay in for a few days in Lake Tahoe and Moe got you guys a nice truck to drive around in. A silver Dodge truck. I know you have a black Dodge outside so we just got you another one. Temporary of course.'

"You guys must joking."

"We're not," Moe said. "We just thought you two should go on another honeymoon. After the new year, you guys will be on your way."

"Thank you, guys. Thank you guys so much," Renee said.

"No problem," Moe said. "See, we know you guys aren't very traditional and I know the family even went all out a bit when you guys renewed your wedding vows for the first time. We knew you guys wanted to get married by the beach so we wanted to make it special for you guys. But, ultimately it's up to you guys to decide what you want to do. However, there's no way you're going to persuade us not get you guys to go on nice trip somewhere so you guys can relax. And since you guys love nature, I hope Lake Tahoe is wonderful for you."

"And we have your plane tickets ready to go," Pam said. "So yes, I hope it is wonderful for you guys."

"Yes. It'll be great," Dean said. "Thank you guys again. Now, let's open up them presents and eat something!"

* * *

 **After New Year's:**

Dean and Renee drove down the street to the house that Moe and Pam had rented for them. They were going to be in Lake Tahoe for a week and the scenery was breathtaking. The trees were gorgeous and green, the air was fresh and clean, and they spotted out different places they would definitely check out while in town.

Dean pulled up into the driveway of a two-story house and leaned forward to look at the house sitting in front of him.

"Damn," him and Renee said at the same time.

"This is a palace," Dean said.

Dean and Renee got out of the truck, got their luggage, then went into the house. The house reminded them of theirs but of course there wasn't any pictures hanging on the walls. There was a dining room table, bathroom near the entrance, kitchen, and t.v. room. Upstairs, to their surprise, was another small kitchen connected to the lounge room. When they went into their room, they loved seeing the bathroom as it was similar to theirs.

"Shower looks great. And it's surrounded by glass so chances are I'll be leaving handprints in this shower," Renee said.

"Nice tub we got there. But that toilet though…" Dean hurried over to the toilet and lifted up the seat. He unbuckled his pants and began to take a leak. He definitely was not going to use the toilet on the airplane so he held his piss until now.

"Well, what would you like for dinner?" Renee asked. "I want to cook something. I can search for some grocery stores around here and we can pick some stuff up."

"I'd rather order a pizza to be honest." Dean zipped his pants up, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands.

"Alright, tonight we'll order pizza and then tomorrow we can go to the grocery store to pick up some food."

"Oh, sounds hella great," Dean said.

"You sound like you're from here instead of Cincinnati, Ohio."

Dean dried his hands then picked Renee up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He carried her to the room and dropped her on the bed.

"We need to do something before we order that pizza. Just an hour."

"Let's do it."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Flashback:**_

 _When the clergywoman asked for them to place their rings on their fingers, Dean placed Renee's new wedding ring on her finger and smiled at her as she placed his new ring on his finger._

 _They gave each other a passionate kiss as they celebrated their ten years of marriage._

 **Present:**

Renee slowly rose from her sleep then looked over to her right to see that Dean wasn't in bed as evident by the covers pushed to the side. She got up to go to the bathroom then washed her face and put her hair into a ponytail. She was glad she decided to put extensions in her hair and grow out her bangs before the new year. Renee then headed to the kitchen where Dean was warming up the pizza they had from last night.

"Good morning," she said. "I see you're making breakfast."

"Pizza with extra pepperoni coming right up." Dean handed her a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it. You want some soda?"

"Sure." Renee sat down at the island to eat her pizza. "What would like for lunch?"

"I'm not sure." Dean sat a glass of grape soda next to Renee then sat down beside her to eat his food. "What do you have in mind?"

"Tacos."

"Alright."

"What else do you want to do?"

"Hmm…sex."

"Sex? Really now?"

"Yes."

"Dean, you already fucked me to the moon and back last night. You slapped my ass so hard I'm sure I still have marks on cheeks."

"Well, that's the beauty of sex. And sex with you is just the best. My gorgeous wife…" Dean kissed Renee's cheek which caused her to giggle. "And I love your hair. Your bangs are sexy. I always loved your hair but damn your hair has been amazing."

"I'm glad you love it. I decided to switch it up some. I need to brush your hair."

"NO!"

"Just one brush."

"No. I'm running away."

"Like hell you are."

When they were finished with their breakfast, they cleaned the kitchen and then went upstairs to get dressed for the day. Renee grabbed a can of hairspray, sprayed some on Dean's hair, and attempted to brush his hair as he scurried out of the bathroom. She had to jump up quite a bit in order to brush Dean's shaggy hair which she managed to do but he had finally run away from her.

"Dammit, Renee! I'm trying to get dressed!" Dean snatched his towel off the ground and folded it up.

"Yeah, you need to hurry. I don't want to see your babymaker until later."

"Hmph!"

Renee picked up some asparagus, put it in a bag, and placed it in the shopping cart. Dean walked past her a few seconds later and dumped BBQ potato chips into the cart along with a bag of candy.

"Seriously, now?" Renee asked him.

"Yes. A man's gotta eat." He rubbed his stomach while smiling at Renee.

"I just can't with you!"

"Oh!?"

"Yes!"

"But you love me. Off to the meat section we go."

Dean picked up some steaks then pushed the cart to the checkout line. Renee and Dean then took the food into the truck, loaded everything in, and then headed towards the house. Renee spotted a fancy suit store along the way home and immediately got an idea.

"You want to get a new suit? Let's go to a nice fancy restaurant sometime this week. You know, get all dressed up just a bit."

"Get dressed up?" Dean repeated.

"Dean, you don't dress up often. Not saying I'm going to make you do this often but come on, just this one time this week?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"It would."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. Take a right up here."

Dean turned into the parking lot of the suit shop and parked directly in front of the store. He eyed some of the suits that were on display on the mannequins in the windows and tried to picture himself in one of the suits. But he immediately become uncomfortable when he kept thinking of it and got out of the car and helped Renee out.

"Don't forget we have food in the back," Dean said.

"It'll be quick. Let's go see what they have." Renee grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him into the store.

"Hello there!" a woman working at the place said. "How may I help you?"

"I want to get my husband a nice suit. Something like the silver suit that is on the mannequin."

"I think I know just the suit for him. What's your size?"

Dean told the woman his size then followed her as she showed him a nice looking suit. Grey jacket with matching pants with a black undershirt and was indeed the perfect size for Dean. The lady asked him if he wanted to try it on to which Dean said yes but then forgot he was only wearing a Lake Tahoe hoodie without a shirt or tank top underneath. The woman assured him it was okay as no one was looking. Dean quickly took off his hoodie to try on the coat then tried on a black pair of dress shoes. He did like trying on new clothes but not this type of clothes. However, when he looked at how happy Renee was as she watched him model the clothes, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. His number one goal was to make her happy as much as he could.

When the lady told them they could sit down while she fixed some things on the suit, Dean and Renee sat down on a comfy couch.

"That's wasn't too bad, now was it?" Renee asked.

"No. It was quite the adventure. At least I can bring home a new suit."

"You sure can. I know you don't want to get fancy at all and sometimes I don't want too either but I just think we haven't gone on a date at an upscale place."

"It took almost everyone to convince me to wear that tuxedo when we renewed our wedding vows the first time and I told everyone I'd wear the tuxedo as long as I could wear my boots with them. Hell, I didn't want anyone to spend money on a fancy wedding as I just wanted to get married to you at the beach. A simple little makeshift altar with the flowers and the violin player dudes would've made me happy. But since it was our wedding, and you can't stop anyone from going all out when they do things for us, especially Pam herself, I said you know what? It wouldn't hurt for us to have a nice wedding again. It went well and I did enjoy my tuxedo. As for going to fancy restaurants, I'll do this for you."

"You're too kind." Renee slowly slide Dean's dark sunglasses off his face then kissed his lips quickly. "When we get home and cook, we'll have a lot more fun."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Well, they did have fun cooking and listening to music when they returned to the house. They had completed most of the meal and had decided to cook the asparagus outside on the grill. They had just put them on the grill when Renee spotted a raccoon staring at them from the grass.

"DEAN! IT'S A RACCOON!" Renee shrieked. "GO GET IT!"

"Calm down, Renee. He's not going to hurt you." Dean grabbed some peanuts that he had been snacking on and threw them onto the grass. They landed in front of the raccoon and the raccoon swiped the peanuts up then scurried away. "He was just hungry is all."

"I don't care if he was hungry. I wouldn't have given him anything as he scared the shit out of me."

"Nice that he got you all riled up as I can fuck the living daylights out of you. I love it when you're angry."

Renee folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes when we're mad at each other the sex is at its peak. And it's blast overall."

"I've noticed we've been talking about sex all day. We're going to need more than an hour of sex tonight."

"True. Very true."

Renee slipped off her light blue cardigan that she had on, sat down in a chair next to the table and placed her feet in another chair, then slid her dress up to her thighs.

"Just a little peep show. Can't show too much to you just yet, can I?"

"No, you can't. Well…shit, maybe." Dean scratched his beard as he looked at his gorgeous wife. "The curls in your hair…those bangs…dammit." He could feel himself getting hard but had to focus on cooking the food.

"You getting hard down there?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who's to say?"

"I've been aroused for quite some time now. The quicker we eat, the quicker we can have sex."

"True!"

Once the asparagus was finished, they took it back inside, made their plates, then took their food upstairs to eat. They enjoyed the den upstairs as that was their hangout spot inside of the house. Beside the bedroom, shower, bathtub, and hot tub that is.

"This asparagus is good," Renee said.

"Very good," Dean said then took a sip of his wine. "Damn good."

"I'm glad we decided to cook steak. If we're too stuffed to have sex later, we will definitely have sex in the shower in the morning."

"Most definitely."

"Oh, I want to make some brownies for dessert, too."

"Delicious. And good plan as I want something sweet. Some nice hot brownies will be great and I also bought some pecans too to put in them."

"Damn, we make a good team. We should become chefs in the future once the kids go and pursue their dreams. What would we call ourselves?"

"The Ambrose Crew."

"Sounds like a plan. Hell, why not call ourselves that right now? The Ambrose Crew. To us, The Ambrose Crew." Renee raised her glass of wine and waited for Dean to raise his again.

"To us, The Ambrose Crew!" Dean said.

They clinked their wine glasses together, intertwined their arms, and took a sip of their wine. They then gave each other a kiss on their lips that seemed to last forever but they didn't care as they were lost in the moment.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just wanted to type a chapter that was pretty chill is all and so I hope you guys enjoyed it. P.S. A glass of wine isn't too bad.**


	35. Chapter 35

Renee brushed her teeth as Dean dried himself off then hung up his towel on the towel rack. He stepped behind Renee so he could kiss her neck and rubbed her butt seductively.

"Mm!" Renee said. She spat out the toothpaste in her mouth so she could speak. "Dean!"

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to brush my teeth quickly. We just fucked in the shower."

"I know we did but I want to continue what we started, babe."

"Later. We cannot have sex all day and not do anything else, Dean."

"Oh, yes we can."

"If you say so." Renee finished brushing her teeth then went into the room to change.

Dean helped her take off her towel then picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Snack time."

"Dean, let me put on some lotion and get dressed you damn horn dog!"

"What!? Did you say corndog? I'd love some corndogs."

"We're not having corndogs tonight because we are going to that Italian restaurant tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

"Give me some nookie and I'll go."

"You get it after we come home and where is your suit?"

"Hanging up in the closet. I'd rather go ass naked into the restaurant."

"But, you can't. Look, it'll be fun. Trust me it will be fun and whatever you want to do afterwards."

"Promise?"

"Promise, my love. Promise."

"When do we go?"

"Our reservation is at six."

"You had to make a reservation?"

"Yes."

"The food better be good…I do like pasta though…"

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"I'm bringing some regular clothes that way I can change after dinner."

"Okie dokie." Renee kissed Dean's nose then sat up. "Let's eat a nice little brunch.

* * *

Later that evening, Renee and Dean went to the restaurant and were seated near the window where they had a clear view of the street outside and the bushes next to the window.

Dean looked over the menu to see what was served then looked up at Renee.

"I'll go for some regular pasta," he said.

"This dish sounds good. Penne with spinach and grilled chicken in marinara sauce," Renee said as she pointed at the menu.

"Good enough!"

When the waiter came to ask them what drinks would they like, Dean exactly what he wanted.

"I'd like some whiskey please."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have whiskey."

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have whiskey. But we do have a good selection of wine."

"Wine it is, then."

The waiter poured Renee and Dean a glass of wine then went to get them an appetizer. Dean drunk most of his wine then munched on some of the salad that was brought out the table along with some bread. He was impressed by how delicious the food was so he couldn't complain about the food at all. However, after glancing around the restaurant a couple of times he knew that this wasn't the type of place he'd bring Renee. He believed any place was romantic as long as it wasn't McDonald's. At least with Olive Garden, he didn't have to get dressed up.

Their food was brought out and they immediately began to eat. Sometime during the meal, Renee looked at Dean's facial expressions which let her know how he felt about the entire thing even if he didn't say anything.

"Is the food good?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, it is." Dean took another bite of his food then took a sip of his water.

"You hate it, I know. I can tell by the tone of your voice and you don't have to make me feel better by not saying how you feel."

"Renee, as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me. You wanted me to get dressed up to come to this restaurant because this is where you wanted to go and you've been looking forward to this for a while. And from the looks of it, I would've looked odd wearing a hoodie while everyone else is dressed as if they're at the Academy Awards."

"I just know that you're irritated though."

"Renee, look I'm with you and we're having a good meal so that's all that matters. I like the chicken in this dish. Do you like the chicken?"

"Yes, I like the chicken."

"Gobble gobble, baby."

Renee couldn't help but laugh at Dean and continue eating her food, too. The fact that Dean went out of his way to make her happy made her truly appreciate the fact that Dean always had a good heart and was a genuinely sweet person.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Dean, I'm hungry. I want some French Fries with chili and cheese and a bowl of ice cream. The chocolate ice cream." Renee had been holding her stomach with both of her hands as she looked at Dean. "Me and the baby would appreciate it if you would get your butt up and go make us something to eat!"_

" _Okay. I'm going to go."_

 _Dean headed to the kitchen and began making Renee her food. Not long after he popped the fries in the oven, Renee walked in and sat down on the couch._

" _I don't want the ice cream anymore. Just the fries."_

" _Okay."_

" _Dean, come here for a second."_

 _Dean walked into the living room, walked around the couch, then sat next to Renee._

" _Yes?"_

" _I love you," Renee said._

" _I love you, too."_

" _I appreciate everything you do for me. On a serious note."_

" _I know you appreciate it. As your husband, I'm supposed to be by your side and supporting you through times like this."_

" _I know I'm as big as a house."_

" _But you're still gorgeous."_

 _Renee smiled then placed Dean's hand on her stomach as the baby kicked._

" _I see someone is excited about the food I'm making."_

" _She is. I'm curious, have you found a name for the baby yet?"_

" _I was thinking of a name that relates to a flower or something…I'm still working on it but I think I have an idea."_

" _Soon, she'll be here."_

" _I'm excited. Baby number three will definitely be here soon. Maybe she'll like cooking chili cheese fries, yeah?"_

 _Renee laughed and kissed Dean on his lips then ordered him, in a loving way, to get back into the kitchen to cook the chili._

" _You need to go and make the chili. Please and thank you. On second thought, I'll show you how I hook it up."_

" _Well, show me the way." Dean helped Renee to her feet then followed her into the kitchen._

" _You just make sure you check the fries."_

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean and Renee had gone outside to get into the hot tub to relax for the night and also spend some more much needed quality time with each other. Luckily, they both agreed that the hot tub was the best thing right now.

"What would you like to do tomorrow and for the rest of the week?"

"Well, I'd like to eat at this clam place that I had spotted out earlier."

"You want to go to that place tomorrow?"

"Yup. Tonight, I want to get into the hot tub outside…maybe you should get in there topless."

"You perv."

"But you love me so there's that."

"Yes, there is that."

Dean slowly slid into the hot tub and sat in front of the water jets so he could get even more comfortable.

"That feels good…"

"I'm glad it does," Renee said. She slid into the hot tub and got relaxed as she closed her eyes. She had been wearing her favorite yellow bikini that she had bought last summer and it was the only one she really liked besides a few others. Since it was Dean's favorite, she wore it specifically for him. However, Dean wasn't focused on being seduced with the bikini but was focused on playing a prank.

"Look! A raccoon!"

Renee's eyes shot open as she looked around her with wide-eyes as she looked around her as she tried to search for the raccoon that wasn't around. When she saw Dean crack up laughing, he hurled some water at her husband who was annoying her with the raccoon joke.

"Calm down!" Dean said.

"I do not want to hear you joking about a damn raccoon!"

"Look, calm down baby! I love you!" Dean got up to hug Renee and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Just for that you're sleeping downstairs!"

"Baby, don't be that way…" Dean sang to Renee.

"Asshole!"

"I'm the best asshole there is, there was, and will ever be."

Renee pulled down Dean's trunks then hopped out of the hot tub and grabbed her towel. She stuck her tongue out at Dean, smirked, then walked into the house.

"Nice nutsack!"

Dean looked down at his nuts which were now exposed to the cool air.

"Ain't this a bitch..."


	36. Chapter 36

"I want to call Mommy and Daddy," D.J. said.

"Okay." Moe pressed the button to FaceTime Renee and waited for her to answer her phone.

Renee pressed the answer button and set her phone up against the lamp. She was glad her and Dean were dressed for the day when she received the call. D.J. held the phone up close to his face with a big smile on his face as he looked at his mother and father.

"Hi, Mommy! Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey you!" Renee said.

Dean, who was lying behind Renee, smiled and waved at his son.

"Hi, Dean, Junior," he said.

"Hi, Dad, Senior. What are you guys doing?" D.J. held the phone closer to his face. If the phone was a human, it would push his face away in a heartbeat as his face was almost buried in the phone screen.

"We are about to head out for a little while," Renee said.

"What are you going to do today?" Dean said.

"I am going to make grilled cheese sandwiches later on! I'm going to make it all by myself!"

"Oh, you are?" Dean said.

"Yes!"

"Where are your sisters?" Renee asked.

"They're napping. When they wake up, I'll tell them you said hi! And I'll tell you later that they said hi, too!"

"You're going to hang up already?" Renee said.

"Um, yes! I gotta go pee pee!" D.J. said. "Uncle Moe may want to talk to you. Bye, Mommy and Daddy, talk to you later!"

"Love you," Renee and Dean said.

"These little nuggets love running around everywhere. My little girl is right there alongside them and her and Daisy are getting along just fine," Moe said.

"Welp, they are energetic," Renee said.

"Indeed, they are but I love them all and it's been fun babysitting. I see you guys are just lounging around."

"We're about to head out for a little while. Keep sight-seeing and try new foods."

"I would keep you two and ask what else have you guys done but I want to hear all about it when you guys get back. I need to go ahead and get to the grocery store so I can buy some food to cook."

"Thank you again, Moe," Dean said.

Moe smiled.

"Don't mention it and I know you guys are having fun. I'll tell Pam you guys said hi when she gets back here."

"Okay. I'll text her later. Talk to you later, Moe," Renee said.

"See ya," Dean said.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Love ya."

"Love ya," Dean said.

Renee hung up the phone then scooted up against Dean until she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Don't shave," she said. "I love your beard. Please, don't shave it."

"I won't shave it just for you," Dean said. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food, shall we?" He kissed Renee as he pulled her up off the bed and carried her out of the door.

"Dean, I need my phone!" Renee said.

* * *

They arrived at a seafood joint that had tables on the inside and picnic tables on the outside. Dean and Renee decided to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air while they sat next to each other and drunk their drinks.

"I see you're more relaxed being here," Renee said. "Do you like it?"

"Of course. And look, I'm not mad about going with you to the other restaurant. I want you to know that I did enjoy the food there and it was a nice place, don't get me wrong. Just not for me. However, I want to see if they do have takeout."

"Well, we'll call tomorrow. In the meantime…" Renee grabbed Dean's pink lemonade out of his hand and sipped it.

"Um, excuse you!"

"You're excused."

Dean leaned in close to Renee's ear so he could whisper what he was going to say.

"If we weren't in public right now I'd tickle the shit out of you," he said.

"Oh, really!?" Renee said as she snickered.

"Yes, really!"

They stopped horsing around when the waiter took their order then continued to tickle each other. Dean ended up falling off the bench as Renee had literally pushed him to the edge of the seat while she was tickling him. He got up and brushed himself off just in time before the waiter returned with their food.

"I saw you fall! Are you okay, sir?" she said.

"I'm fine," Dean said.

When the waiter left, Renee smirked to herself as she picked up a piece of fried shrimp and popped it in her mouth.

"Fucker," Dean said.

Renee shrugged as she picked up a piece of shrimp and handed it to Dean. He popped it in his mouth then grabbed the ketchup and damn near smothered the fries in it.

"Hey!" Renee said.

"Hey!" Dean said back to her. He picked up a fry and ate it with satisfaction. "That's for pushing me off of the bench fool!"

"Whatever! Your flat ass saved you."

"Only you can talk shit on me not having an ass."

"I know. Are you wearing a shirt underneath your hoodie?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Dean winked at her as he popped another fry into his mouth.

"You better be wearing a shirt because it's nippy out here!"

"Okay, weather woman!"

"Okay weather woman my ass! Oh, what to do tomorrow?"

"Maybe just watch some movies then see what else is there to do here. Maybe go wakeboarding. We do have a few more days here so why not make the most of it?"

"Yes. Let's Lady and the Tramp this shrimp."

"That sounds great as hell! This hole in the wall is the perfect setting."

Dean and Renee both bit on the shrimp then kissed each other on the lips quickly then ate the shrimp.

"I love you," Renee said.

"I love you, too," Dean said as he put his arm around Renee. "I really do."

"I know you do." Renee grabbed Dean's hand and kissed it then began rubbing it with her thumb. "Sometimes I think about all of the things we've been through…how in the world did we make it this far…we were meant to be together."

"You're my best friend. You and the kids fill my heart with joy every single day and I wouldn't trade it in for the world." Dean kissed Renee's cheek the continued to eat dinner with her.

He ended up falling off the bench again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback/Dream:**_

 _Renee slowly sat down on the couch and began eating the gigantic banana float with extra whip cream on it. Dean came walking into the living room to sit next to Renee and watch t.v. He had just finished taking a shower after dinner and needed to unwind for a bit with his wife. Dean's eyes fell on Renee then traveled down to her stomach where her banana split was headed. He was thinking maybe the baby would enjoy the delicious banana split that her mother was eating. Renee had on a white nightgown that flowed down to her ankles and boy did she look good in it to Dean._

" _How's your banana float?"_

" _Good." Renee's mouth was stuff with ice cream and she was happy about it. She noticed Dean was looking at her stomach which made her smile. Placing her bowl down on the table, she scooted closer to Dean and placed his hand on her stomach. "You want to tell the baby about your day? I know you're tired so I think talking to the baby will make you feel better."_

" _I didn't want to disturb you while you were eating so I could talk to the baby. I was going to wait until you went to sleep."_

" _Just say something, baby."_

 _Dean rubbed Renee's stomach and began to smile._

" _Hey, there. I know you're enjoying your banana split along with Mommy but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Daddy was thinking about you today at work. I can't wait to see how pretty you'll look when you finally arrive. I have your room painted all nice for you…me and Mommy painted outer space for you. You'll love it. Well, you won't remember it but Daddy will make sure you do."_

 _The baby started kicking in response to what Dean was saying._

" _Sounds like someone is excited to hear my voice."_

" _Looks like someone wants to see us early and can't wait another couple of months."_

" _Possibly. I can't wait to hold little man in my arms."_

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean woke up in the morning to see Renee had walked into the room carrying a tray of food to him.

"Room service," he said.

"Yes," Renee said. "You were sleeping so soundly so I decided to make you banana waffles and bring them up to you. Nice and hot, with a nice tall glass of orange juice. Just the way you like it, love."


	37. Chapter 37

"I dreamed about you eating that banana split while you were pregnant with D.J."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah. It was a great one."

"Do you dream about me when I was pregnant a lot?"

"Sometimes. I like those dreams though because they're good memories for me."

Renee smiled as she kissed Dean's cheek.

"And I dream about the babies pissing and shitting on you many days…and Daisy is still a baby so she's going to continue doing that for a while."

"Ha ha. I can't wait to potty train her." Dean took a big bite out of his waffle after he gulped down some juice. "I'm not going to lie, potty training is very fun."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes. Being a parent can be tough but it's fun and rewarding. And that also goes for being a husband."

"I knew you'd say that." Renee climbed on top of Dean as he ate another bite of his waffle.

Dean pulled down the top of Renee's gown so he could see her boobs.

"Marvelous," he said.

"Perv."

"But you love me though, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"If you want to fuck me, you should do so in the shower."

"Touché."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm not sure. We have a couple of more days here so maybe today we…can…do something."

"Alright, let's drive around town and see what we find."

* * *

They drove around the town and viewed all the different shopping malls, restaurants, and activities the town had to offer. The waterboarding spot wasn't too far from their spot so that was a good thing. The water looked extremely refreshing as tons of people splashed and fell into the water with glee.

"There's a carnival over there. Want to go?"

"Sure thing."

Dean parked the truck near the entrance of the carnival then hopped out to open the door for Renee.

"If you win me a stuffed animal, I'll love you forever."

"You should already love me now."

"Oh, shut up."

Dean and Renee walked around the carnival, surveying what was all around them. They eventually came across a concession stand serving funnel cake and ordered one with whipped cream and strawberries. They then watched some carnival performers perform magic tricks with fire and swords. Dean was extremely into the show so much that Renee had managed to finish off the funnel cake quickly.

"Renee, look!" Dean pointed towards one of the performers who slowly slid a sword down her throat.

"I see!"

"We should try that at home."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Dean!"

"I'm only kidding."

"You were sort of serious."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." Dean spotted some random guy swinging around some nunchucks and gravitated towards him.

Renee tossed her plate and fork into a nearby trash can then hurried after her husband who was like a kid in a candy store.

"Wait, Dean!"

"Hey there, partner," the man with the nunchucks said to Dean.

"Can I try them out?"

"Sure thing. Let me give you a demonstration first."

Dean started intently at the man who was teaching how to properly use the nunchucks without hitting himself in the face. The man then handed the nunchucks to Dean who slowly begin to swing them around but then started going faster and faster. He had concentrated so hard on mastering the nunchucks in such a short time that he hadn't hit himself in the face once. This made Dean want to go and find some nunchucks somewhere in the city. Grabbing Renee's hand, Dean quickly played a game, won a stuffed animal for Renee, then headed straight to the truck so that he could go and find some nunchucks.

"Hey, where are we going?" Renee squeezed her stuffed bear and smiled. "And thanks for the bear."

"We are going to find some nunchucks and you're welcome." Dean pulled out of the parking lot and damn near drifted onto the road.

"Dean!"

"Sorry, wifey. But your husband needs to find some nunchucks ASAP! You have on your seatbelt so you're good."

"You are going crazy over these nunchucks."

"Well, these nunchucks are very important to me now."

"I see they are but you turn into a speed demon and disregard the traffic rules."

"I won't."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I spotted a random shop the very day we came here so I would hope they have some nunchucks. It says it sells everything."

From baseball cards to signed basketballs to comics, the store indeed did sell everything and it happened to have a pair of nunchucks on the shelves. Dean was happy he managed to get the last pair and walked out of the shop feeling as if he won a million bucks. As soon as he got back to the house, he started practicing with the nunchucks again. Renee couldn't complain and didn't complain as Dean had been in his sweatpants and had no shirt on. His muscles were a nice sight to see for a while as he worked diligently to become a master at the nunchucks. Sort of. He did indeed hit his face when he looked at Renee who went from smiling at him to laughing at him hysterically.

* * *

The next day, Renee and Dean finally got to waterboard and boy did they have a good time. Renee mastered the waves with no problem but it was Dean who couldn't stay on his board for too long. Whenever he would stand up straight, he would fall over again and again. Since they had made a bet about who would do better, Renee ended up winning which meant Dean had to give her a foot massage.

"Whatever," Dean said as he dried off then placed his towel in his seat.

"Don't be mad," Renee said. "Get glad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I already wanted to rub your feet anyway."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Oh, yeah. Rub your feet, your legs, and some other places, too."

"Perv."

"Yeah, I know I am a perv but you love me and I love you. What would you like to eat?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Here's a burger joint…let's stop here and get some good food."

"Drive-thru. I don't feel like going inside."

"Okay." Dean ordered their food then headed back to the house.

* * *

Turning on the t.v., they watched Netflix while eating their burgers and fries then ate a bowl of ice cream. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch as the t.v. ended up watching them. When they awoke, it took them a while to figure out what year it was but they slowly got up and were about to head upstairs until Dean held onto Renee's arm to keep her from heading upstairs which made her turn around. Dean pulled her towards him then started kissing her. He ran his hands through her long, soft, and golden locks as he deepened the kiss as they sat down on the stairs.

With one hand in his hair, Renee's right hand trailed down Dean's torso and started tugging at his pants. Dean broke the kiss for a second to unzip his pants and pulled them down. After a couple of minutes of foreplay which almost ended with Dean rolling down the stairs, Renee straddled Dean and took a moment to adjust herself. Dean was happy she was wearing a sleeveless dress as he pulled it down along with her bra and caressed her breasts. Renee leaned down to kiss Dean as they made passionate love to each other on the stairs. Well, after a while they slowly made their way to the floor and Dean had ended up on top.

"Dean…damn…" Renee's toes curled up as her and Dean both had an orgasm.

Dean laid on top of Renee for a few moments to catch his breath then got up. He helped Renee up and kissed her.

"We wouldn't have been able to do that back at home. We should come back here often."

"You're right. Okay, zip up your pants before your dick gets chilly."

"And you should cover up your tits before they too get chilly."

"Oh, hush, dammit."

"Never!"

* * *

It was a bit hard to get ready to leave Lake Tahoe. However, they still had plenty of time to enjoy their honeymoon so the focus was on that. They had already hiked up a trail in the morning and were outside eating breakfast on a blanket.

"Do you want to just relax today?" Renee asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean finished his bowl of oatmeal and sat the bowl in front of him. "I'd like to just talk…order another pizza…eat more ice cream…so relax."

"Sounds like a good plan. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. We can talk about anything and everything…I think we're pretty damn good at communicating with each other now."

"Yes, I think so, too. Well, let's start with the kids. You said you wanted to put them in sports or some type of after school activity."

"Destinee has thought about joining band which is a start. I don't know what in the world D.J. wants to do. The boy is so energetic that sometimes I get tired out just watching him run around the place."

"Track."

"Good idea."

"What made you move to California again?"

"I wanted to get away from the cold ass state of Ohio. I was like damn, I want to move the hell out of Ohio. Uncle Tony made sure I did as I said I would do once I left Ohio and that is why I landed the good job I have now. A good ol' friend of mine from childhood, Hank, helped me get the job I have now."

"And there's been many days I've asked you how was work and you would usually tell me that work was tiring…now, I know you like your job and it's good pay but I've always wondered why you asked me that?"

"I say it's tiring sometimes because five percent of it is but I get tired of not seeing your lovely face or the kids sometimes. And some of the people I work with can be clueless as hell so there's that. But overall, everything is good. How do you like your job at the hair salon? You still enjoying it?"

"I am. It's very nice to be able to work with hair."

"Do I get haircuts for free?"

"Hell no!"

"Oh, that's cold."

"You know I'll hook you up when it's time for you to get a haircut."

"I know you will." Dean looked away from Renee and saw the raccoon from earlier that week staring right at them. It almost looked as if the little guy was grinning at them. "There's your best friend again."

"SHIT!" Renee shrieked as she scrambled to get up from the blanket. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

Dean got up, grabbed Renee by the waist then picked her up.

"HEY RACCOON, SHE WANTS TO SAY HI TO YOU!"

"DEAN, STOP IT YOU DAMN MOTHERFUCKER!"


	38. Chapter 38

Dean sat down in front of the jets in the jacuzzi and relaxed in the nice hot water. Renee joined him soon after and sat down next to him, placing her legs over his.

"Don't shave your chest hair." Renee's finger trailed up Dean's pecks much to his delight.

"You don't want me to shave anything, huh?"

"No. I really do not but you can do whatever you want to…I just like it when you let your hair grow."

"You want me to be a Sasquatch then."

"Yes!"

"You know what? What if there was a Sasquatch here? Somewhere in the woods?"

"I don't want to deal with animals anymore, baby. Just our dog back home."

"When we return, we are hunting for a Sasquatch."

"Yes, you and your raccoon friend can go and hunt for the Sasquatch."

"You're coming, too."

"Like hell I am!"

"We can invite our friend Isaac the Raccoon with us."

"You get on my nerves, you know that?"

"I sure do." Dean ducked underneath the water and pulled Renee down with him.

"Dammit, Dean!" she managed to yell out before she landed underwater with him.

* * *

D.J. was waiting impatiently for his parents to arrive at the airport and would not stay still.

"D.J., get over here," Moe said. "They're coming."

As soon as he said that, Dean and Renee arrived through the gates and were greeted by their son.

"Mommy, Daddy! What took you guys so long?"

"We had to wait for other people to get off the plane, little man," Dean said, planting a kiss on D.J.'s cheek. "What did you do while we were gone?"

"A lot of things! Me and Destinee will tell you all about it!" D.J. said. "Her and Aunt Pam went to the bathroom. They'll be out soon."

"Well, I can't wait to hear all about it!" Renee said, taking D.J.'s hand into hers.

* * *

 **One week later:**

Dean had been in the kitchen making dinner when Destinee walked in and stood in front of him. She had a worried look on her face which began to scare Dean a little.

"Destinee, what's the matter?"

"I'm…" she looked down at the ground.

"Destinee, you can talk to me. Whatever is going on, just please tell me. You're scaring Daddy."

"I'm bleeding."

"You're bleeding?"

"Yes. I don't know why…"

Dean tried to keep his head straight as he began to explain to Destinee what was going on with her body.

"You're becoming a young lady…you're blossoming into a young lady and you're going to become a beautiful person. Let me help you. I'll call your mother and tell her what's going on. You can go and lie down."

"Okay."

* * *

Renee had pulled into the driveway of the house when she received a call from Dean.

"Hello, hello, hello!" she said.

"Renee, Destinee started her period."

"She did!?"

"Yes. Please, come home soon."

"I'm outside. I just pulled up."

"Come in here…"

Renee hurried into the house to find Dean sitting on the couch alone.

"Dean, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just can't believe Destinee is growing up so fast. Sheesh…"

Renee sat down next to Dean to comfort him as she knew this definitely was a huge deal.

"I know. She's the firstborn. Your first child and she's getting older and mature."

"Yeah…yeah she is. I helped her the best I could."

"You helped her. That's the key thing and she's going to remember that. Is she lying down?"

"Yeah. D.J. is reading and Daisy is of course right in her play pin right there. Dinner will be ready soon. I lose track of time so I didn't know if you were on your way home or not."

"Well, I'm here now. I'll go talk to Destinee."

"I'm right here," Destinee said. She had been listening to her parents talk about what was going on with her and it made her feel better. Sitting down between her parents, she took each of their hand's in hers and smiled at them. "I love you guys very much. Daddy helped me out and I wasn't scared anymore." She kissed her father's cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dean said with a big smile.

* * *

"How did you handle everything tonight?"

Dean sat up against his pillow, placed a hand behind his head, and placed his right arm around Renee.

"I just had to remind myself to remain calm. I uh...damn what happened? Oh, I looked under the sink for tampons or some pads and got the pads. I looked at the directions on the box and walked Destinee through the process. My little girl isn't a little girl anymore."

"But she's still our gorgeous daughter who's going to become a young lady soon."

"True."

"You know, I'm proud of you babe. You handled the situation pretty well."

"I know but damn I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown for a second."

"You didn't and that's all that matters."

"Mommy! Daddy!" D.J. knocked on their door furiously until Dean opened the door for him. "Can I sleep with you guys? I'm afraid of the dark."

"Alright, little man," Dean said.

D.J. took off like a plane flying away from an airport and bolted straight into the middle of the bed.

"Easy there, tiger," Renee said.

"You all snuggled up?" Dean asked D.J.

"Yes! Get in the bed," D.J. said. He grinned at his dad as he got into the bed and also pulled the covers over him. "Guess what?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I-I got a loose tooth!"

"Oh? Let me see."

D.J. pointed to his left bottom tooth that was indeed a little loose and slightly pushed it.

"Oh! Another trip from the tooth fairy very soon!" Dean said.

"I want $20."

"$20?" Renee repeated.

D.J. turned his head to give his mom the serious look he's ever given to her at that point in his life.

"Yes, mother. $20."

"You look just like your father when you make that face."

"I am a mini version of my father."

"Damn right you are," Dean said.

* * *

"You guys didn't have sex in the jacuzzi did you?" Pam whispered to Renee.

Renee stopped cutting Pam's edges so she could lean next to her to whisper back.

"Yes, we actually did. Like the second of third night we were in Lake Tahoe. Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that."

"You guys are freaky as hell!" Pam said.

"I know," Renee said.

"Okay, okay. We can't discuss the freaky shit in here at your job."

"No, we sure cannot."

"Oh, Renee I have to tell you something. So, me and my sister made up."

"That's great."

"It is. I forgave her. Turns out, Sami had lied to her about breaking up with me and decided to move in on her when she was vulnerable. We reconciled and we talked and talked and talked. I sure did miss her. She met Adelina and she couldn't stop holding her."

"That's so sweet. I still can't believe Adelina and Daisy share the same middle name."

"You know what? I never even thought about it. My little chunky monkey is going to be four years old!"

"Me neither. Then Daisy is going to be two…oh my little butterball is growing up. Where has time gone?"

"I wish I knew!"

"I still got believe Destinee started her period."

"Goodness. I still can't believe it either. It seemed like just yesterday she turned five and was running around with Aaron."

"I know! D.J. is getting big, too. And Daisy is growing like a weed just like Destinee and D.J. and I know they're going to be as tall as their father. Daisy is talking her little butt off. Her first word was cow. Me and Dean had taken the kids to a farm, she saw a cow, and Dean taught her how to say cow. I still have the video where he taught her how to say cow. I remember filming Dean getting all excited about hearing the news I was pregnant with Daisy. I had been feeling like utter crap that day and I was just hoping he would be excited. He was. I ended up smacking the hell out of him by accident when he started to tickle my neck a bit. Good ol' days."

Renee finished clipping the ends of Pam's hair and sat the scissors down.

"Dammit, Renee. Such cutes stories…I'm about to cry. Our babies are growing up so fast."

"Yeah. I still can't believe how big Aaron has got, too. I guess everything is going good for us like it should."

"Yeah. I used to wonder sometimes why certain things happened to us and then I go…you know what? That's just life. As long as we have each other to lean on, that's all that matters."

Lisa, who had been entered into the salon to take the girls to lunch and was standing nearby, went over to greet her sisters.

"We're all sisters and we love each other," she said.

All three women hugged and embraced each other as they stared into the mirror in front of them.

"We should form our own girl group," Renee said.

"The Rockettes. The guys will be the Rockdudes," Lisa said.

"Let's go and record our debut album after we finish eating some beef and broccoli."


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: I may be late but I've been wanting to type this chapter for a while. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _My first Father's Day. Just not long ago you had your first Mother's Day."_

" _I know. How does it feel?"_

" _Surreal."_

" _Interesting choice of word."_

" _It's surreal to me because I still can't believe I'm a dad. This little one is so beautiful it's crazy."_

 _Dean and Renee had been lying bed after feeding Destinee and burping her. Destinee was wrapped in her little yellow blanket that had little ducks on it and had a matching yellow onesie that matched the blanket. She was wide awake, her blue eyes staring up at Dean._

" _It's cute how she just stares at you whenever you speak to her. Many days she would move around and kick me whenever she heard your voice. You were meant to be a dad."_

" _Just like you were meant to be a mom. Hey there, Destinee. Did you get enough to eat?"_

 _Destinee cooed in response._

" _I hope she did because that baby can eat," Renee said._

" _Well, she's a healthy baby and I'm grateful for that."_

" _I love you." Renee placed her hand on Dean's arm and laid her head against him._

" _I love you and Destinee, too." Dean kissed the top of Renee's head then kissed Destinee's forehead._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Happy Papa Day!" D.J. said.

"Thank you," Dean said.

D.J. jumped up and down beside his father on his bed until he was swept off his feet. Dean held him in his arms and squinted his eyes at him in a playful manner.

"I love you and I know you're hyper even though it's still morning but no jumping on the bed right now. Okay? You were way too close to the edge."

"Okay!" D.J. kissed the tip of Dean's nose and hugged his neck. "I love you, Papa! I r-r-really do."

"I love you more, little man. Hey, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like pronouncing some words is hard for you sometimes?"

"Sometimes. I don't know why I repeat words. Am I stupid?"

"No, you are not stupid at all. Don't you ever say that again, young man. It's just sometimes I hear you stutter just like you did."

"What's stutter?"

"When you have a tough time pronouncing a word."

"Oh, okay. How do I fix it?"

"Not sure. You just have to slow down a bit when talking for now because you do talk fast and you do talk a lot."

"Is it a bad thing I talk so much?"

"No because at least I know what you're thinking."

"Hehehe."

"Where's your mother and sisters?"

"They're in the kitchen making you something special. I'm here to make sure you don't go anywhere."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes!"

"Try and stop me." Dean wasn't going to get up but he wanted to see D.J. rush to the door to actually barricade it.

D.J. wiggled out of Dean's arms and rushed to the door. Slamming it shut, D.J. spread his arms and legs out to block the door.

"You're not leaving the room, Papa."

"I'm not?"

"Nope!"

Destinee knocked on the door to see if Dean was up.

"Papa? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am."

D.J. opened the door for Destinee to come in.

"I made sure Papa didn't e-escape," D.J. said.

"Good." Destinee was holding a glass of orange juice and sat it down on Dean's nightstand. "HAPPY PAPA DAY!"

"Thank you," Dean said.

"And here are your banana waffles, nice and hot. You better thank D.J. for mixing the batter because he added some cinnamon into it. So now you have cinnamon banana waffles!" Renee said. She had the baby in one arm and the plate of food in her hand as she carried it to Dean.

"Why thank you," Dean said. "This is quite lovely."

"We all love you," Renee said.

Everyone gathered around Dean and gave him a big kiss. Daisy grabbed a waffle off the plate and managed to take a huge bite out of it before she laughed at everyone's expressions.

* * *

Moe had decided to spend Father's Day at the park with Pam and Adelina. Adelina had made his and Pam's life so much better when she was born and there was nothing that was better than that.

"How are you enjoying your sandwich?" Pam asked Moe.

"It's delicious. Very delicious. How are you enjoying your food, Adelina?"

"It's good," she said. She was just like her cousins. Energetic, full of life, and had a big appetite. "Can I play with my cousins later?"

"Of course you can. We will head over to Uncle Dean and Auntie Renee's house soon," Pam said.

"I want to wish Uncle Dean a Happy Father's Day just like I wished Daddy a Happy Father's Day," Adelina said.

"We'll visit them soon," Moe said. "Want to race me after we finish eating?"

"I'll beat you!" Adelina said.

They finished eating and raced to the tree near the lake and back to the area they were eating at. Adelina won of course but she made sure to tell her father that he was the best.

"I beat you but it's just a race. Daddy, you're always a winner," she said.

"Aw." Moe picked Adelina up so he could give her a hug and a kiss. "I love you very much."

"I love you more, Daddy."

Pam snapped a photo of this wonderful moment on her phone and smiled at her husband and daughter.

* * *

Aaron visited his father at his home for the day. When Aaron had begun visiting his father on his own as he got older, Jerry was surprised because he thought Aaron didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Aaron had explained to him that even though him and his mother couldn't get along with each other, that didn't mean he didn't love him. Jim was in Aaron's life as his stepdad but he remembered that Lisa had told him if he wasn't going to make an attempt to live right and do right by his son, then she didn't want anything to do with him and wanted him to stay away from Aaron.

Jerry was proud of the man that Aaron became and was always happy to listen to whatever his son had to tell him.

"Are you hungry?" Aaron asked his dad.

"Yes, I am."

"Let's go get some wings, shall we?"

Aaron took his father to a local bar that had great food to eat and watch some sports games.

"It's good hanging out with you," Jerry told Aaron.

"It's good hanging with you too."

"I know I haven't been the best dad in the world but when your mother gave me the ultimatum to either be in your life and love you, protect you, and help you or just leave, something told me to do right. I needed to do that. Not just for you but for me, too. I remember holding you in my arms when you were born and the first thing I said was "This is my mini me". Unfortunately, things became hectic when I was going through a rough time and was taking out my frustrations on your mom and you. Thanks to your mom, I understand what it means to be a dad. To be a real man."

"And I learned from you. You weren't perfect but being perfect isn't the goal in life. At least you stepped up and was helpful. Yeah, sometimes I thought you got on my nerves when you would tell me about stuff and sometimes I know I didn't want to listen at first but I remembered everything you told me. Sometimes I just watched you. You didn't have to speak to me about much sometimes because your actions spoke louder than words."

"Thank you. As your old man, I just want to see you do good and I want you to remember that I love you."

"I know you do. Now, time to eat these hot wings!"

"I take the blue cheese!"

* * *

Adelina was happy to finally play with her cousins as she hadn't seen them in a while.

"How's your parents?" Pam asked.

Her and the others had been sitting at the table drinking sodas and eating fruit. Weird combination but delicious nonetheless.

"They're good. We're going to visit them later on. I baked my dad and his dad a cake so I hope they like them."

"We can help you bring a cake to them," Moe said. "Adelina had asked me if she could come over and play with the kids. That girl loves her cousins."

"As long as they tire themselves out, I am happy. Especially D.J. Like he just needs to definitely tired himself out until he runs out gas in his tank then off to sleep he goes."

"Same with Adelina. Her and D.J. need to run track."

"Definitely will have D.J. in track," Dean said. "Destinee told me she'd like to play tennis now. They even started to like hiking now."

"They do?" Pam said.

"Yup. They like to hike and pick up bugs along the way," Renee said.

"I wonder what sport we should put Adelina in?" Pam wondered out loud.

"I could see her boxing. Punching someone in their nose and breaking it," Moe said.

"Really?" Pam said as she gave her husband a crazy look.

"I'm only kidding babe. Maybe."

Pam threw up a fist at Moe and waved it at him.

"You should take up some lessons, too," Moe said.

"Yes, and you will be my first opponent. Renee, we should team up and beat the hell out of our men."

"We should. Put up your dukes, Dean," Renee said.

Dean rolled his eyes then got up from his chair.

"I'm sure you will punch me in the dick or the face but that's okay because I can take it. Let's go, babe."


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: I know I put AJ in the story as a character however he will no longer be in this story as I've decided to change some things. Instead, I have created a new character that'll be a minor character.**

* * *

Renee was brushing her teeth at the sink when Dean creeped up behind her and tickled her sides.

"Hmm!" she said.

"Hmm!? I don't understand hmm! What is hmm!?" Dean joked.

Renee spit out the toothpaste in her mouth so she could tell Dean to stop tickling her.

"Dean! I'm trying to brush my teeth! You're going to make my drop my damn toothbrush."

"I'll whip out a new one for you. Just let me tickle you!"

"Noooo!" Renee dodged out of the way when Dean went to tickle her sides again. "I need to brush my teeth so I can go ahead and hop in the shower."

"You want me to hop in the shower with you?" Dean said.

"If you hop in the shower with me I won't make it to work on time."

"Oh, drat. Well there's always tonight!"

"You're such a horny man."

"True."

Dean had texted Renee to tell her he was bringing her lunch at her job. He wanted to spend a little time with her while she was on break so he decided to take the opportunity to spend some time with her. Once he arrived at her job, he saw her talking to some other guy at her work station. Dean had forgot that the guy he worked with, Garrett, would come by to get his hair cut often. He didn't think anything of them talking with each other as it was casual and he was also a good companion. However, Dean began to become slightly irritated when he would bring Renee food and see Garrett talking to her. Sometimes he couldn't take the hint to walk away and let Dean be with his wife.

One day Dean had had enough and had to wait until he got Renee out of the beauty shop so he could talk to her. Dean had used the time with Renee to talk to her as he was taking her out to get some food.

"Okay, I know Garrett is a nice guy and all. I know he's been at the shop fixing some things around there because he's one of your coworker's brothers and stuff…but look, I think he needs to back off. Just a little. I think he's getting way too comfortable around you."

"Dean, please don't start this."

"I'm not starting anything, Renee. But you know what? You're my wife and I'm the only man that should be getting close to you."

"Dean, he's just being friendly."

"That's how it starts out. Dudes get friendly then they take advantage."

"Dean, look, you're overthinking this entire thing, baby. I know Garrett can talk until the cows come home but I mean are you really going to be upset about that?"

"I just don't think he takes the hint to just simply move out of the way so me and you can go and have lunch."

"I know for a fact you're not jealous. We are not going down this road, Dean Ambrose."

"I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"I know you do. But don't break the man's arm please. Garrett's just being friendly, Dean."

Dean sighed as he turned into the parking lot of Subway and cut the engine off.

"I'll try to be friendly myself. Now, let's go get some turkey sandwiches. Extra mayo and extra tomatoes!"

They went into the restraint, ordered their food then sat down at a table to eat together. Renee wanted to make sure that Dean kept his word.

"Do you promise to not overreact if Garrett talks to me?" she asked.

"Yeah." The tone of his voice didn't sound too convincing as it sounded as if Dean just said what he said to simply hush her up.

"Dean…"

"Renee, I won't overreact again. Okay? Are you finished nagging me?"

"I'm the one who's nagging you but you're the one who thinks that another man will probably sweep me off my feet."

"I am not going to overreact or nag you anymore. You got my word. Now, let's enjoy our lunch. I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"You're forgiven."

* * *

Garrett had been working an extra shift along with Dean and decided to stir up some friendly conversation. He was oblivious to how Dean felt about him deep down but of course Dean had to remain friendly.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine." Dean hammered a nail into some wood then hammered another nail into the wood.

"You hear about some extra work down at the docks?"

"Yup."

"I have some connections, you know. I could get you a job there."

"No need. I already have a friend that tells me about the work. But thanks anyway, though."

"Okay, cool."

' _Oh, Renee would be so proud of me',_ Dean thought to himself sarcastically.

* * *

D.J. studied his broccoli before he popped the vegetable into his mouth and chewed rather slowly. He was trying it for the first time as he avoided it at all costs for a long while but had no other choice tonight but to eat it along with his grilled chicken and corn. He was skeptical about how it would taste but he grew to like it as he continued chewing. Pretty soon, he ended up eating more broccoli than he should've.

"Is it good?" Dean asked him.

"Yes, Daddy. I like it!"

"Good." Dean scooped up a small spoonful of carrots and fed them to Daisy. "It won't hurt you." Daisy ate the carrots then reached towards the plate for more.

"Next time, can we make BBQ for dinner?" Destinee asked.

"Sure we can," Renee said. "Hey, after dinner and dessert who wants to play twister?"

"MEEEE!" the kids said.

"Okay, eat all of your food and we'll get the game started right away."

"I'll beat all of you," Dean said.

 **15 Minutes Later:**

* * *

"I'm going to karate chop you!" D.J. said to Dean.

"Oh, you are!?" Dean said.

"Yes! HIYA!" D.J. slammed his hand sideways on Dean's chest then crawled underneath him. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and held on tight when Dean got up on his feet.

Blue ran up to the twister board and sat right on it with a big smile on his face.

"You two lose! I win!" Destinee said.

"Blah!" Dean said. "I got a monkey on my back!" He flipped D.J. onto the couch and started tickling him but dodged out of the way when D.J.'s foot kicked straight up near his face. "Not tonight, little boy. Your mother already gave me too many injuries when I tickled her."

"I'll do it again, too."

"Meanie."

* * *

Dean munched on a pickle while watching t.v. in the room and was lying comfortably on a pillow on the head of the bed. Renee rolled into bed next to him and lied on her back.

"Hey, fucker," she said.

"Hi, fucker. Want to bite some of this pickle?"

"Sure."

Dean gave the pickle to Renee to take a bite out of then she handed it back to him.

"I took two bites," she said.

"I noticed. This mystery behind the Sasquatch is very good."

"Dean, you need to get up for work tomorrow. It's almost midnight."

"Honey, I go to work at 2 and come home at 5. I'm literally only working three whole hours tomorrow."

Renee ran her fingers through her husband's curls then massaged his scalp.

"Yeah but I want you to be well rested. Sometimes you're a crab in the morning and I feel like you may not even want a kiss from me."

"I know I can be a big crab but getting kisses from me makes me feel better. A lot better."

"Roll over."

"I still have a little bit of pickle left." Dean devoured the pickle quickly then rolled over onto his back.

Renee climbed on top of him then placed her hands on his chest which is something she enjoyed doing quite often.

"So, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Would what you like to have for dinner tomorrow?"

"Steak, green beans, and potatoes."

"Perfect!" Renee tickled Dean which caused him to flinch.

"Why do you always take advantage of me like that?"

"Because I can."

"How many clients do you have tomorrow?"

"Only five surprisingly. And don't worry, Garrett won't be there at the shop."

"I can't control him so it's whatever. He talked to me at my job today and I just made simple conversation."

"I didn't expect you to say much to him."

"You told me to be nice, didn't you?"

"And I'm glad."

"Good. Now, I just kept the conversation nice, sweet, and short and kept it moving."

"That's good. I'm very proud of you for not losing your cool."

"If you hadn't talked to me about everything I think I probably would've lost my cool. Maybe."

"You can't suspect anything wrong."

"I know. I don't think he even noticed I didn't want to speak as much either."

"He's a very nice guy that can't take a hint sometimes that he does talk a lot but he's friendly so it's a part of his nature."

"That I know."

"Just don't lose your cool around him. Remember what I said."

"I will."

* * *

 **The next day:**

"Okay, I promised you I wouldn't say anything but dammit that was the last straw!"

"Are you kidding me right now!?"

"No, I am not kidding you right now! Why is this guy giving you flowers and shit!?"

"You're acting this way over flowers!?"

"You damn right I am! I don't think this guy understands that you are married!"

"You know what? Just take me home! Take me home, dammit!"


	41. Chapter 41

The tension between Dean and Renee had to cease for a while as they had dinner with the kids and didn't want them suspecting anything was up with their parents. After dinner, however, it was a different story.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," Renee said.

"Wait a damn minute! Isn't the guy supposed to be sleeping on the couch?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but I like the roll out bed we have so I'm going to sleep out in the living room. What? You want to make up with me now?"

Renee felt Dean gently grab her arm and pulled her close to him. She had grabbed her pillow from her side of the bed which she used to smack him in the face with. He didn't do anything and looked at her as if he was pondering about whether or not he should say something.

"Okay, I can see this isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Dean, I don't know what's gotten into you."

"You were given flowers with a note that says "I think you're really cute. Maybe we should go out to lunch sometime". You expect me not to be upset about that?"

"I was going to politely decline, Dean. You sure you haven't beat the guy up or anything? You said you were nice to him but I don't know. I couldn't stop you from using a damn bat against Sami and his crew."

"I still have my Louisville Slugger, too."

"Maybe you need to attend anger management classes."

"Hey, I don't need to attend anger management classes. I just…don't want to lose you to no one else."

"Dean, we have three kids together and we've been married for a decade now. Do you really think that you're going to lose me to someone?"

Dean shrugged.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I just don't want Garrett to have any crazy ideas."

"If I talk to him, will that make you happy?"

"If he stops hitting on you, then yes."

"Okay, I can understand your frustrations but you have to remember to stay calm. Throwing a chair at the wall isn't going to solve anything."

"It sounds like a nice thing to do."

"How was your steak?"

"It was delicious."

"Good. You know, I made it with love because I love your crazy ass. If I was really into another man, that steak would've been made for another man. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Dean had finally realized that Renee had made a valid point and he knew he couldn't argue with that.

"I think you should do some exercise tomorrow."

"That does sound terrific."

"I am so glad that you said that, too! You can go grocery shopping tomorrow while me, Destinee, and D.J. clean up the house. Maybe the cool air in the grocery store will cool you the hell off."

"Sure."

"Okay that is settled!"

* * *

 **The next day:**

"Gatorade…turkey meat…what in the world…I must be forgetting something else. What else am I missing, Daisy?"

"Dada…" Daisy responded.

"No, Dada isn't missing. I'm right here." Dean pushed the cart until he stopped in front of the baby aisle and thought for a moment. He peaked into the cart and noticed he didn't buy any food for Daisy. "Goodness! I need to get you some food. Dada is sorry."

Daisy watched as Dean grabbed a variety of food that he knew she had liked and some extra diapers.

"You're being stubborn with potty training but we'll get there," he said. Daisy squealed in delight which caused another woman shopping in the aisle to smile at Dean. Dean smiled back then playfully pinched Daisy's toes to make her laugh even more. "We should go on more grocery shopping trips. I went on a lot with your brother and sister so this is our third outing I think. Let's keep the tradition going."

* * *

Dean played some slow jams once they kids were put to bed and poured a glass of wine for him and Renee. They each finished their glass at the same time then laid out on the yoga mat beside each other until Dean pulled Renee on top of her. Their hands intertwined with each other as they looked at each other with a combination of lust and love but they weren't going to have sex tonight. Just being with each other was the goal right now.

"Are you convinced that the only man I love is you?"

"I'm convinced."

"Good. Now, I want you to calm the hell down. Namaste!"

"Namaste indeed."

"Now, you see how calm, collected, and cool you were today with the kids and dog? Just having a good time? That's what I love to see, Dean. I've enjoyed rubbing your back when you were tired for years and do you think I'd stop enjoying it now?"

"No. I understand what you're saying, baby. I understand."

"I'll talk to the guy and everything but you will not throw that man across the state of California. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, madam!"

"Good!" Renee cupped Dean's face in her hands then bent down so she could give him a kiss. "You give the best kisses, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm so in love with you…"

"So am I…now, let's head to bed. I can pick up these yoga mats in the morning. Also, I've washed and dried your undershirts and boxers. You're welcome."

"Oh, thank you babe."

Once Dean and Renee had settled into bed, they spent the nice hour chatting about some good memories.

"Remember when you were about to go to work and Destinee started crying? She was just a baby and she was so upset that you had left. It took me an hour to calm her down."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. I rushed home that night to make sure the baby was okay." Dean snuggled closer to Renee and kissed the top of her forehead. "Our first baby and boy was it an adventure. A great one, though."

"And our adventures continued."

"And they're still going on today. I wouldn't be surprised if D.J. came swinging through that door in the morning to karate chop my ass again. I swear, he's being put into some type of martial arts class now."

"I thought we agreed on track and field."

"Both for him. Destinee said she now wants to run track as well and she is pretty fast. Whatever she decides to do, I'm happy. Just happy they want to be involved with some type of sport."

"I am too."

"Oh, remember when D.J. was so shocked to find out I'm from Canada?"

"Oh my goodness, he had a field day with that one and it was hilarious, babe." Dean made his voice a little high pitch so he could mimic D.J. "Mommy, you're from Canada? Is that a magical place? If you're from Canada, where's Daddy from? OHIO!? How did you two meet each other, if you're from Canada and Daddy is from Ohio?"

"D.J. is still mesmerized by the fact that I'm from Canada and his grandparents as well. Oh, our son is something else. Maybe we should visit Canada and let the kids see where I grew up and have them meet some other members of my family that they never met before. We've been to Ohio quite a few times and I think a trip to Canada should be on our list."

"I think that is a good idea. Maybe next summer we could do that. Speaking of D.J., I think he has a stuttering problem."

"I've noticed he does stutter sometimes but I he is still able to speak well."

"Oh, very well. You think that's stopped him from asking me to make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sometimes?"

"Well, you used to ask me to make you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when we first started dating."

"Well, I was hungry you know."

"Oh, I know. I have to ask you this one more time because it's necessary. I just feel it is necessary."

"I'll act like I have some sense when it comes to Garrett. I know you have to work tomorrow and when I come by I won't flip my shit."

"Okay. You better keep your word, too. I will scream at you without question if you ever yell at me again over something that can be resolved with no problem."

"Okay, okay. I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They decided to end the night making passionate love with each other instead of falling asleep like they originally planned. One would think they weren't arguing not long ago as they completely forgot about the other problems going on with them and just simply slipped into another dimension. It was definitely something they needed as all of the tension that had built up inside of them was finally released and they relaxed after they both reach their climaxes.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Dean smiled to himself as he remembered that he had his wife lying right next to him. He may have acted out because of what had happened with Renee and the other guy but one thing he was sure of: he loved Renee Jane Paquette Ambrose with everything in him and that would never change.

Ever.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Flashback:**_

 _Dean stared at his cell phone as if it was a foreign object to him. He wanted to call Renee but wasn't sure how to keep up a conversation with her but he knew he had to somehow. Maybe ask her to go with him to a dinner and a movie or something? Maybe invite her over and make dinner for her? So many decisions but he wanted to hear her voice and hear her laugh. He had been awe struck by her ever since they met so what in the world was he nervous about?_

 _Everything._

 _Renee is the first woman that really was different from the other women he met so like hell was he going to mess anything up so he knew what he had to do._

" _Okay, here goes," he said._

 _*Ring…ring…ring…*_

" _Hi, Dean!"_

" _H-h-hi lovely lady!"_

" _Lovely lady? Aww, you're so flattering!"_

" _I know…um…I would like for you to come over so I can cook some dinner for you."_

" _Aw, that would be lovely. What time today?"_

" _Any time. I don't care as I'm not doing anything today."_

" _Okie dokie! I'm bringing some wine."_

" _Okay. Sounds delicious. See you soon."_

" _See ya!"_

 _Dean hung up the phone and looked in the direction of his kitchen._

" _Well, that was easy. Now, I just need to get cookin'."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"Well jeez, I didn't know I was causing problems between you and your husband," Garrett said.

"Yeah, my husband suspects something has been going on but I told him nothing was wrong. He just needed to cool down some," Renee said.

"Well, I'm sorry for what's transpired."

"That's okay."

"I'll be sure to tell him I won't cause any more trouble."

"That's alright, no need to feel bad or anything."

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Fate have must've intervened because it wasn't long after Garrett left that Dean showed up Daisy to the boutique. Renee was relieved that that bullet was dodged because like hell was she in the mood to stop her husband from wreaking havoc.

"Howdy, baby." Dean kissed Renee on the cheek and gave her a hug. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine. I just talked to Garrett and he said he's sorry for causing any trouble. He said he didn't mean to."

"As long as he doesn't try anything, I'm fine."

"How's Mommy's little butterball, hmm? You havin' fun with Daddy?"

"She took two craps before she got here. I had to change her in the backseat of my truck before we got in here."

"Sheesh. Then again whenever you fed the kids something that was a bit too heavy for their stomachs as babies they would indeed crap themselves."

"But, they're happy and healthy little boogers."

"Good thing I've fed them fruits and veggies." Renee took Daisy in her arms and hugged her. "What would you like for dinner? You know what sounds good? Veggies and rice!" Daisy clapped her hands in agreeance with her mother and smiled at Dean.

"You do want some chocolate with that, right? See, if you eat the chocolate after you eat the rice and veggies you can get all the calcium you need!"

"And this is why I'm glad you're a construction worker and not a nutritionist."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so mean."

"I ain't being mean. Just tellin' the truth. Where's D.J. and Destinee?"

"At my parent's house. I decided to bring Daisy along with me so she could say hello to her Momma."

"Her hair is getting so long. I'm surprised you put her hair into pigtails."

"Is that…something you just didn't expect from me?"

"Well, you usually do funny things with her hair so that you can see my reaction so seeing this is new."

"Well, I just wanted to try out the pigtails again on her like I did Destinee."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Okay…" Dean gently brushed up on side of Destinee's hair and tied it into one pigtail. He repeated the action again on the right side of Destinee's hair then stepped back to look at his accomplishment. He finally got Destinee dressed after struggling to figure out what exactly he wanted her to wear and got her hair done. Overalls with a t-shirt and shoes with a nice pigtail hairstyle to match. "You look like a million bucks! I did it! Daddy finally got you ready on time!"_

 _Dean picked up Destinee and took her into the bathroom so Renee could see the baby._

" _I got her ready on time. And look, her pacifier matches her blue overalls!"_

" _You're so proud of yourself and it's cute. I'm glad you got her ready on time because I am starving. Where you want to head for brunch?"_

" _Let's go to IHOP."_

" _Good idea."_

 _Renee sprayed on some perfume then headed out of the bathroom with Dean._

* * *

 **Present:**

"Daddy, what are you making?" D.J. had his nose close to the counter as he watched his father chop up onions.

"I am making smothered chicken. I think you should step away as these onions will make your eyes water."

"Onions make my eyes w-water?"

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't," D.J. said jokingly. But then his eyes indeed start to tingle and he slowly stepped out of the kitchen. He vigorously rubbed his eyes to try to make them feel better but couldn't. "Ugh!"

"I told you! Come here."

"I'll wash out my eye in my sink." D.J. squinted as he slowly made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom as his eyes were indeed watery and were burning. He dried his face then went back to his room to retrieve his water goggles and put them on. "This'll protect my face."

Dean tried not to laugh when he saw D.J. walk back into the kitchen with the goggles on his face.

"Okay, and what in the world do you think you're doing with those goggles on your head?"

"I don't want those onions to burn my face off!"

"The onions won't burn your face off."

"Okay…" D.J. slowly lifted up the goggles and sniffed the air.

"The onions are cooking now. Say, you don't mind keeping me company?"

"Nope!"

"Okie dokie. You want to help me with the veggies?"

"Yeeesss!" D.J. stepped onto a stool so he could reach the veggies on the counter.

"Remember when you asked me and Mommy about how we met?"

"Yes! You're from Ohio…Mommy is from Canada. Where exactly again?" D.J. placed some carrots Dean had chopped up into a mixing bowl and waited for him to cut up another batch.

"I am from Cincinnati and Mommy is from Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

"C-C-C-C….argh…"

"Calm down…take your time."

"You're from…Cincinnati and Mommy is from….Toron..to…Ontario…Canada. Toronto sounds like a dinosaur."

"Well, there is a basketball team called the Toronto Raptors so there's that."

"Dinosaurs play basketball now, hmm? That's so cool!" D.J. snickered to himself.

"You got jokes, I see."

"I do! And you said you met Mommy at the bowling alley? So, you were bowling, you saw Mommy, and you were like "Oh, she is very pretty!" then you dropped your bowling ball and swept her off her feet!?"

"Sort of! Put the carrots in there. I'm going to now cut up the spinach. I went to the bowling alley because someone Auntie Pam knew had them call me and told me to go there. So, I get there and I meet up with Auntie Pam. I then sit down and I began talking to your mother. Yes, I thought she was very pretty when I first saw her and if I was bowling when I first saw her I would've dropped the ball. Literally. Then me and your mother became very good friends and eventually we got married."

"Then Destinee, D.J., and Daisy came along. In that order."

"Yes. Where are your sisters? You guys are usually everywhere."

"Destinee is with Mommy and Daisy. They're in the room watching t.v."

"Alright. You ready for the school year?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes…maybe. I just like enjoying my summer and don't want to think about school just yet."

"Okay, okay. I understand completely."

"But I am excited about meeting new friends!"

"I'm sure you are. Dinner is almost ready. Toss up that salad and I'll continue slicing everything up in my path and soon we will have dinner ready!"

"YEEAAAAHHH!"

"YEEEEAAAHHHHHH!"

Both Dean and D.J. began to yell at the top of their lungs "OOOOOHHHHHHH!" which caused Renee to walk into the kitchen confused.

"What in the world is going on here?"

"We're just having fun," Dean said.

"You guys sound like bounty hunters trying to find someone."

"Hmmm!" Renee said. "That darn food better be ready soon!"

"Oh, it will be," Dean assured her. "As soon as I tickle you."

Renee dashed towards the couch then jumped directly over it to get away from Dean who began to chase her around the living room to tickle her.

It all ended when Blue got excited and ran between Dean's legs, causing him to flip over the dog and land on his back. Blue licked Dean's face and smiled at him in excitement.

"Thanks, Blue," Dean said. "You're one of a kind, man."


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone went roller skating the next day and Aaron popped up to join in on the fun. His cousins were happy to see him and so were his aunt and uncle. The kids dashed to him first as they had missed their cousin and wouldn't let go of him for a few moments.

"How's everything with you?" Renee said as she hugged her nephew.

"Great!" Aaron picked up her and gave her a big hug. "It's nice to see you and Uncle Dean again."

"Same with you." Dean greeted his nephew then stepped back to look at him. "Man, I remember when you were running around in my backyard playing with Destinee and D.J. all the time."

"Yeah, good times. My mom had told me you guys were here so I just decided to spend some time with you guys."

"It's a good thing you're here," Renee said.

"It is and I'm glad I stopped by. Oh, pizza!" Aaron said.

"I think we should eat pizza then roller skate," Dean said. "I am starving!"

"I'll go and buy it. You guys should go and take a seat somewhere and I'll just meet up with you guys," Aaron said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Dean said. "Don't forget to get some skates, too."

"Okie dokie."

Renee took a moment to think about the very first time she went roller skating with Dean. It was a very interesting and funny day as it had been their fourth date together and it was Dean's idea to go roller skating.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Okay…steady…" Dean balanced himself on his skates as he reached out towards Renee._

" _Are you okay? You look very nervous," she said._

" _I just don't want to fall and bust my ass," Dean said._

" _Just hold my hand." Renee squeezed Dean's to reassure him she wouldn't let go._

 _They slowly roller skated around the floor, staying close to the wall so that other the other experienced roller skaters could fly past them with ease._

" _I think I should've just taken you to the pier," Dean said. "I think I'm going to bust my ass on this damn floor."_

" _No, you're not."_

" _I just think I'm too damn big to do this."_

" _No, no you're not! Just relax and keep going. You're doing fine."_

" _You make it sound so easy."_

" _It is. All you have to do is trust me."_

 _Dean held onto Renee for the entire night as he trusted her indeed and didn't want to fall._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean helped D.J. roller skate by gently pulling him by the hand and letting him get the hang of it. He had already taught Destinee how to maintain her balance and she was already whizzing by them multiple times. She too stopped to help her little brother out and prevented him from falling multiple times.

"I'm clumsy," D.J. said.

"You're not clumsy," Dean said. "You just need a little practice."

"I'll help him," Destinee said. "You and Mom should roller skate. I want to see that."

"Me too!"

"Here comes your mother now."

Renee zoomed up to Dean and grabbed him his arm then smiled at him.

"Ready to roll?"

"Yes. Have fun kids. Stay together and stay near Aaron!"

"Okay!" Destinee said as her and D.J. skated off to the other side of the place.

"Okay, let's see. When we first met I was scared as shit of roller skating. Now, I'm an expert."

"Oh, are you now?"

"Sure I am." Dean pulled Renee in front of him and smirked at her. "You want to sneak away for a while and make out in the truck?"

"Dean, you're such a horn dog!"

"Just some kisses is all!"

Renee pulled Dean close to her face and kissed him on his lips.

"There's your kiss right there!"

"Very funny!"

"Don't be mad. Oh, by the way, Aaron said he wants to race you around the area."

"Oh, really? Well, we shall dance!"

Renee and Dean returned to the table where Aaron was feeding Daisy some veggie chips. She had a chip in her hand and was munching on it viciously as it was delightful.

"Your aunt tells me that you're ready to race me," Dean said.

"That I am," Aaron said. "I've been ready."

"Let's dance."

Aaron handed Daisy over to Renee then slipped on his roller blades and got ready for action.

"On you mark…get set…go!"

Dean and Aaron zoomed and dodged passed people as they reached the wall on the other side of the skating ring. They zoomed back but ended up accidently tripping over each other and flipped onto the ground. A few skaters stopped to help them up as they saw what had happened as well. Dean and Aaron both limped back to the table and shook their heads.

"That was fun wasn't it, Uncle Dean?" Aaron said.

"Yep. Damn…I'm hurtin'…Daisy, can Daddy have some veggie chips?"

Daisy, who already had a chip in her hand, handed it over to Dean which he happily accepted.

"Thank you," he said.

Destinee and D.J. had approached the table to get a drink of soda and to check on Aaron and Dean.

"Are you guys okay!?" Destinee asked.

"Yeah, are you guys okay!?" D.J. said.

"We're fine. We'll be just fine," Aaron said.

"Okie dokie." Destinee rode off to join a group of kid skaters along with D.J.

"That's what you guys get for always trying to race each other and being silly but it was funny as hell! I caught it on camera!" Renee said with laughter.

"Yeah, you would do that," Dean said.

"Just don't show anybody…not right now…" Aaron said.

Both Dean and Aaron just sat at the table to relax and recuperate for a while. Like hell were they going to skate again and go bust their asses directly on the floor while Renee filmed it.

* * *

"Did you have fun today?" Renee asked Dean as she laid down on top of him on their bed.

"Oh yeah. I had a lot of fun. It was wild."

"You don't sound too convincing."

"I busted my ass today. Of course, I'm not too convincing but it was nice seeing Aaron again."

"I think maybe just maybe you should learn how to skate again so you don't fall on your ass again."

"I like how you can say that. Now if I did that to you, you'd get mad."

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would!"

"You're just a bit upset is all." Renee kissed Dean on his lips then his cheek. "Your scruff is back…"

"It is…" Dean placed his hands on Renee's butt and squeezed it a little. "You have a nice ass."

"I know I do. But I don't think we can get it on just yet as the kids are still awake and the speedster likes to knock on the door at different times."

"True." Dean hugged Renee and kept his arms around her tiny waist.

"You know I thought it was so cute how you and D.J. were bonding together while cooking. He sure likes to hear a bunch of stories. Maybe you should become a storyteller."

"Maybe. Reading bedtime stories to him or even telling him a story from my childhood definitely puts a smile on his face and helps him get to sleep. Our kids are growing up in front of our eyes and it's lovely. I love being a father."

"And I love being a mother."

"Your parents hated my damn guts. I mean hated them. You would've thought I beat up a dog or a cat or something. Like it was just ridiculous. But I'm glad they warmed up to my eventually and gave me a chance."

"I'm glad I convinced you to talk to your parents again. Just give them another chance, too."

"Yeah. Life works in mysterious ways."

Renee kissed Dean's cheek again and smiled at him.

"Yes it does."


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey, Destinee! How's it going?" Dean asked her.

Destinee was dusting off her desk and rearranging her books on it as it was definitely a complete mess. She looked up to see her father standing in the doorway with a bright smile on his face. Just the way she loved it.

"Hey, Dad! I'm just fixing up my desk."

"Is your desk still holding up?"

"Yup! I'm just dusting it off right now."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Why would you ask if you could come in?"

"Well, I don't know…" Dean stepped into the room but remained near the door. "You may just want your space is all."

"I never said anyone wasn't allowed into my room. I actually like the company!"

"Good! Good…um…you want to help me with Daisy? I'll wash her up and you can put on her clothes after I dry her off."

"Sure thing!"

Daisy must've been planning on running away from her father and sister in the hopes that they would play with her because that's exactly what she did. After Dean had dried her off, Daisy rolled off the bed, landed on her feet, then bolted out of the room and dashed into the living room.

"Daisy, get back here!" Dean said. He tried to grab her when she jumped on the couch but she bounced from side to another then ran to the front door.

Destinee grabbed her sister and carried back to the room so that Dean could get a diaper on her bottom and she could get clothes on her little sister. Daisy was laughing at both Dean and Destinee as they got her dressed and they couldn't help but to laugh as well. Destinee put on Daisy's shoes then held her in her arms.

"I cannot believe you ran away from us butt naked like that!" Dean said.

"She's quick. Maybe you should try out for the track team, eh?" Destinee said.

Daisy cooed as Dean held her high into the air and gave her a huge smile then lowered Daisy so that him and Destinee gave her a kiss on her forehead. They went into the kitchen to have breakfast along with Renee and D.J. who were setting the table.

"Daddy, I made the eggs!" D.J. said. He scooped some eggs onto Dean's plate and accidentally dropped some into his lap. "Uh oh…"

"No worries." Dean scooped up the eggs and shoved them right into his mouth. "Delicious."

D.J. smiled then scooped eggs onto everyone else's plate, put some eggs on his plate, then sat down and began eating.

"How are the eggs everyone?"

"Great!" everyone said.

"Mmm!" Daisy mumbled as she devoured the eggs in her tiny bowl.

"Yay!" D.J. said.

* * *

After breakfast, the family went to see a movie at the theaters and head to the arcade afterwards. Dean and Renee sat down for a while at the table and watched Destinee and D.J. run around the place as if it were a track meet. Dean had tucked Daisy into her car seat to make sure she was nice and comfortable as she slept.

"If Aaron was here, you and him would be trying to beat each other in that racing game over there."

"I'm competitive. What can I say?"

"You and him are hilarious to watch."

"I know we are hilarious to watch." Dean scooted closer to Renee so that he could put her arm around her. "What shall we do in our own private time?"

"Not sure. Pig out on a bunch of junk food?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Or I can order you to buy me all of the food in town like I did when I was pregnant with Daisy."

"I honestly think you went full beast mode on me when you were pregnant with Daisy."

"Aww, but you loved me. And besides, I gave you a break sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes!"

"Aww, I didn't mean to make you run around like a chicken with your head cut off!"

"Yes, Renee Paquette Good, you did!"

"But you loved it though."

"I did." Dean smirked to himself. "It gave me an excuse to speed down the street late at night. Many nights I was worried I would get caught by the police but luckily nothing ever happened."

"And the one time I basically screamed at you the entire time to make me a baked potato. Extra sour cream and cheese with a lot of bacon bits on the top. Good times."

"Yeah, that was fun baking that potato. You want a baked potato instead? Extra sour cream and extra bacon? Can't forget the cheese."

"Sure thing. And this time I'll share with you."

Dean looked at Daisy sleeping while gently running his hands through Renee's soft golden hair. Sometimes he would have to remind himself that he couldn't get too busy to the point where he forgot he had a family. Many days him and Renee would bump heads over work being more important than family but eventually he came to understand what Renee had been trying to tell him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I can't believe you."_

" _What now?"_

" _Dean, you told me that you'd take the day off to watch Destinee, D.J., and Daisy while I go run errands."_

" _You can take the kids with you."_

 _Renee rubbed her temple with her index and thumb finger as she tried her hardest to not slap the shit out of her husband who was getting on her last nerve, if she had any last nerve._

" _I ask you…just watch the kids. I've been watching the kids all week, cooking, cleaning, making sure your clothes, my clothes, and the kid's clothes get washed, dried, and folded up. Please, just watch the kids! They're taking a nap for goodness sake!"_

" _I'm going to work."_

" _Sometimes I think you love your job more than your own family. I can't believe you. I honestly cannot believe you."_

" _Well believe it, Renee!" Dean angrily pushed the drawer closed and put on a t-shirt._

 _Renee came up behind Dean and shoved him hard out of frustration and irritation. She had had enough of Dean and his smart ass mouth so pushing him was a lovely idea at the moment. Dean glared at her for a moment then turned and continued to get ready for work._

" _I'm not going to get into with you today," he said._

" _You can't even watch your kids. Your own kids just for a couple of hours. You know…Dean…when we got married I thought that we were supposed to work as a team. Not one person doing all of the work while the other does what they want."_

" _I understand that but look, I'm going to work not to some damn club or something."_

" _I am extremely glad you work. I'm very serious. I'm glad you actually work and you provide for me and the kids. But you know what? I still feel like sometimes I get stuck with a little more than I can handle. Maybe I need a break and some me time here and there, too? Is that too much to ask? You promised me that you would look after the kids which would allow me to relax a little as I go take care of important things."_

 _Dean sat down on the bed so he could comprehend what Renee was trying to tell him all along. He quickly realized he was being a jackass towards her and sometimes he acted that way without even knowing it which was also terrible. How Renee put up with his shit Dean couldn't understand sometimes but he knew he needed someone to tell him when he was wrong._

" _Okay. I'll call my boss and I'll tell him I won't come into work today. I'll feel like a dick if I don't keep my promise to you."_

 _Renee sat down next to Dean and gave him a big hug._

" _I think you need to work on remembering that family comes first. I appreciate you being a hard worker but please remember you have a family to take care of, too." She took Dean's head into hers and kissed him on his lips. "Thank you."_

" _You're welcome."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"I'm going to beat you, Daddy!" D.J. whacked the puck on the ice hockey table straight towards Dean who missed by a long shot which allowed D.J. to make a point and tie with him.

"Okay…this is the last round. May the best man win." Dean placed the puck on the table and hit it towards D.J.

D.J. countered by hitting the puck hard which caused it to bounce back and forth from side to side until it rested in front of Dean who tried to hit it but missed then hit it again. D.J. used all of his force to hit it right back to Dean who couldn't prevent it from flying into the goal.

"I WIN!" D.J. said.

"Good job! We will battle each other again very soon!" Dean said.

"Yay! Hey, Daddy?"

"What's up?" Dean went to pick D.J. up and took him back to the table where the others were sitting.

"Can we make tomato soup tonight?"

"Sounds good. You want some grilled cheese sandwiches with that?"

"No. I want chicken."

"Baked?"

"Yes!" D.J. nodded his head vigorously.

"You got it."

When they got back to the table, D.J. happily told his sister what he had planned to do.

"We're going to make dinner tonight! Baked chicken and tomato soup! Would you like to help us? Oh, I want you to help us! Pretty please, Destinee!?"

"Sure!"

"You should film us making the food and call the episode "Dean and the Kids"," Dean said to Renee.

"Oh, I will do just that," Renee said happily.


	45. Chapter 45

**Note: Yes, I know I re-uploaded this chapter. I just wanted to make sure everyone read the little addition at the end of the chapter. New chapter coming soon. :P**

* * *

 _Renee wasn't expecting anything for her birthday but she awoke to a bouquet of flowers on her nightstand. She rubbed her eyes with her hand then grabbed a card left next to the flowers and opened it to see what it said on the inside._

" _Happy Birthday, Renee! I'm not too good with writing birthday messages yet but um…yeah…these flowers are for you. I love you, Nae. :)"_

 _Renee smiled and climbed out of bed to put on her robe so she could see where Dean had gone off to since he wasn't in the bed when she woke up. She found Dean in the kitchen setting the table and almost tripping over his own foot as he rushed to put everything together for her birthday breakfast._

" _Happy Birthday, babe!" Dean said._

" _Thank you," Renee said._

 _Dean hurried over to give Renee a kiss then helped her to the table._

" _I made you breakfast. Um…I hope you like it. I also got you a pair of flats…that white pair you wanted." Dean grabbed a bag off the counter and pulled out the flats Renee had been wanting for a long time._

" _Aw, thank you!"_

" _You're welcome." Dean leaned down to give Renee a kiss then sat down and watched her eat breakfast._

" _You're not hungry?"_

" _Nope." Dean's stomach began to growl which let Renee know he was indeed hungry but was more concerned about Renee eating._

" _Take a bite." Renee made Dean eat some food so his stomach wouldn't kick his ass all day._

" _Oi…that isn't as bad as I thought it was."_

" _It's delicious. Thank you. I loved the flowers and the note."_

" _I'm glad you did." Dean smiled to himself feeling quite accomplished himself this morning. "So, what do you want to do later?"_

" _Surprise me."_

" _Okie dokie."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"You ended the day winning me ten stuffed animals from the fair."

"I felt very accomplished that night. I really did."

"I'm sure you did."

"Moooommmmyyyyy!?" D.J. sung on the other side of the door. "Oooooohhhh Mommmmyyyyy!"

"Oooooh, D.J.?" Renee sang back.

D.J. opened the door to his parent's room with Daisy by his side and entered with something behind his back. Dean lifted Daisy onto the bed while D.J. climbed onto the bed then stood up. He handed Renee the letter he had in his hand and watched as she opened it up to read it. Daisy sat down next to her to see what was in the letter.

"Look at what your brother wrote for us: "Dear Mommy and Destinee, Happy Birthday. I'm glad Daddy fell in love with you because I have the best Mommy in the world and two the be sister's in the world. Love, D.J." Awwww!"

"I did strike gold when I met your mama. OOF!" Dean shot straight up when D.J. jumped onto his stomach and sat on him.

"You did! Mommy is gold!" D.J. said.

"That she is. Okay…don't do that again son…that hurt…just a bit…" Dean had to catch his breath a little before he began to speak again. "Damn…."

"You okay?"

"Now I am. Where's your sister?"

"She has a surprise in the kitchen for you."

"Let me make sure D.J. didn't blow anything up in the kitchen," Dean said.

"I didn't!" D.J. said.

"I'll be out in a second."

Daisy stayed behind and waited until Renee freshened up a bit then made their way to the kitchen to see the surprise waiting for them. The kids had made Renee pancakes along with yogurt and granola with a glass of orange juice on the side and made Daisy a bowl of oatmeal with some orange juice in her sippy cup.

"Happy Birthday!" Dean, Daisy, and D.J. said.

"Thank you! Everything looks nice." Renee took a seat at the table while Dean put Daisy in her high chair and began eating her breakfast. She stopped after the first bite of pancakes when she noticed everyone was still looking at her. "Is anyone going to sit down and eat breakfast with us?"

"We already ate," Destinee said. "What would you like do, Mom?"

"Hmm…I'm honestly not sure," Renee said. "Maybe just a movie day. We throw some blankets on the couch and we just relax, watch movies, and eat candy or popcorn."

"Sounds great! What should we watch!?" D.J. said.

"Let's watch The Sandlot," Renee said.

"Okay! I'll go get some blankets," D.J. said.

"Just a movie day today, huh?" Dean said while he fed Daisy at the table.

"Yup. Nothing too crazy."

Dean chuckled to himself as he sat down at the table.

"What's so funny?"

"I remember you getting crazy with me one when it was your birthday. You got mad at me because I brought you home some butter pecan ice cream because that's what you asked me to get. But then you told me you wanted chocolate ice cream then proceeded to cuss me out while eating the butter pecan ice cream."

"Yeah, it was delightful."

"Of course, it was for you but for me I didn't want you to beat me up. You were pregnant with Destinee and you craved a lot of ice cream."

"I did, huh? Well, there's some ice cream in the freezer and we will eat that during our movie time!"

Dean popped in The Sandlot in the DVD player and sat down with the rest of the family on the couch to watch the film. Dean had to remind D.J. not to copy every single word the kids said in the movie as some of them were cuss words.

Daisy had cracked up when the kids were trying to retrieve the baseball they had swung over the fence but was thwarted by the dog every time. After The Sandlot the family watched some Disney movies, took a break to make some sandwiches and cookies, played Twister, and even a game of monopoly that ended when Daisy threw one of her toys at the board which ended it. She laughed uncontrollably at her handy work and everyone else just simply laughed with her.

After the game, Dean whipped out the ice cream cake he had bought for Renee and Daisy and sat it on the table.

"Daddy, I want to light the candles!" D.J. said.

"I love you son, but absolutely not. Last time, you almost burnt your eyebrows off when you helped me with the campfire at the beach," Dean said.

"Aww, come on, Daddy! And besides, you got scared by the bird flying near you and you almost lit my face on fire!"

Dean nodded his head at the memory and let D.J. hold onto the lighter.

"Touché," he said quietly as helped D.J. light the candles.

Renee sat at the table with Daisy as the others began singing Happy Birthday. Renee blew out of the candles as Daisy managed to blow out one then stuck her hand in the icing and shoved her fist in her mouth. Everyone got a slice of cake then sat back down in the living room to continue watching movies. Pretty soon everyone soon fell asleep right in the middle of the floor and the television ended up watching them.

Dean had woken up to turn off the t.v. but before he did he gave Renee and Daisy both a kiss, whispered "Happy Birthday, my sweethearts", cut the t.v. off, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Renee cradled Daisy in her arms as she looked at the baby with a tired but happy smile on her face. She didn't expect for the baby to be burn on her birthday like Destinee was born on Dean's but life definitely works in weird and mysterious ways. Dean stood next to Renee's bed and reached to hold Daisy's hand in his. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her father then looked up to her mother._

" _Happy Birthday," Dean whispered to Daisy as he kissed her forehead._

 _A smile quickly formed on her face as she saw them both smiling at her then closed her eyes again and fell asleep._

" _And Happy Birthday to you," Dean said to Renee._

" _Thank you."_

 _Dean gave Renee a kiss on her lips then her forehead and got into the bed with her._


	46. Chapter 46

"I want a motorcycle. That's what I want for Christmas." D.J. pointed out a toy motorcycle that he wanted badly. It was all black with red flames on it with red handles. "Can I get it, Daddy!? Please!?"

"We'll see," Dean said.

"So that's a yes?"

"Sort of. If you do good in school, behave, continue doing your chores and doing what's asked if you, you'll be rewarded with that bike."

"Have I been d-d-doing good?"

"Well, let' see." Dean leaned against the cart and pretended to think long and hard. "You have been very helpful…especially with baby sitting your sister. You've been helpful around the house…always had your homework done on time…"

"YEES!"

"Sooo…I think that's a yes."

"WOOHOO!"

"Okay, now we have to continue shopping for dinner. What are we having?"

D.J. wheeled the cart out of the toy aisle and headed towards the meat section in the store.

"Ham sandwiches," he responded.

"That's something you'd eat for lunch. We need something that'll feed everyone, son." Dean looked a pack of chicken thighs that were nicely seasoned to perfection. "Grilled chicken does sound good again. And it's still warm enough to grill them. How do you like the sound of that?"

"I still think we should have ham sandwiches."

"Okay, I'm glad you like ham sandwiches and I will make you one while I cook."

D.J. grinned as he slid a package of ham into the cart then began searching for the right cheese to get with his ham sandwich. Renee had begun to call Dean's cell phone as she needed to remind him to pick up some toilet paper. Dean answered with a big smile on his face.

"Hello my darlling!"

"Hey, dork! Don't forget the toilet paper! Oh and get Destinee some more pads please. I totally forgot to buy her some more earlier today."

"No worries, I already got her some and I got the toilet paper."

"You're a life saver."

"That I am."

"Thank you again. Love you."

"Love you, too. I'll be on my way home soon."

"Okie dokie. See ya." When Renee hung up the phone she saw Daisy sticking her feet into Dean's shoes then looking up at her mama. She grinned, showing all of her tiny teeth in the process and said "Daddy".

"You want to try out Daddy's shoes?" Renee said. She held up her phone and snapped a photo of the baby standing in Dean's shoes then sent it to Dean. Dean replied with laughing emojis and said D.J. also found it quite funny as well.

Daisy had turned to get her feet out of the shoes but ended up falling down on her butt. However, she rolled over and ran right up to her mother who was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Mommy!" she said. "Here!"

"I see you!"

Daisy covered her eyes and started playing peekaboo with her mother then ran off to play with Blue until her father and brother came home.

Renee fired up the stove while Dean prepared the food along with the kids who volunteered to help as usual. Dean pulled Destinee to the side to give her her pads which made her smile and embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you, Papa!"

"You're welcome. I have to remember to buy you what you need in case your mother forgets."

Destinee squinted her eyes at Dean while placing a hand on her hip.

"And YOU have never forgotten anything before? Like the time you accidentally left Daisy in the house when you were rushing us out of the house so we could go on the road trip a couple of months ago?"

"Oh come on, cut me some slack will ya?!"

Destinee chuckled.

"Of course. Thanks again, Papa. I'm going to put these up and come back to help with dinner."

"Sounds good."

Dean stepped out of the hallway and back in the kitchen to see D.J. happily eating his ham sandwich while sipping on some apple juice.

"You just had to make yourself a ham sandwich, huh?" Dean said.

"Yup!"

"Of course."

"One little ham sandwich wouldn't hurt!" Renee said.

Dean swooped up Daisy when she was about to run past him as Blue has been chasing right behind her. He patiently waited for Dean to set her back down so he could resume the chase.

"Heehee!" Daisy squealed.

"Of course it wouldn't hurt. Now if I fed him the sandwich you'd go to war with me."

"Nonsense!" Renee said.

"Nonsense!" D.J. repeated.

"Bullshit!" Dean said.

"Shit!" Daisy said.

"Hey!" Destinee said as she returned.

"Alright, let's get back to cooking!" Renee said. "Dean, no cussing front of the kids."

"That slipped," Dean said

"Yeah, okay," Renee said

"It did," Dean said with a wink

* * *

 **Next day:**

D.J. had been sitting at the lunch table eating his food when someone walked up next to him and poked him in the shoulder hard.

"Hey, squirt! What are you eating?!"

"My lunch."

"I know that, smart ass. I mean what type of food are you eating?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Give it to me."

"If you ask nicely I would give you a piece."

The boy snatched the sandwich out of D.J.'s hand and held it over D.J.'s head as he jumped up and down to retrieve his sandwich.

"Hahaha, little shrimp can't even get his sandwich back! Hahahahahaha!"

"G-g-g—give it back!"

"And look at ya! You stutter and everything! You're so stupid!"

Two boys came up behind the bully and one of them yanked the sandwich out of the bullies hand and handed it back to D.J. He stared in awe as his saviors backed the bully against the side of the wall and read him his rights.

"You're going to leave him alone. Got that?! Or we are going to beat your ass."

"Yes, sir!"

The bully bolted out of the lunch room quicker than the speed of lightening which made D.J. happy. His saviors sat down on either side of him to explain how things were going to change around the school.

"Okay, here's the deal: my name is Tim and my friend's name is Slim. We are your bodyguards now. You got that?"

"Yeah."

The boy on the right of D.J. said: "What's your name?"

"D.J."

"Nice name. We are your protectors now. I am Slim."

"Okay. Thank you guys very much. That bully hurt my feelings."

"We know. And we hurt his in return."

"Have a good day and enjoy your meal. Or do you want us to sit with you?" Tim asked.

"Can you guys sit with me for a while?"

"Sure."

Tim and Slim hung out with D.J. and made sure no one messed with him during the entire day until it was ready for him to go home. They escorted him to Dean who was waiting for him in the front of the school.

"You D.J.'s dad?" Slim asked.

"Yes, I am." Dean was slightly confused over why there were two kids that looked legit like bodyguards as they were a bit taller than D.J. and looked quite intimidating.

"Okay. We just looked out for D.J. as someone messed with him today. Almost stole his sandwich but we looked out for him," Tim said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. You guys have a nice day," Dean said.

"You too, Mr. D.J.'s dad," Slim said.

"Mr. Good," Dean said.

"Mr. Good," Tim said. "Have a nice day. See you tomorrow, D.J."

"See ya!"

D.J. climbed into the backseat of the van and sat in his chair then buckled himself up. Dean got in the car then drove off to head home.

"What happened today?" Dean asked.

"Some bully was messing with me during lunch and Tim and Slim came to my rescue."

"How long have the bully been messing with you?"

"He just picked on me today. I didn't know who he was until he picked on me."

"I'm very glad that those two boys helped you out. Be sure to tell an adult at the school about the bully as well. Did you get a name?"

"No."

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Yup."

"Good. He doesn't share any classes with you, does he?"

"Nope."

"I'm just glad today went better for you."

"I am, too."

D.J. smiled in the rearview mirror at Dean who smiled back at him with an even bigger smile on his face. Relief washed over Dean once again as he remembered the two boys who stepped up to his son's rescue from a bully. He knew for a fact that he can't be everywhere with D.J. but knowing that there were two kids in his corner reassured him.

There's still good in the world.


	47. Chapter 47

" _Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Destinee said._

" _Thank you! But it's also your birthday, too! So happy birthday!" Dean said._

" _Oh, yeah! It is my birthday."_

" _How old are you?"_

" _I'm four. And you're old."_

 _Dean stopped putting on Destinee's shoes to look at the expression on her face as she said what she did with a huge smile. He simply nodded his head then proceeded to put on her shoes and tie them._

" _Yup. I'm old. Older than you!"_

" _Yes, yes you are!"_

" _Of course!"_

" _You ready to go and eat something good!?"_

" _Yees! Where are we going?"_

 _Dean hoisted Destinee onto his back then headed out of her room._

" _It's a surprise!"_

" _But I want to know."_

" _If you know then it won't be a surprise!"_

" _Poo."_

" _Yes, I know. Where is your mother?"_

" _Right behind you."_

 _Dean spun around to see Renee dressed and ready to go for the day to celebrate her husband's and child's birthday._

" _Let's go! Get to the truck, Daddy!" Destinee tapped Dean anxiously on his shoulder to get him to head outside._

" _No need to rush. We're headed to the garage now. Patience, grasshopper." Dean said._

" _You're a dinosaur."_

" _You know what? You're calling me a lot of names today!" Dean swung Destinee around so he could tickle her. She was close to hitting him in the eye so he just carried her out into the garage to let her get in the truck._

 _Destinee buckled her seatbelt and waited anxiously to leave home to head out for the day._

" _I want a burger! With extra cheese!" she said._

" _And that's where we're going. We're going to your favorite burger place to get you a burger and cake!" Renee said._

" _YAAAY!" Destinee said._

" _I can eat all of the fries again. Oh, it's going to be a great birthday."_

" _Greedy ass," Renee muttered to herself._

" _Greedy what?" Destinee said._

" _Nothing."_

" _Renee, language!"_

 _Dean and Destinee had wolfed down some mini cheeseburgers as soon as they got to the restaurant then waited patiently for their birthday cake to be brought to them. Once the chocolate cake with chocolate icing arrived at their table, Renee sung Happy Birthday to the both of them and recorded them blowing out their candles. She then took a photo of Destinee and Dean cutting their cake and Destinee slapping some icing on her dad's face._

 _Dean just smiled as Renee took more photos of the incident and ate some of his cake._

" _This is the best birthday ever!" Destinee said. "Right, Daddy!?"_

" _Yes. Yes it is," Dean said._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean paced the kitchen floor as he downed a glass of whiskey and poured himself another glass. Drinking wasn't going to solve the problem but the whiskey flowing down his throat was definitely soothing and one he would be enjoying for a while. He checked his phone to see when Renee would come as she should be walking through the door any minute. Eventually, Dean sat down on the couch but didn't cut on the t.v. to watch anything. He just sat there in silence as Blue came over and laid near his feet.

Laying his head back against the couch, Dean drifted off to sleep until someone shook him out of his sleep.

"Dean?" Renee said. "Dean…Dean, come to bed."

"Hmm…" Dean slowly got up and looked around him. "What time is it?"

"A little past ten. I got off a little late. Sorry for not telling you."

"No…it's fine. I think I was waiting a bit impatiently for you to come home so we could share some drinks."

"Well, I can pour myself a cup. It's been a long day. Plus, it's great to continue sipping on that whiskey I bought you for your birthday last year." Renee saw the bottle on the counter, grabbed a cup, put some ice in it, then poured herself a glass. She sat down with Dean on the couch again. "We'll just sip on some. Cheers."

"Cheers."

Renee and Dean clanked their drinks together and took a sip of the whiskey.

"I'm honestly surprised you're not tipsy."

"I only had small amounts of this stuff. I ain't going crazy with this tonight. Remember the first gift you bought me when we first started dating?"

"Yeah…it was some whiskey, a birthday cake, a card, and a watch," Renee said.

"That was a delicious treat we had," Dean said.

"It was," Renee said. "And it was great."

"It was." Dean sat up and placed his glass on the table in front of him. He didn't want to tell Renee about what had happened earlier but he had no choice but to do so. "Not to kill the mood but…there's something I need to tell you. Something that happened today."

"What is it?"

"D.J. was bullied at school today."

Renee almost spilt her drink on the floor as she heard the terrible news. Hearing what Dean told her made her become irate and completely livid!

"What? He was being bullied at school?"

"Relax, Renee. The two kids stepped in and helped him out."

"That's great and all but now I'm worried."

"You can't worry yourself."

"Dean, there's way too many kids that get bullied on a regular basis in school and I don't want my son to go to school with stupid bullies hurting him."

"No one is going to hurt him. He has bodyguards…two kids literally were body guarding him."

"He has bodyguards? That are…kids?"

Dean leaned against the edge of the counter and nodded his head.

"These kids sort of look like miniature versions of actual bodyguards and it's quite funny. But great."

"Great?"

"Those kids stood up for D.J.! That's GREAT!"

"I'm glad they did that…" Renee sighed as she shook her head. "I really am. I hate bullies."

"I'm glad they did, too. It's unfortunate I know but this is when we have to remember that some kids actually stepped in to help D.J. And that says a lot as many kids do not have someone stick up for them."

Renee placed her glass next to Dean's and fell silent for a moment as she honestly had nothing else to say. She wasn't trying to cry but she couldn't help herself as the tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried. Dean quickly comforted her as she let out all of her tears as he too had been upset over the events that happened.

"Why would someone want to hurt our babies?" Renee sobbed. "D.J. is a sweetheart. Why would someone want to hurt him?"

"Well, some people take advantage of the sweet and kind people in life. But just remember that two other students stood up for D.J. and now they're his bodyguards. And I'm telling ya, these kids meant business."

"If we see them tomorrow when we drop D.J. off at school, I'll thank them. Bake them some cookies or something. I want to check on D.J."

* * *

D.J. had been drifting to sleep when he heard the door to his room open. He saw his parents walk into the room which prompted him to turn on his light.

"Hey, buddy. Can't sleep?" Dean asked. "Thought you'd be out like a light."

"I was finishing the last chapter from my book," D.J. confessed. "It was too good to save until morning. But I also can't stop thinking about the bully from today."

"Should've known you were reading as you're a bookworm. But yeah…that bully...your mother wanted to check on you because I told her about what happened today."

"I'm okay, Mommy," D.J. said.

Renee sat down next to D.J. and hugged him, not wanting to let him go.

"I know but Mommy gets very worried about you and your sisters sometimes."

"I'll be okay."

"And I'll have to keep telling myself that," Renee said. She kissed D.J. on his forehead then laid him back down to sleep. "Sweet dreams, my love."

"Night, Mommy. Love you." D.J. kissed his mother on the cheek and gave her a big hug. "I'll be alright."

"I know, baby. I know."

Dean kissed D.J. on his forehead and gave him a hug as well.

"Sweet dreams, little man," he said.

"Sweet dreams, Mommy and Daddy! See ya in the morning!" D.J. turned over and pulled the covers over him and settle into bed. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"We won't." Renee got up and followed Dean out of the door. "But I'll let them bite your father."

"Very funny," Dean said.

"No, don't let the bedbugs bite, Daddy!" D.J. said. "No bedbugs will bite Daddy!"

"Okay, I won't let them bite him. For now," Renee said. "Night night."

"Night," Dean said.

"Night night!" D.J. said.

Soon D.J. was fast asleep like a light bulb afterwards.


	48. Chapter 48

Everyone was happy that the holidays finally rolled around as they were happy to exchange gifts and be around each other for the special occasion. Destinee and D.J. helped Renee decorate the tree as Daisy was munching on cookies while Dean was baking the last batch. The door opened and in came Moe and Pamela along with Adelina who ran to give Daisy a hug.

"Why, hello there!" Dean said.

"Happy Holidays! I brought some gifts!" Pamela said.

"Yeah, that I'm carrying in this damn bag of mine," Moe said.

"Oh, hush. You'll live!" Pamela said.

"I better have something in there!" Renee said.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Pamela said with a wink. "Oh, and Lisa told me she was coming over with Aaron and Jim in an hour.

"Good. My parents will be over soon as well and they're bringing the eggnog. Yo, Moe. Where's my whiskey?"

* * *

The entire family gathered together for the holiday and enjoyed eating, drinking, and exchanging gifts with one another. Soon New Years rolled around and everyone started off the year right.

Especially for Dean. He finally had the opportunity to do something he always wanted to do and this was his big chance.

"Hello?...This is Mrs. Ambrose, Dean's wife. I can take a message for him." Renee frowned at what Dean's boss had told her. "Um…okay…I'll tell him." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Just what I need. Him blowing up."

Dean stepped out of the shower and walked into the room to see Renee sitting on the bed with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Nae?" he asked as he found some clothes to put on.

"Your boss wants me to tell you that…something happened and the company is going bankrupt. So, after two weeks…you won't have a job anymore. I'm sorry."

"Well, I should've known that would be the case."

His response let Renee know he was definitely irritated but he hadn't flown into a frenzy of rage at the moment. Dean sat down next to Renee as he put on his socks and shoes and Renee simply remained silent. She wish she hadn't been the one to deliver the news to him but it's what she had to do.

"Being laid off in two weeks…" Dean muttered to himself as he put on his right shoe and quickly tied up the laces.

"Dean…do you have a backup plan?" Renee didn't want to say anything at the moment but she had to force herself to figure out what Dean's plan was now. If she had to help him find work somewhere, she would.

"A backup plan?"

Dean sat up then looked directly into Renee's eyes, his blue eyes making Renee feel like his gaze was piercing through her brown eyes.

"Yes. You still go down to the docks and work?"

Dean rubbed the stubble on his face and shook his head.

"I don't work at the docks anymore as my friend and his uncle moved to Arizona so I can't work there. However, this gives me the opportunity to do something I've always wanted to do."

"Which is?"

"Start my own business."

"Start your own business?"

The way Renee had responded to his statement made Dean raise an eyebrow.

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"It's a big investment. And do you have the money to do so? I want you to be happy…trust me, I do. But, we're not wealthy so I don't want you to blow all of the money in your savings and then we're stuck with barely any money. We have bills to pay and kids to take care of."

"Yes, I am aware that we have mouths to feed and bills to pay, Renee. I've been saving for a long time now. It's something I've wanted to do for a while. I want to focus on doing that. And it'll be easier for me as well. Not gonna lie, I had been wanting to get out of construction for a while now so this is my opportunity to do that."

"Good. Have you found an area you want to start the business in?"

"Yes. I've found the perfect area and it's only ten to fifteen minutes away. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll take you first, just me and you then I'll show everyone else. I need everyone's honest answer for this."

"You know I'll support you all the way."

* * *

Renee was indeed impressed by how the area was nice, clean, and welcoming to the public. The building was located in between the new sushi restaurant and the local Target.

"I like it. I think this is a good location for your business," she said.

"You mean it?"

Renee looked over at Dean.

"Yes, Dean. I mean it. This is a nice area."

"Okay." Dean parked the car and looked into the backseat. "How do you like it, Daisy?"

Daisy stuffed some animal crackers in her mouth and glanced back at her father then gave him a thumbs up.

"Good," she said.

Dean gave her a thumbs up and a huge smile then drove out of the parking lot and headed to the grocery store.

"I'm confident it'll work," he said.

"I am, too. But remember, you need to find some work in the meantime."

"I got everything under control. Now, let's go pick up the rascals from school."

D.J. had received some Transformer action figures from Tim and Slim which he couldn't wait to show his parents. They told him they were going to give it to him during Christmas but forgot and had to wait until after the New Year to give him his gift. He and Destinee had to convince Renee that no one messed with him when he got his action figures. Even after the New Year and even after the bully moving to another state before the previous semester had ended, Renee was still watchful over D.J. Sometimes a bit too watchful.

One day, Renee and Destinee had been cleaning the living room when D.J. asked her if he could play outside with the next door neighbor's children. At first, she had been reluctant but let him go anyway. One of the kids that D.J. was playing with got a little too rough with him and wrestled him to the ground. D.J. wrestled back and they soon engaged in a playful wrestling battle. However, when Renee peeked outside to check on him and saw what was going on in the front yard, she immediately went outside to see what was happening.

"I'm okay, Mommy!" D.J. rolled over and started tickling his friend.

"D.J., it's time for lunch. You need to get cleaned up now."

"Aww, Mommy. I want to play some more!"

"D.J., you need to go in the house now."

D.J. frowned and helped his friend up to their feet.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Jared. I have to go and eat."

"It's okay. I need to go pee and eat as I'm hungry as well. See you tomorrow!" Jared bolted back to his house like lightning while D.J. went back to his house.

"Can I have a peanut butter jelly sandwich?" D.J. said.

"Sure." Renee made D.J. the sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water for him then sat it on the counter for him to get and resumed cleaning.

"Why did you want D.J. to come in the house, Mom?" Destinee asked as she helped dust the coffee table.

"I didn't want him to get hurt," Renee said.

When D.J. got back from washing up, Renee had told him his food was on the counter.

"Thanks, Mommy," he said.

"You're welcome," she said.

Dean had woken up from a nap and was carrying Daisy who also woke up from her nap. Their hair was a mess and both of them had looked like they were pouting.

"Damn. You guys look like twins," Renee said.

Dean looked at Daisy and nodded.

"We do. Hey, little sport. Why the long face?" Dean asked D.J.

"I had to come in and eat. I wanted to play outside more but Mommy told me to come and eat."

"Destinee, D.J., I need to speak to your mother right now. Take Daisy in the room and watch after her for a minute."

"Sure thing," Destinee said. She finished cleaning the table then got Daisy and waited for D.J. to finish his food before heading back to her room.

Destinee closed the door to her room and turned her t.v. on so that they could focus on the cartoons playing in front of them and not hear what Dean and Renee were saying. But D.J. couldn't figure out why he had to come in so early when he was playing outside.

"Destinee, does Mommy not want me outside playing?"

"What makes you say that?" Destinee laid Daisy down on her pillow and patted her sister's back.

"I just think that Mommy doesn't want me outside playing anymore. I go outside and she wants me back in the house! It's like I was only outside for five minutes! I want to play!"

"D.J., Mommy is afraid you'll get hurt or bullied so she's a bit overprotective."

"Daddy let's me play outside for a long time! Why does Daddy let me play outside for a long time but Mommy doesn't because she thinks other kids will be mean to me again? Jared is a nice friend!"

"I know he is. I think Mommy and Daddy should talk to you about what's going on."

"They should, that would make me feel a lot better!"

"What is your problem? Why won't you let D.J. play outside?"

"He was playing way too rough with the kid next door. Not saying the kids was going to do anything to D.J. but it was just time for him to come on in."

"You're afraid he's going to get hurt? He's a kid, Renee. He needs to play outside. I send him outside with no problem. You? You are way too overprotective."

Renee threw down the duster she had in her hand and shook her head.

"I'm trying to make sure that our son doesn't get hurt or bullied again!"

"So, your solution is to have our children avoid the world at all costs, huh?"

"No. Just avoid bullies!"

"Yes, be on the lookout for bullies. No, don't shut the kids out from the world, Renee. Now, I saw D.J. playing outside with his friend with no problem at all."

"Well, know he's inside of his home where he won't get hurt."

"I honestly can't believe you." Dean turned and headed to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"You know what? I can't believe YOU!"

Dean frowned and slammed the water bottle on the counter in irritation at his wife.

"ME!?"

"Yes, you! I am tired of you constantly just…OOOOHHHH! You ALWAYS make me out to the be the bad guy!"

Dean walked up to Renee and stared down at her as she continued to rant and rave.

"I don't make you out to the be the bad guy but you sure are hysterical right now!"

"You know what, Dean!? Have you even got a call for a damn job!? It's been almost three weeks and I'm sure you're too damn concerned with building that stupid damn shop of yours that you haven't gave a shit about finding a goddamn job!"

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you!"

Dean shook his head and saw that D.J. had been standing behind him and immediately he felt bad.

"Hey, buddy. I need to talk to you for a minute," he said.

He held onto D.J.'s hand and walked him to his room so he explain what had happened between him and Renee.


	49. Chapter 49

"You and Mommy are mad at each other again," D.J. said quietly as Dean rubbed his back.

"Yeah…" Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say but couldn't. "It's a mess…I'm sorry you had to see and hear that."

"I want to see your shop soon."

"You will."

"M-mommy doesn't want to see it, does she?"

"She'll see it when she ready to."

"Why does Mommy not want me to play with my friend? I was having a lot of fun."

"She's concerned about you, but I keep telling her that you'll be just fine."

"I guess I bumped my head too many times."

"You didn't." Dean kissed the top of D.J.'s head and continued rubbing his back. "I'll allow you to go back outside and play with your friend again."

"But what about Mommy?"

"I usually don't tell you this but ignore her this one time."

Before the night was over, Renee continued to fuss about Dean letting D.J. back outside but Dean tuned her out as he brushed his teeth and headed into bed. Renee scoffed and finally fell asleep herself, purposely yanking some of the covers off Dean but Dean had brought a spare blanket as he knew she would do just that. He rolled over in bed with a huge grin on his face as he went to sleep.

* * *

Destinee saw her father making breakfast in the morning as she went into the kitchen and took out a carton of orange juice.

"Eggs over easy like you like them?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Destinee sat down at the table and waited patiently for her father to make her a plate of food. "You and Mom okay?"

"I suppose."

"Is she even supportive of you opening your shop?"

"Not at the moment no. She'll come around eventually."

"Okie dokie. I see D.J. stayed outside all day long yesterday. Mom was fuming so much that she cleaned the entire garage for some reason."

"She was low key trashing my work station in retaliation for letting him play outside. I love her still but I'm happy she went to work early."

"Is Mom made because you don't have any money or something? Is she worried you might not open up the shop? Because quite frankly, I believe you can open the shop up. And you'll be closer to home AND I can help out after school."

Dean made Destinee's plate and took it over to her then sat down at the table across from her.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"You're welcome. What time do you think your brother will awake?"

"Maybe soon. Where's his plate?"

"He told me to let him make his own plate so I cooked his food and he's gonna get it off the stove."

"Good idea." Destinee took a few bites of her food then looked at her father. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mom is overprotective of D.J. because…I don't know…she thinks he gets picked on at school? Or like…does she think D.J. is always in la la land and doesn't understand what's going on sometimes? And because he stutters?"

"Probably all three. I keep telling her that D.J. is fully aware of what goes on around him and he's not a stupid boy. He's very smart and can understand everything around him. He's going to injure himself, he's going to get dirt in his shoes, eyes, teeth, ears, everywhere man! He's growing up."

"No one picks on him at school and he gets along fine with everyone there. He even gets along with the opossum that sometimes comes by the trash can."

"I'm sorry…an opossum?"

"Yeah. D.J. and his friends sometimes feed it food. They call it Mack."

"The hell…"

"D.J. is one very special kid and I'm happy he's my brother. I haven't heard my little sister crying."

"She's still asleep but I have her food ready too because the last time I didn't she wouldn't stop babbling at me and spitting up everywhere."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Destinee chuckled and ate a bite of her bacon.

"But this opossum though…like…I never knew D.J. had a damn pet opossum…we have Blue! He's somewhere…" Dean felt a paw nudge his toe and looked under the table to see Blue staring right back at him. "Hey, how was I supposed to know you were under here? And no, D.J. isn't bringing that opossum here."

"I just think Mom is overreacting for nothing and I honestly don't like it when you guys fight."

"I try not to. I just wanted her to support me in my new endeavor and she really thinks I'm out here blowing my money. I worked hard to save my money and you guys will be well taken care of."

"We'll be okay as long as you let me play with the tools inside of the shop."

"Under my supervision of course."

"Course."

D.J. slowly made his way into the kitchen holding his teddy bear and yawning loudly. Dean went over to pick him up and gave him a kiss on his cheek then smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well, little man?"

D.J. nodded slowly then looked around.

"Where's my food?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Coming right on up."

"Thanks. And can I have some coffee?"

"Of course you can. Destinee, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure thing! But I thought Mom said we weren't allowed to have coffee?"

"Mom isn't here and I'm the one cooking you breakfast so you can eat and drink whatever you want. I don't know why your mother wants to override everything I say and act like if I want to allow you guys to do something harmless it's a damn problem. You guys are just her kids you're also my damn kids too!"

Dean had to catch himself before he continued to rant and sat D.J. down on the counter then proceeded to make him a plate.

"You're right, Daddy. We're your damn kids, too! Also, thank you for letting me p-p-play outside with my friends. I had a lot of f-fun!"

"Good. I'm quite glad to hear that," Dean said. "Today, you guys get to visit my shop."

"WOOHOO!" D.J. said.

Soon, everyone heard Daisy begin to cry out from her room.

"And of course, she can too," Dean said as handed D.J. his plate and left to go get Daisy when he heard her start to cry.

* * *

Later on that night, Renee thought about now mean she had been to her husband and actually felt bad for what she had done. As much as Dean had faith in her the least she could've done was give him the support that he needed in regards to opening up his shop. Not only that, but she had made a complete fool out of herself when she had overacted to D.J. playing outside with his friend. When she laid next to him in the bed, she quickly rolled over to apologize; luckily for her Dean hadn't cut his light off yet so he was able to see the sincere look on her face when she was about to say sorry. However, Dean stopped her and held onto her hand then looked her in her eyes.

"Renee, I know what you're gonna say and I'm gonna tell you that have forgiven you."

Renee smiled and hissed Dean on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.


	50. Chapter 50

"You're welcome. Now I need you to do my a favor. Can you cut my hair in the morning?"

"Sure thing."

"ALL OF IT!?"

"Yes, all of it. I want it gone. Shave the back, make it nice and neat. Chop all of these locks off my head."

"Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure."

Renee stood behind Dean with a pair of scissors in her hand, contemplating whether or not she really wanted to cut her husband's hair as she loved twirling her fingers in his hair at night. But, if it was what Dean wanted then that is what he wanted.

"Okay."

"I know you'll miss the locks but I just want something new. Plus, you got a nice haircut."

"Oh, so you're trying to copy me?" Renee started snipping away at Dean's hair, becoming a little sad as his locks fell from his head.

"Maybe."

Renee snipped away until all of Dean's luscious locks laid on the floor around her feet. She then grabbed some clippers and cleaned up the back of Dean's head just the way he wanted it and when she felt the look was just right, she finished and let Dean see the final results in the mirror.

"You like it?" Renee asked Dean.

Dean placed his hands on the counter and squinted his eyes a little as Renee grabbed a mirror and placed it behind Dean's head so he could see the back. He smiled then turned and gave Renee a big kiss.

"I don't like it. I love it." He picked Renee up effortlessly and sat her on the counter. "And you know what else I'd love to do?"

"Hmm, sweep your hair up?" Renee said as Dean attacked her with kisses on her neck.

"Mm…I'd like to do that after some fun time." Dean gently pulled down on Renee's nightgown to reveal one of her breasts and smirked as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I would love some fun time too but…" Renee kissed Dean's cheek. "You have to sweep your hair up first."

"Welp." Dean placed the strap of Renee's nightgown back on her shoulder and sat her back down on her feet then proceeded to pick up his hair with his bare hands and threw it in the trash.

"Now, I had a little broom over there you could've used to sweep up your hair."

"But I didn't want to use it."

"Of course you didn't."

Before Renee left the bathroom, Dean had to ask her one more question that was burning him up on the inside. Despite Renee apologizing for how she behaved towards him when he told her he wanted to start his own business, Dean still needed to know if he would have his own wife's support in his endeavor.

"Hey, Renee. You still think it's a good idea for me to open my shop?"

Renee walked up to him and cupped Dean's face in her hands.

"Don't let anyone stop you from following your heart. That includes me. I should've supported you from the start as I know you always have my back no matter what. Just remember: I better be your first customer and you better let me get the best damn discounts, too."

Dean hugged Renee tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you will. I appreciate the kind words, Renee. I really do and that means a lot of me."

"I just want you to be happy and successful and I know you can do it."

"I will. Now, come in here with me."

"Dean, don't you drag me in the shower!"

Dean opened the shower door and turned the water on all while not letting Renee go.

"Just a second," he smirked.

Renee couldn't help but laugh when Dean tickled her, catching her off guard, and placed her in the shower. Dean closed the door behind him only to realize that he didn't take off his boxers.

"Oh, shit," he said.

"Dean!" Renee shrieked.

"Oops?" Dean said with a shrug.

"OOPS!?"

"Just let me help you take it off…" Dean was trying not to laugh as he helped Renee out of her nightgown.

Renee slipped out of her gown and panties and decided to go ahead and shower since she was already drenched.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I know you are." Dean slipped out of his boxers then tossed them and Renee's nightgown and panties out of the shower. When she turned around, Renee threw a wet towel in his face then give Dean a big grin. "Oh, so you want to play, eh?"

"Of course I do!"

"Just ten minutes."

"Round two it is."

* * *

Moe had visited the location of Dean's shop and was impressed by how spacious and clean it was. Dean had finally let others see what he was working on when he felt comfortable enough to do so.

"You know, you have to let me help you out. Not saying you can't do it, but I really would love to help."

"You know you can always help. You and Pam have always been helpful over the years and for that I am eternally grateful."

"That's why I'm here. I see Renee has relented in regards to you opening this shop."

"She was just angry at first because I decided to open up my own business. I've had hands on experience for years in the construction business and as much as that job paid well, I wanted to try something new, you know? Plus, I still have my job down at the docks. Renee just…at times she can be a bit much. And I know I can, too. But she's apologized to me last night about how she acted and she told me that she supports my decision."

"That's good and I'm glad to hear that."

"It's a good feeling to stand here and see how far my hard work has gotten me." Dean looked at the blank white wall in front of him, envisioning what exactly would he put up there for his customers to see. "I see my future ahead of me."

Moe stood next to him and looked at the wall as well.

"I feel like you're envisioning your nun chucks here."

"Maybe I could sell those on the side?"

"Man, forget it. Help me finish moving your office stuff in here."

"But it's true. Why not sell some nun chucks?"

"Hmph! You would suggest that!" Moe stepped outside to bring in the last of Dean's things. "Help me get these chairs, nun chuck."

Dean stepped outside and grabbed a chair.

"I'm telling you, the nun chucks would be great. Or maybe for a decoration?"

"Remember that time you got a bit too drunk one and you were messing around with your nun chucks? You accidentally hit yourself in the head, not too hard, but hard enough to make fall to the ground. Right in the middle of your living room and I spent the night at the hospital with you along with Renee."

"Oh, I do remember that. Renee yelled at me about those nun chucks when my concussion finally went away."

"Just mess with the nun chucks when you're not working, okay? Because I'm going to kick your ass the next time you knock yourself out."

"I'll be sure to let you know beforehand if I will."

"Oh, just move the chair inside of the building, will you!?"

* * *

In the morning, Dean felt someone crawling behind him, kicking him in his lower back multiple times which caused him to stir out of his sleep to see what the hell was going on. As soon as he turned to see who it was, there was D.J. staring right at him with wide blue eyes as if he had seen a ghost. If D.J. was in the room it was because of a few things: he had a nightmare, he was hungry and didn't feel like making a bowl of cereal and insisted someone do it for him for whatever reason, he found a bug in his room and automatically thought he'd be consumed by it, or he just felt like lying between his parents. It was a few of those things today.

"My, my, my," Dean said quietly so he wouldn't wake Renee. He was shocked she wasn't awake to feel D.J. crawling in bed but there were times she knew he was and yet didn't say anything to mess with him. "You snuck in."

"I did."

"For?"

"For what?"

"Why did you sneak in here?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I can." D.J. said those words in the most clearest and nonchalant tone Dean had ever heard. He began to wonder if that was really his son lying next to him.

"You snuck in here because you can?"

"Y-y-es. Yes, I can."

"Don't you think you'll wake Mommy up?"

D.J. slid over to Renee to tap her on her exposed shoulder peeking out from under the covers.

"She's not awake," he replied when she didn't stir out of her sleep. He gently poked her on her nose but she didn't respond to that either which lead to D.J. scooting back next to Dean. "T-told you."

"Okay. You hungry? Bug in your room? Had a nightmare? Just feel like lying in bed with us?"

"Hungry, yes but I'll eat cereal in a minute. I just w-w-want to lie in bed with you guys." D.J. let out a big yawn and snuggled up next to his papa.

"What type of cereal would you like to eat?" Dean asked D.J.

"The cereal with that little m-man in the green suit with the r-r-rainbows and marshmallows."

"You mean the Lucky Charms cereal?"

"Yes. And what that's d-drink you drink in the morning with the extra milk and sugar?"

"Coffee. And I put in extra coffee creamer that looks like regular milk."

"L-let me have s-some."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Just one little cup?"

"Okay, fine. Just one little cup."

 **One hour later:**

And that one little cup was all D.J. needed to become super hyper and run around the house in a frenzy within an hour. Dean was about to go crazy as he ran behind D.J. and finally managed to retrain his son by finally getting him to take a nap for a while. Renee had came in with the baby to feed her and saw Dean, looking agitated himself, on the couch with D.J. laid across his lap fast asleep.

"What happened?" Renee asked as she sat Daisy in her high chair.

Dean shook his head quickly.

"Just another day in the Ambrose household is all. Just another day."


	51. Chapter 51

"So, do you still want Dean to open up his new shop or not? It still sounds like you're unsure."

Renee had called Pam a little before Dean got home to vent to her about how she still felt about Dean opening his shop. It was best to do it before he got home and overheard Renee talking.

"To be honest, I am still unsure just a little. However, if I tell Dean that he'll blow a fuse. Sometimes I don't know if I can tell him some things because he might take it the wrong way and think I'm trying to stop him…which I'm not. I just want him to have a plan to fall back on is all." Renee laid down on her bed in her room, let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes.

"I know he does. I just think you worry a little too much is all."

"Yeah…I know…sometimes I feel bad for thinking negative about anything pertaining to Dean. I also hate arguing with him…especially in front of the kids."

"You two have had some nasty fights in the past and it wasn't pretty. If you and Dean can't see eye to eye on some things, maybe you guys need to seek help about anything that's wrong in your relationship. You guys have been married a long time and have had your ups and downs…just don't have too many fights and negative moments."

"I know. But I don't know if I should tell him I'm still unsure about the shop because I don't know how he'll take it. I'm not unsure because I don't believe in him, I just want him to make the right decision. I don't want him to fail."

"You know, if Dean's business fails, he'll learn from it and build himself up again. He's very resilient. I've seen him have many dark days only to bounce back. Just talk to him Renee."

Bright headlights flashed through Renee's window which signaled Dean's arrival from work. It was time to end the conversation.

"He's here now. I'll talk to him tomorrow when I go with him to his shop."

"Okay. Good luck and I love you. Tell me how it goes."

"I will. Love you, too."

* * *

Renee hated the stare that Dean gave her as she knew that they were going to argue in some way and it was beginning to irritate her. All she wanted to do was share her thoughts, not berate him or bring him down, and yet here he was about fly off the handle. But to her surprise he was relatively calm albeit irritated. Renee herself wanted to throw Dean out of his office and onto his face because she wasn't in the mood for arguing today but Dean of course had little patience and become irritated quickly himself. But since she brought up the topic of the shop, she would just have to suck it up and deal with the consequences.

"I thought you were okay with this, Renee."

"I am, Dean. But-"

"But what?" Dean placed his hands on hips and watched as Renee rubbed her temples as she collected herself.

"I just want to talk to you about this. No arguing okay? I know I said that I was okay with this…but a little part of me is still unsure. Maybe when you get your business running I'll feel better? I don't know. And sometimes I honestly feel like you bully me into agreeing with you on certain things so you can win arguments."

"Bully you so I can win arguments? What kind of shit is that, Renee?"

"Case in point: I ask you to put the kids to sleep at 9'clock, no later than that. Maybe 9:30 is okay but 10 o'clock and beyond? That's pushing it, Dean. One time D.J. was up until like midnight just playing in his room on a SCHOOL night as if nothing was wrong."

"So I lost track of time. What's the damn big deal? And that was ONE time."

"Okay, it was one time but it's like you always want to override what I say!"

"Because I bully you." Dean rolled his eyes and continued setting up his office.

"It sure feels like. And if I don't agree with you, you make me out to be the bad guy. Yes, I know sometimes I overreact but you know I don't mean any harm."

"I know, Renee, but what you need to realize is that I'm going to open up this shop whether you like it or not. And it doesn't matter if you care or not. I told you I have everything taken care of so I won't be telling you that again. I'm sorry if you feel unsure about this but I'm sure about this, Renee. I can make my own hours for once and be more comfortable."

"You sure don't sound sorry."

Dean slammed one of the drawers to his desk shut and continued to work.

"Maybe I'm not."

"Why are you like this?"

"Why are you the way you are? Did you come here to complain to me?"

"Dean, I just came to talk to you to tell you the truth about how I still feel about everything. I'm not always going to agree with you on everything and the problem is that you want me to all the time."

"So, we have differing opinions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"We do have differing opinions. And you don't have to be an asshole when it comes to your opinions, Dean. I still love you and I do support you. I just want to know that you're going to be alright. So, I'll let you get back to your work."

Dean had looked up as he heard Renee's crack and saw her crying as she exited his office and walked briskly to the front door.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. "Renee!"

"Don't talk to me, goddammit!" Renee reached for the door knob but Dean gently took her hand off of it and pulled her towards him. "Get off of me!" She hit his chest with her hands as hard as she can and tried to break free from him but she soon gave up as Dean hugged her instead.

"I'm sorry," Dean said quietly.

"I mean no harm, Dean. I just care about you…"

"I know. I know…I'm sorry…" He let out a small sigh and kissed the top of Renee's head. He was indeed being a jerk to his wife for no reason and regretted it as she did nothing but simply talk to him. He caressed her back as he took his index finger and lifted her chin up slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm an asshole because I don't know how to not act like one whenever we have discussions like this. And I'll make sure D.J. gets to bed on time."

Renee nodded her head then smiled.

"Apology accepted. And D.J. will get to bed on time because he's not going to be up late again like that one time."

"No, he won't. I don't need you kicking my ass."

"Well, I should right now!"

"I know, I know." Dean gave Renee a few pecks on the lips and continued holding onto her as if she was going to fly away.

She would if he didn't start acting right.

"Renee…"

"Yes?"

"Remember the time you brought me food to work…and we ended up having sex behind a building?"

"How can I forget? You want me to bring you lunch when you close your shop for your lunch hour and want to have sex then?"

"Yes!"

"If you keep being mean to me, then no."

"I promise you I won't be mean to you when you talk to me about important stuff or if something is bothering you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I'll help you finish setting up your office."

"Thanks. I just need you to straighten out the office supplies because I have no damn idea where I want to put everything."

"If it wasn't for me, your head would be in your ass!"

"Maybe."

Renee walked back into the office and started to help Dean organize his desk. Pens, paper clips, highlighters, markers, sticky notes, and anything else went into the drawers and the pen and pencil holders. She even labeled all of his folders so that he'd know where everything was as she knew Dean was quite forgetful at times. There had been one time when Dean was in a hurry to pick Renee up from work early and he had accidentally forgotten Daisy in her crib. He was already in the car and bolted out and into the house to go and get her. He told Renee about it and how bad he felt but she reassured him and told him it's okay. She had told him she accidentally forgot D.J. and Destinee in their cribs too at certain points in time so there was no need to feel bad.

She had finally finished organizing his desk when she felt his hands clasp her breasts and squeeze them gently. Boy was she happy she was wearing a tank top on this warm day because she immediately pulled it down so that her bra could be exposed. Dean wasted no time in unhooking it and tossing it to the ground so he could get his hands on her breasts again.

"I know I've been an asshole but you have to let me make it up to you," Dean whispered in Renee's year.

"Of course."

Dean propped Renee on top of the desk, took her shoes off then her pants, then proceeded to quickly slide her panties off. Dean knelt down on his knees and begin to perform oral sex on Renee while holding onto her legs so that she wouldn't squeeze his head like she's done plenty of times before. When she felt herself about to climax grabbed Dean's head with both of her hands which prompted him to then get up and unbuckle his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. Renee then got down, turned around, then laid forward as she relaxed and let Dean take over. Pretty soon he was fucking the daylights out of her and she surely enjoyed it even though they were arguing not too long ago. Sometimes make up sex is the best sex even if it is a quickie.

Dean thrusted into Renee a couple of more times while holding onto her waist tightly and came inside of her. He leaned forward and kissed Renee's shoulder and her neck then helped her clean up and get dressed again but made out for another twenty minutes before finally getting their stuff and leaving.

"If you ever act like an asshole to me like that ever again, I'll chop your dick off."

"I'm sure you will."


	52. Chapter 52

"If you don't mind me asking, how much have you invested into the shop and you still have enough money in your savings account?"

"I've invested $5,000 into the shop. I got it for a great deal and yes I still have enough money in my savings. I got this all figured out."

Renee finished washing her face in the sink then laid next to Dean in bed and cuddled next to him. She let out a long sigh and didn't say anything for a few minutes as she felt Dean gently scratch her back then ran his fingers through her hair as he too didn't say anything at all. Sometimes they enjoyed each other's company without speaking to each other at all as sometimes they enjoyed the silence or didn't know what to say to one another. In this case, they didn't know what to say to each other so they laid in the bed in silence. Renee was about to doze off to sleep until Dean asked her something.

"Renee?"

"Yes?"

"What if my business fails?"

"It won't. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you, I just want you to make sure you're comfortable and you know what you're doing. I know I can be worrisome at times because I do worry at times but…I just don't want to see something bad happen to you. I want you to succeed, Dean. I've always have."

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Renee.

"Well, there's only one way to find out if my business will succeed," he said.

Renee sat up then cupped Dean's face into her hands and looked him straight in his eye.

"You go and you continue working on that shop. You ask me, Pam, Moe, or anyone else in the family for help and we will be right in your corner. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You got this."

"Thank you. Thank you for putting up with me."

"You're welcome."

"Now…let's go for round 2, shall we!?"

Dean pulled Renee on top of him and started to attack her with kisses.

"Dean, we need to lock the door before in case the kids barge in!"

* * *

D.J. stormed home from school one day and bolted straight towards his room without saying a word to his mother who was sitting on the couch. Destinee then rushed through the door, gave her mother a kiss, and bolted to her room to start her homework. Dean came in after and slowly shut the door and took off his shoes, shaking his head slightly to himself.

"He was happy all this weekend and now he's mad at the world. He won't tell me what's going on either so I know for a fact something happened at school," Dean said to Renee.

"He needs to talk to someone but let him cool down for a while before talking to him again," Renee said.

Dean made his way to the couch, sat down next to Renee, and whistled for Blue to sit next to him. Blue slowly got up from his original spot next to the armrest on the couch and made his way to Dean, laying his head on his thigh.

"I think I need to go and talk to him," Dean said.

They both heard D.J. yell out in his room and throw something at the wall which created a loud thud sound.

"I think now would be a good time. You want me to go with you?"

"Yes. Please."

Dean and Renee went to check on D.J. but before the knocked on the door they listened at the door to see what D.J. was rambling on about.

"Stupid kids at school! I-I- hate a-all of them! I'm not s-s-s-stupid because of my stutter! I'M NOT STUPID!"

As soon as Dean opened the door, he was hit in the face by a Lego figure that D.J. had hurled at the door as the door was the intended target. Dean sighed then picked up D.J., sat down, and sat him on his lap so him and Renee could finally talk to him and figure out what in the world was going on.

"D.J., what's the matter?" Dean asked.

Renee sat down next to Dean on the bed as she also wanted to know as she was beyond worried now.

"I'm not going b-back to s-s-s-s-school ever again!"

"And why is that?" Renee asked.

D.J. turned his head and gave his mother a mean look that greatly resembled Dean whenever he would get mad. D.J.'s frown was all the way down to the ground.

"Because I hate this o-o-one boy in my school! H-h-he's always mean to me!"

"He makes fun of you because of your stutter?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" D.J. then turned his attention back to Dean and almost scared his father because of his resemblance to him whenever he got mad.

"Did you tell a teacher? The principal?" Renee asked.

"N-no. I w-was…scared."

"If this bully keeps messing with you, you need to tell someone. Okay?" Dean said. "If you need Mommy and Daddy to say something to your teacher or principal, then we will."

"Okay." D.J. hugged Dean around his waist then closed his eyes. "I-I'm sleepy."

Dean took off D.J.'s shoes then laid him down in bed so he could nap instead of destroying his room. Renee and Dean found a print from one of D.J.'s shoes on the wall so it was safe to assume that the shoe print came from him throwing a shoe and not kicking the wall.

* * *

"Dean, I know what you're about to say but let me just say this: I don't want anyone messing with our children," Renee said. "I'm worried." She laid down in bed but she wasn't sure if she would get any sleep tonight because all she could do was worry about D.J.

"I agree. We need to address this situation with a level head and we can't think irrationally." Dean cut his light off on his nightstand, slipped over the covers, and cuddled behind Renee.

"I'm so mad."

"I know. The quicker we sort this out the better so after work, we should both go and talk to D.J.'s teachers and principal but we should call the principal in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, that's fine. I just don't want anything crazy to happen."

* * *

But the next day had a different plan in mind for how the days events would go. D.J. had been sitting away from everyone on the playground as he decided to read his book during recess. His true friends respected his wishes however a certain someone decided to bother him instead of leaving him alone like he should've. The bully that was bothering him went by the name Wally and he decided that he was going to be mean again to D.J.

"Hey, dweeb! Why are you reading during recess!? You're supposed to be PLAYING!" Wally yanked D.J.'s book out of his hand, ripped it, threw it on the ground, and then stomped on it.

"THAT'S M-M-M-MY BOOK!" D.J. yelled at Wally. "MY M-MOMMY AND DADDY B-B-B-BOUGHT ME THAT-T!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU DWEEB!"

Wally then did the unthinkable and pushed D.J. down when D.J. had gotten up to get his book.

And this was the straw that broke the camel's back indeed.

Luckily, Wally wasn't too much bigger than D.J. as D.J. was able to tackle him down to the ground and punch him in the nose one good time. A security guard nearby broke up the fight between the two boys and took them to the principal's office. D.J. was crying, screaming, and kicking all the way to the principal's office and hit the security guard who was carrying him. Another had gotten the bully and dragged him to the office as well.

* * *

Dean had been exercising in the garage when his cell phone began to ring. A bit agitated because he was in the middle of a great workout and was sweating so much he looked like a waterfall, just the way he liked it. However, he needed to put his intense workout on hold to answer the call that was interrupting his music. Pushing the power button off, he grabbed his phone that was in the cup holder on the treadmill, looked at it, and answered it immediately when he saw that it was D.J.'s school calling.

"Hello?" Dean managed to say while trying to breathe slow.

"Mr. Ambrose? This is the principal, Mrs. Barrington calling. I'm calling to tell you that your son, D.J., had an altercation with another student at the school and I need you to come to the school as soon as possible."

While Dean was being told this, he could hear D.J. in the back screaming "I W-W-ANT MY M-MOMMY AND DADDY!"

"I'm on my way." Dean immediately hung up the phone, grabbed his towel, and quickly whipped himself off before putting on one of his long sleeve workout shirts and leaving the garage.

He quickly went to get Daisy who was napping, grabbed her baby bag, and carefully carried her out of the house and into the car without waking her up, which Dean was grateful for. Dean quickly dropped her off at Pam's house who agreed who to watch her after learning about what had happened.

Before Dean got back into the car, he quickly phoned Renee. Luckily, she picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, babe. You caught me at a good time. What's up?"

"Renee, you need to go to D.J.'s school now. He got into a fight with another kid and when the principal called me I heard him crying and screaming in the back. Just…go. Go to the school now, Renee."

Renee took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm on my way."


	53. Chapter 53

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the school and hopped out of his car to hurry towards the principal's office. Once inside, he almost passed it up but quickly turned around and went inside.

He saw D.J. sitting in a chair with his arms folded and was fuming with tears flowing down his cheeks. When he saw Dean, he hopped down and ran into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" D.J. wept.

"What happened?" Dean wiped the tears away from D.J.'s eyes as he listened to what D.J. had to say.

"There w-was a bully that was be-be-be-being m-mean to me! He t-took the b-b-b-book that you and Mommy gave me…he ri-ripped it…and threw it on the ground…he s-stomped on it!" D.J. said. "Then h-he pushed me! I got m-mad and I punched him! I'm tired, Daddy. I-I'm tired of stuttering. I'm t-tired of that bully messing with me b-because I-I stutter! I HATE IT!"

Dean held onto D.J. as his son wept in his arms and honestly didn't know what to say or where to start in regards to this problem.

The principal rose from her seat and placed her hands on her desk.

"Mr. Ambrose? Have you informed your wife of the situation?"

"I have."

Renee soon came into the principal's office and saw Dean holding D.J. who was still crying and saw the bully with his parent's who were scolding him.

"What happened?" Renee asked the principal.

"D.J. got into a fight with this student on the playground. This student who started the fight first with your son."

"Are you okay, D.J.?" Renee asked as she sat down next to Dean.

"I-I'm okay now th-that-that you and Daddy are here."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lionel, I'm sorry I had to call you to tell you that your son was bullying another student." The principal went around the desk and stood in front of Wally who frown was all the way towards the ground. "Wally, you know that I do NOT tolerate bullying in my school. Why did you bully D.J.?"

"I was being a jerk. I had already picked on him before," Wally said quietly. "Today I pushed him. But when I saw D.J. crying today…I started to feel bad about pushing him and making him cry and messing up his book."

"So, it's not that you actually have an issue with D.J., it's just you thought it was okay to pick on him?"

Wally slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"You're in big trouble, young man. Me and your father had to come here from work just for the principal to tell me you're picking on another kid!" Mrs. Lionel said. "You better apologize to him this very instant!"

Wally looked at D.J. with a sincere look on his face that said "I'm sorry", completely different from the smug look he had on his face when he was bulling D.J. earlier.

"I'm sorry, D.J.," Wally said. "Please forgive me."

D.J. wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"W-what does f-forgive mean?" he asked.

"When someone is mean to you, you forgive them. Meaning you don't hold what they did to you against them. He's asking you to not remember what he did and hold a grudge against him for it. Now a grudge is what you hold when you don't forgive someone. It's like saying that you'll never forgive someone and make up because of what had happened," Dean said.

D.J. looked at Wally who had finally regretted his actions from earlier and decided that maybe after this they could be friends. Only time would tell.

"I forgive y-you," D.J. said. "But you do o-owe me-me a new b-book."

"We'll buy a new one for you," Mr. Lionel said. "What book was it?"

"The Cat in the Hat," D.J. said.

"Tomorrow, you're going to the bookstore and you're buying that book with you allowance. And that book better be brand spanking new with a new book smell to it," Mr. Lionel told Wally.

"Yes, sir," Wally said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, you can take D.J. home early now for the rest of the day. I'm sorry I had to call because of this. D.J. is a great student and I want him to go home, take a breather, and just relax. I'll make sure his teachers give him extra time to complete any homework he has. And again, I'm sorry you guys had to come because of this. I know you guys had called me this morning about the situation and I'm sorry things turned out this way but I hope you guys can manage to have a better afternoon."

"Thank you," Renee said.

"We're sorry again for our son's behavior. You owe Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose an apology, too," Mrs. Lionel told Wally.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," Renee said.

"Take this as a lesson to not bully others. I wouldn't want it to happen to you," Dean said sincerely.

"Thank you," Wally said.

"No worries," Renee said.

* * *

Once they left, Renee headed to Pam's to pick up Daisy and told her that she'd call her later. She then returned home to put Daisy back to sleep and checked on D.J. who was lying in bed and trying to calm down after the day's events. She soothed him and made sure he finally fell asleep before seeing where Dean had gone. When she heard a loud clanking noise and a booming "FUCK!" from the garage, that's where she headed. She was careful when she opened the door as she didn't want one of Dean's tools to fly and hit her in the head.

"Dean?"

Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply while pacing back and forth in the middle of the garage. He wanted to throw something else but not when Renee was around, no way.

"I never thought D.J. would ever get into a fight. EVER!"

Renee folded her arms while standing against the door.

"Me neither," she said quietly. "Me neither."

"I mean, of course there's the bullies of the school. But I never EVER thought D.J. would have to literally FIGHT to protect himself!" Dean's voice began to crack as he was on the verge of crying. "I held him in my arms when he was just a tiny baby and I promised him, just like I promised Destinee and Daisy, that I would protect them. I just…I failed. " Dean sat down on one of his metal chairs he had already unfolded and began to cry.

Renee walked over to Dean and consoled him as he began sobbing uncontrollably. She knelt down beside him, took his hands into hers, and began talking to him in a calm tone as best she could because she herself was on the verge of tears.

"Dean, listen to me. Listen!" Renee turned Dean's face so he was looking at her. "Listen to me and listen to me good. You are a great father. Just because you weren't there for D.J. when he was being picked on is NOT your fault, Dean."

"We should've just went to the school earlier…goddammit!"

"The principal knew about it and she told us that she was going to alert one of the guards at the school when the fight broke out. Dean, you can't fault yourself for that. You can't make yourself to be the bad guy because our son got into a fight. You're not a bad father because of this, baby. Stuff happens and unfortunately it happened to D.J. But he did defend himself against the bully. You're doing a damn great job of taking care of your family and protecting all of us, if I do say so myself."

Dean stopped crying then wiped his tears from his eyes.

"I'm just upset is all," he said.

"And it's okay to be upset but I don't want you going around thinking you're not a good father. I want you to go and lie down because you're going to throw something else in here and I don't want you doing that because I'm not cleaning up anything you break. Just lie down, calm yourself, rest your nerves, and I'll check on you and D.J. after I pick up Destinee from school later."

* * *

Renee sat in her car with her head laid back against the headrest and began to cry. She shook her head slightly as she wiped the tears away from hers eyes before turning on the engine and driving down the street.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Flashback:**_

" _Daddy?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I don't w-want to get b-ullied because of my stutter. W-what if I do?"_

 _Dean had been rinsing off his truck with a water hose when he turned the water off and rolled the hose back up. D.J. had been sitting next to the hose in his little chair as he wanted to see Dean wash the truck._

" _If someone bullies you…" Dean said as he knelt down beside him. "You let me, your mother, your sister, your teachers, your principals, SOMEONE and ANYONE know. Alright? I don't want anyone picking on you. You hear what I'm saying?"_

 _D.J. nodded his head quickly._

" _Okay, Daddy."_

 _Dean gave D.J. a kiss on his forehead then offered to let D.J. help him clean his mother's car which he happily agreed to do._

* * *

 **Present:**

It was 4 a.m. in the morning when Renee turned over in the bed to find that Dean wasn't lying next to her. Sometimes he was up using the restroom or getting something to eat so she rested her eyes a bit until she heard something break in the kitchen. Groaning as she slowly maneuvered out of bed, she put on her slippers then her bed robe that at the foot of the bed then walked out of the room and down the hallway. The light from the kitchen had helped her not run into anything which she was quite grateful for as Renee had had her run ins with walls in the dark.

The scene she saw in the kitchen made her wish that the light wasn't on at all.

"What're you doing up?" Dean asked.

Of course, his speech was slightly slurred thanks to the liquor he had been downing like it was water. He slowly took another sip then proceeded to pour himself another glass and didn't spill any liquor at all.

"I just happened to wake up…couldn't really sleep I guess. And I saw that you weren't in the room so I just came to look for you."

"I'm fine. Now go back to bed."

"Dean, you need to stop drinking. Drinking isn't going to solve anything so you need to just stop right now. I'm not going to argue with you about this either."

Renee boldly took the liquor bottle from Dean, quickly put the cap on it, and held onto it so Dean couldn't pour himself anymore. She hated seeing him like this and she knew why he was up at 4 a.m. drinking: he was still upset about what had happened to D.J. But drinking wasn't going to solve anything at all. Dean downed the liquor in his cup then rose from his seat slowly so he wouldn't accidentally fall over then put his hands on the table as he leaned over it.

"Give it back."

"No."

Renee's heart actually skipped a beat when Dean then quickly walked towards her, causing her to put her back against the wall as that was the only thought that had come to her mind. She then found herself looking into the eyes of her husband as he glared down at her with irritation buried deep inside of them. Renee absolutely loved Dean's eyes but she hated looking into them when he was irritated as she always felt that his eyes were burning into her soul.

"Give. It. Back."

"No." Renee then stared at Dean's black tank top as a way to keep herself from looking at him as she was now nervous of the look that he was giving her. She could picture it in her head at this point but like hell did she want to actually see it. "I hate it when you're like this. I hate it. Drinking is not going to solve a fucking thing!" Tears fell from her eyes quicker than lightening but she didn't care to wipe the tears from her face.

"Renee-"

"Shut up and come back to bed!" Now she had looked into his eyes and this time the irritation had faded from Dean's eyes.

Now instead of asking for the bottle back, he yanked the bottle out of Renee's hand and told her to simply watch what he was going to do.

"Just watch," he said slowly.

Renee watched as he poured the last of the liquor down the drain quickly as there wasn't that much left then sat the bottle on the counter.

"Now, back to bed."

"Okay. Alright."

Dean didn't protest as Renee hit the light switch off then dragged her husband back to bed as she wasn't going to stay up all night with the man. Once they were back in the room, Renee slowly and firmly pushed Dean onto his side of the bed, made sure he was lying down, then pulled the covers over him. She quickly went to get the trashcan out of the bathroom and sat it next to Dean as she wasn't going to clean up any throw up whatsoever.

Lying back down in bed, she took a deep breath and let her body relax. Before she dozed off, Dean had to say something to her before he too went to sleep.

"Renee?" he said quietly.

"Dean?" Renee responded.

"Thank you."

The thank you was him telling his wife that he was grateful she took the bottle from him before he continued drinking throughout the night to the point where he had to stumble back to bed.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Dean stared at the water that he had submerged himself in for what seemed like eternity but he didn't care. That bottle of whiskey was sure calling his name but he would have to go to the store and buy another bottle since he poured the last of his whiskey down the drain the previous night. He wish he could've finished it but oh well. Instead of thinking about the whiskey, he then focused his attention on attempting to relax in the tub for the time being before heading off to check on the shop.

" _Dean, do I need to stay home today?"_

" _No. Why?"_

" _Because I'm worried about you. You and D.J."_

" _We'll be fine. I'll just spend the day with him and talk to him."_

It still bothered him that D.J. had gotten into a fight at his school. Part of Dean still believed that he failed in properly teaching his son how to defend himself but the other part of him said that this incident would teach D.J. how to defend himself if another problem like that would come around.

Dean then got out of the bathtub, dried himself off, and put on some grey pants and put on a black belt, a white t-shirt, and his favorite black shoes. Once he found a pair of clothes he liked, he sure did like to stick to them. Taking a deep breath, he left his room and went to knock on D.J.'s door. The door swung open immediately after the first knock and there was D.J. in his little bathrobe, with one sock covering his right foot and his left foot without a sock, and he was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, buddy," Dean knelt down in front of D.J. "How're you feeling today?"

"Like crap," D.J. said gruffly.

"Well, what do you want to do today? You want to go to the shop with me and Daisy? I'll be looking after you and your sister today while Mommy and Destinee are gone for a while."

"I don't want to leave my room."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because you can't stay in here and you're not going to stay in here, young man. Now get on your clothes, brush your teeth, wash your face-"

"Put clean socks on, make sure you don't wear any dirty clothes from your hamper on accident, and let's get ready to roll," D.J. said as he finished his father's sentence.

"Something along those lines," Dean said.

* * *

Dean had been texting Renee about the progress he had been making with D.J. throughout the day. At first, D.J. was quite apprehensive about leaving the house. He had looked out of the door multiple times to make sure no one would jump him but the only somebody that would do that is Blue if he was excited and wanted to play. Dean had first went by the shop to check on it and make sure everything was alright, then took the kids to get ice cream and took them to the park. D.J. was walking Blue which he was enjoying as he never got to walk the dog often. Dean was alongside him pushing Daisy in her stroller and was making sure that she had plenty of snacks to eat on because if she didn't she sure would become fussy about it.

"Blue, don't walk fast!" D.J. said to the dog. Blue sort of slowed his stride down as D.J. held onto the dog's leash tightly so he would be close to D.J. "That's better."

"Are you having a good day?"

"I am. I feel better."

"That's good to hear."

"Mommy told me you're still upset."

"I am but I can't dwell on the past. I just need to make sure you can defend yourself the next time a bully messes with you."

"I don't want to fight anyone."

"I didn't say fight. I said defend yourself."

"Can I defend myself?"

"Of course you can. If you want Daddy to tell you how to do so and show you, I will."

"Okay!"

Dean found an open area that had enough space for him and D.J. to be alone in. He quickly checked to see if Daisy needed her diaper changed and luckily she didn't which Dean was grateful for.

"Just don't take a crap at this very moment in time, okay?" Dean said to Daisy.

Daisy's response was a loud coo and a hurling one of her cookies at Dean's face which made her giggle in response.

"I take that as a yes," Dean muttered to himself. "Okay, ready?" He knelt down in the grass and waited for D.J. to walk up to him.

"What do I do? Punch you?"

"No. I'm going to pretend to push you and I want you to block my attack or deflect it. Deflect means to cause something to change direction. For example, if someone is about to hit or push you, you need to defend yourself quickly. I'm going to pretend to push you."

D.J. quickly swatted his father's hands to the side with swiftness and ducked out of the way when his father pretended to punch him.

"Good. Let's continue. Well, do you want to continue?"

"Yes! I can learn how to defend myself and then teach Daisy how to defend herself and Destinee, too!"

Dean smiled as he continued to teach D.J. how to defend himself and eventually began to feel a lot better about letting him go to school tomorrow. D.J. had to overcome his fear of being bullied again and learn how to stand up against anyone who dared to mess with him.

They kept going until it was time to take Daisy home as she had finally did her business in her diaper and that was their cue to head back home.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?" Dean said to Daisy as he put her in the back seat of his truck.

"Dada!" Daisy responded with a huge smile on her face.

"That's code for: "You have a nice surprise waiting for you at home"," Dean said.

D.J. giggled as he helped Blue into the truck and got in after the dog.

"Hehehe, Daisy pooped!" he said as he closed the door behind him and put his seatbelt on.

"I should make you help me change her diaper, Mister," Dean said.

"Maybe next time!" D.J. said with a wink.

Dean drove home with a smile on his face the entire drive home as he saw D.J. smiling to himself in the back. Before he left home, he had the biggest frown that went to the ground and it was turned upside down as he returned back home with the confidence he needed to face the day ahead of himself tomorrow. Dean was happy that this day went by a lot smoother than he expected it to.


	55. Chapter 55

"Please don't tell me you're teaching D.J. how to fight!"

"I'm teaching him how to DEFEND himself, Renee. DEFEND himself, not FIGHT." Dean laid down in the bed next to Renee and pulled the covers over himself. "I'm not teaching D.J. how to fight. The boy is young and I need not corrupt his mind, just teach him right from wrong."

"I'm telling you, Dean," Renee started. "D.J. better not punch a kid in the nose or it's going to be me and you."

"I'll be sure to tell him those exact same words. Now can we get some sleep now?" Daisy's cries soon came over the baby monitor which caused Dean to spring out of bed quickly. "Well, I'll get sleep after this."

Over time, everything got better with D.J. in school. Him and Wally soon became best friends, eventually hanging out with each other after school and inviting each other over to their homes for dinner. D.J. was more confident about protecting himself and Dean made sure to continue to teach him how to do so. Renee was beyond glad that there wasn't another bad incident involving D.J. as she was able to drop her son off to school without worrying about getting a phone call from the principal about D.J.

* * *

The new year had finally rolled around and Dean was beyond ecstatic about his new shop finally opening up. Dean wanted his shop's name to be a simplistic as possible because he didn't want to be bothered with thinking of a fancy name. He went with "The Hardware Shop" and decided that maybe in the future he would change the name but he decided to stick with what he had for now as his shop had began to attract customers and that is where Dean's main focus was. Tons of people had visited his shop during the first week of opening and everything was off to a good start. The entire family had visited the shop and congratulated Dean on success and for that he was eternally grateful for everyone supporting him and was even more grateful that Renee had supported him just like he did for her when she wanted to accomplish one of her goals. The new business was blossoming, Destinee and D.J. were doing great in school, Daisy was getting bigger and learning new words, Blue was still chasing everyone around the house and everything was going great.

So if everything was going great why would someone ruin everything?

In life, there's always a downside to some things and that's just the way it is. Dean was making great money from the business but there were days he had to stay at his shop late to take care of everything and make sure his sales were doing good so that meant that sometimes he would have to come home a little late and miss eating dinner with the family sometimes. It was a little stressful at times but Dean still made it his priority to make time for his family first and foremost. Unfortunately, something began to happen to him and Renee yet they weren't aware of it just yet.

Because of their different work schedules and taking care of the kids, they found that they weren't as intimate as they were before. Dean and Renee would find themselves to exhausted to make love to each other and sometimes resorted to a quickie just to relieve some type of sexual tension that they had had throughout the week. Renee had to remind Dean not to push himself when working so hard which is what he usually did even when he was tired. Renee made it her mission to make Dean relax and even though he didn't want to most of the time, he knew that his wife was right. Despite all of this happening, however, Renee was truly happy Dean was living out his dreams and in return Dean told Renee that whatever else she wanted to do with her life was obtainable because he too wanted her to succeed.

Their marriage was built on trust, dedication, and love.

Not deceit, heartbreak, and infidelity.

* * *

One day Dean had forgotten his workout shoes in his office and needed Renee to get them for him. She agreed to do so after work and drove over to the shop to retrieve the shoes. Renee was happy that Dean had given her spare keys to the shop as Dean had a habit of leaving something of his in there per usual.

When got to the building, she went inside and headed straight towards the office to get Dean's shoes. Looking directly under the desk, she saw them and picked them up but before she stepped out her eyes fell on a small sticky note with a message written on it along with a number.

" _Call me."_

The sticky note wouldn't have been suspicious if there wasn't a heart underneath the number with a winky face drawn on it. And a woman's name at the bottom.

Dean had been chilling on the couch in the living room drinking a nice cold beer after finally putting all of the children to sleep. He thought that he would have a nice quiet time watching t.v. until Renee came to join him after finishing her shower.

"Hey, baby," Dean said as Renee sat next to him.

"What're you watching?" Renee asked calmly.

"ESPN. Just some sports highlights from today."

"I sure did find a highlight in your office today."

"Yeah, I know I always leave stuff at my office. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's not the shoes that I was referring to." Renee had taken out the sticky note she had placed inside of the pockets of her pajama pants and handed it to Dean.

Dean frowned a little as he took the note from Renee and opened it up to read it real quick.

"Renee, listen-"

"Who is she?" Renee got up quickly and stood in front of Dean with her hands on her hips.

"She's just…she's just someone I've known."

"KNOWN!? For how long!?"

"Just one night," Dean said quietly.

"So, you had a one night stand with another woman? Really now, Dean Ambrose?"

"Renee-"

Dean felt a quick slap on his face and dammit he knew he deserved it as he was indeed talking to another woman and he knew damn well he wasn't supposed to. There was something he didn't tell Renee and it was this point in time he needed to come clean to his wife about the shit he was doing behind her back.

"You know what? I don't even want to look at you right now but I need to know everything you've been doing."

Dean took a deep breath, another sip of his beer, then sat the beer down on the coaster on the table. He felt like shit for what he was about to say but it needed to be said. If Renee wanted to snap him in half, she had every right to do so.

"One night I went to the bar after work for a little while. That was the night my friends from old job picked me up. We went to the bar, I had a drink or two, and some chick walked up to me and started talking to me. I just made conversation with her and I didn't think anything of it. Then I had went outside to my friend's car to get my wallet so I could pay for my drinks and the girl had been outside waiting for her ride or whatnot. She had approached me and continued to talk to me then before I knew it we had both started kissing each other. For a split second, and I honestly don't why, but I decided to make the dumbest decision in my life and make out with some strange woman that I have never even seen before in my entire life. She then slipped her number on the sticky note into the pocket of my jacket and told me to call her. However, my dumbass finally told her I'm a married man and she told me that if I still wanted to call her or text her, I could. But I haven't. I honestly forgot I had the sticky note and was going to throw it away. I swear. But I didn't know when I'd tell you about what had happened."

"Did she force herself upon you?"

"No. It was a consensual thing. But I shouldn't have never did what I did. I know me saying sorry isn't going to cut it but please just hear me out when I say that it was honestly a dumbass mistake on my part. I wasn't even drunk or anything."

Renee shook her head slowly.

"How could you forget about me?" she said quietly. "Your own wife?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was because we weren't being intimate like we used to and making out at the point in time felt a little good. Like I said, I was being a dumbass."

"Yes, you were. You were with another woman. Even if it was for a minute, you were with someone else. You didn't forget you were married did you? Oh wait, YOU DID!"

"Renee, please don't yell. You'll wake up the kids."

As soon as he said this, Renee had balled her fist up and hit Dean square in his arm. He was shocked at how hard she had hit him because her swing had force behind it.

"You forgot about them as well didn't you!? Dean, I can't believe you! After all these years of marriage, you really had the nerve to go out and do something like that! Dean, we have three children! We have a family, a house together that we call home, loving friends and family and for some reason that's something you want to throw away!?"

"I don't."

"You sure as hell do."

Dean got up from the couch and had tried to calm Renee down but she pushed away from Dean as she didn't even want him touching her at the moment.

"Don't!" Renee said. "Leave me alone and don't touch me at all since you want to touch other women and get all lovey with them. And to think I had sex with you the next night after that!"

"Renee, please forgive me! I know I fucked up but you have to forgive me!" Dean said.

"Remember when you threw me out of your house when we had the argument about the incident? Well, here is me returning the favor to you!"

"Renee-"

She grabbed the beer bottle, splashed the liquid right in Dean's face, then proceeded to yell at him. She was trying not to yell but she couldn't help herself as the very man who vowed to never hurt her did just that when he decided he was going to have a make out session with another woman then return home and sleep in the same bed with her knowing damn well he did wrong. Renee's heart was beyond broken tonight.

"Get out!" she yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! PACK YOUR DAMN CLOTHES AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! WE ARE THROUGH, DEAN AMBROSE! YOU HEAR ME!? WE ARE DONE! LEAVE! NOW!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's note: There won't be any abuse in this chapter. Renee was angry at Dean and reacted the way she did out of anger but in no way will there be abuse.**

* * *

Dean's face and tank top was covered in beer as he could do nothing but look at Renee with a heavy heart. What he had done to Renee years ago was being done to him this time around and he wasn't mad at her at all for how she was feeling because he did he wrong. He wiped his face with his bare hands then took a dry part of his tank top and wiped his face and beard dry. There was no reasoning with Renee at this point as she was beyond livid and didn't want to even see Dean's face in front of hers anymore as she wanted him out of her sight right away and walking out of the door.

"Renee, please stop yelling and let's talk about this. Please."

"I don't want to talk to you! You need to pack your clothes, call one of your friends, and leave right away because I can't stand to look at you right now."

Dean watched as Renee disappeared down the hallway then took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a shitty night and he wasn't ready for it at all but he knew that he was up shits creek without a paddle. He honestly didn't know want to do but he knew he couldn't just stand in the living room like a statue. Dean made his way to his room knowing good and well that Renee was rambling through the closet like a mad woman making sure she was throwing all of his clothes into one of his suitcases or probably cutting them with a pair of scissors.

Renee wasn't cutting anything but she was sure stuffing Dean's suitcase with his clothes in a hurry and she wasn't going to stop until she had everything of his in a suitcase. At this point, what was there to say? What was there to do?

' _Go ahead and get your other stuff,'_ Dean told himself inside of his head.

Dean went into the bathroom to grab his toiletries then waited for Renee to finish packing whatever clothes she could get her hands on at the time being. He grabbed another duffel bag and filled it with some more of his clothes along with his toiletries, zipped up the bag, grabbed his phone charger, then left the room with his bags in tow. Good thing he left his keys on the table because he swooped them up quickly and walked to the front door but before he left he stopped when Renee had caught up to him to tell him something.

"Dean," she said.

He had his hand on the door handle when he turned to see what she had to say to him but she didn't say anything at first. His heart sunk as she took off her wedding and engagement ring and placed them right in his hand then folded her arms.

"So you want a divorce?" Dean asked her.

"I'll think about all of that later. Right now, I just want you out of the house right now. If you have anything else to tell me right now, you need to."

"I'd rather talk to you tomorrow when you're calm as I don't want to continue to agitate you."

"Fair enough."

Dean opened the door, walked out, and felt Renee push the door shut and heard her lock it right behind him. He didn't look back at all as he went to this truck, loaded his luggage in, then got in to start the engine up. He looked at the house one more time as he saw Renee turning out all of the lights then sighed again while putting Renee's rings in his wallet so he wouldn't lose them. He put on his seat belt and proceeded to back out of the driveway and drove to a motel nearby for the night.

Renee lied in bed while crying herself to sleep like a baby had cried so much that it seemed like she had cried for eternity. Her own husband who she loved so dearly did the unthinkable and she couldn't bear look at him anymore and wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

The very man who said he would be loyal to her broke their vows with his actions.

* * *

The sun had poked through the shades that were slightly open in Dean's room which caused him to wake up and turn his back on the sunlight. Dean slowly opened his eyes and expected to see Renee or even one of the kids staring him in the eyes but instead saw the motel room that he had checked into the night before. He slowly sat up and just sat there. He didn't know what to do with himself really but he knew the situation that was going to face him head on later and he wasn't ready for it at all but he knew that it was his fault he got himself into that mess. He knew Renee wanted a divorce but she didn't say right away so there was no way of knowing until he saw her again.

"I'm a fuck up," Dean muttered to himself as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Later on that day:**

"I want to separate from you," Renee said. "I don't want to get a divorce at the moment so I'll just separate from you and I'll decide if I want to get a divorce from you. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Can I at least see the kids?"

"Fine."

Renee had been talking to Dean on the front porch when she let him go inside to talk to the kids for a little while and check on them. Daisy was in her play pin when she saw her father walk through the door and immediately became excited.

"Papa!" she said.

D.J. and Destinee had overheard Daisy from the kitchen as they were doing their homework and then ran into the living room to greet their father.

"Daddy!" D.J. said.

"Dad, I've missed you!" Destinee said.

Dean hugged both D.J. and Destinee tightly as if they were going to run away from him in that very moment.

"I've missed you guys even more." Dean went over to Daisy and picked her up out of her play pin. She cooed loudly when Dean gave her the biggest kiss on her cheek. "How are you, little lady?"

"She pooped not too long ago," D.J. said.

"Figured," Dean said.

"Where did you go, Dad?" Destinee asked.

"I went away for the night. Me and your mother have something to tell you guys." Dean looked at Renee who wasn't looking at him but instead in the direction of the children. "Just have a seat on the couch."

Renee sat down one side of the couch next to D.J. and Dean sat down on the other side next to Destinee. He sat Daisy on his lap and tried to find the right words to say to his children even though he didn't want to do it.

"Destinee, D.J., your father and I have something to tell you," Renee said.

"Is it bad?" Destinee asked even though she sort of knew the answer. She could read her parents like a book whenever they needed to say something important.

"Well…me and your mother are separating," Dean said to the kids.

"Separating?" Destinee asked.

"Yes. It's not actually divorce but me and your mother will be living apart now."

"Don't go," D.J. said. "I don't want you or Mommy to go."

"I'm so sorry. I truly am. But I have to." Dean couldn't fight back the tears in his eyes at this point and just let them fall.

D.J. latched onto his father and started to cry hard.

"Don't go!" he repeated. "I don't want you and Mommy to separate!"

"Why are you guys separating?" Destinee was then trying to fight back her own tears but couldn't.

"Something happened between me and your father last night…so we have to separate for a while," Renee said quietly.

"And you guys might get a divorce?"

"I don't know yet. But things are going to be different around here now unfortunately."

"Hey, listen to me you guys and listen good. I did something terrible and it hurt Mommy and now it's affecting you guys as well so me and your mother will have to live apart for a while but I will always come and visit you guys. You hear that, D.J.? Daddy will always be there for you."

"But I want you here!"

"I know. I know," Dean said. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm going with you!"

"D.J., you have to stay here with Mommy. I need you to be a big boy," Dean said. "Look at me." His heart shattered when he saw the tears flowing down his son's eyes and Destinee's as well. "Can you do that for Daddy? Can you be a big boy?"

D.J. nodded his head slightly and continued to hug Dean.

Destinee then got up to give her father a big hug as well and a kiss on his forehead.

"I still love you, Dad. No matter what. Just come home soon after you and Mom work through your problems. Promise us that, okay?"

"I promise," Dean said.

* * *

There was no one around him to tell him to stop drinking so much from the Jack Daniel's bottle he had in his hand and boy was he glad he was only in his motel. Sitting on the side of the bed, Dean took another drink from the bottle and almost dropped the bottle but held onto it as he was way too drunk to clean up broken glass from off the floor. Then again having some liquor hit the floor was better than it being thrown in his face. He sat it down on the nightstand and simply looked at the wall ahead of him until he felt as if the wall was staring back. He was angry, he was frustrated, and he was pissed off at himself for being a total asshole and ruining a perfectly good marriage.

Dean eventually rolled into bed, cut off his light, and fell asleep after he yanked off his tank top. Lying in bed with just his boxer's on, he simply relaxed and finally was able to go to sleep despite having a lot on his mind earlier. The Jack Daniel's may have helped him temporarily forget about his problems but it sure didn't erase any of it.

Not a single bit.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's note: Sensitive material towards the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"You've got to be the most dumbest motherfucker right now and I DO say that with love," Moe told Dean. "Why in the hell would you even kiss another woman?"

"I was just…I don't know…I told Renee that sense we weren't being too intimate with each other for a while that making out with someone in the heat of the moment made me a dumbass."

"A dumbass is right. Where are you now?"

"I'm in a motel. I'm about to call up one of my friends after I get off the phone with you and talk to him about staying with him." Dean held his wedding ring in one hand while holding his cell phone with the other.

"How long will you and Renee be apart?"

"I honestly don't know. She just wanted to get a separation from me at the moment so I guess that is a good thing in itself."

"Man, you're lucky she didn't ask for a divorce!"

"I know, I know." Dean looked at his phone when it vibrated and saw that Renee was calling him. "I'll talk to you later, Moe. Renee is calling."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye." Dean looked at his phone for a while then answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey. What do you want me to do with your tools in the garage?"

"Keep them there and I'll come over and get them."

"Okay."

Dean raised an eyebrow when Renee ended the call abruptly but that was something he was getting used to just a little now. Renee really didn't want anything to do with him and he couldn't say that he blamed her whatsoever.

His tools were left alone where he usually left them however Renee had packed another box of his and they weren't filled with tools but instead with some photos of him, Renee, and the kids that Renee wanted Dean to have and some were photos Renee didn't want anymore such as her and Dean on various dates when they first met each other. Dean was grateful that Renee at least was a bit thoughtful and gave him some photos he could hang around his new place but it was bittersweet to see the photos. He had been looking at a photo Renee took of him and the kids on a family picnic when Renee walked into the garage, startling him a bit when she closed the door behind her.

Dean turned and watched Renee slowly walk towards him with her hands folded across her chest. She smiled a little at him which caused him to smile back at her.

"Thanks for packing some of the photos," he said.

"You're welcome."

"You look beautiful today…very gorgeous."

Renee had been wearing a red sweater with black pants that had small rips that exposed her kneecaps and topped it off with matching black boots. Even though he wasn't any type of fashion expert, he always loved how Renee dressed and damn he was going to miss waking up to her doing her makeup in the mirror, getting dressed for work, even horsing around with each other to start the day off right.

"Thank you," Renee said as she pushed a strand of her short blonde hair behind one ear. "Have you found a place to stay?"

"I called one of my friends and told him at the situation so he said I can live with him. I'm still at the motel though but I should be leaving there in a day or so."

"That's good."

Dean's gaze fell towards the floor as he didn't want to see Renee's face as he asked his next question.

"Do you want to divorce me?"

Renee fell silent for a few moments then shook her head.

"I'm not sure. As you didn't sleep with that woman Laura I decided to get a separation from you as you only made out with her."

"And how long do you want to be separated for?"

Renee only could shrug her shoulders as she didn't know the answer to that question. She was still hurt by what Dean did to her and she needed her time to herself as Dean needed his but she could see he didn't want to go.

Dean didn't say anything else as he began to load all of his belongings into his truck as something told him to stop asking questions that he didn't want answered. Renee also didn't say anything else to Dean as she helped him load up his truck but finally mustered up the courage to say something to him before he left. As he was getting into his truck, Renee put a hand on his shoulder which stopped him in his tracks.

Renee gave Dean a kiss on his forehead which caused him to start crying. He was crying because of all the guilt that had been built up inside of him over the last couple of days and he needed to finally let it out. She hugged him tightly as he continued to cry like a baby.

"I want you to take care of yourself, okay?" Renee said to him. "The kids still love you and so does Blue so I want you to remember that. Alright?"

Dean nodded his head as he chuckled slightly at the thought of Blue going crazy when he arrived at the house.

"I will. And make sure Blue doesn't knock anything over again."

"I'll make sure. Take care, Dean."

* * *

Despite being separated for a couple of months, living apart from each other was still strange to Renee and Dean but for Dean it was sad not waking up to hearing the kids, the dog, Renee humming in the shower, and anything in general that reminded him of home unless the kids and Blue were visiting. On this particular morning, Dean sat up in bed slowly and looked around him. Even the children still weren't used to only seeing their father during the weekends and a couple of times throughout the week. D.J. hated it the most but Dean always made up for it by making the most out of the time spent with him and his sisters, even continuing to teach D.J. how to properly defend himself and also teaching Destinee. Whether it was taking to them to the movies, amusement parks, or simply cooking dinner with him, the children meant the world to him Dean and he wasn't going to stop being a loving father.

Because he sure wasn't a faithful husband.

Dean got out of bed to look at some of the photos as the dresser that were of him the kids. However, he always kept his photos with Renee in the box she had packed his photos in because he couldn't bear to be reminded of the trust he had destroyed. There was one photo that he did search for and it was of him and Renee on the day that they got married. He remembered that day so clearly and it was definitely the best day of his life as he married the most wonderful woman in his life. Renee was past her due date and instead of waiting to get married after Destinee was born, they decided to do it before the baby finally made her arrival.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _We've been married for only a few hours but it feels like forever," Renee said._

" _It does, doesn't it? How are you feeling?" Dean asked._

" _Happy. Tired. Ready for this baby to stop being stubborn! It's like she's resting right on my bladder and she doesn't want to come out."_

" _She'll be here soon, Renee."_

" _In the next year maybe. I'm tired but I don't feel like taking off my clothes."_

 _Dean got up from his side of the bed and helped Renee take off her dress and get comfortable in bed. She slowly laid on her side and took a deep breath as she was beyond exhausted and was glad she was finally lying down in bed._

" _Better?"_

" _Better."_

 _Dean started rubbing Renee's feet until she fell asleep then finally got himself comfortable in bed, turned off the light, and laid next to Renee while rubbing her stomach._

" _Goodnight, little one."_

 **Present:**

* * *

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Dean? Hello?"

"Yeah?" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Dean had been living with one of his best friends from Cincinnati and he was beyond grateful that he was understanding of his situation and even welcomed his home to Dean's children which was even better.

He put some pictures of his dresser then slipped on a shirt and some sweats before leaving his room to join his friend in the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine," his friend said.

"Morning, Cody."

"I made some eggs, grits, and bacon."

"Thanks." Dean made himself a plate of food then sat down at the table and began eating.

"So, what's your plan for today?" Cody said as he drunk his coffee.

"Just go to work and come back."

"That's it, eh?"

"Nothing else for me to do really."

"Nothing at all? I'm sure there is something for you to do, Dean. I know you're going through a rough time and all but I don't want you to be sad all the time. Yeah, you messed up but life goes on and one day you and Renee will make amends and may even get back together. As a friend, I want you to be happy. I want to see you happy and I want to see you at your best."

* * *

Not in the condition Cody would find him in late at night.

Cody usually checked on Dean to see if he was home or not and if he was, he always asked him if he was okay. He instead saw the light from the bathroom lit up and instead knocked on the bathroom door instead the door of Dean's bedroom. He knocked quickly and waited for an answer but Dean didn't respond.

"Dean? You okay?"

No response.

"Dean?" Cody tried to open the door and thought it was locked but noticed that the door knob wasn't locked. The reason why it wasn't opening was because something was barricading the door or Dean was pushing against the door and not letting in Cody in because he wanted to be left alone. "Dean!?"

Cody turned the knob again and pushed against the door as hard as he could until he finally managed to get it open somewhat. He saw Dean's leg and foot on the ground which made him extremely worried and caused him to call out Dean's name again.

"Dean! Get up!"

Still no response.

Cody finally pushed the door open far enough to squeeze through it and managed to not step on Dean as he finally got into the bathroom to check on his friend.

"Dean-"

He stopped when he saw Dean slumped over with a small orange bottle of pills, a bottle of whiskey, and a small note beside him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's note: Sensitive material in this chapter again.**

* * *

"DEAN!" Cody shrieked as he quickly checked Dean's pulse to see if he had one. It was faint but luckily there was a pulse so that was a good thing. "Stay with me dammit." He picked up the note that Dean had written and quickly shoved it in his back pocket without reading it.

Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to dial 911 and told them about the situation that was happening in the bathroom. The paramedics arrived at the house and hurried into the bathroom to get Dean and put him on a stretcher then wheeled him away into the ambulance. Cody quickly got into his car and called the first person who came to mind.

* * *

Renee wasn't suspecting a phone call so late at night but she had no choice but to answer the phone to see who it was. Glancing at her phone quickly, she saw it was Cody calling and answered it after the second ring.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Renee!? Renee, you need to go to the hospital right now!"

"Why?"

"It's Dean. He…"

"What happened to him?"

"He…he…" Cody tried to hold in his cries but he couldn't. "Renee, Dean tried to kill himself."

Renee immediately felt sick to her stomach when she heard those words and felt as if she was going to vomit right in the bed.

"What…" she said.

"I got home just in time to find him in the bathroom. You need to get to the hospital now!"

Renee's mind was racing a million miles an hour when she turned on her light and tried to figure out where her clothes and shoes were so she could be on her way to the hospital. Slipping on a pair of Toms, jeans, and a t-shirt she grabbed her purse, keys, and phone and headed out of the house. She called her parents and told them what was going on and asked them to watch the kids while she went to the hospital.

Her mind went blank as she drove to the hospital not knowing how to process what was going on but one thing was for certain: she had to be by Dean's side.

* * *

 _ **A couple of hours ago:**_

" _Tell Renee, the kids, Blue, my sister, nephew, parents, in laws, and everyone that I love them and I'm sorry for what I did. Renee, please forgive me, my love."_

 _Dean put the pen in his hand down then grabbed ahold of the pills that he had found in the medicine cabinet and opened them. Putting way too many in his hand, he shoved them in his mouth then washed them down with the whiskey and repeated this again and again. After a while, he then felt a weird sensation flow over his body, as if someone was covering him with a blanket and he was in a warm bed about to head to sleep. He sat down against the door with the pills in his left hand and the whiskey in the right as he contemplated whether or not he should continue putting the pills and alcohol in his body as he continued to feel the warm sensation come over him. He put a few more pills in his hand then flushed them down with one more gulp of whiskey then dropped the pills and put the whiskey next to him. He almost forgot about the suicide note he had written so he struggled a bit to get up and feel around for it with his hand until he felt the paper, grabbed it, and sat back against the door again._

" _Forgive me, my love," Dean whispered to himself as he began to drift out of consciousness._

* * *

 **Now:**

Cody had been pacing back and forth in the waiting room as he was eagerly waiting on Renee to finally show up. When she did, she had tears flowing down her cheeks as she was an emotional wreck the entire trip to the hospital. Cody hugged her tightly as she cried and cried as that's all she could do. He consoled her until Moe and Pam also showed up to check on Renee to see how she was doing and to see what the doctors were going to say about Dean's condition.

"What's happening now?" Moe said.

"The doctors are pumping the pills out of Dean's system," Cody said.

Moe took a deep breath as he put an arm around Pam who was also crying as well. Pam didn't want to believe what Renee had told her about Dean but the realization sunk in when her and Moe were on their way to the hospital.

Renee was beyond numb as she zoned out and stared down at the floor. Part of her began to regret separating from Dean and wished that she had went to see a marriage counselor to work out any problems that they had had in the past. She began to feel that the reason why Dean did what he did was because he still felt bad about what he did and finally gave up on life in general.

Dean's parents finally showed up the hospital and were told what had happened from Cody. Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose both sat down in disbelief at what had transpired but the only thing everyone could do was wait for the doctors to tell them the status of Dean's condition which seemed like eternity for everyone in the waiting room.

A doctor made her way out to the waiting room to tell the family about what was happening. She told them that they were successful in getting the drugs out of Dean's system and he was in stable condition and that the family would be able to visit him in his room soon.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and slowly took in his surroundings. It took him a while to figure out that he wasn't in the bathroom anymore and was in a hospital room with an I.V. stuck in right arm. He had an oxygen mask on his face and slowly lifted the hand without the I.V. in it slowly and removed it from his face. He was breathing normally so he didn't need it anymore and pulled it off of him. Despite the heart monitor making its usual nose, Dean felt a bit at peace for the time being but knew that the entire family were in the waiting room wanting to see him even though he hadn't seen anyone in a while besides Cody. Dean inhaled and exhaled slowly at he thought back to the note that he had left behind and wonder where it was and if anyone else read it.

If Renee read it.

* * *

Dean had dozed off for a while until he was awakened by someone. He was expecting to see a doctor but he instead saw someone who had been worried about him all night long.

"Renee…" Dean said.

"I'm here," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Where's everyone else?"

"That's good to hear. They're in the waiting room and the kids are being watched by my parents. Everyone told me I should visit you alone first. Cody had called me and told me what had happened and I came here as fast as I could."

"Renee…I'm so sorry, baby…"

"You don't have to apologize."

"Did you read my note?"

Renee nodded her head slowly.

"It's okay."

"But Renee…"

"Dean, stop." Renee placed her hand on Dean's cheek . "You don't have to apologize or explain yourself."

Dean shook his head as he began to cry again and he felt as if he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry I did this. I need to tell you that, Renee. I'm sorry…I still felt guilty about how I hurt you…and I thought that if I ended it all…"

"That's in the past."

"I'm so sorry, Renee."

Renee embraced Dean in a hug as he continued to cry in her arms and soon Renee had began to cry again too.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay…I'm here…and I'm not going anywhere, Dean."


	59. Chapter 59

Renee watched as Dean slept soundly and was beyond glad that Cody had found Dean just in time before it was too late. She heard a knock on the door and said "Come in" as she turned to see who was at the door. It was her dad who had brought her some hot chocolate to drink.

"How is he?" Mr. Paquette asked.

"He's doing fine. I finally convinced him to eat his food then he fell asleep not too long ago."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Mr. Paquette handed Renee the cup and stood next to her.

"A little. I honestly don't know when was the last time I got any in the last day or so. Part of me has been feeling bad about separating from Dean in the first place because it hit him hard and I think because I was distant from him during the last couple of months that also made things a bit worse. I felt like I was cold towards him at times, too."

"Rightfully so. He cheated on you."

"Dad, I know Dean did what he did and it was wrong. He should've never did what he did with that woman but it's not like he slept with her and I told you that we aren't divorced."

"You should've divorced him."

"But I didn't. Now don't start."

Mr. Paquette shook his head at his daughter.

"He was going to kill _himself_ for being guilty about something _wrong_ that _he_ did! He probably did that so that he could get back with you! You know, I had warmed up to Dean over the years for your sake and because you two have kids that are me and your mother's grandkids but when you told me about what he had did I told you that you needed to divorce him and leave him for someone is actually worth something! This loser really tried to kill himself…maybe he should've succeeded."

Renee placed the hot chocolate on the table that was next to her and stood up to look at her father in his face.

"You need to leave." Renee pointed to the door to indicate that she was beyond serious about what she was saying. "Now."

"You're really going to defend that man, huh?"

"He said he was sorry and he made up for it…we needed our time apart. But for you to say he should've succeeded in killing himself is beyond messed up." Renee pointed at Dean while she started to cry. "He's still the father of my kids…and I'm going to help him through this."

"You can support him right now but if he breaks your heart again or puts you through hell, that'll be _your_ fault!"

"Get out!"

"I think you should leave right now because I get up out of this bed and knock you out of that window. I want you to leave my room right now because not only did you wake me up but you also are pissing me off."

Renee was startled to see that Dean had woken up from his sleep and had been glaring at her father with an expression that backed up Dean's promise of throwing her father out of the room forcefully. Mr. Paquette shook his head as he turned and left the room, leaving Renee and Dean alone again. Renee walked to the side of Dean's bed and held his hand in her eyes and gave it a kiss.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that and I'm sorry he woke you up," she said.

"That man never liked me. If I didn't marry you and have children, he would've been calling me every fucking name under the damn sun and telling you to leave me. Fuck him. Everyone else has visited me and didn't give me a hard time about what I did...only him. So fuck him. I know he's your father but I still said what I said. If he has nothing nice to say to me from here on out, he needs to leave me alone or there will be problems."

Renee didn't say anything at first as she stood beside Dean's bed while he stared up at the ceiling without looking at her at first. She finally decided that she was going to tell Dean what she had on her mind before her father came inside of the room and threw her off guard.

"I understand why you feel how you do and I don't blame you." Renee took a deep breath before forming the words she needed to tell him. "Dean, I want to get back with you. I don't want to be separated from you anymore. I've spent many nights wishing you were with me and the kids at home…some nights I found some clothes you had left behind and the scent of them made me miss you even more. Some nights I had to comfort D.J. because he would cry himself to sleep over the fact that Mommy and Daddy weren't together. I read the note you left behind and I knew right then and there that I can't live without you. Please, forgive me for how I reacted and come back home."

Dean slowly turned his head to look at Renee who was still crying, lifted his hand, and wiped away the tears from her face.

" _You_ have nothing to apologize for. It's time we get back together, patch things up, and continue being a family."

"Okay." Dean slowly pushed himself up from his bed and sat up as Renee readjusted his pillow for him so he could get relaxed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything else you need?"

"I need a cheeseburger, a medium fry, and a nice large Coke."

"Applesauce coming right up."

Dean playfully groaned as he accepted the applesauce Renee gave him and started eating it.

* * *

The kids were ecstatic to see their father back home and Dean was beyond happy to finally be back with his family after what seemed like forever. Blue had hopped on Dean as he too was happy about seeing one of his owners back home and D.J. couldn't stop hugging his father. There was no way Dean would be leaving any time soon as he loved his family way too much and needed them just like they needed him. Dean's sister and Aaron had came over to check on him as well to see how he was doing.

"If you ever scare me like that again, I promise you I will save you myself," Lisa said.

"It's nice to see you again, too," Dean said as he hugged Lisa and let her in the house. "Aaron, long time no see."

Aaron hugged his uncle and didn't let go of him for a while.

"You scared me, Uncle," he whispered.

"I know," Dean whispered back. "But I'm here. I'm still here."

Aaron looked at Dean then smiled at him while pointing at his hair.

"Nice haircut," he said.

"Thanks. Renee did it."

"How much does Auntie Renee charge? I need to get my hair cut."

"Free if you ask nicely."

"Oh, Auntie Renee!" Aaron said as he walked in the house.

* * *

Dean was outside in the backyard taking Blue out to the bathroom while cleaning up the children's toys that they had scattered everywhere. Lisa had joined him outside so she could talk to him in private for a while as they haven't done so in quite a bit.

"Blue is big as hell," she said.

"That he is." Dean picked up D.J.'s bike and sat it against the brick wall next to the table.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About my suicide attempt?"

Lisa sat down at the table and placed her arms in front of her.

"So, you knew what I was out here for."

Dean beckoned for Blue to join him at the table, pulled out a seat, and sat down across from his sister.

"Yeah. I've explained to everyone why I did it and even though everyone has been understanding, I still feel like shit about attempting to kill myself."

"Dean, the entire family has supported you so we're not looking at you like an outcast because you're not. I'm definitely not. I just want to make sure that you're okay and if you need anything."

"I'm okay. I'm with my family again."

"Mentally are you okay?"

"I am now. I've been looking for other ways to deal with any issues I have and it doesn't involve drinking from a big ol' liquor bottle. I will say that Renee has kept a close eye on me as of late and I can't say that I blame her because she wants to make sure that I'm alright. I told her that I'll be alright." Dean smiled at his sister and she smiled back at him. "I'll be alright."

"That's good to hear…dimple face!"

"Hey!"

* * *

The sight of her husband being back home was enough to keep Renee smiling for the rest of the entire night. She had even took it upon herself to hurry to pack Dean's clothes and belongings and bring them back to the house so she could put everything back where it belonged when he was finally released from the hospital.

Soon, it had been almost two weeks after the incident but that seemed like forever ago since it had happened but Renee knew she had to move past it and look forward to the positive things in life. She also had contacted the court to schedule a date to appear and tell the judge that she had reconciled with Dean so that they could finally say that they were married again and not separated.

Dean was wearing nothing but his boxers when he joined Renee in the room and plopped down in bed alongside Renee and let out a huge long sigh and a smile.

"Damn, it feels good to be home."

"How are you feeling?"

"Relieved. Very relieved…how are you feeling?"

"Relieved as well." Renee climbed on top of Dean to straddle him and it was as if a shock went up her body because it felt damn good to be on top of her husband again. "Relieved that you're home."

"I've missed you," Dean whispered.

"I've missed you, too," Renee whispered back.

And before they knew it, they were making hot passionate love to each other as if it was their very first time. Dean yanked Renee's nightgown off of her and took one her breasts in his mouth, sucking on her nipple as if it was honey sickle and it was definitely a sweet taste to him as he missed making love to Renee. Dean then kissed Renee on her neck then her lips again, their tongues touching each other as they exchanged moans as the air around them became hot and heavy which they found comfort in as it was just the two of them at the moment.

Dean gently laid Renee on her back, pulled her panties off, and hovered over her naked body so he could admire it for a bit while smiling.

"You're fucking gorgeous," he said.

"And you're quite handsome yourself, you stud."

Dean chuckled.

"This stud is gonna fuck you real nice. But first…"

Renee jolted up as Dean slid two of fingers between her legs and gently rubbed her clit which caused her to jolt up even more. It didn't take much to have Renee feel as if she was in seventh heaven because she was already wet and ready for Dean to fuck her.

"Gah…" she managed to mutter out as Dean continued to rub her clit as gently as possible.

Dean stopped as soon as he saw Renee's eyes rolling into the back of her head due to the wonderful sensation that was going through her body. Renee caught her breath as Dean relieved himself of his boxers then hovered over Renee again but this time she put her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down on top of her. Dean pulled the covers of them, quickly slipped his cock into Renee, and began fucking her as she wrapped her legs around him as she held onto him as if he was going to leave again.

His hard cock pulsating inside of her was driving her insane while she lightly ran her nails down Dean's back and kissed him when their lips connected with each other. Sweat then began to transpire between the two of them as they were glued together in the bed which they both liked as it made the sex one hundred times better in the bed. Renee's hands trailed down to Dean's ass which she happily grabbed and gave a squeeze which caused Dean to smirk to himself and thrust into Renee had in response, causing her to gasp out loud. He placed his face in the crook of Renee's neck, his beard rubbing against her soft skin which she thoroughly enjoyed for the time being. She brought one hand up and rested it on the back of Dean's head and another to rest behind his shoulder and let herself relax as her husband continued to make love to her. Soon they were close to reaching their climaxes as Dean and Renee realized that they were close but they kept going as they didn't want to stop at all. Dean pushed himself up so he was looking at Renee whose eyes had nothing but lust and love in them as she looked back up at her husband and didn't break the stare until Dean smashed his lips against hers one more time as he felt himself about to cum.

Dean and Renee broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes one more time before finally hitting their climaxes.

"Dean, I love you," Renee breathed out.

"I love you too, Nae," Dean said.

After a few more thrusts, Renee called out Dean's name and after that, he emptied his load inside of Renee and collapsed on top of her. The two of them didn't say anything as they caught their breaths while lying in silence for a while. Dean then rolled over onto his back then pulled Renee beside him so he could cuddle with her before going to take a shower to freshen up.

"I missed that…I even missed this hairy chest of yours," Renee said as she idly trailed her finger around Dean's chest.

He chuckled softly and nodded his head.

"I definitely missed this as well." He kissed Renee then picked her up and let her wrap her legs around him so he could carry her to the bathroom.

"I love you, Dean Ambrose," Renee said to him as she cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you more, Renee Paquette Ambrose."

With that, he carried her into the bathroom so they could have a nice shower together.


	60. Chapter 60

Dean let the hot water from the shower head hit him in the face and bent his head down so the water could go through his hair and beard. Renee handed him a wash cloth and put some soap on it so he could wash up then washed his back for him which he greatly appreciated. He returned the favor by washing Renee's back when she needed it then playfully through some water in her face.

"Oh!?" She said.

Renee clasped her hands together so water could fill it up and thrusted water right at Dean who laughed when it hit him in the face. Seeing Dean laugh along with his dimples made Renee laugh even more to the point where their sides beginning to hurt simply from laughing at throwing water at each other.

"You got me!" Dean said.

"I know. I'm gonna get you again!"

Dean playfully pinned Renee against the wall so he could kiss her as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I've missed this," Renee said.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you every again."

"Through the good and bad, I've always loved you. And I know we keep saying that but I really do love you."

"I love you more. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you and I don't want you to give up on yourself."

"I won't."

"Good. Now, let's continue horsing around and washing each other up shall we?"

* * *

Moe had ran the shop as Dean had put him in charge while he was in the hospital and greeted Dean with open arms when he finally returned to work.

"How're you feeling?" Moe said.

Him and Dean gave each other a big hug as if they hadn't seen each other in decades.

"A helluva lot better than I did beforehand. My kids are happy to see me, my dog is, and my wife is beyond happy I'm home and me and Renee are getting back together again so there's that."

"And if you fuck it up again, I'm gonna fuck you up!" Moe said matter-of-factly. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

"I know you will." Dean opened the blinds to the building and flipped the closed sign to open with a huge smile on his face. "Now that's better."

"For lunch, let's get some cheeseburgers at the new burger joint down the street."

"Sounds good. Did you bring the skittles?"

Moe reached behind the cash register and whipped out a brand new bag of skittles which were caught in mid air when he had thrown him at Dean.

"Perfection," Dean said. "I'm going to get some paperwork from my office real quick."

"Don't get lost."

"I might."

* * *

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Dean drove over to Renee's job and waited for her to come out of the building. He knew she liked to talk to her friends for a while after work sometimes so while he waited he figured out how to say what he needed to her when they were on the road. He had been in deep thought because when Renee knocked on his window he jumped a little then smiled as he opened his door and greeted Renee with a big hug and a playful slap on her ass which she thoroughly enjoyed. Dean opened the passenger door for Renee and helped her in the truck.

"I have something I need to tell you," he said.

"Yes?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he wanted to tell her elsewhere where they were alone and not surrounded by random people walking by them. He wanted to say what he had to say to Renee in a more quiet area and decided where a great place would be.

"You want to head to the park real quick and just have some alone time before we pick up the kids from my parent's house?"

"Sure."

The two lovebirds walked through the park and took in the fresh air and scenery around them as it was a wonderful day outside. The sun was shining bright, birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing through the trees with grace as it created the perfect scene for anyone to take in as it was also peaceful. Dean had been holding Renee's hand when he kissed her hand then spun her around and held onto her tightly.

"Charming," Renee said.

"I know I am," he responded. He kissed her on her forehead, reached into his back pocket to pull out something, and got down on one knee.

Renee placed a hand over her heart when she smiled and tried to hold back tears but the tears began to flow down her cheeks anyway. They weren't divorced but Dean felt it was appropriate to propose again to the love of his life that always stood by his side even though he knew he was a fuckup at times but Renee still loved him with all of her heart and he loved Renee with all of his heart.

"I know we're not divorced but I wanted to propose to you again. I promise I won't be unfaithful to you and will only be with you and only you. Thank you for being by my side when I was at my lowest as I needed you the most then…you're the most elegant and gorgeous woman and mother to my children…and the best dog mom. I love you, Renee Paquette Ambrose. Will you be mine again?"

"Yes, Dean," Renee said. "I will."

Dean took Renee's engagement and wedding ring out of the black box and slipped them on Renee's finger and kissed her for a long time then gave her the biggest smile he ever smiled that showed his dimples to the fullest.

"I have something for you, too," Renee said. She reached into her purse and pulled out Dean's wedding ring that she had held onto when Cody had give it to her after Dean was admitted into the hospital. "I don't ever want to leave you again and I had missed you so much. I want to stay with you forever. Will you be mine?"

"Yes."

Renee slipped Dean's wedding ring onto his finger and kissed him again.

"Now, you're stuck with me," Renee joked.

"Well gee, Renee. You're stuck with me, too" Dean swooped Renee up and carried her back to the car. "Pizza and sex sounds quite delicious at the moment."

"Sex at the moment? Sex will have to come later, horn dog."

"Aw, don't do me like that baby. Maybe a quickie in the car?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please and thank you."

* * *

 **20 minutes later:**

It was a good thing there wasn't anyone at the park or the parking lot at the moment as they would've heard Renee screaming out Dean's name every two seconds. Dean held onto Renee's arms as he fucked her gently but rough enough just the way Renee wanted it to be and he couldn't say he blamed her because he was sure close to cumming as was she. After a few more thrusts, Dean pulled out of Renee and ejaculated his cum into her mouth which she happily accepted and swallowed.

"Damn you're freaky," Dean quipped as he zipped up his pants and hooked his belt back through the loops.

"Says you! It's no different than the time we had sex at your old job." Renee quickly zipped up her pants then climbed into the front seat.

"True. Okay, let's see if I can do that."

"If you bust your ass trying to get in the front seat, I swear I'm going to piss my pants." Renee held her phone in her hand just in case Dean did just that.

"I got this." Dean slowly got up and put one leg over the cupholder that separated the driver and passenger seats then brought his other leg over the cupholder. He slowly eased his way into the driver's seat without hitting the steering wheel and sat down in the seat. "Eureka! Okay, pizza now?"

"I have a feeling that you already ate."

"I did. But just one slice of pizza before I head back to work as I can't work without food in my stomach."

Renee shook her head as she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean I _guess_!"

"And that is a yes!"

* * *

Separation was the worst thing that had happened to Dean and Renee but they could finally say that they were together again as a married couple. One night after the kids were put to sleep, Dean dimmed the lights in the living room and put on some slow jams as Renee poured glasses of wine for them both. After drinking a little more than half of the bottle, the two lovebirds were slow dancing to the beat of the music in the middle of the living room and man oh man did it feel good for them to do that again. Dean had his hands on Renee's waist as Renee had her arms around Dean's neck and even stood on her tippy toes at one point so she could give him a kiss and hug onto him even tighter. They didn't say a word to each other throughout the night as the silence was beyond welcoming and them holding each other was the most important thing to them at the moment.

Maybe the separation wasn't too bad after all as it brought them both back together and they found more time to spend with each other despite being busy with work and taking care of the kids.

They were having the time of their lives as they continued to dance with each other into the early hours of the morning.


	61. Chapter 61

D.J.'s birthday came around and there was no way anyone could stop him from bouncing off the walls the entire day. His parents had rented a bouncy house for his party and it was hard to get him out of there when it was time to sing Happy Birthday to him but Dean managed to get in the bouncy house, grab D.J. when he jumped in midair, and carried him out so everyone could sing Happy Birthday. Renee lit seven candles on D.J.'s cake and started singing Happy Birthday along with everyone else. When everyone was finished singing, D.J. quickly blew out his candles then waited for Dean to cut him a slice of the chocolate ice cream cake and devoured it once it was in front of him with ease.

At one point during the evening, Dean smiled as he watched D.J., Destinee, and their friends bounce around in the bouncy house and have a great time with each other. He took in the sight of everyone laughing and having a great time around him as he sat at the table to feed Daisy some mashed potatoes which were her new favorite food.

However, despite everything going great in his life, there were times when Dean's mind had wondered to the day he had almost committed suicide and almost left all of his loved ones behind. Then he was reminded of how he needed his family and how much they needed him and immediately snapped out of his thoughts so he could focus on the present. Family was important to him and that was what mattered the most.

* * *

Later that night when he had put D.J. to sleep, his son said something to him that reminded him that despite life being difficult at times it was also amazing.

"Daddy?" D.J. said once Dean pulled the covers over him.

"Yes?" Dean said as he sat beside D.J.

D.J. grabbed Dean's hand, his tiny hand holding onto his father's big hand and squeezing it hard.

"I love y-you," he said. "I'm g-glad you're s-still here with us. I-I'm happy you a-a-and Mommy are back together."

"I am glad, too." Dean kissed D.J.'s forehead and gave him a big hug. "Me too. I love you, D.J."

"I l-love you more, Daddy."

Dean cut off D.J.'s light, left his room, and went to see how Destinee was doing. She had just pulled her own covers over herself when she heard a knock on her door and said "Come in". Dean opened the door and let himself in.

"You okay?" he asked. "You need anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Dean walked over to Destinee to give her a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"Alright, goodnight sweetie." Dean was about to cut off Destinee's light when she said something else.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." Dean sat down beside Destinee and stretched his legs out.

"Why did you…" Destinee stopped herself as she tried to find the right words to say without upsetting her father but then she remembered that he had told her that she could talk to him about anything. But before she could ask her question, Dean took the words right out of her mouth.

"Try to commit suicide?"

Destinee nodded her head slowly.

Dean sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and became serious.

"I did it because I felt guilty about hurting your mother a couple of months ago. I broke a promise I made to your mother a long time ago that I would never hurt her and I did that when I decided to do something stupid and it broke her heart. Us being separated was the worst thing to ever happen and it made me extremely miserable on the inside. Remember the day that D.J. had locked himself in the bathroom at Uncle Cody's house when Renee came to pick you guys up because he didn't want to leave me? That broke my heart when I saw D.J. crying as I had to carry him out of the house and put him in your mother's car. Seeing you upset also broke my heart and I just couldn't take it anymore. You guys were also suffering because of me and it pushed me to the edge so I decided I would end it all. I wrote a note for anyone who was going to find me to read and I began to pop some sleeping pills in my mouth and drink them down with a bottle of liquor. I slipped out of consciousness and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital room and soon I saw your mother hovering over me and I was relieved to see her. I have everything to live for and the family has reminded me of that. You, your brother, and your sister, my own children, remind me of that. Your mother remind me of that. I'm sorry you had to go through a time where you had to worry about me, but I'm right here and I'm never leaving again."

Destinee hugged Dean tightly who embraced her in a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"And I'm glad to hear that," Destinee said.

"Good. Now…" Dean tickled Destinee who giggled and pulled away from him. "Off to bed you go and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Night, Dad," Destinee said as she smiled at him and pulled the covers over her again.

"Night, Destinee." Dean kissed her on her forehead then cut her light off and left her room.

Daisy was wide awake because she was fighting her sleep a little and became even more excited when Dean had entered into his room.

"Oh, who's that?" Renee said as she held Destinee in her arms.

"Pap!" Daisy said. "Papa!"

Dean climbed into bed and extended his arms out to Daisy. Renee put the baby on her feet on the bed so she could walk into her father's arm which she did with swiftness.

"Oh, it's lovely seeing you too, Daisy!" Dean said as he began to rock her to sleep. "I want you to know that Daddy loves you very much and I will always be here for you. I'll never leave you." Daisy cooed as Dean kissed her forehead and started to sing a lullaby he had made up a long time ago that he hadn't sung in a long time. "You got the Pineapple Blues…you got the Pineapple Blues…The blues oh you got the Pineapple Blues…"

He had changed the lyrics but they worked as they were soothing enough for Daisy to finally fall asleep in his arms. Renee gave the baby a kiss goodnight before Dean carried Daisy back to her room and laid her in her crib after giving her a kiss on her chubby cheeks.

"I love you, Daisy," Dean said. "Daddy will always be here for you no matter what."

Dean turned on Daisy's baby monitor and her nightlight then left her room and gently closed the door behind him. Dean joined Renee in the room and finally laid down beside her so she could rub his head as he fell asleep.

"Nae?"

"Yes?"

"Did we get more pizza, darling?"

"Yes, we did. We sure did."

"Good." Dean lifted himself up and laid down on top of Renee as she continued to stroke his head. "I love you very much. You're the best damn woman ever and the most delicious looking."

"I better be!" Renee kissed Dean then began to rub his back and continued to rub his head.

"Trust me. You are. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Renee turned off her light and once again they were engulfed in silence as they enjoyed each other's company in the dark then finally fell asleep.


	62. Chapter 62

Despite them being back together, Renee's father still disapproved of her being back with Dean but she told him that he would have to simply accept the fact that they were together or she would have to cut ties with him. This had angered him and caused a big fight that Renee didn't want any part of so she quickly ended the phone call and was happy that her father wasn't in front of her as there would still be more yelling ensuing. Undeterred, Renee slipped on some of her exercise clothes and started working out in the garage on the treadmill. She knew that she did the right thing in taking Dean back as they had issues in their marriage that they had worked on and were on the right track.

Why couldn't her father understand that?

Renee thought that her father couldn't do anything insane but boy she was wrong as he would do something so drastic that it caused Dean to snap and almost lose control.

She had gone to work thinking she would have a normal day at work and come home to some peace and quiet. She had only one thing right: she would have a normal day at work. As soon as she had clocked out, she had received a phone call from Dean.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" Renee said with a chirpy attitude.

"Hey darling, do you want pot roast for dinner?"

"I sure do. Are the kids back home yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll call my mother to see if she's going to drop them off at the house."

"Wait, the doorbell just rang and that might be the little rascals."

Renee heard Dean walking to the door and instead of the little rascals greeting him, it was Renee's father. The very same man who wished Dean basically didn't exist anymore and immediately Dean become agitated.

"Where's Renee?" Mr. Paquette asked Dean in a nasty tone of voice.

"Shit," Renee muttered to herself as she quickly unlocked the door to her car and got in. "Dean…"

Dean didn't answer for a few seconds then responded to the question that was asked of him.

"She's on her way home. If you want to see her, you can wait outside in your car."

"Why outside in my car? This is also her house, not just yours you drug addict."

"Dad!" Renee shouted through the phone.

Dean was grateful that he had the opportunity to finally confront Renee's father. This time he was lying down in a bed in the hospital, he was right up close and personal to the person who was a pain in his ass for no damn reason whatsoever.

"Step off my porch." Dean closed the front and screen door behind him then pointed to Mr. Paquette's car. "Now."

By this time, Renee had been speeding down the freeway to get to her home before something drastic happened before she got there. Her father's reign of terror was going to end today and that was that. It was a good thing Dean didn't hang up the phone call anytime during the entire ordeal as him talking to Renee was the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. Once Renee got home, she parked her car into the driveway next to Dean's truck and quickly got out of her car to see just what the hell was going on.

"Dad, what're you doing here? Where's Mom?"

"She took the kids shopping with her but she'll be here to drop her grandchildren off to their mother, their only parent who doesn't pop pills."

"Dad, stop talking to Dean like that!" Renee had stepped between Dean and her father before her husband took the first swing at him.

"Whatever," Mr. Paquette said as he waved a hand in the air. "Renee, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to say anything to you at the moment since you're disrespecting my husband."

"Husband?" Mr. Paquette's eyes trailed down to Renee's left hand which had the wedding rings on them. "Oh, this is just great. You two really got back together! Renee, I thought you were quite smart but I'm starting to doubt that."

"You need to step off of my goddamn porch now." Dean was demanding for Mr. Paquette to leave as he was tired of the insults to him and Renee at the point. "You just want to talk to Renee so you can get her to leave me."

"You're damn right!"

"Dad, why are you like this?"

"I just want the best for you and I still feel as if you made a mistake!"

"I don't have to listen to this bullshit." Dean stormed into the house so he could cool off as he was as hot as a volcano at this point.

"Dad, you need to leave. Now!"

Renee didn't wait to see what else her father had to say as she went into her house and slammed the door shut in her father's face and locked the doors. Dean had been pacing back and forth angrily in the living room, cussing and fussing to himself then started to take deep breaths as he found himself overwhelmed about what was happening. Soon, he started to break down and cry again.

"Why does he hate me so much? What did I ever do to him?"

Renee walked over to Dean, took his hand in hers, and led him to the bedroom so he could lie down and relax for a moment. He took deep breaths and counted from one hundred to one as he found himself becoming less angry and more serine as time went on. Renee didn't leave Dean's side as he chose to stay in bed as he didn't feel like cooking dinner after all which was understandable so instead Renee made Dean some soup and brought it to him. He was worried about the kids not eating but Rene assured him she would make food for them and told Dean to continue lying down in bed. She was surprised Dean didn't push her father in the face but she sure would've loved to have seen it happen but today wasn't the day for another fight between her father and her husband. Later on, she phoned her mother and told her about the incident and her mother said she'd talk to Mr. Paquette. Her mother apologized to Dean for her husband's behavior, reassured him that he's the best son-in-law that she's ever had, and asked him if he was okay and if he needed anything all he had to do was ask.

* * *

Dean laid awake at night staring at the dark ceiling above him as he laid on his back with his fingers intertwined with each other. Despite having a short nap earlier, he was up right now staring at the ceiling as if it was going to grow a mouth and speak to him at that very moment. Eventually he would fall asleep but was jolted out of his sleep by a dream that he wished didn't visit him some nights: the night of his suicide attempt. He could still vaguely remember seeing the doctors operating on him as he heard commotion as they all were scrambling around him to save him but to him it was as if the noise was drowned out and he could do nothing about it. Renee appeared in his dream like an angel as she had a glow around her and kissed him on his lips and told him to wake up which he did but instead of seeing Renee looking at him she was lying beside his side asleep. Now he was debating about how and when he was going to go back to sleep until he finally decided to get up, put on a blue long sleeved workout short and a pair of black workout shorts then left the room and headed to the garage to run on the treadmill.

Soon, Renee had felt the bed next to her to see if Dean was next to her but felt nothing but air and bed. She got up, put on her bathrobe, and went to see where Dean had gone while she was asleep. She slowly walked through the hallway as it was still fairly dark inside of the house despite the moonlight shining through the blinds partially but she was able to make her way through the hallway and past the living room to the garage where she saw the light on. Opening the door, she saw Dean running on the treadmill and let the door shut behind her as she went to approach him. Dean saw her and turned off the treadmill then stepped down from it and dried his face and neck with his towel that Renee had handed him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Did you have that dream again?"

Dean nodded his head.

"I did."

Renee and Dean gave each other a hug but didn't let go for a long while.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I'm still sorry about what my father said to you."

"It's okay, I'll be alright. What he said was fucked up but at least your mother isn't mean as hell so there's that. Also, I'll be okay mentally."

"You sure? I can schedule another appointment with the psychiatrist if you need me to."

"I'll let you know if I need to see the psychiatrist."

"Okay. You want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"No, I'll grab a water bottle from the fridge."

Renee and Dean headed back to bed and finally got some good night's rest as they deserved that.

They both deserved peace.


	63. Chapter 63

But certain someone didn't want them to have peace at all as they kept trying to tear Renee and Dean apart and wasn't going to stop until they had tore them apart for good.

* * *

Dean looked down at Mr. Paquette whose nose was broken and was writhing in pain. He was breathing heavily as he slowly backed away to look for his phone which was on the front counter and immediately dialed Renee's phone number despite his hand being shaky and having bloody knuckles. When Renee answered, Dean didn't say anything as he started to cry which alerted his wife who was concerned now.

"Renee, I'm sorry…" Dean took a deep breath as he turned to look at Mr. Paquette who hadn't moved from his position on the floor.

Moe had arrived back into the front with a first-aid kit and immediately closed the blinds before switching the "Open" sign off and tended to Mr. Paquette. He had been in the office when he had heard a commotion in the front and rushed to see if it was a customer who was giving Dean a hard time but it was only Renee's father starting shit per usual with his son-in-law. Dean didn't want to get physical with his father-in-law but things escalated when Mr. Paquette had threw the first punch that connected with Dean's face and this sent Dean into a killing frenzy. He had punched his father-in-law in the face so hard that he made Mr. Paquette's nose bleed and caused him to fall to the ground but Dean wasn't done as he pounced on top of Mr. Paquette and punched him again in the face and could've kept going if Moe didn't yank him off of Mr. Paquette. Dean managed to kick Mr. Paquette in the rib as Moe retrained Dean has best as he could from his father-in-law so he would've injure him further.

"Sorry for what?"

"I…I hurt your father. I'm sorry, Renee. I just…I lost control…he had hit me and everything turned black…I wasn't myself and I'm sorry."

Renee took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she had a feeling things would get to this point.

"It's okay, Dean. Are you still at work?"

"Yeah…Moe is tending to your dad now."

"On my way."

* * *

Renee arrived swiftly and walked into the shop to see Moe cleaning up her father's wounds as best as he could before helping him up to his feet. Renee felt only slightly bad for her father but she knew that Dean wouldn't keep taking anymore shit from his father in law and had had enough of his shit. Renee knelt down beside her father to check on him and surveyed the damage that Dean had done: her father's nose was busted good and was crooked so a trip to the hospital was definitely needed. She remembered the last time her father had hit Dean when they became a couple because he disapproved of them being together but the situation didn't escalate to this.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Dad. Me and Dean are married and we're going to be together forever. If you don't like it, you don't have to. You don't have to be in my life anymore. But I want you to think about this: your own grandson had asked why do you hate his father so much. You don't have to like Dean but you will respect him as he's my husband and the father of your grandchildren. If it wasn't for Dean and I being together, you wouldn't have the chance to be a grandfather because Dean actually cares about me and wanted to start a family with me when we first met. Dean loves me and I love him…that's all there is to it. You honestly need to change your ways before you end up alone. I still love you, though." Renee gave her father a kiss on his forehead then helped Moe continue to tend to him.

"Mr. Paquette, you need to realize that Renee deserves all of the happiness and peace in general. You can't keep behaving that way towards your daughter as you might push her away for good."

Mr. Paquette slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"You need me to help you?" Renee asked Moe.

"No, I got this. You need to check up on Dean. Take these alcohol pads along and some band-aids and gauges as Dean's hand is bloody. I couldn't see how bad it was as he had went to the office before I could check up on him."

Renee got up and walked towards the back of the store to Dean's office and found him sitting his desk with his face in his hands. She saw the knuckles on Dean's right hand covered in some blood and his hand was slightly shaking.

He was startled when Renee put a hand on his shoulder but got up and hugged his wife tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize. I want you to stop apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, let me patch you up."

Dean didn't wince at all as Renee cleaned his hand then wrapped it in the gauges so it could heal.

* * *

From that day forward, Mr. Paquette became a lot more nicer to his son-in-law as he definitely learned his lesson from the broken nose that he had received from Dean. He realized the errors of his ways and begged for forgiveness from his daughter and son-in-law but they had already forgiven him and told him that they still loved him. Mr. Paquette also apologized to Dean personally about the awful things that he said to him about Dean's suicide attempt as he felt extremely bad for saying what he did. Dean told him that he had already forgiven him for what was said and wanted to move on and patch things up with him as it was the best thing for them to do as they were family and shouldn't have been fighting.

* * *

"Dean, stop watering that damn plant and let's go!" Renee called out to Dean over the gate on the side of the house. "Everyone's waiting for us Pam's house!"

"Coming!" Dean finished watering the plant then walked out of the side gate and locked it behind him. "Let's go!"

"We've been waiting!" Renee got into the car and Dean closed it behind her.

Dean then got into the van, started the engine, and drove to Pam and Moe's house for the BBQ they were having that afternoon. Moe greeted Dean, Renee, and the kids at the door but ended up playfully wrestling Dean to the ground which ended up in them almost breaking a lamp in the living room and causing Pam to throw one of the couch pillows at them.

"Knock it off before I join in and whoop your butts!"

"Sorry, Pam." Dean scrambled to his feet and helped Moe up as well. "Just our way of saying hi to each other."

"Uh huh! Come help with the food!"

Destinee, D.J., and Adelina went outside to play in the backyard along with Daisy who was running behind everyone as she was having the most fun. The adults had been preparing the food in the kitchen when they heard screams from outside and immediately rushed out to see what had transpired outside as they were now concerned. They saw the older kids comforting Daisy who was on the ground crying out loud, her face bright red and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"PAPA!" she screamed when she saw Dean quickly approaching her.

"What happened?" Dean asked the other kids.

"D.J. kicked the ball and it hit Daisy!" Adelina said. "He didn't mean it."

"I'm s-sorry," D.J. said as he buried his face in hands. "I didn't m-mean to h-hurt my sister…"

Destinee put a hand on D.J.'s shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay, D.J. We know you didn't mean to hurt Daisy as it was an accident," she said.

"She'll be okay," Dean said as he picked Daisy up and took her back to the house.

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"D.J. accidentally kicked a ball into Daisy's face. She'll be okay," Dean said. Dean took Daisy into the bathroom so he could wash her up and help calm her down as she still was crying. "Hey there…it's okay." He took a cloth and run it under lukewarm water then lathered it up with a bar of soap, rinsed it off, then wiped Daisy's face with it. He checked to see if there was any dirt on her overalls but he couldn't find any dirt or grass stains on her much to his relief. "You okay now?"

Daisy nodded her head then extended her arms towards Dean so he could pick her up. Dean could never resist the look that his children always gave him when they wanted to be held by him and he sure couldn't resist the look his youngest baby was giving him now when he held her in his arms and walked out of the bathroom. He held her as he walked around the living room, patting her back, and singing her his famous lullaby.

"You got the Pineapple Blues…" Dean sung softly. "You got the Pineapple Blues…"

Daisy smiled up at Dean as she tried to repeat what he had said.

"Pine Boos," she said.

Dean chuckled as he kissed Daisy on her cheek.

"Yes, Pine Boos."


	64. Chapter 64

After the BBQ, the adults chilled in the living room as the kids continued to play with each other in the bedroom. Moe popped open a bottle of wine as they talked about random topics such as which decade had the best music to their funniest and fondest memories together to their saddest. It was good to finally have some one on one time together as they all were busy and needed some time to just do nothing and relax for a while. Moe and Pam were sitting on the couch cuddled next to each other while Renee and Dean were sitting in a chair together with Renee sitting across Dean's lap. Renee poured herself a glass the offered Dean a glass which he politely declined.

"Remember when Destinee was a baby and she had threw up right on Dean's face when he was playing with her before he was going to put her to bed?" Moe said.

Renee almost spit out her wine when she laughed at that because she was right next to Dean on the couch when that had happened to him. Dean's shirt had been completely soaked with baby vomit and he slowly passed Destinee to Renee who felt bad for Dean but also wanted to laugh at him as he got slowly got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"I remember that," she chuckled.

Dean looked up at Renee with squinted eyes.

"And remember when D.J. peed on you as you were changing his diaper?" he said.

"He did get me but I managed to cover his private part up before he continued to spray me. See, Destinee got you _good_ and boy was it funny!" Renee said.

"Whatever, you meanie," Dean said as he took another drink of his wine.

"Oh my goodness…I just thought of the funniest damn thing ever," Pam chimed in.

"What is it?" Moe asked.

"Remember when we were playing softball at Dean and Renee's house in their backyard and you were running to a base when Blue came up behind you, cut in between yours legs, and made you fall?"

"Negative." Moe took a drink of his wine and shook his head. "Double negative."

"I remember that day clearly because it was the funniest things that had ever happened that day," Dean said.

"Oh, I got some more stories for you!" Moe said as he pointed at Dean.

"Bring it on!" Dean said.

* * *

When the family had returned home after a fun day at Moe and Pam's house, Dean and Renee put the kids to sleep and had some quiet time to themselves. Dean run a hot bath and also lit some candles then placed them around the tub so him and Renee could have an intimate night with each other. Renee brought in wine and some chocolates that she had bought the previous day and decided that tonight would be a good night to have this delicious snack along with her husband.

Dean had taken off all of his clothes when he saw Renee come into the bathroom with the wine and chocolate.

"Oh, fancy," he said.

"I try," Renee quipped.

Dean took the wine and chocolate from Renee and helped her into the bathtub after she took off her bathrobe. He climbed in after her and let out a sigh of relief when he submerged himself in the hot water in the tub as it felt good to relax after the nice day that he had earlier. Leaning back, he waited for Renee to get comfortable as she laid against him while letting the hot water comfort her like it was doing to Dean.

"This feels great," she said.

"It sure does. We need to take more baths together like this."

"I know. But this is why we've been making more time for ourselves because we should find time to wind down and relax."

"Sometimes it's nice to sit in peace and quiet to collect your thoughts."

"True. Or tickle someone."

"Renee, don't!"

Renee turned around in the bathtub so she could tickled Dean which resulted in some water spilling over onto the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" she said with a chuckle. "I forgot you put the wine and the chocolate on the ground!"

"I know, I forgot too!"

"We can still drink the wine straight from the bottle and eat the chocolates."

Dean and Renee munched on some chocolate and washed it down with some wine before having another tickle session in the bathtub, not caring if water splashed all of the way to the ceiling of the bathroom. But of course, they had to clean up the mess they had made but they simply wiped the floor with some towels and threw it in the dirty hamper. Dean playfully picked Renee up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently and proceeded to take her towel that she had wrapped around herself off and tossed it to the side. He didn't bother to keep his towel around his waist so he took it off and discarded it alongside Renee's towel.

"Well?" Renee asked.

"Just taking some time to admire you," Dean responded as he laid next to Renee.

"I like to admire you, too." Renee looked down at Dean's goodies then looked up back at him. "But do you want to put some boxers on?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Dean went to the dresser to pull out his boxers and a pair of Renee's panties and a nightgown for her so she could put it on. He quickly slipped on a black pair of boxers then laid down in the bed next to Renee who rolled over on top of him. "Why, hello there baby."

"Hi, toots. How ya doin'?"

"Oh, just thinking about the day we first met."

"Oh, really?"

Dean nodded his head then took Renee's hands in his and gave them a kiss.

"Yes. It was a wonderful day in my life that I will always cherish. Everyday when I wake up next to you, I feel like the luckiest damn man on the face of the earth."

"I always think about that day, too. And when I wake up next to you every day, I feel like the luckiest damn woman on the face of the earth. I'm very happy that we were able to work it out this long so that means that we're meant to be stuck together."

"I love being stuck with you," Dean said.

Renee leaned down to give Dean and kiss then laid down next to him as he turned off the light on his nightstand and fell asleep along with Renee.

* * *

About three weeks later, Renee noticed a white patch on Dean's right peck which he had had for a while when he had stood next to her in the bathroom while she was brushing on her teeth as he took his black t-shirt off and started to wonder what had happened to him and why he wasn't telling her how he had hurt himself. She hurried up and spit out the toothpaste in her mouth.

"What happened to you, Dean? How did you hurt yourself?" She quickly wiped her mouth, rinsed her toothbrush off, and sat in the toothbrush holder then dried her hands. "You've been sporting that patch for like ten years now."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at what Renee had said and simply shook his head.

"I'm not injured," he said. He took off the patch to reveal what he was hiding underneath it and smiled big as Renee's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He had gotten Renee's name tattooed on himself in cursive with Cupid positioned at the beginning of Renee's name and a small red rose at the end of it. "I just decided to get a tattoo is all."

"Aww, I love it. You lied to me about hurting yourself but I won't kick your ass because you got tattoo of my name and it's my entire name, even my middle name Jane! Goodness gracious, I love it!"

"That's great to hear! I loved it as soon as it was finished."

"Dean Ambrose, you are the best damn husband on the face of this planet!"

"I better be!"

Renee gave Dean a long kiss then slapped his ass.

"You are. Now, get out of those pants, brush your fangs, and come to bed because you have to go to work tomorrow just like I do."

"Giving me orders?"

"Yup. And you might want to hurry because I am in the mood for some horsing around," Renee said as she winked at Dean then left the bathroom.

Dean had the sudden urge to tickle Renee like she did him in the bathtub so he quickly brushed his teeth then quickly rushed out and hopped on Renee who squealed when Dean started to tickle her.

"DEAN!" she said. "OH MY GOODNESS, WE'RE GOING TO FALL OFF THE DAMN BED AND WAKE UP THE KIDS!"

They didn't wake up the kids but they sure did fall over the bed with Dean hitting the floor first then Renee landing on him, breaking her fall.

"Well, we sure did fall off the bed."

"If the kids wake up, it's gonna be your ass!"

"I can live with that."

Renee trailed a finger across Dean's peck and took in the pretty sight of the new tattoo that had adorned his skin at this point in time.

"It's elegant and I love it," she said.

"I'm happy I got it," Dean said.

"Me too." Renee gave Dean a quick kiss on his lips then hopped back onto the bed. "Off to bed we go, no more horsing around!"

Dean quickly took off his pants, crawled into the bed, and laid right next to Renee who was about to turn off the light before she stopped.

"I promise I won't do anything," Dean said.

"If you mess with me, you'll be falling out of the bed by yourself!"

"Okay!"

Renee turned off her light and got comfortable next to Dean who began rubbing Renee's leg with his left hand and sliding his fingers on his right hand through her hair. Both her hair and legs were soft as cotton which Dean had enjoyed thoroughly…very thoroughly to the point where he began to have an erection which Renee felt brush up against her leg and she found herself becoming flustered and hot and bothered within a couple of seconds.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"You need me to take care of that situation down there?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me take care of it and I'll take care of your situation."

"Twenty minutes."

"Twenty-five."

"Deal."

"Alright, let's get this show going!"


	65. Chapter 65

**Author's Note: Sensitive material in the chapter.**

* * *

Renee had been in the breakroom at her job along with some of her coworkers on their lunch break as they ate and laughed together as they usually do when they got together. Today, one of their new coworkers named Wesley had joined them in the breakroom and they got acquainted with him rather quickly as he appeared to be a great person. He was quite talkative yet friendly for the most part. But he quickly took a liking to Renee and she kindly told him that even though she was flattered that he had a crush on her, she was married. Renee thought he would take the hint but he obviously didn't as he kept giving her flowers that she would find at her station along with sweets and random gifts. This happened a couple of times for a few days until Renee finally mustered up the courage to say something to her coworker.

"Hey, Wesley?" Renee said as she approached him.

He had been at his station eating his lunch when he quickly put down the soup he was eating and wiped his mouth quickly.

"Hey, Renee. How are you?"

"I'm doing good and how are you?" Wesley responded.

"I'm doing alright. I want to talk to you about the letters and other stuff you've been giving me. I absolutely think you're a great coworker but I have told you that I have a husband and the letters you've left me sound as if you want to be with me in a way. Maybe I'm interpreting it wrong? I don't know, but you don't have to leave me letters, sweets, and gifts all of the time. Now, Julie is single and is ready to mingle. I can hook you guys up if you want?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry for leaving all of that stuff on your station. It won't happen again."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad either, Wesley. But we're just friends, alright?"

"Alright."

However for Wesley, it wasn't alright. He had waited until Renee had gone to the back after finishing work, looked around him, then followed her to the back and tried his best not to look suspicious.

Renee had been in the breakroom pouring herself a cup of coffee when she saw Wesley enter into the room. Wesley quickly pointed to the coffee that Renee was holding in her hands to not appear too suspicious and asked about it.

"Is the coffee still warm? I've been wanting some for a while."

"Yeah, it is. Want me to pour you a cup?"

Wesley waved a hand in the air as he took a plastic cup from the counter.

"Nah, I can pour my own but thank you anyway."

"No problem."

Renee had quickly finished her coffee as she hadn't poured much in the first place and was about to leave the room when she felt a hand cover her mouth and another shut the breakroom door. She struggled to get away from Wesley but he pinned her against the wall, causing her face to hit it. Wesley then leaned into her ear and started to whisper which sent chills down Renee's spine as she was already frozen and pinned between Wesley and the wall.

"I don't give a fuck if you do have a husband. I want you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

Renee tried and tried to wrestle from Wesley as he spun her around and pinned her against the wall again then forced a kiss on her, causing her to scream but her cries for help were muffled because of the monster kissing her. She then felt a tugging on her belt that was nice and fastened around her waist but was quickly becoming undone. She quickly reached down to pull Wesley's hands away from her waist as she immediately knew what he was trying to do and started to hit Wesley in his hand and fight back as she needed to get out of the room _asap._ Irritated at this point, Wesley stepped back and slapped Renee across her face for fighting back against him. Renee, not wanting this monster to get away with what he was doing, punched him, then kicked him right in his balls when he tried to lounge at her again and continued to kick him even when he toppled down like an old building being demolished. She then grabbed her purse out of her locker then ran out of the breaking room then quickly walked out of the building to try and avoid suspicion but once she was outside she didn't care who saw her as she half walked and half ran to her car and quickly got in.

* * *

Renee couldn't remember how she got home so fast as she was crying her eyes out on the way but a huge wave of relief washed over her as she pulled into the driveway, cut off the engine, got out of the car, and made her way to the house as quickly as she could. But before she stepped in, she wiped the tears off her face and fixed her belt buckle that had been messed up then walked into the house and had to put the incident behind her for a moment as she greeted her children and husband.

During dinner, Dean noticed Renee didn't say or eat much at all as she stared down at her plate of food and ate some things here and there but didn't finish everything on her plate. Renee was so out of it she didn't notice Destinee, D.J., and Dean trying to get her attention so she had tried her best to say that she was just tired but she was listening to everything that they were telling her.

Dean knew something was wrong as it wasn't like Renee to not be chatty during dinner time.

Renee was in the kitchen putting the leftovers away from dinner into the fridge when Dean joined her and put the dishes in the dishwasher then continued to help put the food away. The silence between them was becoming a bit much which caused Dean to finally say something as he knew there was something Renee wasn't telling him and he needed to know.

"What's wrong, Renee?" he said as he put the last container of food in the fridge and closed the door.

Renee stood against the counter as she folded her arms and didn't say anything at first. She didn't know how she was going to tell Dean the news but she had to as she needed to tell him about how she was sexually assaulted earlier that day.

"I…" Renee's eyes created a waterfall of tears that began pouring down her cheeks as she told Dean what had happened. "Dean, I was sexually assaulted at my job today."

"WHAT!?"

"I was…I was assaulted by a coworker…I had told him that I have a husband because he was trying to win my heart. Today after work, he…he pinned me against the wall in the breakroom, kissed me, tried to unhook my belt…when I fought back, he slapped me but I fought back one more time and I managed to escape…"

Dean held onto Renee as she cried her heart out right into his chest, her makeup staining his white t-shirt, as she couldn't say anything else and began to feel the anger build up inside of him as he rubbed Renee's back and told her everything would be alright then carried her to the bedroom to help her wash up.


	66. Chapter 66

A third or fourth cigarette was lit up by Dean as he inhaled the smoke and continued to pace back and forth in the backyard as he was riled up after what Renee had told him. His mind was racing a million miles per minute and he was trying to figure out how he was going to get his hands on the son of a bitch who sexually assaulted his wife at her own job. He inhaled some more smoke and blew it out of his nostrils as he rubbed his beard simultaneously while trying to think about how he was going to handle the situation but if it was if a gray rainy cloud was in his mind and was preventing him from thinking any further. Dean finished his cigarette then put it out in an ashtray that he always had hidden away next to the BBQ pit in it's hiding spot then went back inside of the house and turned the backyard light off. Locking the backdoor, he kept his hand on the doorknob as if he was about to open it up and walk back outside. However, he rested his head against the door as he took deep breaths to regain his composure but he was too rattled at this point to be calm. All he could do was picture Renee being attacked by that asshole she told him about and felt partially guilty about not being there to protect his own wife despite nothing being his fault but he was still angry nonetheless and wanted something done about that monster that attacked his wife.

But how?

* * *

Renee called her job in the morning to tell them that she was sick and needed some time off today. Dean happened to over hear Renee on the phone as he was getting dressed but didn't address it as he instead asked her something else.

"How are you feeling?" he as he put on a black t-shirt with gray pants and his black shoes."

"I honestly don't know…I don't feel like doing anything today." Renee sighed and laid back down in the bed.

"I'm not going to work today. Moe and Cody are going to take over today at the shop because I'm staying here with you and I'm going to find out who sexually assaulted you yesterday because it's been eating away at me all night long. Well, I need to see this person so I can break his damn neck."

"Dean, don't do anything stupid that's going to land you in hot water."

"I won't. I'll do it discreetly. Now, I know that you just told your boss that you were sick but I think you should go to your job later and tell them what happened."

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble at my job about this."

Dean immediately walked in front of Renee to kneel down in front of her so he could look directly into her face and never broke his gaze. Renee began to feel as if Dean was staring straight through her soul as he did that but her eyes locked with his and they gave each other complete attention.

"Renee, you were sexually assaulted by a coworker. Sexually assaulted. You have to do something about this because that asshole put his hands on you and he tried to rape you. What's even worse is that he's with a lot of women at the salon! There's some men in there, of course, but there's more women in there. He might just attack one of your friends and I don't want that and of course you wouldn't want that either. As your husband, I'm upset. I'm upset because my wife was sexually assaulted and the assailant is a piece of shit who is still walking free and needs to be put away for good! Part of me feels like it's my fault you got attacked when it wasn't. Please, Renee…let me help you…I don't want this to happen to you again."

Dean's plea was enough to get Renee back on the phone with her boss and explain to her what had happened. Her boss was devastated to hear what had happened and told Renee that she needed to press charges against Wesley for sexually assaulting Renee then told her she could have the rest of the week off if she needed it. But before Renee hung up the phone, Dean had asked if he could talk to her boss for a minute. Renee was slightly confused as she gave him her cell but listened intently when Dean talked and asked if he could do something to catch the asshole who hurt his wife.

* * *

Wesley had walked into work with way too much pep in his step as if he was an innocent person and not a dick weed that had hurt one of his coworkers the previous day. Renee's boss acted as if she didn't know what he had did and greeted him as usual.

"Hey, Wesley!" she said from behind her desk.

"Hey, Francesca! Lovely morning isn't it?"

"It sure is! Oh, I bought some donuts for everyone. They're in the breakroom!" Francesca said.

"Sweet! I'll go get some!"

When Wesley disappeared down the hallway, Francesca chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"And get an ass whoopin," she said to herself as she chuckled. "Oh, you're in for a rude awakening."

Once Wesley was in the breakroom, he saw the donuts on the counter but that's not the only thing he saw in the breakroom as well. He smirked at Renee who was sitting calmly at the table with her legs crossed with her hands folded over her knees as she looked directly back at her attacker.

"They there lovely lady," Wesley said to Renee as he grabbed a donut. "How are you today?"

"Even after what you did to me, you're still kind to me!" Renee responded sarcastically. "That's oh so interesting!"

"Well, I'm a man full of surprises."

"And full of shit."

"Oh, don't be that way. You look nice today…I like your tank top and your little short overalls. Orange really suits you and your legs look mighty fine."

"I'm sure they do."

Wesley walked towards Renee as he continued to eat the jelly filled donut while giving her a smirk that she wish she could wipe off with a simple punch to his annoying ass looking face. Wesley stood directly behind Renee and admired her from behind.

"Don't be mean. I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday but I just couldn't help myself at all as you're so damn delicious looking…I bet you taste just like this jelly filled donut."

Renee bolted up once Wesley touched her, cocked her fist back, and hit him square in his nose and boy did that feel good for her to do as she watched as Wesley finished eating the piece of donut that he had in his mouth and tossed the rest of it in the trash.

"You fucking bitch," he said. "I'm going to fucking hurt you!"

"Not so fast."

Wesley jumped out of his skin when he saw two men emerge from the back of the breakroom door and knew that he was now screwed. It was Dean who had started Wesley when he had spoke up and Dean was happy to see the piece of shit who harmed his wife shaking in terror as he backed up against the lockers. Aaron had also been with Dean who was informed of what happened and decided to get in on the action too as he wanted to get the man who messed with his favorite aunt in the entire world.

"Who are you guys!?" Wesley croaked.

"Your worst nightmare," Dean responded.

Renee walked over to the door to close it and smiled as she watched both Dean and Aaron corner Wesley.

"Look man, I don't know who you guys are!" he said.

Dean grabbed Wesley by the collar so he could yank him as hard as he could and held onto tight so that Wesley couldn't escape anywhere. Wesley, a 5 feet. 8 inch man, looked like an ant compared to Dean who stood at 6 feet. 4 inches himself.

"Let me tell you who we are you son of a bitch," Dean said slowly and in a low voice. "Well, let me start with the guy next to me. He's Renee's nephew and mine too. I told him about what had happened and boy was he not pleased. His name is Aaron. Now, I'm Renee's husband. I promised my wife I wouldn't do anything to hurt you too bad but I just need to get this out of my system. But I'll let my nephew do the honors first."

Aaron cocked his fist back and punched Wesley in his face, connecting right with his jaw and causing his head to fling sideways.

"That's for assaulting my beloved Aunt Renee," he said then stepped away.

"My turn," Dean said with a smirk.

His punch was the hardest as he put all of his anger into the punch that connected with Wesley's nose and made Wesley hit the lockers then slumped down the ground in pain. Everyone watched as Wesley caught his breath as he continued to lay down on the ground against the lockers which were the only things supporting him.

"Okay…I'm sorry for what I did…I'm sorry…I'll leave and I'll turn myself in. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you guys. Especially you, Renee."

Renee was shocked that she received an apology but knew that it was important to forgive people who have wronged her.

"Apology accepted. I hope you change your ways for the better," she responded.

"You're lucky she's forgiving. Now, get the hell up," Dean said.

"Hurry it up," Aaron said to Wesley who was afraid of getting up but ended up doing so anyway. "I'm going to call the police to make sure you turn yourself in." He followed Wesley out of the room when Renee opened the door and escorted him out of the breakroom.

Dean walked up to Renee to give her a big hug as he was happy that he was able to get his hands on the dirt bag who was about to harm his wife again but was stopped dead in his tracks. Dean was even more happy that he was able to protect Renee even though he was proud of her for standing up for herself, too.

"This is what happens when you fight for justice," Dean told her. He looked down at her to give her a kiss on her cheek. "This what happens when you don't let anyone hurt you and get away with it. Ever. I saw you punch him and dammit that was a lovely sight!"

"I know it was because it felt good to do it. Thank you for encouraging me to do what's right, Dean."

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Some time later:**

Renee needed some time to heal from the incident that had happened and talked to a psychiatrist about it which helped her in becoming a stronger. Not only that, she had everyone's support and Dean was always there to listen to Renee whenever she had a problem or needed to talk about something that was bothering her as he remembered how Renee was there for him at his lowest point so it was only right to be there for his wife as they promised each other that they would care for and protect one another.

Dean didn't force Renee to do anything sexual as he wanted her to not feel as if he was rushing her to do something she wouldn't have felt comfortable doing but to his surprise she wanted to make love to her husband again as she missed that. And they sure didn't waste any time as Renee was back in seventh heaven again as she made mad passionate love to her husband once again while feeling safe in his strong arms that held her close each and every night as they laid together.

Renee knew that there were still great days ahead of her despite whatever obstacle life threw her way.


	67. Chapter 67

Dean looked up at Renee as he breathed heavily and ran his hands down her bare back that had been dripping with sweat that was flowing down her back. He laid down, pulling Renee on top of him, and gave her a kiss as one of his hands ran through her hair that was partially matted on her forehead as the other hand rested on her back as they both caught their breath for a moment.

"You know every time you make love to me it gets better and better," Renee said.

"I'm glad I don't slack in the making love area."

"Well, you're usually horny anyway so that's why you never slack in that area."

"Hahaha, very funny."

"Someone needs to trim their beard and cut their hair." Renee gently poked Dean in his beard which made him playfully groan.

"I'll run away and hide," Dean responded.

"Oh, you'll run right into that bathroom so you can let me fix your beard and your hair!"

"Negative!" Dean tickled Renee in her rib and caused her to laugh out loud.

"No!" Renee said.

"Okay, I'll let you trim my beard and cut my hair if you make me some waffles."

"How about you make your own waffles?" Renee slipped out bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh damn, that's how it is?"

"Yup!"

"You know what, I'll get the waffles cookin' as I'm hungry as hell. I'll also see if the kids are awake."

Dean threw the covers off his body then slid out of bed so he could put on the pair of shorts that he had lying on the side along with a white undershirt then exited the room so he could see if the kids were awake. Despite it being a few minutes past seven, he was sure that they would be awake, and if not, they would rise as soon as they smelled food. Daisy was the only one awake as she was hungry and wanted her papa to hold and feed her. Dean took her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair then opened the pantry to see what he could feed her at the moment while he started breakfast for the family but couldn't decide what he wanted to give her.

"What are you in the mood for?" Dean asked Daisy as she looked back at him with her bubbly eyes. "Peas? Carrots? Your cookies?"

"'Oookie…"

"Cookies it is." Dean grabbed a container of her baby cookies then handed them to her. "Enjoy."

"'Anks!" Daisy responded.

Dean smiled as he gave Daisy a kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome."

Dean grabbed a mixing bowl, a whisk, and the ingredients to make the waffles then fired up the waffle maker. He quickly mixed everything together and started pouring some waffles into the waffle maker so that they could start cooking as he went back to the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon, sat them on the stove, grabbed a frying pan to clean it out, then sat it on the stove and turned on a burner. As soon as the eggs and bacon hit the skillet, the aroma from the foods collided with the fresh smell of waffles and created a delicious smelling sensation in the kitchen which floated through the house and hit the noses of everyone else in the house and caused Destinee and D.J. to awaken from their slumber so they could make their way to the kitchen to enjoy a nice breakfast.

"I smell food," D.J. said.

"There's plenty for everyone to eat," Dean said. "Want to help Daddy set the table?"

"Yes. The quicker we do this the quicker we can eat!" Destinee said as she started grabbing plates and handed them to D.J. who quickly set them on the table. She grabbed the silverware and placed a fork on everyone's plate then helped her father carry the food to the table.

D.J. quickly grabbed a few cups and brought them to the table then quickly realized that he didn't bring the orange juice to the table so he quickly ran to the fridge to take it out and brought it back to the table and poured everyone a cup.

"Where's your sippy cup, Daisy?" D.J. asked his little sister.

"I'll pour it for her," Dean said quickly as he didn't want Daisy to try and grab hold of the juice as she had a knack for snatching things out of people's hands.

"Okay!" D.J. hopped in his seat as Dean brought the food to the table and made everyone's plate.

Renee soon joined everyone and once she was seated at the table, everyone started to eat breakfast. When Dean tried to feed Daisy bacon, Renee stopped him and told him to make her some oatmeal instead but Dean insisted on feeding Daisy just a small bit of bacon to see how she would like it. Daisy took a small bite of it then smacked her lips as the salty taste of the food was going well with the sweetness of the cookies she had eaten along with her other baby food and became quite satisfied with she had eaten.

"See? No harm done," Dean said.

"Mmhmm," Renee said as she took a sip of her orange juice. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know," Destinee said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we should all go to the beach for the day. How does that sound?" Renee said.

"Yay! I want to swim with the sharks!" D.J. said.

"Okay, you can hop in the water but you're not swimming with any shark, young man," Dean said to D.J.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone got ready to go to the beach as they put on their bathing suits and packed everything they needed for the beach and were on their way to have a fun day.

Well, for everyone else it was a fun day except for Destinee as a dark cloud had descended upon her head and was raining. She had been soaking in the sun after playing in the ocean for a few hours when she felt Mother Nature visit her to bestow upon her the monthly gift that likes to visit women. She groaned as she sat up to scope out where her parents were as the beach was a bit crowded so looking for them would be a bit of a challenge. When she heard D.J. squealing when Dean had lifted him up to dip him in the water again, she immediately found where everyone was and got up to tell them what was happening.

"Daddy, you're going to kill me!" D.J. said.

"Boy, I'm not going to kill you! I'm holding onto you as tight as I can!" Dean said.

"Just don't drop him," Renee said as she held Daisy above the water and let her dip her feet into the cold water.

"I won't!" Dean said. "Oh, hey Destinee. Care to join us in another round of Dip D.J. in the Water?"

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Renee asked.

* * *

"I need to talk to you guys alone. Or just one of you…I don't know…"

"Okay," Dean said. "I'll talk to Destinee." He put D.J. down then walked out of the water and onto the sand as Destinee lead him back to their spot on the beach. "What's the matter?"

"I started my period and I didn't bring any pads with me! I didn't even know it was going to start!"

This brought back the memory of when Destinee had first told Dean that she had started her monthly cycle.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Dad? I'm bleeding between my legs," Destinee said._

" _Wait…huh?" Dean responded._

" _I know I'm confused, too. I'm bleeding between my legs."_

 _It took Dean a split second to register what was going on with Destinee as he then hurried her from the living room to the bathroom and told her to wait there for a minute. He hurried to the bathroom to look under his sink to find what he needed for Destinee then hurried back to the bathroom in the hallway to hand her the box of pads._

" _I see that the directions are on there," he said. "You need anything else?"_

" _No. I think I understand the directions. Thank you."_

" _You're welcome."_

 _Dean paced back and forth in the living room as he waited for Destinee to come back out. When she did, she walked slowly towards him with a small smile on her face and sat down on the couch._

" _I read the directions and put the pad on. Dad, do you know why this is happening to me?"_

 _Dean sat down next to Destinee and put a hand on her back._

" _You're becoming a young lady now," he told her. "When girls get older, this happens to them as they get older because their bodies are changing. Nothing bad is happening to you because you are growing up and becoming older. Your mother went through this when she was young and as you can see, she is a beautiful woman."_

" _Oh, okay. That makes sense now." Destinee hugged around his neck and he returned the hug. "Thank you, Dad."_

" _You're welcome, Destinee." Dean kissed the top of Destinee's head as he began to cry a little. He couldn't believe his little girl was growing up in front of his eyes and he was there to experience it all as a father should._

* * *

 **Present:**

"I'll take you to the store so I can buy you some pads. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll tell your mother we're going to go to the store."

After Dean told Renee what was going on, Dean returned and took Destinee to the local store so she could get what she needed. She changed in the bathroom quickly and stepped back out in the pair of shorts and a tank top she had brought along with her.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Better," Destinee said.

"Alright, now let's head back to the beach."

"Oh, Dad can we get some ice cream sandwiches!?"

"Sure, why not?"


	68. Chapter 68

D.J., Daisy, and Renee were sitting on their towels on the beach as they waited for Dean and Destinee to return from the store. D.J. had been playing with some of his action figures when he noticed Daisy pick up his green frisbee next to him and started playing with it.

"Give me m-my frisbee b-back now, Daisy!" D.J. said.

"No!" Daisy shouted back.

"Give it here!" D.J. pulled the frisbee out of Daisy's hands and caused his sister to start crying out loud and hit him in the face.

"What's going on!?" Renee said as she was temporarily distracted because she was looking for the sunscreen in her purse. She stopped what she was doing to pull Daisy away from her brother and sat her in her lap.

"Daisy is making me-me m-mad!" D.J. said. "She w-w-won't leave my frisbee a-alone!"

"Why can't she play with the frisbee?"

"Sh-she doesn't k-know how and I-I don't want t-to h-hit her with it l-like I did wi-with the b-ball."

"You won't do that but you should still let her play with the frisbee."

"D-doesn't she have h-her own t-toys!? I don't w-want h-her playing with m-my toys!"

"D.J., you should share with your toys with you sister."

"I d-don't w-want to! Daisy g-gets on m-my n-nerves! Sh-she's so s-stupid!"

"Dean Ambrose, Junior, you watch your mouth!"

"Hmph!" D.J. folded his arms and turned his head away from his mother as he fumed.

"Here comes your father now. Let's see if you fold your arms when he talks to you," Renee said.

Dean held up the box of ice cream sandwiches he had bought for the family as he approached them with Destinee right by his side.

"I got ice cream sandwiches for everyone!" he said. He handed the box to Renee who began to open it and noticed D.J. was pouting.

"Are you okay, Destinee?" Renee asked her.

"I am. I feel much better," Destinee said as she sat down next to her mother. "But of course it's that time of month again."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Renee said as she rubbed Destinee's back. "Unfortunately, Mother Nature likes to kick us in the ass."

"Tell me about it! What's wrong D.J.?" Destinee asked.

"He was being mean to his little sister and I told him to stop," Renee said as she handed an ice cream sandwich to Destinee. "Dean, you need to talk to D.J."

"What happened?"

"He was being mean to his sister then started to give me attitude which is why he's sitting there with his arms folded and staring into the ocean."

"Is that so?" Dean said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at D.J. "And to think, I was just about to offer you an ice cream sandwich. D.J., why were you being mean to your little sister?"

"B-because she k-keeps touching m-my frisbee and I-I don't want her to."

"And he also called his little sister stupid, too," Renee added.

"Is that right?" Dean asked D.J. He didn't respond and continued to fume without looking at his father even once. Dean knelt down beside his son so he could quietly talk to D.J. in a calm manner without raising his voice. "D.J., I'm talking to you." He watched as D.J. finally looked up at him. "You should never call your sister stupid or any other name that's mean and hurtful nor should you be mean to your sister. I know you guys are brother and sister so of course you guys are going to fuss and fight with one another but you can't call your sister stupid. And on top of that, you were even being mean to Mommy. You can't do that, D.J. So you need to apologize to Daisy and Mommy."

D.J. sighed then turned to face his sister and mother.

"I'm sorry Daisy and Mommy. I'm sorry for being mean," he said.

"Apology accepted," Renee said. "Your sister wants to give you a hug." She stood Daisy on her feet and watched as she walked towards D.J. to give him a big hug. "See? She still loves you."

Daisy hugged her brother tightly as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Daisy. I'm sorry for being mean," D.J. said.

Daisy simply laughed as she smiled big then picked up one of D.J.'s action figures and threw it in the sand. D.J. giggled this time and pushed sand over the toy to make it seem as if the toy was drowning in the sand on the beach.

"Oh no, where did it go!?" D.J. said playfully. He then pulled the toy out of the sand and gave it to her. "Oh, there it is!"

"That's more like it! Now, here is an ice cream sandwich for you," Dean said as he handed one to D.J. "Make sure you wipe your hands first with one of those little towelettes. And Daisy, we're going to share one."

"Don't feed her the entire sandwich either," Renee said to Dean.

"I won't. Unless you were here, that is," he said responded with a wink.

Renee have him a dirty look as she continued to eat her ice cream sandwich and picked up a seashell to hurl at Dean. It hit him in his arm and he playfully frowned at her.

"Ha," she said.

* * *

Renee was in the garage separating everyone's clothes that needed to be washed and started loading the kid's clothes into the washing machine then started the machine up. Dean walked in a few minutes later to look for some of his workout gear that he couldn't find per usual. When Renee saw him rambling through the clothes to look for whatever it was he was trying to find, she stopped him as he was close to throwing the clothes everywhere.

"What are you doing!?" she asked him.

"Trying to find my favorite pair of shorts that I exercise in," he said.

"Dean, you don't have to tear up the damn clothes to find it! I just organized everything here so please don't mix up the beach clothes with the regular ones. Now if you want to mess up the laundry, you can do it yourself!"

Dean found his workout gear he was looking for and smiled in satisfaction.

"Maybe I will," he said. He slowly approached Renee, put an arm around her, and pulled her towards him. "Maybe I won't." He kissed Renee on her lips then started trailing his hand down her back to her ass. "Whose to say?"

"Well, I know what the hell I'm going to say right now. If you don't put those clothes back, I'm not going to give you any treats later. Catch my drift?"

"Oh, I catch your drift alright but you don't have to be so mean." Dean piled all of the clothes back into the pile they were in then took off his regular clothes he had put on after leaving the beach and put on his more comfortable clothes.

"You know you like it when I'm mean," Renee said.

Dean sat Renee on top of the washing machine and held onto her legs which she wrapped around him.

"Of course I do. And you know what I also like? Food."

Renee put her arms and Dean's neck as she raised her eyebrows.

"If you are hungry, there is food for you to eat sir," she said.

"Hmm. I think you should make me something so I can eat."

"Oh?"

"Yup."

"Negative, good sir. Negative." Renee kissed Dean's cheeks then his lips then pinched him.

"Aww, damn."

Renee giggled.

"How about some lasagna? I haven't made that in a while so would you like that?"

"Oh, I would love that and some alone time…"

"Listen, we're not inside of your truck nor are we in a our room with a lock on it and with three children running around at the moment, I think we should just wait a little while…just a little while. In the meantime, you can help with dinner after you work out. Make you sure spend time on working on them glutes first."

"You'll see my hard work tonight when we're both ass naked together."

"I look forward to it, darling."


	69. Chapter 69

"I can't remember the last time we used whipped cream while having sex," Renee said.

"Hmm, we had used it one time when we first started dating," Dean said. "I put some right on your nipples just like I did the last time we used some."

"Now that I think about it, I remember. You almost ate the entire thing."

"It was quite delicious just like it was tonight." Dean took the can off of his nightstand and sprayed some in his mouth. "Tasty."

"You better not get it in our bed or you will be washing the sheets!" Renee said.

"Hmph."

"Hmph right back at you."

"Whatevs…" Dean placed the whip cream back on his nightstand then pulled the covers over him and Renee. He spooned Renee from behind and laid his head on top of hers.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

Renee turned her head to the left slightly but continued to stare straight ahead as she spoke.

"How's everything going with your shop?"

"It's going good. We're quite busy but we're managing and everything is working out. Some of my regular customers come by with their friends and then they become regulars themselves. Owning a business is quite nice. How's work for you?"

Renee smirked as she completely turned to face Dean as she had something extremely important to tell him. She was trying to find the right time to tell him and since they were already in the bed together, it was the best time to tell him.

"I'm the new manager of the boutique," she said.

"What!? Hot damn, that's great!" Dean said. "When did you become the new manager?"

"Just the other day. Fran told me how she really believes that I am the best worker at the shop and the others feel the same as well. I might even become the owner of the boutique which is also a huge deal. It makes me feel great."

"As it should. I'm very proud of you, Renee. I am."

"Thank you, Dean. And I'm proud of you, too."

"You're welcome and thank you. Since big things are happening for us, let's celebrate with more sex and whipped cream."

"That does sound like a good idea. Round three it is."

"You ain't said nothing but a word."

* * *

The next day, Dean had gone to the grocery store to shop for groceries and D.J. wanted to tag along with his papa. D.J. kept eyeing all of the different chips, cookies, sodas, juice, and other treats that lined the gigantic aisles in the store as his father was more focused on putting healthier foods in the cart first. A big bag of Cheetos caught the attention of D.J. who immediately grabbed them and put them in the cart then saw what else he could obtain along the way but didn't find anything else until it was time for Dean to pay for the food. Dean had finished loading the food onto the belt when D.J. grabbed two Snickers bars and sat them on the belt but was disappointed when Dean had told him to put the candy back.

"You already picked out the Cheetos," Dean said. "Put those back as I know you'll ruin your appetite before dinner."

"But Daddy, I w-want the Snickers!" D.J. protested.

"No, D.J. Put the candy bars back."

D.J. took the Snickers bars off the belt, threw them at the candy rack, and folded his arms as he started to pout because he didn't get his way. Dean immediately knew that he couldn't make a scene in the grocery store so he quickly apologized to the cashier who said it was okay and paid for the food so he could get out of the building quickly. Before he left, he picked up the candy and placed it back on the shelf as it was originally then left the store with a pouting D.J. walking right next to him. Dean unlocked his truck then loaded the groceries into the backseat as he saw D.J. get into the truck and slam the door behind him then angrily put on his seatbelt and continued to huff and puff over the candy that Dean didn't buy him. Dean kept telling himself mentally not to yell at D.J. as that wouldn't solve anything but he needed to be reprimanded for his actions.

D.J. was looking out of the window when he saw his door open and there stood his father with a stern look on his face. The anger that D.J. had quickly disappeared when his eyes met with his papa's and his arms immediately fell to his lap as if they too were scared of Dean's stare.

"Do you care to tell me why you did what you did in there?" Dean asked in a calm but serious tone.

"I-t-threw the Snickers b-bars," D.J. said quietly. "Because I-I was mad y-you told me I c-couldn't get t-them."

"So instead of setting the candy back on the rack, you throw them. You acted out in there and you promised Daddy you'd be good but you acted out. You were doing so good, too. Didn't I say that you couldn't ruin your appetite? You have to eat dinner later."

D.J. slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, I-I know."

"Good. You know better than that, Dean Ambrose, Junior. You know better. I'm going to take away your Cheetos and you won't have any after dinner since you were bad just now."

D.J. didn't say anything as he looked down at his feet and nodded his head. Dean hated seeing D.J. sad, however, he still needed to discipline his children if they did anything wrong as it was his job.

"I-I'm sorry, Papa," D.J. said quietly.

Dean kissed the top of D.J.'s head then gave him a hug.

"It's okay. Papa still loves you but you know the rules: if you're good, you get rewarded. If you're bad, you don't get rewarded. Now, let's go home." Dean tickled D.J. which caused him to giggled then closed the door and got in the truck to go home.

* * *

Staying true to his word, Dean had hidden the Cheetos away from D.J. but told him he could have any desert that his mother made after dinner. Dean then put the groceries away while D.J. separated the food for dinner and put it on the counter then went to wash his hands before helping Dean prepare the food. On the menu tonight was chicken and dumplings which was D.J.'s most favorite food.

Renee and Destinee had been in the backyard tending to the plants when they noticed Dean and D.J. were back at home and came inside to clean themselves up for dinner. Daisy had awoken from her nap and cried out for someone to get her and was satisfied when Destinee walked in to get her from her room.

"'Tee," Daisy said to her sister.

"Hello to you as well, Daisy. Are you ready to eat?" Destinee asked.

"Peas," Daisy responded as she enjoyed being carried by her sister.

"We're having chicken and dumplings for dinner but I think you can eat the dumplings."

Everyone pitched in to help cook and they all sat down to enjoy their meal and had all been laughing with each other when they heard their doorbell, which Dean answered.

There stood a man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, with a short haircut and a beard that could rival Dean's at the moment as it was a full grown beard, and was a bit hefty and also was a few inches shorter than Dean. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts with a white t-shirt and sandals as the weather definitely warranted that type of wardrobe. He didn't say anything at first as he was nervous about even stepping on the porch of someone who he didn't know but he had a feeling he was at the right address so he decided to muster up the courage to speak despite his heart racing a million miles a minute.

"Hello," he said. "How are you?"

' _Okay…this is awkward…'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Hello," he responded. "I'm doing great and how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Um…" the man stuck his hands in his pants. "Is there a woman named Renee Paquette here?"

"Yes…" Dean said. "How do you know her?"

"I'm her brother," the man said. "My name is Gregory but you can call me Greg. Me and Renee hadn't really talked to one another in a long time but our mom told me to come visit Renee to talk to her."

"Okay, just wait right here on the porch and I'll go get her."

"Thank you, I really do appreciate this."

"No problem."

Dean closed the door and locked it just in case the man on the porch wasn't who he said he was and went into the kitchen to tell Renee who was at the door.

"Who is it?" Renee asked.

"Some guy named Gregory who says he's your bother," Dean said.

Renee didn't say anything as she got up from the table and made her way to the front door to see if this wasn't a dream and indeed reality. Dean picked up Daisy from her high chair as she wanted to get out and told Destinee and D.J. that they could stay at the table and finish their food which they happily did.

"Mama?" Daisy said.

"Mama is seeing who this man is because Papa doesn't know," Dean whispered to her.

Renee unlocked the door and opened it to see the man who said he is her brother standing on the other said.

"Gregory," she said in almost a whisper. "Oh my goodness…"

"It's me. In the flesh," he said.

Renee gave him a huge hug then stood back to look at him.

"I can't believe that you're here!" she said. "Dean, this is my brother Gregory. Greg, I haven't seen you in so long! I know Mom and Dad gave you my address."

"They sure did," Greg said.

"Well, come in," Renee said. "Let me introduce you to my family."

Greg stepped in then took off his shoes at the front door and marveled at how beautiful his sister's house looked.

"And introduce me to the this beautiful house, too," Greg joked.

Renee smiled as she called Destinee and D.J. into the kitchen to join the others. D.J. zoomed into the living room as Destinee simply walked into the living room to see what was going on.

"No running in the house," Renee reminded D.J.

"Sorry, Mommy," D.J. said.

"It's okay. Now kids, I want to introduce you to your Uncle Gregory, or you can call him Uncle Greg and he is Mommy's brother. Greg, that is my oldest daughter Destinee, that is D.J. the middle child, and that is Daisy the youngest one. And that is my husband, Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Destinee said as she shook her uncle's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Greg said as he shook his niece's hand. "And hello there, speedster!"

"I can't r-run in the house b-but I can show you h-how fast I c-c-can run outside!" D.J. said.

"I'll hold you to that!" Greg said. "Hello there, Daisy. How are you?"

When Greg approached her, she turned her head and buried her face in her father's chest as she wasn't too fond of the stranger standing in front of her.

"She's fine. She just doesn't like it when she meets someone she doesn't know but eventually she gets used to you if you're around often," Dean said. He extended his hand out to Greg which he shook. "It's nice to meet you as Renee has mentioned you a few times over the years and now here you are."

"Yeah, I was just in Canada working and stuff. Decide to visit here for a while and see my big sister."

"I'm glad that you came to visit me as it's really nice seeing you again. Are you hungry? We made some chicken and dumplings."

"I would love some as I am quite famished," Greg said as he put a hand over his stomach.

"Good. Now let's go in the kitchen and finish eating!" Dean said.


	70. Chapter 70

After dinner, Greg stuck around to spend some more time with his sister and reminisced about the good times that they had together when they were younger. He said he was surprised that Renee decided to move all of the way to California to start a new life but was happy that she found someone to start a family with and was proud of her and her accomplishments. Greg, Renee, and Dean were all in the living room talking with one another while the kids were all in Destinee's room playing.

"So, what do you do for work now?" Renee asked Greg.

"I just work at a local grocery store back home in Oregon. Nothing exciting really. To be quite honest, your job and Dean's job sound way more exciting than mine."

"There's a lot of work that goes into running a business, though. But it is rewarding and exciting," Dean said.

"You said you were a construction worker at one point?"

"I was. I loved the job and decided to use the skills I learned from that job and apply it to opening up my new business. Plus, the company I was working for unfortunately closed but luckily I did what I needed to do to start up my new business. You walk in and you see nothing but wonderful tools lining up the walls and the shelves, everything you need to fix anything and everything in your house. Also, I sell leaf blowers, too."

"This sounds like a great place. I'm sure you make loads of money."

"Business has been booming," Dean said as he took a drink of his beer. "I'm quite proud of the fact that my business has been doing good. But your sister just became the new manager of her boutique! She's doing quite well and she can give you a nice haircut along with a nice beard trim." Dean pointed to his hair that was trimmed this morning by Renee and pointed at his beard.

"Oh my, that is very good!" Greg exclaimed. "I need a trim."

"If you're in town for a while, you can get a nice haircut from me," Renee said.

"I would love to get a haircut from you. I'll be in town for two weeks as I'm on vacation at the moment but I don't think two weeks will be enough as I really don't want to leave."

"Well, we'll make sure you enjoy your time here before you leave," Dean said.

"Oh, I know I will have a great time here. Mom and Dad told me to tell you guys they said hi," Greg said.

"What're they doing?" Renee asked.

"Just at home chilling," Greg said. "I was going to get a hotel but they convinced me to stay with them during my vacation so that's where I'll be."

"I love my in-laws but I'm going to take you around the town," Dean said.

"Sounds quite great honestly," Greg said. "I love Mom and Dad but I don't think their definition of fun is the same as our definition of fun."

"You're actually right. How about we go to the arcade with the kids tomorrow? Me and Dean will get home an hour apart from each other and we can swoop you up from Mom and Dad's house and bring you with us?"

"That sounds delightful."

* * *

D.J. stared at his uncle from across the table as he slowly ate his pizza, surveying the man who told him that he is his uncle who is his mother's brother. Greg found it amusing that his nephew was checking him out if he was giving a criminal background check mentally in his head to see if Greg was really who he said he was.

"So, M-Mmmy and Daddy told me t-that you're m-my Uncle Greg," D.J. said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is," Greg said as he took a sip of his soda.

"How so?"

"Well, your Grandma and Grandpa Paquette are your mother's parents and also my parents, too. Since me and your mother are brother and sister, I am your uncle. An uncle is the brother of your mother or father."

"Wh-ere are you f-from?"

"Canada."

"My Mommy i-is from C-Canada, too. W-what city?"

"Toronto, Ontario. Toronto is the city and Ontario is the Providence. Me and your mother lived In Canada until we moved to states."

"M-Mommy told me about O-Ontario. It l-looks like a n-nice place. I-I've been to Cincin…C-Cin…Cincinnati, Ohio. That's w-where my papa i-is from."

"He told me. Hopefully one day you can go to Canada and Ohio."

"I-I've been to Ohio, n-not Canada."

"One day you'll go."

"I-I'm sure. So, what d-do you do f-for a job?"

"I work at a grocery store."

"So, d-do you e-eat food all d-day?"

Greg chuckled as he leaned forward on the table.

"Nope. Except on my lunch break. I'm a cashier, the person that takes money from people and bag their groceries."

"I w-went to the g-groocery store with my papa yesterday b-but I was b-bad. I threw t-two S-snickers bars when he told me I-I couldn't get any b-because h-he already bought me C-cheetos. He t-told me I c-couldn't eat the C-cheetos because I was b-bad but t-today he let me eat some!"

"Well, when you're good, you get rewarded."

D.J.'s mouth flew open as if he made an amazing discovery.

"T-that's what Daddy s-said!"

"And he's right."

Dean soon joined them as he had been using the restroom while Greg and D.J. were at the table. Renee and the girls had continued to play the arcade games as the boys sat and ate as they liked to do.

"Alright, I'm back. Enjoying your pizza, buddy?" Dean asked D.J.

"Mmhmm! C-can I go p-play some g-games!?" D.J. asked.

"Sure. The others are at the racing games over there. Head straight there, you hear?"

"Okay!"

Dean watched as D.J. headed towards Renee and sat down when he had met up with her.

"That's one curious kid you got there," Greg said to Dean.

"Tell me about it," Dean said. "And a handful. I mean, all of my kids can be a handful but D.J. but I love him to the moon and back. I love all of my kids to the moon and back. I love Renee more than anything in the world, too. I'm very glad I met and married your sister."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I know my parents weren't so welcoming at first but I'm glad that they warmed up to you eventually."

"They did. Your father and I had some disagreements again earlier this year but we patched things up as me and Renee told him that we are going to be married for a long time. Forever. I really love Renee and she means the world to me." Dean looked in the direction of his wife and children then smiled to himself as considered himself the luckiest man in the entire world.

It warmed Greg's heart to hear Dean speak so highly of his sister and his children in that manner. He had remembered how his father didn't care for Dean and thought he would leave Renee like her other exes back home did but Dean turned out to be different than the other jerks who treated Renee bad. The more time Greg spent with his everyone, the more he wanted to stay and not go back home.

* * *

Greg eventually ended up moving to California and was offered a job from his brother-in-law to help him run his business. He felt as if he was in seventh heaven as he liked making his own hours as well as being closer to his sister and spending more time with her as their different lives kept them apart for so long. He even enjoyed babysitting his nieces and nephew when Renee and Dean were away at work and finally was able to bond with Daisy who had been apprehensive about him at first. He experienced first-hand by what Dean had meant by the kids being full of energy as they played all day in the pool and was quite grateful when Destinee and D.J. finally settled into their rooms and Daisy fell asleep after he made sure they ate. He had the chance to lie down on the couch along with Blue who was enjoying his company as well. When Greg first met Blue, the dog immediately jumped on him and started licking him as he friendly to most people he came across as long as they weren't mean. Greg enjoyed the quietness until Renee had come home at around four to tell him he could go home.

"Thank you for watching the kids," she said.

"No problem. It was an interesting way to spend the day off. I take it Dean is working late?"

"He is but he told me to tell you that he appreciated you watching the kids for us. He'll be back sometime before eight. The house is very quiet so I take it the kids are asleep?"

"Well, Daisy is. I think Destinee and D.J. are just in their rooms relaxing for the time being. Do you need me for anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Thank you again for watching the kids for me and Dean. We appreciate it so much."

"No problem." Greg grabbed his wallet off the table but noticed his keys were missing. "D.J.! Please bring me my keys!"

"Why does he have your keys?"

"He likes the squeaky toy on my keychain."

"Oh, he sure does like toys. Make sure you keep your keys on you at all times."

"I will."

D.J. soon emerged in the living with his uncle's keys, handed them to him with a giggle, then darted back to his room quicker than the speed of light.

"No running!" Renee called after him.

"I love those kids." Greg hugged Renee then headed towards the door. "See ya later, sis!"

"See ya!" Renee said as she closed the door behind him.

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream?"

D.J. had left his room again to ask for ice cream this time as he the taste something sweet.

"Why did you take your uncle's keys?" Renee said as she walked with D.J. into the kitchen.

"Because he h-has a-a squeaky toy o-on it! I l-liked it! I just w-wanted to p-play with it," D.J. said.

"Next time, ask your uncle if you can. Those were his keys and he needed to get home with them." Renee pulled out the gallon of chocolate ice cream from the freezer while D.J. grabbed the ice cream scooper from the drawer.

"Okay," D.J. said. "Wh-where's Daddy?"

"Daddy is working a little late but he'll be home very soon," Renee said. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and sat it down on the counter then took the scooper from D.J. and made him a bowl of ice cream. "Ask Destinee if she wants any ice cream."

"Okie dokie! Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"W-will w-we ever visit C-canada?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!"


	71. Chapter 71

Dean had been going through his documents regarding the shop in his office to make sure everything was up to speed and everyone on his payroll got paid accordingly. He checked his silver watch on his left wrist to see that it was a few minutes past eight and put the documents back into his drawer then locked it so that they would secured. Opening another drawer, he took out a box with a handle on it where he kept extra cash stored away for emergencies and counted it to make see how much money was left in it. There was about $2,000 in the box so Dean made a mental note of it, placed the box back in the drawer, and locked it up before getting up to leave for the night.

* * *

"How was your day today?" Renee asked as she removed her makeup in the mirror.

"It was good. It was quite busy today but me, Moe, and Cody all managed to keep our heads on straight." Dean stripped out of his work clothes, took off his watch and his ring, then turned on the shower so it could warm up.

"I love looking at your ass," Renee quipped as she threw away her makeup wipes in the trash. "It seems like you've been working on it as it looks…a little plump."

"I worked on it just for you," Dean responded as opened the shower door. "Care to join me?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Renee said.

They helped wash each other up and rinse off before they started their usual love making in the shower. Of course they had to be extra careful as the shower was slippery but that didn't stop Dean from holding onto Renee's waist as she leaned against the shower door as she moaned every time her husband pounded her from behind which she thoroughly enjoyed. Dean then turned Renee around, pushed her gently against the shower all, and lifted her leg up as he continued to fuck her until they both came at the same time. They were glad they were in the shower together as they were able to quickly clean themselves up again and get out of the shower.

"We haven't done that in a while." Renee cut off her lamp on her nightstand and snuggled next to Dean who put an arm around her and held her closer to him.

"We should do it again in the morning," Dean said.

"We should do it again," Renee agreed. "Man, I'm hungry for some ice cream."

Dean chuckled when Renee said that and looked at her.

"You want ice cream right now?" he teased.

"Yes. I'm hungry for a little snack."

"You know what? That reminds me of the time you were pregnant with all of the kids and the one thing you craved was ice cream all the time. When you were pregnant with Daisy, you threw your shoes at the back of my head because you said I was taking too long to make you a bowl of ice cream."

"Oh yeah, I did do that."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean had been scooping the chocolate ice cream into the bowl when he felt something hit his head twice quite quickly and turned around to see Renee staring at him with steam coming out of her ears. He looked down to see that she had thrown her sandals at him from behind then looked back at her._

" _Why did you do that for?"_

" _Because you're taking too damn long!"_

 _Renee's dress fluttered behind her as she quickly approached Dean, pushed him out of the way, and took the bowl of ice cream from him then grabbed herself a spoon before she left him in the kitchen by himself with the sandals that she threw at him. Once Dean returned to the room with the sandals, Renee had turned into a different person._

" _Thank you," she said as sweet as she could._

" _You're welcome, love." Dean placed the sandals next to Renee's side of the bed then laid next to her and watched as she devoured the ice cream._

 _He couldn't help but smile as Renee finished the entire bowl that had been filled to the rim within ten minutes._

* * *

 **Present:**

"That was quite funny indeed," Renee chuckled.

"I can still feel the shoes connecting to the back of my head," Dean said as he rubbed the exact spot where the shoes hit.

"Oh, I'm sowey," Renee said as she playfully poked out her lip.

"It's okay," Dean said as he kissed her lips. "I survived all of the attacks you handed to me while you were pregnant with all of our children and if I could turn back the hands of time to experience it all again, I would."

"I would experience it again as well so I could kick your ass all over the house."

"I'm sure you would." Dean gave Renee a kiss then turned off the light. "Goodnight, love. Love you."

"Love you too, buttercup."

Dean was drinking his coffee in his office when Greg knocked on his door that was slightly open.

"Come in," he said.

"Hey, Dean. I hate to ask this but I left my wallet at my house like a dumbass and I'm starving. Do you have any cash on you so I can get me something eat from across the street?"

"I sure do." Grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket, he took his wallet out and handed Greg a twenty dollar bill. "Go buy yourself something great."

"Thank you," Greg said as he took the money. "You want anything?"

"No thanks," Dean said.

"Alrighty." Greg exited the room and hurried to get himself something to eat as his starvation was getting the best of him.

Dean's phone started to ring next to him and he saw that it was Renee calling him during her lunch break to see what he was doing. He answered the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello there," he said. "How are you doing, Mrs. Ambrose?"

"I'm doing terrific, Mr. Ambrose. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking over some documents while sipping on my coffee. Greg just went out to get some food but he'll be back soon."

"I see that he's really enjoying working there with you which makes me super happy. I just realized how fast you guys have gotten along."

"I know. Greg is quite fun to work with." Dean unlocked his drawer with the money in it to use some of the money for something important Dean remembered he needed to pay. "Today it was quite busy until noon…" He concentrated on counting some money from the savings and taking it out then put it in an envelope. "But here I am in my office as usual."

"Ah, your office. Your famous office."

"We could film something sexy back here one day."

"Oh, we sure can."

"Or film something sexy in my office at home."

"That could work, too. What are you doing, Mrs. Ambrose?"

"Just sitting here in the breakroom eating a donut and relaxing for a while. You need to eat something and not just drink coffee because a bowl of cereal doesn't count as a full breakfast even though cereal is delicious."

"Yes, ma'am, I will eat something right away. I think that Greg has come back now as just heard the door open."

"Okay, you tell him I said hi and I love him. I'm going to go now. Love you, babe."

"Will do and love you too."

Dean hung up the phone then put the savings box back into his drawer, sealed the envelope shut and made a note on it as to where it needed to go then put that in the drawer along with the box. He shut the drawer and locked it up then got up, grabbed his coffee, and left his office to see that Greg had returned with a burger, some fries, and a huge soda while he sat behind counter.

"That looks good," Dean said as he dialed the local pizza place to place an order. "Renee wants me to eat something so I'll buy myself a nice hot pepperoni pizza."

"Sounds like a good idea," Greg said as he took a bite of his fries that were loaded with ketchup

"She knows when I haven't eaten so in order to keep your sister from whooping my ass, I need to eat something."

"Oh yeah, she'll do that alright," Greg said.

"Is that Moe and Cody?"

"It sure is," Dean said. He ordered his food as Moe and Cody walked in and greeted them at the front desk then hung up to say hi. "Welcome to work, boys. This morning was busy and I'm one hundred percent sure that we will be even more busier after lunch. I ordered us a few pizzas so we can get through today. Are you ready for today?"

"Well, since you mentioned pizza, yes," Cody said.

"I'm going to enjoy some pizza during the day so I'm good," Moe said.

"Greg, despite you eating your entire meal right now, you can have some of the pizza as well," Dean told his delighted brother-in-law.

"That's quite nice of you so I will take you up on your offer."

"Good! Pizza will be here in twenty minutes!" Dean said.

* * *

September had rolled around so that only meant one thing: a birthday dinner for Renee and Daisy. The entire family came out to celebrate the special occasion and also brought tons of gift for Renee and for Daisy who opened one of her gifts at the table which had been a reading book that had animals in it and Daisy enjoyed looking at the photos of the cows and birds as they were her favorite animals. Dean bought Renee a light purple bracelet and put it around her wrist and watched as she admired it then gave him a kiss on his cheek. The waiters then brought out a big sundae for both Renee and Daisy to share and sang Happy Birthday to them both with the entire family joining them in the song. Of course, Daisy had to stick her entire right hand in the ice cream then shoved her hand in her mouth and was quite satisfied with the sweetness of the dessert that was sitting in front of her, much to Dean's pleasure as he knew he taught her to enjoy one of the most delicious desserts on the face of the planet. Dean quickly took a photo of Renee and Daisy as they ate their sundae then cleaned Daisy's hand and fed her some more ice cream.

As for Renee, her birthday wouldn't be complete without some nice birthday sex with Dean which he promised he would deliver and boy did he. Him and Renee were in every position possible on the bed, on the floor, and all the way into the shower where finished their sexual crusade and stood underneath the shower head as it doused them with hot water that they let wash over them. Dean held onto Renee tight as she did the same and the two lovebirds even laid in bed holding each other as they felt comfortable doing so as it felt that it was only them in the world at the moment.

"Renee?"

"Yes, Dean?"

They had been lying in the dark but Renee had her head leaned against Dean's chest with her ear against his heart and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?" He kissed the top of Renee's forehead softly and laid his head back down.

"You got lucky just like I did as it was meant for us to be together."

"Damn right we were meant to be together." Dean chuckled as he remembered how Daisy wanted to read him her new animal book that she had got. "Oh, Daisy. It seemed like just yesterday she was born and now she's already two. Where has time gone?"

"I know, right. But life has been so great with you and the kids so I've had a great life so what is there to complain about? Nothing."

"I agree. Everything has worked out for a reason and I'll be forever grateful for that."

"Me too. Thank you for the birthday dinner and the gifts, Dean. I appreciate it."

"Nothing but the best for you and my babies." Dean kissed Renee's forehead then held her closer. "I love you, Renee."

"I love you too, Dean. Goodnight my love."


	72. Chapter 72

One day Greg had seen someone he thought looked familiar to him staring at him in the shop as if they wanted to step in but as soon as they saw Dean they simply walked in the other direction away from the shop to the street and disappeared. He found it quite strange that they would show up but not come in but shrugged it off and didn't see this person again until almost two months later when the person showed up again to the store and went in without hesitating at first like they did the last time. The person had been wearing a simple brown t-shirt with a matching brown hoodie and pants on so they didn't look suspicious no one would've guessed that the person there to see Greg with was actually there to collect something.

And it wasn't any tools either.

Greg had been organizing some items on the shelves when he heard the bell from the door go off and turned to greet the "customer".

"Hello…" His voiced got deep and serious real quick. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is the owner of this place?" the man asked quickly as if he was in a hurry to go somewhere.

"He's in the back. Now, get the fuck out of here before he sees you."

"Well, let's go outside then."

"I'm working, Jared!"

"You need to pay the hell up! You just need to pay me my money, man. I'm not going to hurt you or anything but you just need to pay me what I loaned to you ASAP. I have kids I need to take care of, too."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do but you need to get out of here before my brother-in-law who is also the manager of the store sees you!"

"Okay, I'll go but don't forget what I said."

* * *

Greg also had another thing he had to deal with and began to feel as if the odds were stacked against him.

"Ugh, I'm behind on this damn car note of mine…" Greg muttered to himself as he looked at the letter stating that he needed to pay or he'd be walking soon. "I should call Renee…ugh…" He picked up his phone that was lying in front of him on the table and dialed Renee's number.

"Hello?" Renee said.

"Hi, Renee. How are you?"

"I'm doing great and how are you today?"

"I'm doing okay I just need your help…or Dean's help. I need $400 to pay for a car note that I'm behind on. Do you and Dean have that?"

"I believe we do! Let me ask Dean."

Greg overheard Renee talking to Dean about what was told to her and said that Greg could use some of the money in the drawer at the job for his car note, which he did use, but also said that he needed an extra $250 to pay for another "necessity".

* * *

Eventually, Dean would notice that his savings box had dwindled some but just shrugged it off as Greg and the others needing the money for important needs. But it seemed like every time Dean put some money into the box, Greg needed help financially with something but Dean decided not to question it as he believed in helping others in need and on top of that that was his brother-in-law. Everything seemed to go well until Dean noticed a necklace that Renee had given him for Christmas one year that was one of his favorite gifts had gone missing from one of the drawers in the living room as he had put it in there before he went to work out in the garage. He almost thought the kids had messed with it but luckily they never messed with the drawers and had possibly suspected Renee had taken it so she could put it back in their jewelry box but even she hadn't seen the ring in a while and told Dean to make sure he didn't lose it in the house anywhere but Dean was quite damn sure he knew where he had put it. The other guys had been there and Greg had been the last one to leave but why would they take anything? But once again Greg asked for some cash for something else that he "needed" and the money was given to him without question.

Dean had wanted to say something about his suspicions to Renee about it but didn't as he chose not to upset her. Maybe he was just going crazy and needed to relax a little so he wouldn't jump to any conclusions about what was going on. Instead, he focused on the kids and work as it kept him sane for the most part.

"Papa, book!" Daisy said. "Book!"

Dean had given Daisy a bath, put her in her favorite elephant pajamas, and had laid her in her bed but she wouldn't sleep until he had read her a book as story time was fun for her. Dean looked on the bookshelf for the books about the cows, walked back towards her, and sat down in the chair next to her bed then opened the book.

"What to sit in my lap?" he asked her.

"Papa, bed!" Daisy responded.

"Papa can't lie in your bed because I'm too big."

"Papa, bed!" Daisy repeated.

"Okay, how about we go to Mama and Papa's room?"

Daisy clapped for joy as Dean picked her up, grabbed her blanket, and took her to his room so he could read her the bedtime story. Daisy sat on Dean's lap as he read every word on each page slowly so he could let Daisy repeat him as she learned new words and continued to look at pictures of cows. Dean read the book twice then noticed Daisy had finally fell asleep on his chest as her little snores were now filling the room, much to Dean's delight as he kissed the top of Daisy's forehead and laid her on her blanket that he had spread out for her then pulled his covers over her. Renee was quite delighted to see Dean and Daisy in bed fast asleep as she was happy to finally be home after a long day of work and kissed them both on their foreheads as she got into bed and fell asleep beside them.

The cuteness overload didn't stop as Daisy didn't want to stay with her grandparents and wanted to go to work with Dean but he told her she couldn't go. She had already been sad that her siblings had gone off to school and her mother had went to work. She stood in the way of the front door as Dean tried to leave and despite being told that she would have a good time with her grandparents, she still wouldn't budge from the door. Dean gave her a big hug and kiss and told her to be good parents then headed out the door. But before he could even step foot off the porch of his in-laws house, he heard Daisy crying and this made him stop in his tracks as he didn't want to leave her either so he decided to take her to work with him. Mr. and Mrs. Paquette understood that Daisy wanted to be with Dean and happily watched as Daisy rejoiced as Dean took her with him to work.

* * *

"So, you and Daisy had a nice little father and daughter day, huh?" Renee asked Dean. She had placed some chicken in the oven then checked on the veggies she was cooking on the stove.

"Yes we did. She cried when I left her with your parents so I decided to take her with me today. Reminds me of when Destinee and D.J. were little and got upset whenever you or me went to work." Dean leaned against the counter as drunk a can of Sprite.

"Oh yes, I do remember that. Daisy has cried sometimes when I've left but she definitely does it more with you as she has you wrapped around her finger."

"And I love it. Today I gave her a blank sheet of paper, a pen, and let her copy me as if she was writing something important like I was. And she definitely was." Dean pointed to the scribbles Daisy drew on the paper that was attached to the fridge.

"Aww, you put the picture she drew on there!" Renee said.

"I did. I've always liked keeping anything and everything the kids drew for us as it gives us some good memories."

"It sure does. Oh, by the way I found your necklace! It was hiding underneath some of the papers in the drawer so I think you just overlooked it." Renee dug into the pocket of her apron and pulled out the silver necklace that she gotten for Dean then placed it in his hand and rolled his hand into a fist. "Now, keep up with it!"

Dean chuckled.

"I will," he said.

' _I wonder how it got there again,'_ Dean wondered to himself.


	73. Chapter 73

**Author's note: Here's a nice chapter from me to my readers. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"Happy Anniversary you two!" Pam said as she placed a gift in Dean and Renee's hands.

"Thank you," they said and opened their gifts.

Pam and Moe had made them matching red bathrobes with "His" and "Hers" written in black letters on the back of them and felt soft like a cloud floating in the sky. She was quite proud of herself and sat back on the couch with a smile on her face as her friends admired their gifts.

"I love it, Pam. Thank you so much." Renee hugged Pam then placed the robe back into the box it came in.

"This will make me look like a king, I know it," Dean said.

"A king?" Renee said as she cocked an eyebrow and took Dean's robe, placed it back in the box, and placed them on the table. "Yeah right."

"Well, you sure did call me a king last night," Dean said with a smirk on his face. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head as he stretched out his legs.

"Ooooh!" Pam said. "Dean, you're a mess!"

"I try to be."

"Asshole," Renee said as she pinched him playfully.

"Well, I hate to run off so soon but I have to run some errands today but I want you guys to have a nice anniversary and do something quite special for each other today, okay?" Pam said as she got up from the couch.

"Thank you again for the gifts, Pam," Renee said as she hugged Pam and followed her to the door.

Dean followed suit and gave Pam a hug before opening the door for her and leaning against it.

"I'm telling you, those robes are going to make me feel like King Tut," he said.

"And Blue's doghouse will make you feel right at home!" Renee said to him as she crossed her arms.

"Ain't that a bitch," Dean said.

"Well, you better not land yourself into the doghouse on your own anniversary, Deano! Love you guys and have a nice day!"

"See ya," Renee said.

"Later," Dean said.

They watched as Pam got into her car then drove off, waving at her as she waved back at them.

"So, with the kids away for the day…we have the house to ourselves…we can do anything we want…" Dean said as he closed the door, locked it, and picked up Renee.

"I want to go to the beach today. It's not surprising that it's warm outside so why not head down there?"

"Your wish is my command, my queen."

* * *

Dean and Renee went to the beach to spend some quality time with each other there as it was one of the first locations they started going to when they were dating each other. Renee laid her head across Dean's legs as he had them crossed and was leaning back with his arms supporting him as he looked at Renee bask in the sun. Their view was wonderful as there wasn't anyone else around them and the view of the Pacific Ocean was a sight to take in.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yup. You?"

"Always. Remember when we came here the day after we got married? You were upset that Destinee wasn't born yet so I made you some food and brought it here so you could eat and relax your nerves so you wouldn't stress yourself out?"

"Oh, yes. I do remember that! That was such a great day."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _I feel like shit. The baby needs to come on out. I don't know why this baby is being so stubborn? She's kicked me like a million times, acting like she wanted to come out, and now she doesn't want to budge for some reason. Goodness gracious child, your parents would like to meet you any day now!"_

" _Renee, eat the food and relax some. I don't like it when you're stressed out like that as it's not good for you."_

" _Easy for you to say! All you did was stick your dick inside of me, shot your load in, and now you're telling me to relax."_

 _Renee's crabby mood didn't deter Dean from trying to cheer her up and ease her tension._

" _This is true but remember: we are in this together. We both did the deed that got you pregnant but I'm happy that I'm going to be a father soon because that's all that matters to me." Dean rubbed Renee's back as she continued to eat her sandwich._

" _I'm sorry for being mean. It's just I want to see our baby…hold her in my arms…see you hold her in your arms."_

" _I will, Renee. I want you to try and relax for me, okay? When you worry, then I worry and we need to stay as calm as we can because the baby can come any minute now."_

" _I'll relax. These sandwiches are quite delicious! Did you bring anymore?"_

" _I'm sorry, but I only made two."_

" _That's okay." Renee took some fruit that was in a zip loc bag out of the picnic basket and quickly ate those with ease. She then drunk half of a water bottle then sat it back into the basket. "I want to put my feet in the ocean for a while."_

" _Ready?" Dean asked as he got up._

" _Yes," Renee said as she took Dean's hand._

 _After taking off his shoes and taking off the sandals from Renee's feet, Dean slowly helped Renee to her feet and walked with her to the water that had been splashing onto the shore as if it were saying hello. Renee enjoyed the cold water washing over her feet as she placed her hands over her womb that the baby didn't want to leave from and started humming a tune to herself. Her husband stood behind her as he carefully placed his hands on Renee's, kissed her on her right cheek, and listened to her hum as it was music to his ears. Renee's green dress fluttered as the wind gushed passed them, allowing cool air to hit their skin and make them feel refreshed as if they stepped out of the shower. The cool ocean water rolled over their feet multiple times as they stood in the wet sand, watched as the ocean continued to throw water on their feet, and enjoyed being together as a married couple at last._

* * *

 **Present:**

"And then I suggested that we go bowling," Renee said. "Of course, you were the one rolling the bowling balls for me but little did I know that Destinee was going to be born on that very day."

"I was scared out of my damn mind that day," Dean said. "But I was happy to finally become a father at last."

Soon, Renee and Dean had started to reminiscence about the wonderful experiences they had when all of their children were born.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Dean, my water broke…" Renee said as she grabbed her stomach._

 _Dean slowly bent his head down next to Renee so he could see if he wasn't hearing anything or going crazy in general._

" _What was that?" he whispered._

" _My water broke," Renee whispered to Dean. "Take me to the hospital…the baby is coming and I'm having contractions now…"_

" _Okay." He put the bowling ball down then took Renee's hand in his. He turned to the others who were sitting at the table waiting for Renee and Dean to finish bowling but were shocked at what Dean had to tell them. "Renee is having the baby!"  
_

* * *

 _ **Dean's POV**_

" _Hey, little bean…what's so funny, hmm?" Dean cradled Destinee in his arms and smiled at her as she was smiling at him as he talked to her. "I know Daddy looks funny. I looked funny when I rolled out of bed this morning and I think that that had happened for a reason because the first thing you needed to see was how funny your Daddy looks. It's just you and me right now as your Mommy is asleep. We thought you didn't want to meet us but it turned out that you just wanted to show up on Daddy's birthday and you are the best birthday present that Daddy has ever received. I love you, Destinee Renee Ambrose." He slowly got up from the chair he had been sitting in to lay the baby in her crib and tucked her into her cozy crib._

 _ **D.J.**_

" _You're so tiny," Dean said as he looked at his son. "But so beautiful…I was upset when the doctors took you away from me but I knew it was for a reason as they needed to help you. Me and Mommy were so scared because it wasn't time for you to get here yet but I guess life had other plans for us. I don't know if I can put you down because you're so damn cute but I do need to let you sleep now. I love you, Dean David Ambrose, Junior." Dean gave D.J. a kiss on his forehead then gently laid him down in his crib and pulled the blankets over him in his warm crib._

 _ **Daisy:**_

" _Okay, you're quite feisty there!" Dean said as he watched Daisy ball up her tiny fists at him. "What did I do? Are you mad because you have to go to sleep or something? Is it because Mommy didn't give you any more milk?" He chuckled as she continued to show him her balled up fists and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he rocked her to sleep. When she was finally comfortable, she fell asleep in her father's arms and was laid in her crib with the covers pulled over her. "I love you, Daisy Marie Ambrose. And please don't kick my ass in the morning."_

* * *

 _ **Renee's POV**_

 _ **Destinee:**_

 _Renee held Destinee in her arms as she admired the beauty of her and Dean's newborn who favored her father the most. She straightened out the baby's hair that was all over the place just like her father's then held the baby even closer to her as she hummed a tune while listening to the baby coo in response._

" _You gave Mommy the blues when I was carrying you," Renee said to Destinee. "I guess you weren't ready to leave my stomach just yet but when you did you were kicking me. Many nights I was in pain and sometimes you Daddy wouldn't fall asleep as he was worried about me…and I know that now you're here he's going to watch over you and Mommy now." Renee kissed Destinee on her cheek then prepared to hand her to Dean who was going to put the baby in her crib. "Sleep well, Destinee Renee Ambrose." She handed Destinee to Dean and watched as he carefully took her to her new room in her new home._

 _ **D.J.**_

" _You scared, Mommy and Daddy. We didn't expect you to arrive so early, but we're glad you did as we got to meet you sooner and it's wonderful having you home. You're our miracle baby and you are a blessing to us just like your sister was and your sister was even excited to finally meet you. I know that you're here for a reason and Mommy and Daddy wouldn't have it any other way. Daddy was excited to name you after him so you're a miniature version of him which I think is rather cute so I want you to continue being adorable." Renee kissed D.J. on the cheek then handed him to Dean who then held him and spent some time with the baby._

 _ **Daisy:**_

" _Why are you angry? I can't keep breastfeeding you throughout the night, sweetie." Renee chuckled as she held Daisy in her arms. "You can't be mad at me but it's very funny because I am enjoying watching you be angry as you look so cute doing so!" Renee gently tapped Daisy on her nose then gave her a kiss. "Mommy will feed you in the morning, trust me. I will make sure I do so please don't beat me up in the morning. Mommy loves you very much, Daisy Marie Ambrose." Renee then handed Daisy over to Dean who chuckled as he saw the baby continue to frown and began to giggle herself when Dean started to talk to her before laying her down in her crib._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean's finger gently trailed down Renee's shoulder as he took in the beauty of his wife who was staring back at him and trailing her own fingers through his beard. They had been lying in the middle of the living room on the pallet on the floor that that they had made and had the fireplace set ablaze as it lit up the room quite brightly. Dean enjoyed how the fire that was behind Renee was allowing him to see into her brown eyes so clearly and she too was quite delighted that she could see Dean smiling back at her when she gave him a smile. The warmth of the fire felt great against their skin despite them already being warm from lying next to each other and enjoyed the body heat between them.

"You know I can stare at you all day and never get tired of it," Dean said quietly to Renee.

"I know. I can stare at you all day, too," Renee responded.

"It's because I am the king."

"Negative, sir." Renee rolled over onto her back and gently pulled Dean towards her so he was lying directly next to her and let out a small sigh. "You smell good."

"I know I do as I'm the king, remember?"

Renee rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

"Whatever," she said. "You should wear that necklace a little more often as I think it looks good on you."

"I know. I was just afraid of losing it or messing it up."

"You won't lose it or mess it up. Trust me, it'll be okay."

"Okie dokie. Those earrings I bought you look rather wonderful in your ears."

Renee touched the silver heart earrings in one of her ears as she smiled and put her hand back down to her side.

"I enjoyed wearing this wonderful earrings today. Thank you for the earrings again as they're a great anniversary present."

"No problem. And thank you for the Buffalo Wild Wings gift card as you know your man has to eat."

"Yes, I am aware." Renee giggled to herself as she held onto Dean and rubbed his back. "Twelve years. Twelve whole years…"

"If I had a time machine, I would hop right in in a heartbeat to relive the day I first set my eyes on you in the bowling alley because that was when something special happened." Dean pulled Renee on top of him and gave her a kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Renee."

"If I could relive the day I laid eyes on you when I saw you walk into the bowling alley, I would in a heartbeat as that day something special happened," Renee said then gave Dean a long kiss then laid back down next to him. Grabbing his left hand, she lifted hers and placed it next to Dean's then smiled at what she was looking at. "Our matching tattoos are perfect."

"They are indeed."

Renee and Dean had gotten matching tattoos earlier that day on their wedding fingers. Renee had a small black heart on her left finger while Dean had the symbol for a heartbeat on his left finger.

With one more session of making love to one another, they ended the day of their anniversary holding each other tightly as they always did every night when they went to bed. 

Their love for each other would last forever like the tattoos on their skin.


	74. Chapter 74

It was finally Christmas time and the kids were ecstatic to see what Santa Clause had dropped off for them under the tree. D.J. had been the first one to reach the tree as his eyes scanned the magnificent view of the bright Christmas tree that had a bright star shining above it and colorful ornaments decorating each part of the tree with the bright red and green lights finishing the look. Everyone sat around the tree to begin opening presents that they couldn't wait to finally open for the longest time.

"PRESENTS!" D.J. said. He tore through the tower of gifts to retrieve all of his then sprawled them out onto the floor. "What d-did I get!?"

"Well, open them!" Renee said as she gave Destinee her gifts then handed Dean his along with Daisy's.

Renee recorded the kids and Dean opening their gifts, causing a huge mess in the living room as wrapping paper flew everywhere as everyone eagerly wanted to see what they all got for the special day. D.J. was happy he got more books, the racing car he had wanted for the entire year, clothes and shoes, and a huge Lego set that he started working on right away. Destinee received a diary, a movie gift card, jewelry, and a pair of Vans that she had spotted out in the mall just a week before Christmas.

"How did you guys know these were the pairs that I wanted?" Destinee asked her parents.

"We saw you staring at them for a good ten minutes so we figured that those were the right pair of shoes for you," Dean said with a smile. "I like how they're a dark purple. Try them on."

Destinee slipped the shoes onto her feet and modeled for her parents.

"Oh, I love these! And they're all black at the bottom, too! Oh, thank you guys!" Destinee gave her parents a hug and a kiss then resumed opening more of her gifts.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, time for you to open your presents," Dean said to Daisy as he grabbed her parents and helped her open them one by one. "Ah, you got some more books!"

Daisy clapped her hands together as she watched her father open the book and go through the pages.

"More animals! Goats, chickens, horses, and cows! You know, I think it's time for you to visit the zoo again." Dean shut the book then grabbed another box and held placed it in front of Daisy so she could open it. Her tiny hands ripped the wrapper from the gift to reveal a puzzle set that Renee and Dean had picked out for her as the pieces were big enough for her not to stick in her mouth and accidentally swallow. "Box!"

"Well, your present is inside the box. Me and Daddy got you a puzzle piece and guess what? It's a picture of the moon!" Renee pointed to the cartoon design of the moon on the box to show Daisy. "See? The moon is smiling at you! Me and Daddy will help you work on the puzzle soon, okay? Let's open the rest of your gifts."

After the children had opened all of their gifts which seemed to had been everything in the mall and other places that they had picked out, Dean and Renee started opening their gifts that they had gotten for each other. Dean didn't want much but two new jackets, one dark brown and one dark blue one with a brown collar, and new shoes that Renee had purchased for him. Dean recorded Renee opening her gifts and smiled when she became excited over what Dean had made for her. He had a photo that they had taken earlier in the year at the beach framed so that she could place the photo on her desk in their office that they now shared and see the wonderful every time she went in.

"I love it so much!" Renee said. "Thank you!" When she gave Dean a kiss, Destinee and D.J. said "Ew!" playfully and covered their eyes as Daisy simply focused on the presents around her. Renee opened the rest of her presents and received a pair of Uggs, a few gift cards to some of her favorite shopping places and nail salon, a pair of gold earrings, and a bath set. "All of these gifts are perfect. Thank you so much, Dean."

"No problem."

"You like your gifts?"

"I sure do," Dean said as he tried on his new jackets. "I love the fur…well, the fake fur that is. It's still comfortable and they fit perfectly along with the shoes."

"Good. I also bought you another gift." Renee pulled out a present she hid behind the tree and handed it to Dean. She watched as he opened it and smiled as he grinned at her while nodding his head.

"A bath set? Oh, I'm going to have some fun with this," he said.

Renee leaned close to Dean so she could whisper in his ear.

"We both can have fun with our bath sets," she said.

"You are correct."

After allowing the kids to stay up for a while to play with their gifts and trying out their clothes, Renee and Dean helped the children clean up the mess in the living room, put all of their gifts together so nothing would get misplaced, and helped them take all of their gifts to their rooms. Destinee and D.J. fell back to sleep to get some rest for the day that was still ahead of them later on while Daisy fought her sleep as she wanted to stay up but Dean finally managed to get her to go to sleep after promising her ice cream for breakfast in the morning and hummed her a tune to get her to sleep.

Dean ran some hot bath water then placed a bath bomb inside of the water and watched as it dispersed throughout the entire bathtub.

"What a wonderful pink color," Dean said to Renee as he took off his clothes.

Renee took her clothes off then was helped in the tub by Dean who got in after her.

"I like it," she said. "Actually, I love it."

"And we have our nice soap that smells oh so good that we shall use right now!" Dean said.

Dean and Renee washed each other up using the washes that they had bought with each other and eventually the bathroom ended up smelling like a flower field much to their delight. Renee had to stop Dean from using too much of his body wash as he was had gotten a bit too excited about using it and rolled her eyes when he gave her a puppy eyed look then splashed Dean in the face with the bathwater. Dean grabbed Renee tightly and playfully nibbled on her ear which caused her to squirm as she was ticklish and needed to escape Dean's grasp but to no avail.

After their bath, they help each other lotion up, put on their night clothes, and laid in the bed with one another.

"That was quite an eventful start to our Christmas," Dean said as he placed an arm around Renee and another on his stomach. "And those cookies were quite delicious, too."

"I'm glad you found them delicious because a king must always be fed!" Renee said sarcastically.

"Of course!" Dean said. "I'm glad the kids had fun opening their presents."

"Yup. And then they have two sets of grandparents who have bought them gifts and other family members who also bought them gifts so expect more toys to be on the way."

"Of course! That's the beauty of Christmas. I step on a toy, bust my ass, cuss and fuss, and then keep it going! And I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the entire world. I have the photo of me, you, and the kids during one Christmas when Daisy had already been born in my office. Our first Christmas with the three of us."

"Oh, I remember that day. Daisy was a little sick but she was smiling at everyone and everything during the entire photoshoot and it was the cutest thing ever."

"It was. Our Christmas pictures this year came out quite good if I do say so myself."

"Oh, you're quite the photographer!"

Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"Yup. Remember our first Christmas together? I didn't know what to get you so I just bought you that necklace, a gift card, and…those flowers. I felt bad for not getting you anything fancy."

"But I told you that I enjoyed those gifts because you got them for me out of love. I cherished those gifts and I still have that necklace till this day." Renee got up to go to her dresser and picked up a black case that held the necklace that Dean had bought for her during their first Christmas together. She sat back down on the bed, opened the box, and smiled as Dean did the same when he saw the gift that she had held onto for the longest time.

Dean took the necklace out of the box and put it around Renee's neck then admired it on her like he did during their first Christmas together.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Dean knocked on Renee's door and eagerly waited for her to answer her door. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand along with a gift card and a necklace that he had bought for her from the jewelry store._

' _Maybe I should've bought her more gifts,' he thought to himself. 'Shit.'_

 _He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Renee say "Who is it?" when she had reached the front door._

" _Dean."_

 _Renee opened the door to greet Dean._

" _Hello, there! Merry Christmas!" she gave him a kiss and gently pulled him into her home._

" _Merry Christmas, babe." Dean took off his shoes then handed her the gifts he had in his hands. "I hope you like it."_

 _Renee took the necklace, gift card, and bouquet of flowers then gave Dean another kiss and hugged him._

" _I love it," she said. "I made you something for Christmas."_

" _I'm glad you like it and_ _I want you to open your gift first then I'll open mine."_

" _Okie dokie."_

 _They went into the living room and sat on the couch together. Renee opened the envelope that the gift card was in to see that it was a gift card for Victoria's Secret. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to buy with this." She then opened the black case next and saw a gorgeous silver and gold necklace that had a heart on it that had "I love you" engraved in the middle. It wasn't that big of a heart but Renee could see the words just fine. "I love this so much. I love you, too!"_

" _I'm glad you like it. Here, let me help you put it on."_

 _Renee handed the necklace to Dean then turned so he could put the it around her neck. She then showed him how it looked on her and Dean couldn't do anything but smile at how amazing she looked with the gift shining around her neck._

" _How does it look?"_

" _It looks perfect…beyond perfect."_

" _Good. Now, it's time for you to open your gift."_

 _She reached over the table to pick up the red bag with Santa Claus on the front that he had first saw when he walked in which and smiled when Renee handed it to him. He held it in his hand for a second and tried to guess what was inside._

" _It's a bit heavy…hmm…let's see what it is!" Dean pulled out a picture that him and Renee had taken at the local bar when they went out on one of their first dates. Dean was standing behind Renee with his arms around her waist as Renee stood in front of him with her hands on his arms that had been holding onto her tight and they were both smiling quite big for the camera. "Aww, I remember this! I love this photo!" Dean said. "Thank you so much, Renee!"_

" _You're welcome. I really love the presents you gave me, Dean. You gave me these gifts out of love and I appreciate them all."_

" _I'm glad you do. Merry Christmas, love."_

" _Merry Christmas to you too, love."_

 _Dean and Renee shared another kiss that seemed to last for eternity as things got heated between them which caused Renee to almost forget that she had made her and Dean food to eat._

" _Hmm…Dean…" Renee said. "I forgot I made us food!"_

 _Dean got up quickly, taking Renee's hand, and leading her into the kitchen so they could eat Christmas dinner._

" _Let's eat!" Dean said he made Renee a plate of food then himself a plate. "Then we make love to each afterwards." Dean poured Renee and himself a glass of champagne then held his up so he could give her a toast. "Merry Christmas to us."_

" _Sounds like a plan. Merry Christmas to us," Renee said as she clanked her glass against Dean's and took a drink._

* * *

 **Present:**

"That necklace still looks so brand new. We've had a pretty damn good Christmas each year, I'll tell you that," Dean said.

"We have and we will continue to do so," Renee said. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, love." Dean gave Renee a goodnight kiss, turned off his light, and cuddled next to her as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**


	75. Chapter 75

_**A couple of weeks prior:**_

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dean and Destinee, Happy Birthday to you!"_

 _Dean and Destinee blew out the candles on their birthday cake after everyone sung Happy Birthday to them and were the first to eat some of the delicious chocolate ice cream cake that had been sitting right in front of them. They then opened the presents that Renee, Pam, and Moe had bought for them and were quite happy with what they had been given._

" _Oh my goodness, you guys bought me those pairs of socks I wanted!" Destinee said._

" _What's the design on them again?" Renee asked._

" _They're music notes and I think they look pretty cool! Thank you, Mom!" Destinee hugged her mother tightly then put the socks back into the bag that they were in. "I'll open the rest of my presents when I get home. I'm going to play laser tag with D.J. and my friends, okay?"_

" _Just make sure that D.J. doesn't wonder off," Dean to Destinee._

" _Hey!" D.J. said as he put his hand on his hips._

" _I'm only teasing. I know you're a big boy but you need to stay with your sister, her friends, and yours. Okay?"_

" _Okay!" D.J. said. "Come on everybody!"_

 _Destinee and D.J. quickly ran off with their friends to play some more games around the arcade. Daisy had already worn herself out and was sound asleep in Dean's arms as he continued to eat his cake._

" _We'll keep an eye on the kids and we'll make sure that they're okay. Continue eating your delicious cake," Moe said as him and Pam went to keep an eye on the kids._

" _Thank you," Renee said. "Well, how are you enjoying your birthday?"_

" _I'm enjoying it quite well. I love the coasters you guys got me because I honestly needed those."_

" _Yes, you do. Too many times you've left cans on the table with no coaster underneath them!"_

" _I'm sorry!" Dean said and gave Renee a playful frown._

" _You're forgiven."_

" _You know in a few weeks there's going to be more gifts being given, right?"_

" _Of course. I have some more presents for you that'll be coming your way soon."_

" _Give me a hint as to what they are."_

" _Nope."_

" _Meanie."_

 _Renee stuck out her tongue playfully as she continued to eat her slice of ice cream. Dean scooped up some icing onto his fingers then smeared it onto Renee's face, causing her to drop her fork in disbelief._

" _Oh?" she said._

 _She got up with her plate in her hand, sat next to Dean on the other side of the table, and playfully smushed some ice cream cake into his face. They didn't realize that some cake had fallen onto Daisy's lips until she began to stir in her sleep and lick her lips, tasting the delicious dessert that had fallen onto her. She opened her eyes a little, smiled up at her parents, then went back to sleep as she was happy that she got a taste of the tasty cake and ice cream while she dreamt about a farm full of animals._

 _"So, you've fed Destinee ice cream cake, eh?"_

 _"It was an accident. You like to feed her a whole pizza."_

 _"Girl has to eat."_

 _"Whatever, babes." Renee cleaned her face off, then wiped Dean's face off, and made sure she got the cake off Daisy's face._

 _"It feels good to be with everyone and celebrating another birthday."_

 _"I'm glad I get to spend it with you. And we're going to be celebrating a lot of birthdays together."_

 _"Damn right we will."_

 _Dean and Renee shared a kiss with each other then shared a piece of ice cream cake that Renee had cut for them._

* * *

 **Present:**

Destinee had been wearing her socks that she had received for her birthday and was quite comfortable in her onesie that her Aunt Lisa had made for her that was green and had reindeer on it as she read Daisy one of her books in her room. Daisy had walked into her big sister's room with one her books and wanted her big sister to read to her which she didn't mind doing as Destinee enjoyed teaching Daisy new words whenever she read to her. Daisy also had on a matching onesie that made her and her big sister look like Thing 1 and Thing 2 and it was the cutest thing ever.

"D.J., stop riding your scooter inside of the house!" Renee said to him. "I told you to ride it outside!"

D.J., in his own onesie just like his sisters, picked up his scooter and hoisted it over his head as he took his scooter into the garage with Blue right behind him. Blue had received a new sweater and new dog toys that he happily had in his mouth that he continued to chew on once he got back inside but D.J. grabbed a few and ran towards his room with him, causing Blue to bark and chase D.J. to his room where he wrestled with him.

"No running! OW!" Renee yelped. She almost dropped her coffee on the ground when she noticed she had stepped on one of D.J.'s Legos and let out a sigh when she picked it up and placed it in a drawer in the kitchen. "I'm going to kick Dean's ass." Renee walked into the living room and sat next to Dean on the couch as he was flipping through the channels to find what to watch. "I stepped on a Lego, Dean. And did you not hear _or_ see D.J. on that scooter?"

"No…I honestly didn't, I'm sorry. And oh, I'm quite sorry that you stepped on a Lego, baby," he said. "Maybe some Grinch will make you feel better." He sat the remote down and pulled the blanket he had over them as he found one of the most iconic Christmas movies of all time to watch along with Renee.

"Are you joking or being serious?"

"No, I'm serious. I stepped on a Lego earlier today, too."

"I hope you told D.J. to keep those Legos of his in the room where they belong."

"I did."

"And did you tell him not to ride his scooter inside of the house?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh. I had to tell him to put his scooter in the garage."

"I told him to put the scooter in the garage as well. I promise you."

"Hmm, sure! I'm glad we got all of those presents out of your truck today finally and good thing our house is big enough for all of them."

"We sure did have a wonderful time today. Everyone at Lisa's house and it was so nice seeing everyone gathered together, laughing together, and eating together. Especially the eating part. It was nice to see everyone in good spirits."

"It really was. It was also nice to have Greg around for the holidays as well and I'm happy he enjoyed himself."

"It was."

They heard a knock on the door which Dean answered and saw Greg standing on the porch with an envelope in his hand.

"I know it's a bit late but I wanted to stop by. Can I come in?"

"Sure thing."

Greg took off his shoes then stepped into the living room to talk to Dean and Renee about something he had to tell them. He sat down on the side of the couch opposite Dean and Renee as he thought of how he was going to tell them what he needed to say as it was important for them to know and he knew he needed to do what was right. Once Dean sat back down on the couch, Greg began to speak.

"Dean, Renee, I have a confession to make. I took money from your savings box from the job so I could pay back a friend who helped me move here and some gambling debts I had back in Oregon. Whenever I asked you guys for help, sometimes it was for legit reasons and other times it wasn't. When I was over here one day, I had found Dean's necklace…the same one he is wearing now ironically…and I was going to pawn it to get money but I decided against it. Sometimes I put half of my paycheck back into the savings box to replace what I took because I knew deep down in my heart that that was the right thing to do and I stopped taking from you guys. I got one of my friends to help me with my gambling debt and other things I needed help with then I took most of my money from my paychecks and put them back into the box. I also put the Christmas pay raise you gave me right back into the savings box however I decided to do something different." Greg handed Dean the envelope. "I decided to take the money already in your desk, combine it with mine, and hand it to you personally so you can count it for yourself. I know how much you like to keep saved up so I made sure I gave you a nice amount."

Dean didn't say anything as he opened the envelope to see one hundred dollar bills, fifty dollar bills, and the rest of the bills that all added up to the amount he usually had and then added even more money on top of that. Tears formed in his eyes as he couldn't believe that despite Greg not being completely honest with him and his own sister about his financial problems, Greg still took it upon himself to replace what he took and gave more. He realized that Greg did it because his brother-in-law truly loved him and genuinely enjoyed working with him as he gave him a chance when he didn't have to in the first place.

"I appreciate what you've done for me. You gave me a job and allowed me to work with you when you didn't have to…I know it sounds like I'm not appreciative whatsoever but I am. If you want to fire me, you can. I'm sorry for my dishonesty. Dean, Renee, I hope you guys forgive me."

Renee had already sat up to comfort Dean who was still in shock at the kind deed that Greg had for him and smiled at her brother.

"I'm glad you were honest, Greg," she said. "Honesty goes a long way."

"I know," Greg said.

"And that's why I'm not going to fire you." Dean sniffed and wiped his tears away. "You came clean, you replaced money you took, and you even hand counted all of this. Almost three thousand dollars…" Dean got up to hug Greg who started crying himself. "You always have a job at my business. That's your business, too. You hear me?"

Greg sobbed and managed to sob out a "Yes…" as he felt bad for what he did but felt a weight come off his shoulders as Dean and Renee had forgiven him.

"We love you, Greg," Renee said as she hugged her brother. "Remember that."

"I know."

"And if you need anything, we are here for you. But I will kick your ass next time you stick your hand in the cookie jar!" Dean said playfully.

Greg chuckled as he wiped his tears away.

"Understandable. Thank you guys again for being understanding about everything."

"No problem." Dean took the envelope and placed it safely in the drawers on the stand next to the door. "Now, don't let me forget this. Okay, who wants some leftovers!?"

"Yes, I do!" Greg said as he raised his hand.

"Of course," Renee said as she shook her head. "You guys better use paper plates and clean up after yourselves! And tell D.J. to come back inside please along with the dog as it is chilly outside and it's about to get dark soon."

"Will do," Dean said.

Renee smiled as she watched Dean and Greg got into the kitchen, laughing with each other and ending the most wonderful time of the year on a good note.


	76. Chapter 76

Dean remembered the Christmas present he had in the garage that he needed to show Renee as it was specifically tailored for herself. Out of all the excitement, he had almost forgot the one gift that he had been wanting to give Renee all day long and he was finally able to once him and Renee were alone again. Dean told Renee to keep her eyes closed as he lead her to the garage, opened the door, then placed his hands over her eyes so she couldn't sneak a peek.

"Dean, I said I won't peek!"

"I know but I just want you to be genuinely surprised. Stand right here." Dean walked towards the present and yanked the cover off it. "Okay…now you can open your eyes!"

Renee opened her eyes and immediately put her hands over her mouth as she saw the new moped she had spotted out earlier during the year and knew that she had to have it. Little did she know that her husband would be the one to get it for her and customize it with her name on the sides written in pink with cupid and a heart on each side that was the same as Dean's tattoo. Renee admired the all black color that shined brighter than a diamond as she slowly ran her hands over the handles and the seat.

"For me?" she said.

"For you," Dean said.

"Thank you so much, Dean! Thank you so damn much!"

Dean picked Renee up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she gave him so many kisses he thought that she was going to go on and on for the rest of the night, not that he didn't mind anyways.

"I love it! I'm going to ride it in the morning!"

"And I can't wait to watch you ride it with your sexy ass."

"Oh, you will. Let's fuck."

"You ain't said nothing but a word, my sweet darling."

* * *

"D.J., I said stop riding your scooter in the house!" Renee said to him.

The boy had been riding his scooter in the kitchen early in the morning while his mother was trying to cook some food on the stove and almost knocked into her and made her almost spill the food in her hand.

"Bu-but it's fun to r-ride in the house!" D.J. said.

"Go outside in the back, D.J."

"B-but Mommy-"

"I believe your mother just told you to stop riding that scooter inside of the house. So, Dean Ambrose, Junior, you need to pick up that scooter, put on your shoes, and head outside in the backyard to ride. We're not going to tell you again." Dean had walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when he saw D.J. arguing with Renee. "Or you will get a spanking and your toys will be put up for the rest of the day."

"Hmm, I'm g-going outside…nope…ain't g-gonna get no s-spanking today…" D.J. ran to get his shoes then headed back out into the backyard to continue riding his scooter.

"At least he listens. You want some coffee?" Renee asked Dean.

"Sure," he said as he sat down at the table. "Extra sugar and creamer please."

"I'll put extra creamer, not too much sugar though."

"Aw, damn."

Renee made a cup of coffee for Dean and gave it to him which he happily accepted and had turned to head back to the stove but Dean grabbed her hand so he could pull her back onto his lap.

"You look dazzling in your robes," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sure I do. I know what you want from me but we can't have sex in the kitchen."

"Maybe the garage."

"Later."

"Mkay." Dean took sip of coffee and winked at Renee. "I'll hold you to it. Now go make sure them eggs do not burn, my love."

"Excuse you, you can come over and help me make some breakfast!"

"I'll make the eggs and grits," Dean said. He got up to search for the grits in the fridge and took them out when he had found them then put a pan of water onto the stove to warm it up. "I'm so grateful to be here, grateful for my family…and grateful that Greg was honest with me about the money."

"He knows how hard you've worked for your money and he realized that what he had done was wrong despite knowing that what he did was wrong."

"Yeah. Not all of the men in your family hate me," Dean joked as he helped Renee with breakfast.

"No, they do not. Greg really does love you and you know it. When he first met you, he called me later in the evening to tell me how funny he thought you were and how great it was that I had met someone like you. He went on for like a good hour."

"I bet he did. He's a good worker and he's a pleasure to work with. Moe and Cody are also great to work with as they help keep me sane when I want to go crazy at times."

"Because they're your brothers and the are the best," Renee said.

"They are." Dean was about to crack some eggs into the mixing bowl when he put the carton down. "Do I have any beer left?"

"Yes."

"Whew. Okay, good." Dean picked up the egg carton and started to crack some of the eggs inside.

"Are you going to put some damn beer in the eggs?" Renee asked as she placed some bacon in a skillet.

"No, I just want to drink some beer with the leftovers is all," Dean said.

"Well, there's like…five cans of beer left."

"Cool." Dean seasoned the eggs, whisked them real good, and poured them into the skillet that was hot and ready to go. "You know what? I never told you this but cooking with you has always been a favorite pastime of mine."

"I enjoy cooking with you, too!"

"We've been through a lot this year but I'm still grateful that we made it this far in our marriage and lives together." Dean took a plate from the cabinet so he could place the eggs on them then poured some grits into the boiling water and let them cook. "I'm grateful for you especially."

Renee smiled as she put her arms around Dean so she could hug him tightly and puckered her lips so Dean could bend his head down slightly to kiss her.

"I'm grateful for you, too."

"I'm still sorry about what had happened earlier this year and all the pain I had put you and the kids through."

Renee shook her head as she became serious with her husband and placed her hands on his face.

"Dean, I've told you this before…you don't have to apologize. What happened between us did happen unfortunately and yes we both did and said some things that we shouldn't have but we got through it and guess what? We're still together. That is all that matters because we're a unit and we're going to remain that way forever, okay?"

"Okay." Dean kissed Renee on her lips then ran his fingers through her hair. "Forever."

"Forever."

* * *

Renee and Dean finished cooking breakfast then called the kids into the kitchen to come and eat. Later on that day, Dean had eaten some of the leftover Christmas dinner and enjoyed it with a nice cold beer that was placed right on the coaster after he took a sip from his beer and headed to the kitchen to wash out his plate. D.J. had went into the living room to search for one of his missing toys and found it underneath the couch where Dean had been sitting and was about to head back to his room when he spotted the beer sitting on the table, not knowing it wasn't juice like he thought it was when he grabbed it and took a drink from it. D.J. frowned at the taste of the strange beverage he had never drunk before but swallowed what he had put in his mouth then drunk some more out of curiosity as the taste was getting to him. Dean had walked back into the living room and almost fell out when he saw D.J. gulping down the beer.

"D.J., STOP DRINKING THAT NOW!" Dean yelled.

D.J. dropped the beer on the floor as he thought he was in trouble for drinking his father's drink but this time he wasn't as Dean knew he should've taken his beer with him.

"I'm s-sorry!" D.J. said.

Dean picked D.J. up to see if he was okay or even a little tipsy at that point as now he was worried about his son and what the alcohol would do to him.

"That's okay!" Dean said. "But are _you_ okay!?"

"I see stars e-e-verywhere! I s-see a star *hiccup* right on y-your nose, Papa!" D.J. said.

"Damn," Dean said. "Your mother is going to kick me ass once she gets out of the shower!"


	77. Chapter 77

"Papa *hiccup, hiccup…hiccup* why a-are you sp-inning…me…a-around?"

"I'm not. Just go to sleep, little one."

Dean rocked D.J. back and forth once he sat down with him on the couch to try and get him to calm down a bit as he was still a bit energetic. D.J. slowly closed his eyes as he was already tired from playing all day then fell asleep soundly in his father's arms, much to Dean's happiness. He took D.J. back to his room to lay him down just before Renee joined him back in the living room again and he didn't know how to tell Renee that D.J. had drunken his entire can of beer but the worse Renee would do would be to yell at him.

"So, D.J. drunk my beer just now," Dean said to Renee.

"Well…let's hope he doesn't drink it again," Renee responded to him.

"You're not mad?"

"No. I can't fly off the handle and get upset every time something happens as it's not going to solve anything. He better have learned his lesson, too!"

"Well, he had the hiccups and I managed to get him to sleep."

"That's great because he needs his rest. Is Destinee asleep along with Daisy? It's kind of late."

"No, Destinee is in her room with Daisy as I think they're watching cartoons."

"Okay. They're pretty quiet in there." Renee pulled the blanket on the couch over her and Dean as she got comfortable next to him while they watched t.v. and eventually fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

Renee had been washing clothes in the afternoon when she saw her cell phone start to ring and quickly answered it.

"Hello, Pamela. How are you doing today?" she asked.

"Not good so I'm coming in."

"You're already outside? I'll let the garage door up."

Sure enough, Pam had been right outside with Adelina in her arms when she saw the garage door open and quickly ducked underneath when the door was halfway open. Renee closed the garage door and continued to finish placing the dirty clothes in the washing machine when she noticed Pam was quiet and didn't say anything the entire time as her gaze was glued to the floor. Adelina had been quiet as she didn't say anything to her Aunt Renee as something was bothering her just like something was bothering her mother. Starting the washing machine, Renee went to check on Pam who had been sitting in one of the folding chairs still gazing at the floor.

"What's wrong, Pam?" she asked. "Are you and Adelina okay?"

"Me and Moe aren't getting along. We just had a big fight and Adelina saw and heard everything…she started to cry…I had to get out of there."

"Is Adelina okay?" Renee started to rub her niece's back as she placed one hand on Pam's shoulder.

"She's okay but I just like the fact that me and Moe argued in front of her. I'm just tired of arguing with him! I just told him that he should tell me where he's going when he goes somewhere but for some reason I get called "nosy" when I just want to check up on him! It's like he even forgets that Adelina wants to spend some time with him and it's the holidays…I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking this. Can Adelina play with the kids?"

"Yeah. Adelina, do you remember where your cousin's bedrooms are?"

"Yes, Auntie Renee." Adelina climbed down from her mother's lap and made her way into the house through the door that led into the house. "Destinee? D.J.? Daisy? Uncle Deano? I'm here!"

"I've never argued with Moe like this before…like…this is a first! I don't want to leave Moe because I want to work things out…I know we can. I just…ugh." Pam buried her face in her hands as she shook her head back and forth. "I called my mom to tell her what had happened and she told me to come over here or go somewhere away from Moe for a little while. To be honest, we've been having some disagreements lately and it's been getting a little out of hand. It's like…we've been a bit distant from each other…you get what I'm saying?"

"I understand completely. Me and Dean have had our fair share of disagreements, arguments, bickering. Sometimes it was in front of the kids, unfortunately. And of course we had ended up getting separated at one point as you know. Me and Dean didn't have any arguments but we sort of drifted away from each other and that of course caused Dean to do what he did that led to our separation." Renee placed a hand on Pam's shoulder. "Us separating probably wasn't the best thing as Dean took it quite hard…maybe it was because I was being a complete asshole to him as well at times. Have you guys tried talking with each other?"

"No, we haven't and I think that's the problem. We both need to talk but whenever I try to talk to Moe, he brushes me off and completely ignores me! It's like he acts like me and Adelina don't even exist anymore! I don't want to divorce my husband as I love him but I think we do need some time apart."

"Yeah, you need to cool off some. You can sleep in our spare room if you like and once Dean gets here, I'll tell him you're staying here for the night along with Adelina."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Renee laid down in her own bed and thought about how her and Dean had had their own differences in the past but managed to work through them. She didn't like seeing her friend sad and upset so Renee knew that she had to be there for Pam just like Pam was there for her when her and Dean had arguments and it seemed like déjà vu, only this time . Renee's mind drifted back to the time her and Dean had been separated and how she treated him during that time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Renee wished she wasn't on the front porch as she heard Dean coming to the door to answer it but she had to as she was dropping the children off to his house for the weekend. When Dean answered the door, all of the kids gave their father hugs and kisses out of excitement while Renee watched them then handed Dean Daisy's baby bag before getting her hugs and kisses from the kids then began to head back to her car until Dean called out her name. Renee turned to see Dean approaching her slightly as he kept his distance from her out of respect. The stairs were the only thing separating them from each other._

" _How are you?" Dean asked._

" _I'm fine. And you?" Renee responded as nicely as she could._

" _I'm alright. Thanks for bringing the kids here."_

" _You're welcome. You have a nice day." Renee turned to head towards her car again but stopped as Dean called out her name again._

" _Renee?"_

 _Gritting her teeth but not letting him see, Renee turned to look at Dean again who had now begun to walk down the stairs._

" _Yes?" she said._

" _Are you ever going to give me another chance. Hopefully we can work things out?"_

" _Maybe. Maybe not."_

" _That's it?"_

" _Yup."_

" _Renee, I want to work things out with you because I still love you. I'm still in love with you and I regret what I did. I love you and I miss you."_

" _I'm sure you do but you should've thought about that before you did what you did. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to work. Have fun with the kids."_

 _Dean had felt as if Renee had punched him right in the heart with her fist and left him like a wounded animal on the side of the road. He had to fight back the tears as he turned to make his way up the stairs and back into the house to be with the children._

* * *

 _Soon, Renee found herself looking over Dean as he laid in the hospital bed sleeping soundly. Her soft fingers through Dean's hair as she wish he would wake up so she could talk to him and tell him how sorry she was for being so mean to him but decided to start talking to him anyway._

" _Dean, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was wrong and I'm truly sorry as all you wanted to do was simply talk to me to tell me that you are truly sorry for what you did. Not everyone regrets doing something wrong but you do, you knew that you did wrong, and you tried to reach out to me to talk things over. I'm so sorry for being distant and cold like I have as that is what caused you to be here today. When you wake up, I will talk to you as I should've a long time ago." Renee picked up Dean's hand to kiss it. "I'm so sorry, Dean. Please forgive me."_

* * *

 **Present:**

Renee had woken up from her nap to see Dean taking off his clothes to get comfortable in bed. Despite it still being a bit early, the darkness had came early so it was only right to start relaxing in bed for a while and that's exactly what Dean wanted to do for the rest of the day. He slipped on a t-shirt then got in bed with Renee who was glad she already had her comfortable onesie on.

"I'm sorry about waking you up," he said.

"No, you're fine. Pam is here with Adelina because her and Moe are having some problems at home. Pam is in the spare room."

"That's completely fine. Moe had called me when I was at the shop putting the money away and told me everything that had happened. Looks like it's time for us to be there for them."

"Just like they are for us when we argue and have our disagreements with each other," Renee said.

"Indeed. It's the holidays and they need to be together along with Adelina, not fighting, so we'll talk to them in the morning. You want to watch t.v. for a while or head back to sleep? It's up to you."

"You're right. And a little t.v. would be nice."

"You got it."

Dean turned the t.v. on to Tom and Jerry and eventually the t.v. was watching him and Renee sleep soundly in bed.


	78. Chapter 78

**Author's Note: OOOF, SUPER sorry about uploading the chapter again as I had made a mistake. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _All you do is nag all of the damn time and I'm sick of it, Renee!"_

" _I wouldn't nag if you would pull your weight around here, Dean! Fuck's sake, would it kill you to even put the dishes in dishwasher so they can be clean!? If you don't want to hand wash the dishes, that's the least you could do! Goodness gracious, I'm sick of you sometimes!" Renee wanted to chuck a plate at Dean's head but decided against it as she knew that Dean's hard head would make the plate break and he wouldn't be phased by it._

" _I'm not going to listen to you anymore because I'm tired of this shit." Dean stormed out of the kitchen and went into the living room to get his car keys._

" _Where the hell are you going?" Renee had abandoned the dishes as she went into the living room to see Dean grabbing his keys and wallet._

" _Away from YOU!"_

" _All I ask if that you help more around the house and stop expecting me to always pick up after you! You're a grown man, not a little boy, but you act like a little kid at times!"_

" _Just shut up and clean! Do whatever the hell you want to do because I don't give a flying fuck anymore, Renee! I really fucking DO NOT!"_

" _Why are you like this!? Because I asked you to simply keep the house clean!? We only have one child for now but she still makes a mess in the living room and all over the house so it wouldn't hurt for you to clean up after your daughter!"_

" _I said I'd do it later! I'm not going to jump when you say jump dammit!"_

" _You know what? Just fucking go! I'm done with you! I can't believe I married a damn pig! Sometimes I wonder why I even married your sorry ass!"_

" _And I sometimes wonder why I even decided to marry you as well because you are an annoying ass person!"_

 _The two of them were in engaged in their heated argument that they had forgot Destinee had been asleep in her play pin and was woken up by the sounds of her parents screaming at each other and slowly then stood on her feet as she saw her parents continue to argue with each other._

" _Mommy, Daddy," Destinee said quietly to herself. The more they continued to argue with each other, the more sad she became and eventually started to cry out loud._

 _This stopped Dean and Renee from arguing with each other any further as they both had forgotten Destinee had been asleep in the living room. Dean sat his wallet down along with this keys then took Destinee out of her play pin and held her in his arms as she cried because of what she had to experience when she shouldn't have. Renee sighed as she sat down on the couch and watched as Dean finally managed to calm Destinee down and got her to stop crying._

" _It's okay," Dean whispered to Destinee. He wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at him with a frown on her face. "Me and Mommy are sorry we woke you up."_

" _Dean, we seriously need to see a marriage counselor immediately because we can't keep arguing like this. Not in front of Destinee either."_

" _I know we can't keep doing this…especially not in front of our princess because I don't like it when this happens. When do you want to go to the marriage counselor?"_

" _Bright and early tomorrow morning."_

* * *

 **Present:**

"All she does is nag, nag, nag! I'm like damn, why can't you just leave me alone?" Moe said as he took a long drink from the can of beer in his hand.

"You know what? You sound like me when I first got married to Renee."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Dean stretched out his legs in front of him and leaned back in the swing him and Moe had been sitting on in the porch. "Just like me. I thought that Renee was nagging me at first when she would come home and see the house all jacked up. All she wanted me to do was simply clean the house and just help out more. It wasn't fair to hair to have to come home after a long day of work and see the house messed up when I was there all day and could've cleaned up so that she could come home to a nice clean house. Pam just wants to know that you're okay when you go out is all. Can you blame her? She's not being nosy but she deserves to know where her husband is and as a husband and a father, you need to remember that you have a family. If she feels as if you're not spending time with her and Adelina like you should be, then you need to listen to Pam as she is telling you that your family comes first. I know that you want to have fun with your other buddies and all of that, but don't ignore your wife and child. And don't get mad if Pam asks you where you are going because she cares."

"Hmm. I didn't think about it that way…" Moe sighed as he finished his beer and crushed the can. "Is Pam still at your house?"

"Yes and so is Adelina. She wants to see you as well so I will take you back to my house so you and Pam can talk."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Moe knocked on the door to Pam's room but she didn't answer at first so he had knocked again and still no answer. He then slowly opened the door and shut it behind him as he saw that she was sound asleep in bed and quietly walked to the bed, sat beside her, and kissed her cheek which caused her to wake up and see Moe looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." Pam didn't get up as she chose to continue to lie down in bed but she was awake now. "I know you're here to talk."

"I am. Dean talked to me and explained that you just want to make sure I'm alright. I was just overreacting and acting like a complete dickhead for absolutely no reason whatsoever…so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Very sorry. I even apologized to Adelina for behaving the way I did in front of her."

"Apology accepted. Next time, I'm going to kick your ass like nobodies business the next time you raise your voice at me!"

Moe chuckled when Pam said that.

"I understand. Now let's go home."

* * *

All had gone well as after Moe and Pam had talked with each other that afternoon and left to go back home to celebrate for New Years. Dean decided to have a little celebration at the house and moved the table in the living room and made a pallet in the middle of the floor so that him, Renee, and the kids could all lay on it and be comfortable so they could watch the ball drop and countdown to New Year's Day. Dean decided to have a little celebration at the house and moved the table in the living room and made a pallet in the middle of the floor so that him, Renee, and the kids could all lay on it and be comfortable so they could watch the ball drop and countdown to New Year's Day. Dean then made popcorn so that they all could eat it while relaxing but that plan went out the door as the popcorn ended up being thrown everywhere in a food fight that consisted of a battle between the girls versus the boys. Dean and D.J. were behind the couch with a bunch of popcorn in their hands while Renee, Destinee, and Daisy were on the other side with their popcorn ready. D.J. peeked his head over the couch and saw popcorn flying his way courtesy of Daisy so he flung popcorn at her and ducked again when Renee returned the favor. Dean got up to throw some popcorn which hit Destinee in the forehead, followed by D.J. who then got up to continue throwing popcorn, but they quickly ducked right behind the couch again but that didn't help as the girls quickly went behind the couch and continued to throw popcorn at Dean and D.J.

After the fun game, everyone helped pick up the popcorn, except Blue who was trying to eat it, and helped make some more that they actually sat down and ate together this time. Dean poured himself and Renee a glass of wine as they counted down to the New Year along with the kids and gave each other a kiss once the New Year had finally come.

"Ewww!" D.J. said playfully as he covered his eyes.

"Happy New Year to you too, sir!" Dean said then turned to Renee and clinked his glass of wine against hers. "Happy New Year, babe."

"Happy New Year, sweetheart."

Her and Dean drunk the wine in their glasses and continued to celebrate all throughout the night until everyone wore themselves out and finally fell asleep in the living room.

The best way to start off the New Year was to be together as a family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Author's Note: First chapter of 2019!**

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _This is our first New Years together. I can't remember the last time I actually just laid down and watched fireworks in the air," Dean said._

 _Him and Renee had been lying down in the back of his truck on top of a blanket and watched the fireworks explode in the sky to light it up like a Christmas tree._

" _Me neither but I'm happy I'm spending it with you." Renee sat up to give Dean a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. "Happy New Year, Dean. I love you."_

" _Happy New Year, Renee. I love you, too." Dean sat up so he could give Renee a passionate kiss that led them to being together making love to each other as they decided to start off the New Year right._

 _ **A little after midnight:**_

" _Everyone, come outside and look at the fireworks," Dean said._

 _The kids ran outside to see the fireworks lighting up the air and Renee followed behind them as she bundled up in her robe and put an arm around Dean's waist. He placed an arm around her shoulder and held her close to him as they both looked into the sky to see different colored fireworks ranging from purple to green popping in the sky._

" _It's so beautiful," Renee said._

" _It is. Just like our family."_

 _When Dean said that, Renee looked up at him then stood on her toes to give Dean a kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean grabbed Renee tightly by the waist, pulled her close to him, and held on tightly as he returned the favor back as the kids continued to watch the fireworks above them._

" _Mommy, Daddy," Daisy said. "Lights!" She tugged at Dean's shirt to get his attention and that she sure did._

" _Aren't they pretty?" Dean said as he picked up Daisy and held her._

" _Pretty! Pretty Mommy and Daddy! Pretty!" Daisy pinched Dean's cheeks with her tiny hands and laughed._

" _You pinch Daddy's cheeks like I do to you!" Dean kissed Daisy on her cheek and continued to hold onto Renee. "I'm going to buy some fireworks."_

" _Like hell you will!" Renee said._

* * *

 **Present:**

Dean was the first to wake up in the morning and saw that the others were still asleep except for Blue who was smiling at him and barked softly at him. Dean reached out a hand to the dog to pet him then got up to take him out in the backyard to pee and fed him some food then went into the garage to workout for a while to get wake himself up. He found his headphones that he had left in the garage, put them on, and turned on his workout playlist on his phone made his way to his weights and picked up two to start working out his arms, placing the weights on the ground as he got into a pushup position and started to lift a weight in one arm then repeated what he did with the other arm. He was in the zone and was fully concentrated on his workout with his music blaring that he was startled when he felt someone tap his shoulder and caused him to drop one of his weights. Luckily, it didn't hit D.J.'s toes or that would've been a problem.

"D.J.," Dean said. He sat the weight he still held in his hand down, paused his music, and took his headphones off. "You scared me, buddy. I almost dropped the weight on your toes."

"I'm sorry, D-Daddy. I didn't m-mean to s-s-scare you," D.J. said.

"It's okay but next time walk in front of me if I'm lifting weights, okay? These are heavy."

"O-okay." D.J. had a bowl of Froot Loops his hands and scooped up a big spoonful which he shoved in his mouth and ate. After he swallowed his food, he continued to speak. "C-can I stay in h-here with y-you?"

"Yup, just be careful," Dean said.

"Okay!" D.J. sat down in a chair and continued to eat his cereal until Dean was done working out then went back into the house with him.

"I'll wash your bowl," Dean said.

"I g-got it," D.J. said. He went to the sink to quickly wash his bowl and spoon, dried them, and put the spoon back into the silverware drawer then grabbed his ladder he kept handy in the kitchen and used it to place the bowl back with the others. He gave Dean a big smile. "See?"

"Oh, I see alright! And I see that someone needs their tooth pulled out!"

D.J. gasped as he clasped his hands over his mouth to shield his teeth from being looked at by his father but that didn't erase the fact that his right bottom tooth was loose and needed to be taken out. He shook his head as he hopped his ladder and zoomed back to his room to hide from his dad who was right behind him. D.J. went into his closet to hide, throwing some of his clothes that were on the ground on top of him and closed the door so that he wouldn't be found as he didn't want his tooth taken out. Dean walked into the room, looked underneath the bed, and then went to the closet and opened it to see a pile of clothes on the floor that looked like they were creating a mountain but there was only one person who was underneath all of the clothes. He decided to pretend to leave the room by going to the door just to shut it and saw D.J. scramble out of the closet just to see his father standing in the room still.

"NOO!" D.J. said.

"D.J., your tooth needs to come out," Dean said.

D.J. hid under his covers and shook his head.

"NOPE!"

"I'll take you to get ice cream later if you let me pull your tooth out."

"Oh!?" D.J. threw the covers off his body and sat up.

"Yes!" Dean said. "I'll get you some ice cream and I'll give you five dollars if you let me pull your tooth out."

"F-fine!" D.J. sat on the edge of the bed so that Dean could pull his loose tooth out. He was surprised it only took a few minutes as he was now staring at his tooth that had been ready to come out a long time ago. "Oh."

"See? Easy as cake! I'll get you some ice cream later," Dean said.

"O-okay! And where's m-my money, Daddy?" D.J. had his hand stuck out to receive his cash.

"In my wallet."

"Go f-find it."

"Excuse you, sir?"

"Let's g-go and f-find it. Did Mommy p-put it in h-her purse?" D.J. grabbed Dean's hand and led him out of the room to go searching for the wallet which was in Dean's room on his nightstand.

"What do you say?" Dean asked as he took out a five dollar bill.

"P-PLEASE AND T-THANK YOU!" D.J. said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's put this tooth in a Ziploc bag so you don't lose it."

"Okay! And I w-want two scoops of c-chocolate cream!"

"You got it."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _D.J. sat in his crib crying loudly as his teeth had been growing and it was hurting him badly. Dean came into his room slowly as he had been in a deep sleep himself but was woken up by D.J.'s loud screaming that the baby monitor had picked up. He picked up D.J. and soothed him as he grabbed the baby's teething ring off the dresser in the room and put it in D.J.'s mouth which caused him to stop crying and finally start relaxing again._

" _When your teeth grow, you're going to lose the little ones and we're going to have fun taking them out," Dean whispered as D.J. looked up at him while sucking on his teething ring._

" _Is he okay?" Renee asked. She too had been in a deep sleep and had managed to get up to check on D.J._

" _Yeah, he's okay," Dean said. "His teeth are bothering him is all but he should be fine." He yawned and sighed as he rocked D.J. back and forth in his arms slowly._

" _You should bring the baby to bed with us so that we can keep a closer eye on him."_

" _Sounds like a good idea. Pretty soon, he'll be losing teeth and asking where his money is from the tooth fairy."_

" _He's going to raid your wallet one day," Renee said with a chuckle._

" _True."_

 _Renee cut the light off in the room as her and Dean went back to their room and managed to get D.J. to fall back to sleep while finally going back to sleep themselves._

* * *

 **Present:**

A week after the holidays ended, Dean had been checking the inventory in the shop and made sure that he had all of the items that needed to be on sale to be purchased. He was making notes of what else he needed to order in case Greg, Moe, and Cody forgot to order something the shop needed while D.J. was playing with his action figures in the front. The shop wasn't open yet but someone came up to the door and knocked on it anyways despite the sign clearly saying "CLOSED" on the front.

"D-Daddy, there is a s-stranger at the d-door," D.J. said. He wasn't close to the door at all but he still walked behind the counter where Dean was and sat down in his little chair with his action figures still in his hands.

"Now, I know damn well that that customer sees the big ol' "CLOSED" on the door right in front of him." Dean put his pen down on top of his papers and went to see who was at the door knocking.

He was about to say something until he saw who was standing on the other side of the door and immediately tensed up. It was a face he thought he would never see again staring right at him with a blank look as if that face looked like it wanted to say something but would only speak if the door was open and the person who it was attached to was able to come inside. Dean looked over his shoulder to see D.J. still playing with his action figures behind the counter and knew immediately that he needed to protect his son at this very moment as his safety a top priority to him now. Luckily, there were blinds that Dean was able to pull down to prevent the person from seeing what was going on inside of the shop then went to tell D.J. what he needed to do.

"D.J., listen to me please. Listen to me and listen to me good…I need you to go back into my office, shut the door, and lock it." Dean reached into his back pocket and gave him the key to the office. "Here's the key so hold onto it tight, okay?"

"W-why do I have t-to lock m-myself in the office?"

"Because I want you to be safe. That person you saw outside isn't a good person."

"Are they a b-bully?"

"Yes. Daddy and that person outside were good friends but not anymore so I need you to go into my office and lock that door so you can stay safe."

"Daddy, come w-with me!" D.J. said. He dropped his action figures as he held onto his father as he was now scared and didn't want to leave his Papa behind.

But little did he know his Papa was prepared for anything and the person on the other side of the door outside didn't intimidate him whatsoever but he still wanted D.J. to be safe in the office.

"I'll be fine," Dean said to D.J. "I'll be fine. I promise." He picked up the action figures and handed them to D.J. "Now, go to the office and lock yourself in there."

D.J. nodded his head then ran to the back to lock himself in the office like Dean told him to. Dean heard the door lock then went back to the door to open up the blinds and saw the person still standing there, this time with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You got some fucking nerve to stand there with your arms folded like that," Dean said to the person.

"I just want to talk." The person put their heads up slightly as if they were surrendering. "I didn't cross my arms on purpose."

"I shouldn't even give you one minute to talk but since you're like a damn fly and won't go away, I'll give you three damn minutes to talk." Dean unlocked the door but didn't let the person into the shop as he stood in the doorway and kept a tight grip on the handle. "Speak. Now."


End file.
